


An Encounter

by trickytrinket



Series: An Encounter [3]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom, Budding Relationship, Café, Doctor - Freeform, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Hospital, Humour, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 103,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trickytrinket/pseuds/trickytrinket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yvonne Burnley was just another doctor who happened to have Tom Hiddleston as her patient. For professional reason and her own situation, Yvonne initially didn't expect much from Tom. Not until they saw each other again two years later. This time, they had the chance to explore the thing between them that was almost forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

It all started that day when he was running in a hurry to a certain café, just outside their neighbourhood. An old yet cosy little café, only has about 5 tables with a total of around 10 seats, with an amber lighting. He wasn’t a regular there but his best friend was. Or as he would like to say, his best friend could be considered as one of the owners. He said it had the best latte in London. Sometimes he nodded his head in agreement, but sometimes he would like to think it is because their – or maybe his fame, since he was not exactly at the same level of fame just yet – he opted to visit this café. Its location made it relatively save from any encounters with the fans or something much more terrible such as paparazzi.

So now Tom was running frantically because he is half an hour late. By confiscated his client’s phone, Luke surely knew how to be in charge on a meeting. Tom understood it was an important meeting about some new charity projects and another contracts, not to mention a lot of new scripts begging to be read. However, Ben has been contacting him for several days asking for a time to meet and Tom was the one who chose this day which made him even more guilty. He stopped by the big window when he felt a vibration from his phone. Quickly he picked up the call, already begging for forgiveness from his friend.

“Listen, Ben. I know, I know. I am sorry, but you know how Luke is sometimes. He just likes to be in control. It’s not like that I don’t love him, I do. However, I do sometimes have another errand.” Tom scoffed into the phone tiredly.

“Oh God! Thomas! Thank goodness! You know what this is what makes me wonder all this time whether we are a soul mate or not. Karon just called me for an emergency talk. I have to cancel our little meeting, Tom. I am so sorry. Get yourself a cup of tea or whatever, Tom, tells Cari to put it on my bill,” A deep voice was heard talking from another end of the phone in a speed similar to the one he used when playing Sherlock.

“Ehehehe. No worries, Ben. We can always reschedule, mate. Go out for a few drinks maybe.” Tom laughed, trying to reassure his friend to take it easy.

“Yeah yeah, shit. Sorry to cut this short but gotta go, meeting starts real soon, mate. Sorry once again,” Ben ended the. Tom just shook his head and smiled. He decided it was best to just go home, maybe have some reading or something else that matched his mood.

Tom turned his direction to the nearest tube station. In the middle of it, he didn’t expect to catch a glimpse of a woman who was probably in her early 30, with dark brown hair, just a few inches down her shoulders. Her eyes shone with confusion, scribbling her notes furiously while biting her nails.

Tom saw her huffed several times before closing her notebook rather furiously. He took her action as his cue to leave, to be caught staring at her could be considered as something rude. Sure people stared at him, but its occupational hazard and he was kind of okay with it. That woman, on the other hand, must be like any other normal and ordinary people who didn’t like too much attention. Tom walked towards the tube station. But as he strolled down the street, he couldn’t help but to feel some familiarity towards the woman. Maybe he saw her one time when he had his brunch with Ben. Maybe some other times but he couldn’t figure it out. Ben knew the regular visitor at the café better than him, so maybe Tom would bring up the topic about that woman the next time the two of them decided to meet for a chat. He wanted to get some answer and an answer he shall get.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Few of the lucky one who are able to work as a doctor at one of the busiest hospitals on the entire planet. Plenty of patients to attend to, although there are some obstacles waiting to be confronted and solved. Let's meet the doctors who caught the attention of a certain actor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some introductions for my characters, so Tom can't appear much in this chapter. He will be back in the next chapter.

“Yvonne! Can you do me a favour?” the woman with dark brown hair, up in a ponytail, wearing a blue scrubs turned her head to the person who was calling her. Quickly, she put down the pen and stack of document that she’s been working for the past hours. She arched one of her eyebrow, suggesting her partner to continue speaking.

“I need you to cover for me in the paediatric. It’s only for today, please? As you already have known, I got the permission to join the heart transplant team. They got the heart yesterday so we need to scrub in today. I’ll make it up to you with coffee at Carida and a show at West End. Sounds great, right?”

“It seemed like you have mastered the art of bribery, dear Margot. Let me finish this paperwork first, and then give me your patients’ chart so I can make my rounds later,” Yvonne responded to Margot, the woman with wild and untamable red hair who was staring at her like a child waiting for Halloween’s candy. If it’s possible even possible Margot’s smile just got even wider. Margot squealed in delight, kissed her on the cheek.

“I knew I could always rely on you, ma cherie. I will put the charts in your locker, in case Dr. Strauss asked me to meet him first before the surgery. Love you,” With that, Margot went to the opposite direction leaving Yvonne to finish her paperwork alone.

It was almost 9 am in the morning, and she hasn’t made her rounds yet in King’s College Hospital, one of the busiest hospitals in the UK—or the entire world. In addition, she also had to cover for Margot, haven’t read her data as well. She sighed; today’s going to be long. She had to work fast. Not to mention she had to maintain her behavior and professionalism for the children and parents in the paediatric ward. Strong heart was needed to interact with their emotional turmoil. If only Margot wasn’t her flatmate, she wouldn’t say yes to visit that ward. Finishing her documents for the day, suddenly she saw a shadow lurking from the corner of her eyes.

“Coffee?” said the voice of the shadow.

“Actually, I prefer a sandwich wrap today,” She answered while signing her last paper. Now into Margot’s documents, she thought while stretching her legs.

“Avocado, chicken strip, extra lettuce, and mustard sauce, with no onion and tomato already waiting inside your locker,” the sweet voice offered Yvonne her favourite breakfast. He kept watching Yvonne while the girl rechecked her paperwork once more. He really had that kind of voice that would make him such a fun guy to be around with. Even Margot once said she would sleep with him. If only he wasn’t happily engaged to the nicest girl they have ever known.

“That was very thoughtful of you, Isaac,” Yvonne made her way to the nurse station, giving all of the paperwork to the nurse that was stationed there.

“It is never a good day when you have to make your round on the children’s ward. So, I provide everything to save me and Margot from your impending wrath tonight,” Isaac put his arm around Yvonne’s shoulder while they were walking together to the locker room.

“Both of you are afraid of me? I am so shocked,” Yvonne held her hand in front of her heart.

“Don’t be so surprised, Yvonne. Or I will race you to the locker room to eat your beloved sandwich. I haven’t had my breakfast today, you know. Being stationed at the A&E department, I need extra ATP to function properly,” Yvonne couldn’t suppress a snicker upon hearing Isaac and his dimwitted—and yet innovative science jokes.

“Or you just want to be filmed for the new documentary on Channel 4?”

“With my handsome face, they might as well put me on contract as their leading actor. Might as well ditch this career and becoming an artist, don’t you think?”

“Given your track record, I don’t think any acting schools want you,” Yvonne grabbed her wrap and devours it wolfishly.

“I have known you for years and yet I still don’t know how you manage to be that honest and sarcastic while having your breakfast, Yvonne.”

“Neither is Margot. Some secrets are best left untold, Dr. Leamer,” Yvonne threw the last remnant of her breakfast to the nearest bin. She could see Isaac looking through Margot’s files then tried to ask about the files. She would love to save some of her times today, hoping Isaac would be willing to help her reach that goal.

“Any interesting cases?”

“Well, that depends on your definition. If you think broken legs are interesting, then you are in for a treat. But if you prefer cancer or genetic disorder,” Isaac cut his sentence midway, his eyes never leaving the files. “I think you got a jackpot today. Wide range of selection from broken legs to cancer, tell me which one is your favourite?” he handed the files to Yvonne who could only glare at her other flatmate. She took the files violently and started to read it, nodding and shaking her head at some pages.

“I have to go. Bye, handsome,” She slapped Isaac’s cheeks lightly before exiting the room.

Some nurses and doctors greeted Yvonne along her way to the staircase; sometimes she greeted back, or she just gave them her small smiles. Others just got a nod from her. With crazy working hours in King’s, Yvonne only knew several people and they either worked in the same department as her or her friend from school. Contrary to the popular believe, it was actually a lot quicker to move around between floors by using staircase, and people who worked at hospital actually do that on daily basis. Just like Yvonne and the other staffs at King’s. It could be a daunting task to move several floors by stair, especially when you had a night shift the day before, but Yvonne found it as a relaxing activity to prepare and clear her mind before facing her patients.

Yvonne reached the ward by 9.45; she smiled and talked a little to the nurse that was on duty before start seeing her patients. Her first patient was a 70-year-old lady with renal failure. She missed her dialysis appointment a few days before because she had a tea party for her granddaughter which led to further complications and put her on the renal transplant’s list. Next one was a guy in his early 40 with a mild stroke; some therapies will make him better in no time. And the last was a teenage boy studying at UCL with diabetes type 1; he forgot to take his insulin shot last night and need to be on watch until his blood glucose level are back to normal. She signed some papers at the nurse station, instructing them to keep their eyes on her patient and to page her in case one of her patients went awry. Thanking them, then Yvonne made her way to the paediatric ward.

“Yvonne, lovely to see you here. Covering for Margot?” Eddie Mison, head of the paediatric ward. His sunny personality suits the paediatric department so well. Yvonne grimaced mentally, putting her best self in front of this Mison guy.

“She paged you already then. Yeah, actually, she had to help Dr. Strauss operate on heart transplant. I am here to see two of her patients. Yeap, just two, Rachel and Drey. If it is okay with you, Dr. Mison?”

“Of course. You have a potential that’s just waiting to be explored. Although you may not be in your natural habitat here, but you have embrace something new. All of us have the equal potential. Oh, enough talking from me. Here, use my stethoscope. It gives more life rather than that grey stethoscope of yours. No offense. Go,” Dr. Mison handed her the rainbow-coloured stethoscope then patted her thrice on the shoulder before walking away from the ward. Once again, Yvonne just tried her best to hold her scowling then walking heavily to Margot’s first patient.

“Hello, I am Dr. Burnley. I am covering for Margot today,” Yvonne offered her hand to the patient’s parents. Their handshakes are strong. They both smiled at her warmly, Yvonne couldn’t help but smiled back at them.

“Doctor, can I go back to school tomorrow? Tomorrow, we are having a colouring competition, I want to join because they will give candies, lots of them, to the winner. I want first place,” her patient asked her enthusiastically. From what Yvonne remembered from the chart, this blonde girl name was Drey.

“Let me check you left leg first. If they are good then I will sign the paper and you will be able to join the competition, kay?” Yvonne moved to check her leg. Reflects were good and Drey said it wasn’t hurt as much as a few days ago.

“How did she break her leg?” Yvonne asked her parents.

“A nasty fall to a hole he was digging a few days ago. She was on her bike; the helmet was too big so it covered her eyes. She didn’t see the hole,” The mother moved to rub Drey’s shoulder and then kissed her head.

“Okay, you can go home tonight. The leg is starting to heal already, just no sports or cycling for a while. You need to use crutches for a few weeks though before it healed properly. I will tell the nurse finish the administration and prescribe you for some medication. Any questions?” Yvonne asked the parents. Surprisingly it was Drey who raised her hand. Yvonne urged her to shoot the question.

“I do get some therapies right?”

“Yep.”

“Do you want it?”

“I beg your pardon?”

Seeing the confused expression on Drey’s face, she prepared herself to correct the world. Scolding herself mentally for using such a complicated word for a little girl. But Drey’s dad beat her to it.

“She is asking you to repeat the question. You startled her, darling.”

“The candies. I will get the first place! I coloured beautifully.”

“Oh. I don’t eat candies. Any questions? If no then, I wish you all well.” She shook the parents’ hands once again before moving on to check the next patient.

“Good morning, I am Dr. Burnley. You must be Rachel’s mother,” She offered her hand but the mother didn’t grab it. She just wrapped her hands around her body, biting her nails nervously.

“She barely eats anything last night and this morning, Doctor. She is so weak; she can’t smile even when I showed her the Bear. Please, help her,” She pointed her finger to the brown Bear sitting at the small table then rubbed, if not clawed her face tiredly.

“Ma’am, did you get any sleep last night?”

“How can I sleep knowing my little baby’s cancer is getting worse?”

“I know it is hard, but I need you to calm down. Let me tell you about the medication first.”

“I have had enough. They say chemotherapy is the best option. But look at her! She is getting worse now,” Rachel’s mother almost screamed at her, Yvonne took a few steps back. Preparing herself for the worst, Yvonne grabbed her shoulders.

“I know it is hard for you, and it isn’t easy for us to as medical practitioners to see children getting ill. They are far too bright to be broken like this. They are supposed to be happy, playing at school, some sports, arts, or music. But right now, I need you to calm down. If you are too stressed out, you won’t be able to think clearly, and Rachel won’t be happy as well,” Yvonne threw her sentence carefully, measuring Rachel’s Mum reactions. Seeing her body relaxed under her touch, her breath calming down, her pupils aren’t dilated anymore; Yvonne take her hands down from the shoulders.

“Now I need you to listen to me. Rachel has a bone cancer, and it has reached the chronic stage. It means it has spread to another tissue, in this case, Rachel’s muscle are already affected. Surgery can help removed some part of the cancer, but not much. Chemotherapy may be the best option for now, but it also affects the healthy cells which cause Rachel’s condition right now.”

Rachel’s mother stroked her daughter’s hairless head. She whispered some words that can’t be heard from Yvonne’s standing position. Then she asked.

“How about clinical trial?”

“I don’t think it is my place to sound my opinion. But if you insist,” Yvonne unconsciously running her hands through her hair, before taking a very deep breath. “It is just a trial, yes, the trial has several stages and the one that get to the patient are always the best one. But given Rachel’s condition, I don’t think the team would agree to admit her into the programme. If you want more detail information I can talk to the oncologist to talk to you and the research team,” Yvonne saw how her lips trembling as she was trying to stay strong.

“Do you think Rachel will survive this? You seem different than Dr. Langhorne, tell me the truth. No need to sugarcoat it.”

“Honestly, Ma’am. I don’t think she will make it. I am sorry,” With those words, she reached for the woman’s hand and squeezed it gently, then leave the room.

“Dr. Burnley. How was your round?” the always-sunshine-or-rainbow-doctor, Dr. Eddie Mison, asked her on the nurse station.

“This is your stethoscope. Give mine back please, Dr. Mison. I am done for today. Here’s the charts. Rachel’s Mum needs a consult with the oncologist and also the research team for Rachel’s cancer.” Yvonne put the stethoscope back to Mison’s neck then took back hers. She had enough shit for the day. _Paediatric is the best, my arse_.

***

Already leaving King’s for the day, Yvonne was starving because of all the drama in the paediatric ward. Having a late lunch at Carida - the best café in her neighbourhood which served the best food, sounded nice. Right now, she was already standing in front of Cari, the old lady who owned the shop.

“Hello, dear. You look terrible. The usual then?” Cari greeted her just like any other who frequented the cafe. The place the sense of peacefulness, tranquility; it calmed her nerves. She could come to Carida at any time, any day, and would always came out with a happy tummy.

“Cari, I love you. Smoked salmon salad with shepherd’s pie. Please put it on my tab, left my purse at the hospital.”

Nowadays, Cari only cooked for the regular, such as Yvonne. She felt proud and she loved Cari like her own Grandma. Yvonne sat at the table near the window, basking herself under the rare sunlight of English day. She opened her notebook with flower patterns printed on the cover. Her favourite notebook, she just loved writing on a paper, she liked how her pen graced the paper, inking them forever. It also kept her minds active because she hated to let her mind wandering around the memory like a lone wolf. So, she started to write about her day at the hospital, completely unaware of the man who was standing by the window, his blue eyes watching curiously.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom still couldn't forget that particular woman. He decided to ask for a help from his old friend.

Tom sat on his black leather sofa; he just came back from jogging on Regents Park. Sweat still visible on his eyebrows, his hair was a little bit damp. He gulped his water like a mad man that has been lost in desert for days. He was too bundle up during his run on that unusually warm day during English winter. He took off his running jacket then put it inside his laundry basket, leaving him in his white shirt and trousers only.

  
At first, he hoped running will take his minds away from the woman he saw at Carida earlier that day. He was wrong. The image of the woman, looking distressed, jotting down notes, while biting her nails; he couldn’t erase the image. Its etched already on his mind, he might become crazy if he doesn’t get her name. He has seen or met her before, he was sure of that. But he can’t figure out what is her name, or when did he meet her. Sighing loudly, he pulled his phone from his pocket, and started checking for any missed calls, or texts. No missed calls. Just a simple text from his sister and Mum asking for his whereabouts. He quickly texted back saying he is in London and just got back from his evening run. 

  
Tom made his way to the fridge, looking for something to cook. He already asked Luke to ask someone to fill up his fridge before his return from the States. Eggs, carrots, tomatoes, courgette, some meat, chicken, broccoli, other green vegetables, several bottles of milk, and beers were sitting inside the fridge; all waiting to be consumed. A loaf of bread on the kitchen counter. Luke, or whoever he is, already refilled his coffee and tea boxes as well. Tom smiled, reminded himself to thank Luke and his assistant later for their jobs. He opened his cabinet and found a box of pasta and decided to make spaghetti Bolognese for the night while going through some scripts. Squatting down, Tom took a pot, fill it with water, and put it for boiling. At the same time, he walked towards the bathroom to clean himself from all the sweats he got after his run.

  
He put on the showers and quickly he felt all the tension and tiredness being washed away along with the water. Putting his shampoo and soap at the same time to save time remembering the water is probably almost boiling by now. He rinsed the water quickly, putting his towel around his waist. Tom checked his face on the mirror; he could see his scruff around his jaw line. He made a mental note to shave the following morning. He had to be well-groomed in case Luke called him for another audition.

  
He grabbed his black shirt. However before he had the chance to put the shirt on, his phone started to rang. 

  
“Ben? Meeting’s done?” he answered the called immediately. Totally forgetting his black shirt now left untouched on his bed. He didn’t even bother to put any decent piece of clothing first.

  
“Yeah. Want to go grab some dinner? Did you go to Carida’s today?”

  
“How about you come to my place? I want to make spaghetti Bolognese, haven’t put the pasta in. I will put some extra for you, if you want to come. Erm, no, I didn’t go inside. Why?” he could feel his heartbeat rising. Did Cari see him? Did the woman file some complain to Cari?

  
“No reason at all. Be there in a sec. See you,” Ben ended his line before Tom finished his respond.

  
Putting his phone away, Tom started put on his black shirt he grabbed previously then made his way to cook the spaghetti. He didn’t usually cook. When he did, he tended to stick to something relatively simple. Fortunately, pasta was on his list. He wouldn’t describe his self as a terrific chef, but according to his previous guests, family members, and girlfriends, he wasn’t bad either. He could cook almost all type of pasta, tossed a nice and hearty salad, or baked a nice pie and cookies. However with his current working schedule, cooking was out of option. Until now. It was liberating to be home after almost a year full of works schedule, he thought while tossing onions, garlic, beefs, and celery around the saucepan. He threw a few strips of bacon, followed by tomato puree. He let them simmered for a few moments because he heard someone’s knocking on his door.

  
He opened the door and was about to greet his friend when he realised something isn’t quite right with Ben’s hair—or head to be exact.

  
“I was about to take off this helmet after knocking, but turned out you were faster than me,” Ben grumbled while starting to unclasp the tie under his chin then pulling the helmet off to reveal his head. Upon seeing his head and hair, Tom couldn’t help but gasp.

  
“Should I tweet a picture of you right now, Ben?”

  
“Sure. If you have a death wish.” Ben said sarcastically then showed his best Sherlock sociopath’s smile to Tom.

  
“Ehehehe. Come in, Ben. Dinner will be served in a minutes.” Tom step aside to let Ben in to his home.

  
“That was your reason behind the cancellation earlier today. When will you start shooting?” Tom asked from the kitchen. Gone already Ben neatly trimmed hair, his annoying curls are back for the fourth series of Sherlock or the special episode, as promised by the BBC.

  
“Shooting for the special will start next week. As for the full series, I have no bloody idea.” Ben already sat on the pantry; he looked around the flat for a second.

“You just came back from the States?” the question sounded more like a statement.

  
“Three days ago.” Tom replied in a mumble. He walked around his kitchen, took some plates to serve the Bolognese he just cooked.

  
“Are you free right now?”

  
“Yeah. Until the next awards season, I think. Just got some script, haven’t read them yet, and Luke just talked about another charity project.” Tom put down the plate on the table. He chuckled upon hearing Ben gulped rather loudly.

  
“Karon didn’t feed you, poor Ben?”

  
“Not really. I should shed a few pounds soon, for Sherlock.”

  
“Right. Mind over matter. Consider this my last treat before your suffering, mate.”

  
Ben ate a spoonful of the Bolognese; he devoured his meal like a caveman. Tom was a little surprised, he rather enjoying his first home cook dinner after living outside the country for a while.

  
“When did you learn to cook, Tom? You were in a fucking boarding school, just like I did. We didn’t cook there; our meals were provided by them.” Ben swallowed another mouthful of the Bolognese and scooped another portion to his plate. “Or is it your Mum? Sister?”

  
“Courtesy to dearest Mum and sisters, Ben. Your Sherlock’s mode is on fire.” Tom mused.

  
“Karon and Mark set it on fire. Too bad you are single right now.” Ben saw Tom moved rather uncomfortably. “Are you not single, dear old Thomas?” Ben chided in playfully, jabbing his shoulder.

  
“Come one, Ben. As a healthy and young lad, yes, I do need my fair share of woman.”

  
Ben started to laugh. “However I don’t even tell Luke about this, and I certainly don’t have any obligation to tell my conquest to you. After all, they lived in the States. A few drinks and one night stand, nothing more.” Tom said with finality. He rose from his seat to start cleaning the dishes.

  
“I am not a bloody gossip monger, Tom. Why didn’t you go to Carida’s today?”

  
Tom just shrugged. He washed his final plate. Suddenly his mind wandered back to that particular time in the afternoon. He knew he can trust Ben, their friendship dated years ago when they were basically nobody; striving for survival at the West End. Tom started to open his mouth when Ben shouted.

  
“Just spill it already, Thomas. God. Next time please think and contemplate in silence. And here I thought you were the evil mastermind.” Ben added the last sentence in a hushed voice.

  
Tom ran his hands through his blonde curl. He sighed then started to tell Ben his experience that afternoon. “I met a girl at Carida’s. Wait, no. I saw a girl. But that doesn’t quite right; I stared at her, well, more like stalked.” Tom struggled to find the best way to inform his mate about the event that afternoon.

  
“Hmm. Let me see, you stalked her. You’ve done that before.” The last sentence caused Tom to send his deadliest glare to Ben. “And yet you still want my help.”

  
“She sat by the window alone. She had a thick dark brown hair, square-shaped face. She wore a grey shirt, with some kind of flowery pajamas pants; it was horrendous. Have you seen her before?”

  
“I don’t really pay any attention to the visitors, Tom. What’s the deal with this woman? Why the sudden interest?” Ben interrogated further.

  
“I think I knew her. Or maybe I’ve met her before. I can’t just shake these feelings off. It is strange, I know.” Tom opened his fridge to retrieve two cans of beer, he handed the one of his left hand to Ben.

  
“Thanks, Tom. But I am driving, unless you want to drink those two by yourself. You will be able to forget that woman. Maybe she is just one of your fans. You do interact with a lot of them, more than mine, I think.” Tom mumbled something along the word nonsense. “Could be your friend from Cambridge as well. It is totally human to not remember a person; you are not a Norse God, Thomas.” Ben sighed but Tom just shook his head and gave his best pouty face to Ben.

  
“It only works for the fans. For me that face of yours,” Ben pointed his fingers to Tom’s pouty face, “is repulsive.”

  
“Such a killjoy, Benedict. On your next visit to Cari and you see the woman who matches my description of the one I saw, please tell me. Text me, or whatever.”

  
“You underestimate me, Tom. I do have important things to do at Carida’s …” Tom interupted before Ben could finish his sentence.

  
“Such as eating, having your afternoon tea, coffee, or gossiping. Please, just this once, do something more useful other than those activities. I owe you one, Ben.”  
Ben sighed and rose from his seat.

  
“Burdened with glorious purpose then. Why do I have a feeling that I will regret this decision.”

  
“I know you will help me, mate,” Tom grinned widely and exaggerated the words ‘mate’ which caused Benedict to roll his eyes.

  
“I need to go, Tom. Thank you for dinner.” Ben took his helmet and walked towards the flat’s door.

  
“Wait.” Ben turned his head, signaling Tom to continue.

  
“No goodbye kisses?” asked Tom while trying his best to contain his laugh

  
“Sod off, you old twat.” Apparently Ben was too tired to keep up with his friend’s antics. He continued his walk to the lift when he heard Tom shouted back.

  
“Younger when compare to you, _old_ twat!”

  
Tom laughed to himself when he saw Ben flipped him off on his way to the lift. He watched Ben stepped in to the lift before closing his door. He crossed his fingers, hoping Ben can get the information as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best friend met the woman. But will he be able to procure the identity of the woman?

Yvonne opened the door to her flat only to find Isaac sprawled on the sofa bed with his laptop. Realising one of his roommates had returned, Isaac turned his head slightly before smiling and removing his earphone for a moment.

“Yvonne! You come earlier than my expectation. Do you want to say something to Mia?”

“Tell her I say hi. I just went to Sainsbury to buy some tea, coffee, milk, and veggies, and spices. Enjoy your time with your fiancée,” Yvonne tried to carry two shopping bags at once on both of her hands, and then she dropped them on the pantry with a rather large thud.

She opened the kitchen’s cabinet, checking which items already ran out. She opened and shook several boxes before throwing them into the bin. Tea boxes are almost empty, as well as the coffee canisters, Yvonne quickly refilled the canister and replaced the empty tea boxes with the new one. Earl Grey for Isaac, English Breakfast for her and Margot. She stored all the fruits and vegetables, along with some bacon in the fridge. After that she walked to her bedroom to get some nap before dinner.

Once inside, she laid herself on the bed. She closed her eyes for a few moments. Next thing she knew was that she felt the right side of her bed sank. A moment later, she heard someone speaking.

“You look completely -- totally and utterly, if I may add -- knackered.”

“Thanks for the attention, Isaac. Go away. I am trying to have some sleep here,” Yvonne mumbled as she tried to push Isaac down from her bed.

“Actually, you’ve been sleeping for an hour. It is almost 19.30 now,”

She turned her head to face her roommate who is now lying beside her.

“Where’s Margot?”

“Getting some food for us. Anyway, you really should learn to lock your door before passing out if you want to save yourself from my interruption.”

“Why should I? If your reason is so you can’t see my naked body then I shall remind you that you have seen it,” Yvonne drawled, “Caught me in compromising positions? Doubtful, highly unlikely.”

“Actually I am concerned about you.”

“I was emotionally compromised. Other than that I am as healthy as a horse.”

“I will call Margot to come home and bring some Thai food for us. Learning from our experience, nothing ever came as an edible food when you tried to cook in this condition,” Isaac flashed his toothy grin toward Yvonne in an amicable manner. He got up from her bed and closed the door behind him. Giving his friend some times to sort herself out. One thing that Isaac was unaware of was how Yvonne smiled a little when she realised how attentive her flatmates are.

Yvonne closed her eyes again. She tried her best to put the feelings she experienced at the paediatric ward in a box. It was better this way; to compartmentalize her feelings and emotions in the black box. It was her survival mechanism. The one thing that made her survived the fall and the guilt. After all she won’t be here -- living her dream -- if she hasn’t maintained those habits. She tried to control her breath rate by taking three long breathes; exhaling slowly. Feeling better, Yvonne stepped out of her bedroom to find two limbs engulfed her aching body.

“Yvonne! I am terribly sorry. I should have known better. I brought us some Thai food. I will also ask Cari for a coffee, first time in the morning. In addition to that, I will check the performances at West End tonight and book some tickets for both of us immediately.”

“I am fine, Marge.” She forced Margot to untangle her limbs before they became the cause of her death.

Margot released Yvonne from her hug reluctantly. In return she held Yvonne’s face, so now Yvonne has no choice but to become face-to-face with her flatmate.

“Don’t lie to me. I know you are not fine. I _know_ what you did today, Eddie told me everything. Including the part when he forced you to wear his hideous stethoscope.”

That last sentence drew Isaac to the banter between his two roommates.

“I should contact the security to give me the CCTV footage. The image of Yvonne and that disgusting stethoscope should be printed and used as a decoration on the wall here. It is a bit dull here, isn’t it?”

“You and your bloody awful timing for jokes,” Margot released Yvonne’s face from her hands.

Isaac didn’t respond Margot’s last comment instead he turned his attention to the boxes of Thai food on the pantry. He grabbed the fried chicken. Upon sensing the mouthwatering scents, Margot decided it is best for her to start their dinner. They were all starving. Margot ate her green curry with a piece of baguette. In honour of her French ancestors she said in her defence whenever her roommates started to make fun of her odd habit. Margot gave a box of pad thai to Yvonne who tried to throw a piece of peanut to Isaac.

“Are you trying to kill me!?” screamed the only man in the flat.

“Chill. It was just a tiny little peanut. Your immune system still can handle that,” Yvonne responded shortly before opening her mouth again in a much smaller voice, “I think.”

“I have a severe allergic reaction to peanut, all kind of nuts! It is not a joke, dear Yvonne.”

Yvonne just shrugged then she started to smile apologetically. On the other hand, Margot opted to give her full attention to her curry and baguette. She knew her friends antics all too well.

“I just wanted to say thank you, you know. For being considerate. I am sorry if I act like a bitch.”

“It is not surprising at all,” Isaac talked while munching his last piece of his fried chicken. He knew his friend maybe too well so he didn’t exactly shocked by her outburst earlier.

“Alright, children! All is well then. Now get up you two, let me do the dishes. Go! Take a shower, get some rest! It’s a brand new day tomorrow in London,” Margot chirped in a motherly manner. She scooped all of the food boxes and the glasses while making her way to the kitchen. She tried her best to contain her smile after watching all the drama between her two flatmates.

“Thanks, Marge. Really appreciate it! I’ll take the shower first,” Yvonne patted Margot on the shoulder before dashing to the bathroom. She couldn’t wait to remove all the dirt and tension from her body after a long day at the hospital then to have some well-deserved rest.

 

***

 

Yvonne woke up the next morning only to find her phone buzzing. She tried to grab the empty spot next to her pillow however it was a futile attempt. Yvonne had to force herself to get up. Stop being a lazy arse, she commanded herself. She then found her phone on the nightstand. 6 missed calls and 3 texts were written on her phone screen.

_I need your help – Cari._

_Yvonne. Cari is alone today. Café is quite crowded. P.s your black coffee is already there with two cinnamon croissants – Margot._

_Old lady needs your help. Stat – Isaac._

She cursed a few times under her breath and made a dash to the bathroom to start her daily morning routines. Being a low-maintenance girl, Yvonne prefers a quick and simple shower every morning. She didn’t even bother to tame her bedroom hair; she just kept her hair in a low ponytail. Finishing her rituals for the morning, Yvonne grabbed her jeans from the clean laundry as well as her favourite grey sweater and finished her look with a pair of canvas sneakers. Feeling satisfied and confident enough, Yvonne then left her flat to help an old woman in distress.

“Cari. I am very sorry. I slept like a dead person which means I can’t even hear my phone ringing.” Yvonne greeted the woman upon entering the café via the back door.

“Iffie, no worries. You shouldn’t have come. What if the hospital needs you today? This old lady still can serve the food. Just on a much slower pace, unfortunately,” Yvonne smiled sheepishly when she heard Cari called her with the nickname she invented since Cari a hard time pronouncing it.

“You are always kind, Cari. What can I do now? It’s quite packed out there.”

“Nothing new. It is weekend after all. Time for the locals to grab some breakfast with their dearest ones,” Cari moved around behind the cashier; brushing Yvonne on the process.

“Most of them are served already. Though there is that man sitting alone on the corner,” Cari pointed at the man. Yvonne took a look at the direction. The man wore sunglasses, a tinted one. Yet he sat on a corner where the light was dimmed.

“A weird chap, if you ask me,” Yvonne muttered to Cari. Cari didn’t seem to listen to her remark as she moved to the small window that connecting the kitchen and the counter. She grabbed a tray of full English breakfast. Yvonne gulped then she heard a grumbling voice from her very own stomach.

Hearing the noise as well, Cari chuckled.

“Your croissants are on the kitchen, also your coffee. You take this plate and coffee to that man first. Then, and only then, you can have your breakfast, young lady,” Cari tried her best to sound stern. Only to fail miserably which make Yvonne laughed

“Yes, Ma’am!” Yvonne replied in the middle of her laughter. Yvonne picked the tray and started to make her way to the said table.

“One black coffee and a full breakfast, Sir.”

“Thank you.” The man thanked Yvonne. His eyes didn’t leave his phone screen. However, Yvonne knew _that_ voice. Every sane people would recognised his voice.

“You’re welcome, Mr Holmes.”

“Excuse me?” the man finally tore his eyes from the phone. He seemed surprise that someone recognised him while going incognito. Yvonne grinned back at the actor.

“You really think people won’t recognise you? With that distinctive voice, not to mention the hair. I assume you chose to wear the sunglasses to conceal your identity. You know what the dead giveaway is?” Yvonne paused for a dramatic effect and said the last sentence in a hushed tone “It is your hair, Sir,” After finishing her analysis, Yvonne waited patiently for the response from Benedict. Benedict gave no reply.

“And I thought you are the smart one, Sherlock,” Yvonne sighed, feigning her disappointment.

“No one will notice, at least not here,” That was Benedict’s reply. He was quite speechless. This woman was quite brash.

“As you wish, Sir,” Yvonne nodded then asked if Benedict needs anything else.

“Why don’t you sit down? I could use some company to keep my breakfast warm,” He waved on his hand to the empty seat in front of him while taking a sip of his coffee.

“That’s your best trick? I’m disappointed.”

“Feisty, aren’t you?” Ben commented while chewing his food. Trying to stifle his laugh at the same time.

“My apologies. Just seeing you here in person,” She spoke in a much lower voice now then she kept going, “It reminds me of that one time you and your lot tried to promote the new series of Sherlock. The third one, if I’m not mistaken.”

“When they carried the empty hearse around London with the premiere date on it?” Ben waited for Yvonne’s answers. Her memories about that day are a little bit wonky since she was almost sure that she could die that day from a severe case of exhaustion.

“Yeah, that one. I worked for almost 15 hours that day. Since most of my colleagues, flatmates included, chose to chase that empty casket. Abandoning their patients! Too say I was exhausted that day is an understatement.”

“Oh wow. Are you a fan?” Ben no longer could hide his laughter. Yvonne’s left eyebrow rose as if challenging him to continue or else she will stabbed his hand with a fork.

“Who lives in this city but doesn’t know Sherlock fucking Holmes? Impressed maybe but definitely not a fan. I know enough about you though,” Yvonne scoffed.

“Enlighten me.”

“When they went ballistic over the hearse, I decided that I need to know what they’re dealing with. So I did my research.”

Ben looked at Yvonne, signaling her to continue her rants.

“Your name is cumbersome,” That statement caused Benedict to smirk. This was not the first time someone made fun of his name so that was nothing new, “You played the villain in the latest Star Trek. Also I found it interesting that you studied the Komodo dragon as part of your research to act as a dragon? Tell me how you did that. Did you live with it for a few days? Or were you volunteering at the zoo? And you may want to hear my next question.”

Ben didn’t utter a word. This woman is amusing, said his inner thought. He drank the last drop of his coffee, never anticipating Yvonne’s next question.

“Are you a regular here?”

Ben almost spit his coffee back on the cup. After that little incident, he muttered a few expletives then he take a good look at the woman, who has been accompanying him throughout his breakfast, albeit on accident. He almost yelped upon seeing her _clearly_ now. He saw the auburn hair, heart-shaped face, and the big brown eyes. The woman who gave Thomas the jitters last night during their dinner was standing in front of him. Ben tried his best to keep his calm.

“I knew it! I’ve had my suspicion for a while.”

“Well, how about you?” After realizing who the woman is, Ben decided to try to get more information.

“Of course I am. If not then I won’t recognise Cari nor will I realise that I have been sharing this café with a famous actor. What if I tweet this? Hmm?” Yvonne almost laughed upon seeing the panic expression on Ben’s face.

“Don’t you dare,” Ben’s voice turned into a growl that was almost dragon-like.

“I’m joking. I am not on any social media. I have to go back to the kitchen, if not Cari won’t give me my breakfast. Pro bono,” Yvonne grinned widely. “Enjoy your day. It was actually surprisingly nice meeting you, Mr. Cumberbatch.”

“Stop with the formality. Please, just call me Benedict. Likewise …,” Ben trailed. Suddenly realizing the fact that he didn’t know her name.

“Its Burnley. Ms. Burnley for you,” Yvonne smirked then left the thespian alone.

“You know him?” Cari asked Yvonne after she got back behind the cashier.

“The actor? Yes. You do know who he is right?” Yvonne tried to check in case Cari didn’t know who Benedict Cumberbatch is.

“The detective. He’s been my regular for a long time. Almost as long as you,” Yvonne nodded her head in an understanding manner. Then she asked Cari

“Can I have my breakfast? I am famished. I will help again later.”

“Go. I don’t want to starve you any longer. That lad will come around noon anyway; you are dismissed after you have your breakfast,” Cari pushed Yvonne playfully towards the kitchen. In turns, Yvonne squealed and ran to grab her breakfast before it got even colder.

“Hello, my favourite cook!” the deep baritone voice greeted Cari not long after Yvonne left the cashier.

“Oh, you sweet boy. Are you okay? You look thinner,” Cari noticed Benedict’s cheekbones were sharper than they usually are.

For a role. Who is that woman? Ponytail, brown eyes. Your new waitress?”

“She is just helping me because Rick has some errands to run this morning. She is a doctor at King’s College. Smart lass that one. Name is Iffie,” Cari answered Ben rather quickly since there were a few guests queuing behind him.

“Thank you, Cari. See you later.”

Iffie Burnley. Ben repeated the name inside his head. Whatever her relations to Tom were, Benedict was sure that Tom was in for a treat with that woman. Benedict also prayed for his friend’s survival since that woman was certainly very different from any other women Tom has involved with previously. He decided to pay Tom a visit first before meeting his publicist. Oh, he can hardly wait to see Tom’s reaction upon hearing his report. With that final thought, Ben ignited his motorbike and drove it through the streets of London.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom got the information, and he finally got the chance to talk to and meet Yvonne under a rather unexpected circumstances.

“Good afternoon, Tom!” Ben barged into his friend’s flat. The owner turned his head then rolled his eyes.

“What’s the occasion, Benedict? I am kind of preoccupied at the moment. Whatever your deal is, it has to be important.” Tom drank the water from the glass that he’s been holding.

“Hold on, mate. This matter needs your full and undivided attention. So I have to ask you something first. Do you have a date?”

“Yes.” Ben opened his mouth to fire more questions. However Tom quickly added more detail to his answer to prevent a further interrogation from his best mate. “With my Mum, Ben. In two hours. But I have to finish reading that script first.” He pointed to the stack of paper currently lying around his table and sofa.

“Did you have any breakfast?”

Tom simply nodded his head. He already sat back on the sofa and tried to give the script one last try before moving them to his work table. The attempt wasn’t successful. Maybe he would be able to put his head around the character later tonight.

“Right then. Tom, are you sick?” the question caught the blonde actor off guard and made him narrow his eyes in confusion.

“Tell me, Tom. Do you have cancer, diabetes, cardiovascular disease, neurodegenerative disease, or STD? Personally, I do think Luke would be livid if you had STD. He may castrated you even, no doubt about it.”

“What is this nonsense all about?”

“She is a doctor, Tom. That’s why.”

“Stop beating around the bush, Ben. Who is she?” Tom made sure he stressed the word _she_ at the end of his question.

“The one you stalked yesterday.”

“You talked to her?”

“It was just a little chat this morning.” Ben paused before continuing his explanation.

“She didn’t tell me her name. Lucky for you, Cari was more than willing to spill the beans. The name is Iffie Burnely, a doctor at King’s College Hospital. Smart lass, she said. So now tell me what the deal between you and this doctor is?”

“Iffie. Iffie.” Tom chanted the woman’s name repetitively. He muttered the name in confusion then shook his head, seemingly exhausted by his efforts to remember the name.

“A doctor you said. What’s her last name again, Ben?”

“Its Burnley, Tom. Ring any bells?”

“Burnley, Burnley. That’s a lil bit more familiar to my ears. Burnley.” Tom closed his eyes for a second, his forehead frowned in confusion. Not long after that, he opened his eyes – now they were gleaming with triumph.

“You do know her,” Ben seemed surprised by that piece of information.

“Yes, I do. I know who Doctor Burnley is. She treated me once.”

“Does that mean you _were_ sick?”

“I was; before Christmas 2012.” Tom saw the panic expression on Ben’s face, he quickly added. “It was nothing to worry about, Ben. It was just food poisoning and a severe case of exhaustion. I was bound to my bed for almost two weeks.”

“Two weeks are something, Tom” Benedict exclaimed.

“Pish posh. I drank two cartons of milk. It was flu season and I was already feeling like shit that day. Suffice to say I was half-dead for almost two weeks. In this case, my own stupidity apparently was the one to blame.” Gone already the worry on Ben’s face, it was now replaced by a look of amusement. Tom kept on talking nonetheless.

“I don’t usually pay attention to the expiration date of any products that I bought. I also never empty my fridge before I left to shoot a movie abroad. Most of the time, I asked my sister to take care of my flat but I guessed that time she was busy as well.” Tom shrugged his shoulder nonchalantly.

“Were you hospitalized?”

“Nope, I was on IV. Doctor Burnley came almost every day to do some blood tests, take my temperature, check the IV, and make sure I took my pills. My minds are a little bit fuzzy but I seem to remember some day she even stayed at my bedside until past midnight.”

“Past midnight you say?” Ben retorted back, trying to hide his smirk only to fail miserably.

“Stop it, you dolt. I am trying to be serious here. The reason behind that is I had a trouble to go back to sleep. I woke up when its midnight then I couldn’t fall back to sleep during the first few days. She thought having a good rest is very important for my recovery, thus she made the decision to stay with me until I fell back to sleep, instead of doing something remotely stupid.” Tom smiled a little remembering those few days of house arrest.

Ben was clearly amused by the story, and spoke once again.

“She is beautiful though, gotta admit that, mate. Spontaneous even. She knows Cari as well. And Cari seems to be very fond of her.” Ben exhaled deeply then continued his ministration. “She is quite perceptive. Feisty and snarky, but guarded at the same time.” Tom gave no respond, so Benedict decided to continue his explanation.

“Initially she gave me her last name only.”

Tom shrugged, “Maybe she was just joking around. Doctors do that all the time, you know. They introduce themselves by their last name. Doctor Hiddleston, Doctor Laing,” upon hearing the name of one of the characters he had played Tom chuckled, and then he added. “Doctor Watson.” He gave a wink to Benedict after saying the last name. Ben just simply waved him off

“You haven’t seen her since your recovery?”

Tom shook his head lightly. “I was trying to reach her, but decided it was best not to do that because it was unprofessional.”

“And stalked her is certainly a better option.”

“I did not. I merely observed her from a distance. And …” Tom raised his finger, signaling his final point in their conversation. “It happened once, and won’t happen again.”

“Alright, Thomas, I hope you will have the chance to talk with her. And also I hope she still remembers you.” Ben tried to contain his chuckle after saying that last sentence. Tom almost slapped his head before started to talk again.

“Don’t start being a dick now, Ben. Thank you so much for your help anyway. Now, I believe you can find your way out, or do I have to escort you from my flat?”

“No need to exhaust yourself, Tom.” Benedict bowed a little bit before striding towards the door, leaving Tom alone again in his flat. However this time gone already the worries and tiredness from earlier. This time he was pleased by the progression he made regarding that mysterious woman. Iffie Burnley. He promised himself to visit Carida’s more often if he really wanted to talk with that woman. A change in his schedule was really necessary.

+++

“You met Khan, Smaug, Alan Turing, Assange! And the world’s greatest detective! Did you strike a deal with a demon, Yvonne?” Margot almost slammed her hands on the table after listening to Yvonne’s story about her brief meeting with Mr. Cumberbatch earlier that day; instead she pulled her unruly hair only to make it more disheveled than it already was.

“To be fair, Margot, those are only the characters he played.” Isaac retorted as he tried to pick a piece of the pork barbeque which just being served on their table using his chopstick. The three of them enjoyed their dinner at a small Chinese restaurant located near Soho after Margot fulfilled her promise she made yesterday. She had bought them the tickets to watch a show called Closer at the Donmar Warehouse which delighted Yvonne to no end since she has been anticipating that show for quite some time.

“There! Thank you for your contribution, Isaac!” Yvonne gestured her hand to Isaac’s direction.

“Pleasure,” Isaac did a basic saluting motion with his hand.

“She talked and gave her name to Benedict Cumberbatch. And now she looks totally cool with that, like that’s not a big deal.” Margot was sulking on her seat, leaving her bowl of wonton soup untouched.

“Uhm. Well, it is not a big deal. He is just an ordinary person …” Yvonne scooped her noodle together with the beef brisket, she munched them loudly. She then added hastily, “However his jobs require more media exposure than us. It is that simple, I think.”

“But don’t you think that they are quite special or unique. I mean, in terms of their personality for example.”

“Probably, but what if all of that façade are for show. As part of a stunt directed by their PR team. Nobody knows. You may claim you know a lot about your idols, but what’s written on the paper not always reflect the truth about them.” Both of Yvonne’s shoulders rose as to dismiss her own thought that was just being thrown.

“What about their faces?”

“He is not that handsome. His face is otter-like face,” Yvonne tried very hard to restrain her giggles. Meanwhile Isaac who has finished his own portion of the pork barbeque chose to add more details to describe the actor appearance.

“Horse-like.”

“Don’t let your dear fiancée hear that, Isaac. She will skin you alive, and then slice you thinly while you scream in agony.” Margot looked dagger at Isaac. The man gulped while he prayed for his survival, for all he knew he could be dead on his seat that night, before he even had the chance to sound his opinion to his fiancée. Yvonne chose to ignore the conversation that’s going on between her friends and finished her meal. Once she finished it, she felt like she need something sweet to wash away the savory taste of the Chinese food. Glancing at the watch on her left wrist, it was almost 10 p.m. Pondering a bit, Yvonne grabbed her purse and took a tenner from it, and laid it on the table; she then said.

“You lot wait here, I am going for a little walk to have my dessert.”

“Which is?” Margot picked several pieces of the pork barbeque and put it on her own plate.

“Gelato on Greek Street. You wait here, its nearer to the Tube station.” Yvonne wore her green jacket, tightened the scarf around her neck. Prepping herself for the wet and freezing London night in the middle of January.

“Firstly, it is almost 10 in the night. Secondly, it is January in London which means winter which also means it is cold as hell outside. Thirdly, are you out of your mind?” Isaac asked her incredulously as he tried to get up from his seat. Hoping to put some sense to his friend’s mind, even though deep down he knew it would be totally useless.

“Don’t care, I just want my dessert.” Yvonne flashed both of her friends a sheepish smile then dashed towards the restaurant’s door, leaving one of her friends in shock.

“I’ve known her for years and yet I still don’t understand how she operates that brain of hers.” Isaac shook his head slowly, still trying to comprehend his friend’s sudden decision.

“Neither do I, now sit down, Isaac. Let’s finish these meals, before I decide to devour that pork of yours. Then wait for that friend of ours to come back with her gelato, and head home. I have a shift in the morning tomorrow.” Margot tugged one of Isaac’s hands to force him to sit on his chair again as she finished her meals. The man himself dropped himself to his chair ungracefully while grumbling about his other friend’s antics.

+++

Yvonne jogged lightly on her way to the gelato shop, hoping it would keep her body warm in the cold night. She knew any normal people will choice a nice shot of liquor in this chilly January, but she was far from normal. She would prefer ice cream, coffee, and tea over alcohol in the blink of an eye. Yvonne just simply couldn’t resist all of those things. Therefore here she was, standing in front of the window of her favourite gelato shop called Lick, offering many tastes of gelato; from the boring one such as vanilla cheesecake or chocolate crumble to the daring one such as durian. Yvonne flashed her awkward smiled awkwardly to the lady behind the counter, rubbing the back of her neck.

“What can I get you, ma’am?”

“Uhm yeah, I’ll take whatever your recommendation is.” Yvonne’s eyebrows furrowed showing her confusion when faced with those range of flavours

“Absolutely.” The lady picked her ice cream scoop, then stopped; unsure which one to pick between the cup and cone to place Yvonne’s scoop. She glanced at Yvonne, tilting her head a bit, asking Yvonne to choose between them.

“Cup, please.” Yvonne flashed a tight-lipped smile.

“Righto! I recommend this combination between Bailey’s and dark chocolate. You will have your craving for sweets satisfied and give you some warmth in this chilly January at the same time.” The lady said cheerfully then handed the cup over to Yvonne. Yvonne received her chocolate Bailey’s gelato, thanked the lady who has been serving her, and headed towards the street once again.

Embracing the chilly night now with her hands wrapped around the gelato’s cup, Yvonne marveled at each and every spoonful of her gelato perfectly blend the taste of the Bailey’s and dark chocolate all together. She strode along the Greek street, turned right onto Old Compon street, walked by the Prince Albert Theatre. Turning towards Dean Street, Yvonne almost let out a shriek when she felt a forceful tug on the strap of her handbag. She whisked her head at the speed of light, foolishly hoping the resultant force produced by her ponytail was able to slap and probably hurt the mugger. Knowing her acts were fruitless, she assessed the man who tried to mug her -- judging by his tall and gigantic body -- there would be no way in hell she would come out as the winner in a battle of tug and war with him. Yvonne gulped and almost gave in when she felt someone else’s hand engulfed hers which has been clinging to her bag’s strap. The thief applied more force, still trying with all his power to take Yvonne’s handbag. However, the man – aside from the calloused palm and slender fingers, there would be no woman who were able to produce this much power – put his other hand on the thief’s shoulder then started to speak in a low growling, and almost menacing sound.

“Let it go, man, or I will make sure to break a bone or two on your shoulder.” He seemed to tighten her grip on the thug’s shoulder because the thug now was hissing in pain. Next thing Yvonne knew were the thug was already running, muttering some curse words that were too hard to comprehend towards the man who helped her.

“I would probably be dead right now, or bleeding profusely if you weren’t there.” Yvonne exhaled several shaky breaths, grateful for her narrow escape from the crime in her own city.

“Pleasure. Next time, please don’t wander around London alone at night.” Tom chuckled as he took a proper look at the moment he just rescued. His eyes almost widen in disbelief when he realised that was the woman at Carida’s, the doctor who treated him once. Iffie Burnley was standing in front of him, Tom almost laughed at this coincidence.

“I’ve been living in London since forever, heard several stories about its dark sides, but to experience it by myself. Wow.” Yvonne tried to calm her nerves, seemingly speechless by the danger she just faced.

“Then you just discovered it, new experience!” Tom replied lightheartedly. Silently hope his positivity was contagious then eventually calm Yvonne. He glanced around their surrounding then noticed a cup of ice cream lying on the cobblestone near Yvonne’s foot.

“Is that yours?” he pointed to the runny ice cream on the cobblestone.

“It was.” Yvonne’s voice dropped. She must be so shocked and frightened by the thug till she didn’t realised she had dropped her much-wanted ice cream. Yvonne turned to face her Good Samaritan. He was dressed in a black jacket with grey jumper underneath it and dark trousers. His face was clean shaven with neatly-trimmed blonde wavy hair. His eyes were blue and oozing with kindness. Yvonne squinted her eyes a little bit because his face seemed familiar. For a moment, she could hear the gears in her head turning, then she smiled once she recognized her saviour. Stopping in the middle of her thought, Yvonne almost cursed loudly once she remembered currently there were two people waiting for her to come back then go home.

“Thank you a lot for your help. I have to head back to Wardour Street, my friends are waiting for me there. They must be worried sick right now. Christ!” Yvonne secured her handbags on her shoulder, this time firmly as to not attract any more crime.

“Don’t mention it. Hope to see you around, Miss …” Tom played coy.

“Oh yeah. We haven’t exchanged our names, Mr. Hiddleston. My name is Burnley, Yvonne Burnley. See you around, Tom!” With a wink, Yvonne headed off to the other direction while biting back a smile. Tom was in awe when he heard Yvonne called his name. He smiled nonetheless; he really should try to spend more time to get to know her. This could be interesting, Tom thought as he headed to the other direction, preparing himself to explain his absence to his Mum while she talked to some of her old colleagues.

“What took you so long!” exclaimed Margot when she saw Yvonne approaching her and Isaac.

“Almost got mugged.” Seeing the look of surprise and fear on their eyes, Yvonne quickly added. “I said almost, okay. But someone saved me, and I am not hurt.” Yvonne spread both of her arms, as if inviting the other doctors to inspect her for any wounds.

“Where is he? He didn’t walk you all the way back here?” Isaac tiptoed, trying to see anyone in the distance who could be identified as her friend’s savior.

“He went to the other direction, back to Prince Albert I assume. By the way, he is famous.” Yvonne answered in a much lower voice.

“Who is he?” Margot asked back in hush.

“Coriolanus.”

“Hiddleston?!” Both Isaac and Margot yelped and squawked simultaneously.

“Calm down, both of you.”

“You met Tom Hiddleston?” Margot asked back in disbelief, waiting for confirmation or a moment when Yvonne said it was all a prank. The girl who almost got mugged just nodded her head.

“Mia won’t attack me, she’ll attack you once she heard about this news. Cumberbatch and Hiddleston in one day. And usually you are the one who doesn’t give a damn about them.” Isaac walked first toward the Tube station, followed by the red-haired woman.

Yvonne cringed a little when she heard that last statement from Isaac, wishing them not to notice her sudden discomfort. Keeping herself together, Yvonne giggled once she imagined their reaction if they knew about several home visits she did for the actor with striking blonde and curly hair. They would probably lose their shit or even kicked her out from the flat, if they knew about those visits.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of the flashback.  
> Tom was badly ill, and Luke, being a nice and kind publicist that he is, asked for a help from a young doctor. This is the part of Yvonne and Tom's first meeting and interaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of this was happening early December 2012, after Tom attended the Moet British Independent Film Awards. And for the purpose of this fic, Tom didn't come to the Cancer Research UK Christmas Carol Concert At St. Paul's Cathedral. The medical conditions described in this chapter are a mixed between several days on Google search and my own experiences. The home visit is purely fictional as well.

The Moet British Independent Film Awards was held last night, and it was quite an unusual night for Tom. He was usually the one who mingled around in the after party, chatting with people with his expressive hand gestures, or even get laid if he got lucky. Tonight was not one of those nights. His head was pounding, even though he hasn’t had his shot. He couldn’t make a decent conversation during the event. His whole body ached. De even felt like shivering meanwhile it’s barely 10 degrees Celsius in early December. Luckily, Tom still had the capability to think clearly therefore he made his way to reach and talk with his publicist. He asked Luke to fetch him a cab since commuting his way home wasn’t a choice, he was afraid he would pass out on the Tube and ended in a wasteland somewhere in London. Luke’s eyes flashed with worry and offered to accompany his client home, but the client refused, saying he can take care of himself and would be better by the nest sunrise. The cab arrived in no time; the thespian gave his address to the driver whilst trying his best to keep his eyes open. Thankfully the streets weren’t congested with vehicles, so he made it home in no time.

Almost half-dragged himself to his own flat, the man struggled very hard to take off his attire. He warmed up what’s left of the milk in the fridge then gulped them down as some kind of a desperate measure to make him feel better. He had no interest to clean himself first; instead he made his way towards his room then dropped his lanky body to his own bed unceremoniously. He cocooned himself with his duvet, snuggling it at the same time, inhaling the warmness from his own bed, expecting himself to be better by tomorrow morning.

XXX

Luke couldn’t shake his worries away. He tried to reassure himself that Tom would be fine but upon standing in front of his flat on the next morning and after several minutes of unanswered knocking, he decided to open the flat with his spare key since he didn’t really want to have a bruise and swollen knuckles after those knockings. Luke stepped inside the flat – preparing himself for the worst – and he heaved a sigh of relief as he inspected Tom’s flat and found it to be untouched. Everything seemed to be in order, Luke understood his client almost too well, and he knew Tom would never left a mess around his flat. Clearing his throat, the man with sandy-brown hair started to call one of his clients.”

“Tom, you awake yet?”

Only to be greeted by a voice in the distance. Luke’s brow knitted in confusion, he made his way towards Tom’s bedroom and started to shout again.

“Tom. You better be dressed. Decently. And alone. I’ll give you 10 seconds to sort yourself” He started to count, losing his patience, Luke stopped counting after 5 then he continued, “Thomas, I’m going in. To hell with your indecent state or your partner, or – God, help me – partners.” Luke said the plural form with much disgust. He grabbed the door’s handle, opening the room only to find nothing inside beside the unmade bed and the duvet lying on the cold floor.

“Ello, Tom. Come out, you dolt,” Luke considered to check under the bed and inside the closet, but he had to put those plans on hold when he heard a sudden flushing sound from the bathroom. Luke turned to the other side of the flat to reach the bathroom.

“Thomas?” Luke gasped when he found Tom sat on the floor, his arms clutching the toilet weakly. His face was over the toilet’s bowl. Luke inspected Tom even further; he shook his head slowly after looking at Tom’s clothing. He hasn’t changed it since last night.

“Luke. Water. Please.” Tom moved his head from the toilet’s bowl.

Not thinking twice, Luke dashed to the kitchen to fill a glass with warm water. He handed over the glass to Tom, while his other hand moved to Tom’s forehead to check his temperature. Tom mumbled after emptying the glass of water.

“38.” Tom glanced at his publicist slash friend. He saw the clueless look across Luke’s face then he added.

“My last temperature.”

“Did you eat something?” Luke kneeled beside Tom to check his condition in more detail. Tom was sweating, shivering a bit, his eyes were glazy. Luke clicked his tongue, trying to find a proper solution for his condition.

“Drank milk. Last night. Head hurts.” Tom’s voice were raspy, even Tom could taste the acid inside his mouth.

Luke had refilled the glass with more water; he then fished his phone out from his back pocket while saying.

“I’ll keep you hydrated then I will try to make a doctor appointment for you. But first, you want to move back to your bed?”

“Yes, please. Get me a basin in case I throw up some more.”

After helping Tom moved back to his bed and fetch him a basin, Luke brewed himself a cup of tea in the kitchen. Apparently he just used the last bag of tea inside his old friend’s flat, so Luke threw the empty box to the bin. He saw two cartons of milk inside the bin and decided to inspect it, out of curiosity, his already wide eyes almost popped out of his eyes when he saw the expiration date on the cartons.

“You idiot. Have you checked the expiration date of the milk you drank last night?” Luke tried his best to contain his screaming when he entered Tom’s bedroom.

“Don’t shout,” that was the only reply came from the ever eloquence actor as he buried his curly head under his pillow.

“It already passed its expiration date, Hiddleston! You are physically ill, not mentally so I assume your brain still work properly. Who in the right mind is smart enough to drink spoiled milk? Did you really think they are the same as yoghurt or sour milk? Christ, Thomas. Where’s your Mum?” Luke asked in a much softer tone. Disbelieving his finding and Thomas’s foolishness.

“Holiday. Turkey or Scotland. With Emma.”

“Wow. Oh wow. I really don’t think I’ll see the day when the usually talkative Thomas William Hiddleston talks with fragmented sentence. I think I prefer you this way.”

Tom groaned under his pillow. Luke almost giggled seeing Tom’s antics when he was sick, such a rare occasion.

“Sarah?”

“No. My nephew. Baby.” Luke nodded in agreement. It would be too risky to put a new mother, like Sarah, around Tom.

“Right. Stay here, Tom. Keep yourself warm, drink the water. Just a sip would help tremendously. I am going to ask for a doctor to do a home visit.”

Fortunately, they didn’t have to wait long to find a doctor. Luke found the doctor after his third phone call. Luke was told to wait for an hour, allowing some time for the physician to grab all the equipments needed. Keeping an eagle eye on Tom, he did his best to soothe the actor who is now asleep after vomiting several times into the basin. Luke almost drifted to sleep as well when he heard someone buzzing the flat’s door. Back on his feet, Luke almost ran towards the door. He grabbed the handle, preparing himself to greet the doctor, next he saw a young woman standing in front of him. She was probably in late 20 or probably early 30 with auburn wavy hair secured in a ponytail. Her left hand held a medical box, while a bag with several documents rested on her right shoulder. She smiled politely onto the man who opened the door, unconsciously smoothing her navy blue blouse under her own white coat, then asked.

“Mr. Hiddleston?” her voice laced with hesitation.

“Oh, no.” Luke extended his hand, in response the young doctor in front of him shook his hand firmly, “Luke Windsor. I am his publicist, or maybe in this case also playing the role of his personal assistant. Mr. Hiddleston is in his bedroom, hopefully still sleeping as we speak.”

“I am Doctor Burnley. They asked me to come here, to examine your client. You reported it as a severe case of food poisoning? Has he been vomiting? Experiencing diarrhea?”

“Yes to all of your questions. Come.” Luke gesturing the doctor to follow him towards Tom’s bedroom, “I will let you talk to your patient yourself.”

Opening the door, Luke stepped aside to let Yvonne into the bedroom. The man himself was still fast asleep. Yvonne made her way to Tom’s bedside, gently nudging her new patient to wake him up.

“Mr. Hiddleston. Can you please open your eyes for me?” asked Yvonne gently.

Tom’s eyes fluttered for a moment then moved frantically as if trying to remember his own bedroom’s atmosphere. He could see Luke standing near his feet, Luke smiled back a little while mouthing “Wakey wakey, mate.” Then he averted his gaze towards the woman who was wearing a white coat on his right side, the woman smiled in a reassuring manner.

“My name is Doctor Burnley. Your mate, there,” Yvonne tilted her head in Luke’s direction, “He asked me to come then check after you. Now, Mr. Hiddleston, can you please take one long deep breath for me?” Yvonne fixed her stethoscope on her ears, slipping the diaphragm under Tom’s shirt, and resting it on top of his chest.

“Alright. Inhale, exhale.” Yvonne closed her eyes, listening intensely to the sound produced by the earpieces. Yvonne shifted the position of her stethoscope which earned a hissing sound from her patient. The doctor ceased her movement for a moment, asking Tom of what’s wrong.

“Cold.” His voice still raw from all the vomit he did earlier that morning.

“It’s winter, Sir. Don’t expect me to be all warm and fuzzy.” Yvonne chuckled. Done with the stethoscope, Yvonne moved to check Tom’s blood pressure and temperature. The results were unsatisfactory; his body temperature almost hit 39degrees Celsius and his blood pressure was low, especially for a grown man like him. Yvonne put all of her tools back to her box; next she turned to face Luke.

“I have to take some of his blood, send them back to the lab. Hopefully we will get the result today, I’ll try to push it in. Only then, we will know the exact cause of his illness. Food poisoning from spoiled milk won’t cause this much damage, I suppose.”

Luke’s eyes were almost wider then a saucer after hearing Yvonne’s early diagnosis. He stammered before finding his voice to talk again.

“You mean there was a chance of another disease? Not just a food poisoning.”

“He caught flu, that one mostly viral infection. He might have caught something else earlier, even before last night when he started to be symptomatic. I don’t want to rule that out, yet.” Yvonne patted Luke’s upper arm to calm the man down.

“So you have to get back to the hospital now?”

“Yes, Sir. Just make sure you watch him, if he starts throwing up again or defecate again, I need you to count it. Most importantly, keep him hydrated.” Luke understood the orders perfectly which cause Yvonne to smile. Yvonne now moved back to her patient, put her gloves on. She circled Tom’s upper arm with a tourniquet. She asked Luke to find her a small pillow as a support for Tom’s elbow since he was lying down and most likely didn’t have enough energy to be in a sitting position. Putting Tom’s upper arm in a tourniquet, Yvonne then started to speak again

“Mr Hiddleston, I need you to ball your fist as tightly as you can. Can you do that, yeah?”

Tom looked at his doctor, then mustered enough energy to say yes.

“Nice. Hold that, Sir.” Yvonne tapped the area around Tom’s elbow to find any dilated veins. Upon finding it, Yvonne rubbed an alcohol swab around that area.

“Hold your breath, Sir. It may sting a little.” Yvonne said the magic words that medical practitioners usually said every time they did their rounds to collect blood sample in the hospital. According to her, it won’t cause much difference anyway. Holding your breath or not, it will always stings because you have billion of nerve cells. Going with the instructions, Tom didn’t even wince when the needle started to prick his skin. Yvonne’s mouth curled into a tiny smile.

“Alright. All done, Sir.” Said Yvonne while putting a plaster around the puncture hole.

“I have to send your sample to the hospital. Rest, Thomas.” A faint smile was seen across Tom’s face before he thanked his doctor. Yvonne half bowed to the two men then walked out of the bedroom, back to the hospital.

XXX

“The results are out already, Luke. Tom had a typhoid fever, hence his burning temperature. Spoiled milk last night was merely a small addition to his deteriorating condition.” explained Yvonne. Luke tried to match her pace as she walked to Tom’s bedroom.

“Is is bad?” Luke’s voice laced with concern.

“Not as bad as you thought since the bacteria shows no resistance against the normal antibiotics, so I could give him the standard one. That, combined with paracetamol, several influenza tablets, he should be back to his feet by next week.”

“Right, do as you wish. But first thing first.” Luke stroked his chin then continued speaking, “I need your help to take care of him. Could you do that?”

“Doesn’t he have a family, girlfriend, or maybe boyfriend?” Yvonne was a bit surprised hearing the proposition from his patient’s assistant.

“No girlfriend. His family is out of town. I have to fly out to LA tomorrow afternoon; hopefully will be back here by the weekend. His assistant, Ollie, usually is here in the morning, not today since he had some matters to run. But tomorrow he will be here, I promise. He is more than capable to take care of him while you were away. And you, doc, could be here during the night shift. There! How’s that sound?” Luke eyed Yvonne with so much hope, if Yvonne knew him well she may as well consider it as Luke’s puppy face. Sighing, she then strode toward Tom’s bedroom. Prepping the medication needed by her patient.

“How bad is my condition, doc?”

Yvonne almost dropped her things when she heard the raspy voice coming from her side, “I don’t know you’re awake, Thomas.”

Tom tried to bite back a grin. Moving his upper body, Tom leaned against the headboard. Tired of being laid down during almost half of the day, he was now half-seated on his bed.

“I feel like getting better. And please, stop with the formality. Call me Tom.” Tom ordered firmly, albeit almost being taken over by his illness.

Glancing at the clock, Yvonne further explained, “Yeah, that’s one of the many characteristics of the typhoid fever, Thomas. Your body temperature usually falls during the day.”

“Tom. Please.” Tom insisted once more, Yvonne only able to nod her head then follow her patient’s order

“Take this.” Yvonne handed several tablets and a glass of water to Tom, “Also I have asked Luke to prepare a porridge or soup. I know you might not like it, but no solid food for a while, Tom.” Yvonne flashed an apologetic smile.

“I’ll be back tonight. Your publicist asked me to take care of you during his leave.”

“And I thought I was the dramatic one,” Tom muttered loudly.

Yvonne watched Tom swallowed all the pills at once. Putting the glass back to his nightstand, Yvonne excused herself from the room. She saw Luke pacing around the living room while holding his phone between his shoulder and ear while his hand scrolled through his iPad rather furiously. Not wanting to cause any disturbance towards the man, Yvonne tilted down her head a bit as a sign of acknowledgement, the man nodded back, after that Yvonne decided to head back home.

After deliberating for a moment, Yvonne chose to go back to the hospital, instead of her flat. Upon her arrival, she dashed to the locker room to grab several fresh clothes as well as her toiletries, his bathroom must be lacking of woman amenities. She was sure her patient was a bachelor -- apart from maybe several one night stands, but she doubted Tom was stupid enough to bring them back home. Yvonne still didn’t know about her brand new patient. All she knew was the hospital had asked her to go to Tom’s address, saying it as a special request, with no nurses involved – which are bizarre. The request itself was tailor-made as the hospital didn’t usually allowed doctors to do home visit, let alone an overnight stay at their patients’ place. Judging by those facts only, Yvonne concluded that her patient must be really famous, filthy rich, a highly-trained spy, a fugitive, or a distant relative of the Royal family; or probably to make it worse, her patient was the combination of all her assumptions.

Yvonne was on her route to the supply room when she felt someone grabbed her shoulder. Annoyed, she turned her head to face the culprit, only to find Margot with Isaac not far behind her.

“You have a special assignment?” Margot tried to keep her voice as low as possible, despite her curiosity.

“As a matter of fact, I do.”

Lowering her voice further, Margot asked again, “Where to?”

“It is special therefore it’s classified. Sorry, guys, can’t say a word about it.” Yvonne couldn’t help but to feel proud as she saw the look of shock and envy across her friends’ faces.

Next it was Isaac’s turn to question Yvonne, “You won’t be home tonight?”

“Yeah, for several nights. Maybe I will be home during the day to grab extra clothes, or back here to hand back the blood sample to the lab and grab more IV and meds.”

“You sure it is not some kind of secret scheme of human trafficking?” Yvonne swore if they weren’t standing in the middle of the hallway with hospital staffs and patients around them she would guffaw at Margot’s quirky assumption.

“No, Marge. The patient has typhoid fever, combined with influenza and food poisoning. There, that was the most information that I can let you in. Go. Back to your patient. I’ll just take several IV bottles then back to my patient.” Yvonne turned Margot’s body, pushing her to the direction of the wards. Isaac, on the other hand, still standing beside her. Yvonne faced him, she asked softly.

“What? Stop it with your face. You look old, and ugly.”

“I’m worried about you. You worked too much, Yvonne. And tonight you will be alone since that whole mess.” Yvonne started to open her mouth to voice back her opinion. Stopping when she saw Isaac raised his fingers, asking her to save her opinion to herself, “And no, before you protested, your patient doesn’t count as a companion. We, Margot and I, won’t be there.” Isaac eyed Margot’s retreating figure in the background. Hoping the woman in front of him could understand his concern.

“Nah. If something goes wrong, I will call you. Immediately. Code red.” A fond smile formed upon Yvonne’s face. However upon noticing the worry expression was still etched upon Isaac’s face, Yvonne rubbed Isaac’s upper arms repeatedly as a gesture to soothe her best friend. Exhaling loudly, Isaac tried to give Yvonne his best smile that wasn’t quite reached his eyes. Yvonne watched him turn his back then head back to where his patients are waiting. Pushing back her thoughts, Yvonne quickly rummaged through the supply to gather all the equipments then she would be back at Tom’s flat in no time.

Yvonne knocked the door several times, waiting for whoever was inside the flat to let her in. She was shocked when she saw the door swung open and revealed Tom was the one who opened it. Tom tried to offer his help when she saw Yvonne barely holding all the apparatus she packed from the supply room in the hospital.

“I would love to, that was very kind of you, Thomas. But no, thank you. You should not be moving around either.”

“I don’t have much choice, do I? If I don’t open the door, you would probably ask someone to kick it down.” Tom answered while he moved back to lounge on the sofa. Yvonne could saw he had already cleaned himself. Gone already the white shirt, now he was dressed in a blue jumper with black trouser that fit him nicely.

“Yeah, I could see that happening actually. Me running down the street asking the passerby to come up here and kick your door. Have you ever thought that maybe, just maybe, I could do that by myself?”

“Sure, you can, doc.” Yvonne could feel he rolled his eyes after that banter.

“Did you throw up some more, Thomas?”

“No. I ate the soup already. And, please, Miss, call me Tom.”

“Right. Tom, I need to hook you on the IV. Lay down, stay still, and pray. It’s been a while since I put someone on IV.” Tom gulped rather loudly. Yvonne who was already kneeled down beside him on the sofa looked up at his face, “You afraid, Tom?”

“When was the last time you did this thing?”

“Give or take a year ago.” Tom winced when Yvonne managed to insert the cannula onto his vein. Putting a plaster around the cannula to limit its movement, smiling proudly at her work, “There. You better thank the God that I didn’t mess your veins.”

“I shall be back to my bedroom then.” Tom was back on his feet. Holding his left hand carefully as not to cause any sudden movement to the needle and dragging the IV bottle holder along with him.

“Tom, may I use the bathroom? I need to freshen up.” Yvonne has been dying to ask that question to her patient for a while.

“Ehehehe.” Her patient chuckled, “Of course, Yvonne. Feel free to use everything. There are only two of us here, and one of them is bound to his bed at the moment,” He winked then shut his bedroom door closed, Yvonne muttered a small thank to the thin air

Yvonne suddenly felt like a commoner who just stepped inside the Buckingham Palace. She knew Tom’s flat was not an average flat in London. His flat was modern and classy; posh even. Mainly decorated in white and gray. There was a huge bookcase near the television, and another one in the other corner of the room, probably his office, and another inside his own bedroom. From what she saw, the kitchen itself was even more sophisticated than her shared kitchen in her own flat. Everything seemed shiny, brand new, or as if they were popping out straight from IKEA catalogue. The flat even had a big window overlooking Hyde’s park as well as the Thames in the distance. But to be inside the bathroom and found a bathtub and a shower inside it was too overwhelming for Yvonne. She always yearned for a bathtub in her own bathroom. After a long shift in the hospital, a nice and long bath with her earphone on, inhaling the scent from her shower products were needed but hard to come by. Stopping her train of thoughts, Yvonne took a long shower instead of a bath. It would be rude to use his bathtub, Yvonne thought. Dressed casually in her plaid green shirt and long pants, she gathered her own laundry and put Tom’s laundry inside his own basket.

Yvonne scanned around the kitchen, looking for something to ease her hunger. Noticing not much food were around, she chose to eat a piece of bread together with banana and apple. Half chewing, she made a mental note to ask the flat owner of a spare key to make things easier, so Tom didn’t have to get up and open the door every time Yvonne stood in front of his door. She then brewed a cup of earl grey, with a slosh of milk inside her cup. Yvonne carried her dinner and tea into the living room, setting them on the table. After taking a sip from her cup, Yvonne grabbed her bag then took out the journals, which usually was untouched inside her locker; she stuffed them inside her bag earlier as a preparation to overcome her boredom.

Yvonne must be halfway through her journals when she dozed off. Putting the journals away from her lap, Yvonne was getting ready to clean her food only to be stopped by the vibration coming from her mobile. Yvonne tried to ignore it, but the person who called was rather relentless. Hissing angrily, she put her dirty plate and cup back down then answered the call.

"Hello"

Upon hearing the voice on the other end, Yvonne froze on her seat. She wanted to hit the end call button immediately, but her will wasn't strong enough to do that yet. Instead she clutched her phone, maybe too tightly until her knuckles turned white, bobbed her head several times, while her other hand picking at her lips. Yvonne shook her head then smiled grimly.

“I’m fine, a bit busy though. Sorry, I have to cut this short, on night shift now.” Yvonne pressed the red button. She put her arms around her body, trying to remain calm, only to find her phone ringing again. This time, it was Isaac. She picked up immediately; she could catch Margot’s worry voice in the background.

“I think I’m good. No biggies. Because sometimes love alone isn’t enough, right guys?” she wasted no time to hear their responses, ending the call abruptly. Love alone isn’t enough. It was a mantra that she has been repeating these past few months. Or maybe the mantra that her friends kept telling her. The truth was kind of blurry now.

Tom was about to call his personal physician when he saw her standing near the window. She looked lost, he thought. Despite his fever, Tom could swear he saw a tear rolling down her cheek. He watched as the brunette shifted her longing glance to her phone screen, before brushing away her single tears as fast as she could possibly can. Tom cleared his throat; the sound made Yvonne turned her head. A smile was already formed across her lips. Tom frowned, the smile was there but it was not really there. It was rather bleak.

“I’m burning, doc.”

Yvonne marched to her patient. She almost tiptoed to put her hand across his forehead. Upon feeling the temperate, Yvonne had to stop herself from grimacing. Tom wasn’t kidding; he is indeed burning and struggling to stand up. Helping him to be on his feet, Yvonne put her arms around Tom’s waist, while Tom automatically draped his long arm across the doctor’s shoulder.

“Come on, big guy; go back to your bed. I will change the bottle to ease down your fever.” She walked him back to the room. She helped him lay down on his bed attentively. This time Yvonne checked Tom’s temperature properly using her thermometer. She took a look at the thermometer after its beeping sound.

“38.3.”

Yvonne changed the IV bottle with the one needed to lower down Tom’s temperature.

“Am I really that hot?” Tom mused. Arching her brows, she handed the thermometer to Tom as a prove.

“Wow. People often say I’m hot, but to see the supporting evidence. I think it’s quite startling.” Tom chuckled, “Maybe I could take a photo of this then show it to my friends. That would be hilarious.”

“Alright, let us see tomorrow morning when you are drenched with sweat, Tom,” Yvonne almost rolled her eyes when she heard Tom’s lame joke. “Now go to sleep, I will be there.” Yvonne pointed at the chair across the room, “Trust me you need it for a speedy recovery. And I am a light sleeper, so if you need help just speak.”

“I could sleep on the chair.” Tom suggested.

Yvonne looked at her patient incredulously. She even squinted her eyes as she believed she saw him smirked faintly.

“My suggestion is for you to save that gentleman act for a week, Tom. If you sleep on the chair, I guarantee you’ll still be ill by Christmas. You don’t want that to happen, do you?” Tom looked horrified upon hearing his doctor’s threat as he closed his mouth, almost pouting. Yvonne couldn’t help but to feel satisfied at her threats. She pulled the duvet and put it around Tom. Cautiously not to disrupt the needle that was currently on his left hand. Tom’s eyes fluttered closed. Yvonne sauntered to where the chair is, moving it so it stood right beside the wall. She sat on it. Her head leaned to the cold wall and closed her eyes; letting herself to rest for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for part 2.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the flashback.  
> More interactions between Tom and his doctor, while the doctor still struggling with her own conflicts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my responsibilities. All of this was happening early December 2012, after the Moet British Independent Film Awards. The medical conditions, as well as the home visit, described in this chapter are a mixed between several days on Google search and my own experiences. Hayley Atwell is Yvonne, Jessica Chastain is Margot. Oh and there’s nudity involved in this chapter.

“You wake up just in time for breakfast,” Yvonne cheered when she saw Tom sat down on his bed. He cocked his head groggily to Yvonne’s direction. She just entered Tom’s bedroom carrying a tray with a bowl and glass of water on it.

Trying to compose himself, as the medicine completely knocked him out last night, Tom stretched his hands totally forgot about the needle that are currently nested under the skin of his hand. He winced and let out a loud yelp when he felt the needle moved under his skin, cursing a little.

“Fuck.”

“Yes, you’re still on the drip, Tom,” Yvonne set the tray on the night stand next to Tom. She then pulled out her thermometer to begin the morning check up for her patient.

“Your temperature and blood pressure are better than yesterday. Now, could you please lie down for a while? I need to check your abdomen,” Yvonne said whilst hooking the stethoscope on her ears.

Yvonne started to feel Tom’s abdomen, pressing gently here and there in the process. She did her best to hide her amazement upon seeing how flat, and nicely contour his abs is. How firm and hard his abdomen felt under her fingertips. Yvonne could feel blush started to form on her cheek. He could be an athlete, Yvonne mused to herself, as she was yet to figure out what her patient do for his living. She continued her ministration to track the source of pain, nudging gently the location in which his intestines were lying underneath, then asked.

“Do you feel any pain?”

Tom nodded, biting his under lip in the process.

“On scale of 1 to 10, how bad is it?”

“Between 5 and 7, maybe 6.891.”

“This is not an A-level examination, no need to mention the three significant figures. Do you want me to round it up or down?” Yvonne snarked back.

“It’s a six.” Tom concluded himself.

“Good.” Yvonne moved her hand to the other location, this time it was his stomach.

“How about this one?”

“Minus one, doc.” Tom laughed a bit.

“Oh yeah? If that’s what you said, we might as well scoop your stomach out and let you live the rest of your life without it. How about that?” Her hand now moved to the upper section, to the area just under his diaphragm. Nudging gently, she arched her brows, waiting for his response.

“Nothing. I’m starving here. Can I have that now, doc?” Tom whined, his slanted finger pointed at the tray currently sitting atop of his bedside table.

“Yes, yes, you can,” Yvonne transferred the tray onto Tom’s lap.

“What are those things? They look repulsive,” Tom protested without even taking a second look at his breakfast.

Yvonne pushed one of Tom’s legs to make room for her to seat at the bed. Then patted Tom’s thigh gently before speaking.

“Here’s the thing, Tom. You are diagnosed with typhoid fever. You better thank the God, or Gods, because you live in the country where medical innovations are being found and patented probably every single day. In other countries, especially the poor and developed one, this disease could be fatal for both children and adults, just because they didn’t get the proper treatment. In this country, you have the privilege to access any kind of medications you needed to treat this illness. You got the antibiotics, you name it, and you will be back running by next week.” This time Yvonne held her finger, signaling Tom to shut his mouth and let her continue her morning speech.

“And yes, I’m sorry if this food isn’t good enough for you. Your system is still too weak to digest heavy food, they are wounded, therefore you have to eat soft food only for now. Also, your kitchen doesn’t provide me with much choice so I just smash your biscuits to tiny little pieces and put some hot water with a spoon of honey. I know it’s not the best, but I assure you this,” Yvonne picked the bowl of crushed hobnob momentarily, to emphasize her home made breakfast, “is the best that you can get, even better than the real hospital food. So eat up!”

Yvonne rose from her seat, leaving Tom with his mouth agape. She grinned awkwardly a moment later then faced her patient once more.

“Sorry. It is just that I haven’t had my caffeine fix.”

“No. It’s my fault. Biscuits you said? Hobnob then,” Tom eyed the bowl with much enthusiasm now, he recalled he only had hobnobs inside his cupboard, “Nothing could go wrong with them. Thank you very much.”

Nodding curtly, Yvonne headed out of the room to the bathroom. Her shift wasn’t due until later this afternoon, so maybe she could hit her favourite coffee shop first with either Margot or Isaac, or both of them, or maybe alone if they had the morning shift. She checked herself out in the mirror; she didn’t bring her brush with her so she had to rely on her hand to tame her hair. After she was sure she looked presentable enough in the morning, she exited the bathroom to the living room to prepare for Tom’s morning dose before heading out to have her breakfast. To her surprise, the man was already lounging on his black sofa, watching the weather forecast intently, unaware of the woman who just came out from his bathroom.

“Tom, take this please,” She handed him the morning pills once she collected them from her bag.

Tom swallowed the together, all at once, gulping all the water afterwards.

“Which hospital do you work at?” he asked once he finished his water.

“King’s College.”

He was silent for a moment, and then started to speak again.

“Do you commute?”

“Yes.”

“When will your shift start?”

“This afternoon. But I have to leave soon because I am famished, and a bowl of hobnob porridge wouldn’t be enough for me,” teased Yvonne. She could see a grin started to from across his mouth, the man then start to praise her emergency breakfast.

“Well, that was actually quite scrumptious, Ma’am,” Tom flashed a toothy grin.

Waving her hands as an act to dismiss his comment, Yvonne spoke, “I hope your review won’t be changed once you are healthy, Tom.”

“You think we’ll meet again,” Yvonne could detect a hint of optimism on his last statement.

“Are you twisting my statement? You know I could kill you in your sleep. For the record, I think about becoming a murderer, once, when medical school was becoming too hard for me to handle,” She tried to suppress the smile that were currently hiding behind her lips. Yvonne sat down beside Tom, grabbing his hand that was currently connected to the drips, and unhooking the canula from the bottle. Yvonne quickly answered before Tom started to question her.

“I won’t be here until probably 8 pm, so I have to unhook them first, beside the bottle is empty already. I’ll put your afternoon and evening medication on your night stand. Also I provide a note for your assistant as a guide of what’s allowed and not in your diet,” Yvonne explained as she put the meds on his night stand.

“Doc, what’s your name? And what I mean by your name is your first name. Of course that is, unless your full name is Burnley Burnley.” Tom half shouted, loud enough for Yvonne who was standing inside his bedroom. Yvonne shook h **e** r head, apparently her patient -- despite his illness, still had the energy to be extremely talky in the morning.

“Yvonne Burnley,” She answered once she approached her patient on the living room.

“Yvonne, please, take this umbrella with you. The weather lady said it will be raining. We can’t risk the chance of you getting soaked and catch the bug as well, can we?” Tom handed the umbrella over to Yvonne. Earning no response from the doctor, Tom took her hand, forcing her fingers to curl around the umbrella’s stick tightly.

Clearing her throat rather loudly, she tousled her hair with her hand, causing a few strand of her hair fall around her face her face. This man could be dangerous and yet he still managed to turn on his charm even though he probably hasn’t showered for at least a day.

“Okay before I forgot, I have to ask you two more things. Can I have the key to your flat? Don’t get me wrong, I need it so I can be here easily, so there’s no need for you to get up from your bed and open the door for me every time I’m back here,” An embarrassed grin formed across her lips as she realised she was rambling. Controlling her breath, and her pace, she continued her wish.

“Besides I have to go to the corner star to get some food for us. You sure you want to eat that scrumptious,” she made a quoting mark with her fingers upon saying the word scrumptious, “Porridge every day? I can make some better food for you, you know, Tom. And that breakfast you just finished wasn’t even close enough to represent my cooking skill.”

“Yes, let me contact the building management, let’s see if they can provide us with an extra key,” Tom agreed. He snatched his phone that was lying on the table, and then started to scroll through his contact to find the building management’s number.

"Good morning, Sir, it's Tom, Thomas William Hiddleston from the 8th floor. Can I ask for an extra spare key?" he asked politely after waiting a moment for the man on the other hand to pick the call.

"Oh. I am sick at the moment. And …" Tom’ sentence was cut by his conversation partner. Yvonne could hear faintly the man’s voice on the line laced with concern. Her imagination ran wild as she imagined the blonde man that was talking across the room might as well own the building he was residing in. Yvonne felt like Tom cut the conversation, as he laughed over the phone.

"Ehehe you've been always too kind, Sir. Yes, my publicist is away, and I have a doctor currently looking after me. An extra spare key is what she need right now so she can go out then back here at ease."

"Her name is Yvonne Burnley, a doctor at King's."

He waited for the response from the other hand, hearing the question spoken by the management; Tom shifted his glance towards Yvonne. He was looking at her face closely, exploring her face as he tried to memorize every inch of her face. Yvonne sensed something, or in this case someone, was watching her. She turned and caught Tom with his deep blue eyes staring at her. She felt her knees wobbling for a bit, however this doctor managed to keep standing on her feet. Jutting her chin as she braced herself before holding Tom’s gaze, trying not to succumb upon his piercing eyes – sure his eyes were still a little sunken and glassy from his illness but their sharpness were still there and could make any sane women went weak on their knees. He started to describe Yvonne on the phone, while still maintaining their eye contact.

"Around 5 ft. Square-shaped face with strong jaw lines. Big brown eyes, they are bright, and expressive. She has auburn hair, wavy, right now it look a bit messy. She is wearing a jeans with green plaid shirt under her maroon jacket,” With that Tom ended their eye contact, Yvonne almost let out a loud breath when she realised Tom had ended their short gazing war. He chuckled to the phone then spoke again, this time breathlessly, “Yes, she is beautiful,” Yvonne averted her glance elsewhere across the room, and suddenly the door becoming a very interesting object for her.

"Thank you for your help, Sir, I appreciate it," Tom ended the call, next he called out to Yvonne.

"You can get your spare key downstairs. Just ask the security near the elevator where the building management office is and find Mr. Turner."

"Cool. Don't push yourself, Tom. Rest, eat, show your assistant my notes, I want him to write back a report for me as how’s your condition during my leave. Good day, Tom." She moved a little too quickly to grab her box and bag that are currently resting near Tom’s feet. Yvonne was half jogging towards the door, only to stop midway then turned back to face Tom that was currently still relaxing on his sofa, seemed delighted by the disturbance he caused to Yvonne.

“Shit. I almost forgot my second question. What is your occupation, Tom?”

“Excuse me?” To say he was shocked was totally an understatement; he was close to laugh at Yvonne’s cluelessness.

“Your occupation, what is it? A billionaire? Fugitive? Spy? Serial killer? Or simply born with silver spoon on your mouth?”

Now Tom couldn’t hold back his laugh any longer. He let out a boisterous laugh. Yvonne on the other side of the room looked discombobulated. She contemplated to bolt out of the room, slamming the door on Tom’s face when she saw the man started to approaching her. Contracts and obligations be damned, safety always come first, Yvonne thought. The fear only amused Tom even further, causing him to titter.

“No need to be afraid, Yvonne. Where did you get your medical degree from? Imperial?”

“Imperial,” Yvonne squeaked as an affirmation.

“Then I believe you can figure it out by yourself. Have a nice day. Yes, I will rest, have enough food, and take my medicine. And yes, Ollie will provide you with the report you requested. See you tonight,” Tom gently pushed Yvonne out from the flat and locked the door. Yvonne tried to fight against his sudden intrusion but to no avail, the man still possessed enough energy to kick her out of his home. Tom could hear her shout from the outside.

“No, I won’t be back until I know what your real job is. I’ll contact the hospital to send back a different doctor!”

“Bye!” Tom shouted back through the door. Sitting back on the sofa, still laughing after Yvonne’s sudden outburst. Disbelieving the fact that Yvonne really had no idea about his identity or his job. Never in his wildest imagination, being sick at home and under house arrest would be this entertaining.

***

"Yv! You are late," Margot said as Yvonne walked pass her, ignoring her comment, to reach the counter to order her breakfast.

"Please, save your comments for a better day, Marge,” Yvonne answered as she took the seat across Margot after dropping all her stuff beside her.

“And you haven't changed your moisturizer either, have you? Your skin look dry,” Margot turned her head to observe London’s skyline which was rather dull and gray.

“I was on duty last night, and I don’t have the daily moisturizer stored inside my locker. Let alone changing them with the kind you usually use for winter,” Yvonne argued.

"That is not an excuse. It will only take you less than 5 minutes every morning to apply them."

Pinching her forehead, Yvonne tried to calm herself. She hasn’t had her breakfast and after her whole experience with Tom earlier, listening to Margot’s morning preaches definitely sat at the bottom of her wish list.

"Where's your roommate?" turning her head to look for other Isaac’s signature moppy brown lock, only to find the coffee shop was rather deserted, save for the old couple in the back corner and the blonde woman on their right.

"Our roommate.” Margot corrected her, she then added, “He got an emergency call this morning. What did you order?"

"Pancake and coffee, the usual." Yvonne beamed once she saw Rick, the waiter at Carida, delivered her plate and cup. Thanking Rick, Yvonne prepped her fork and knife in a lightning speed. She was more than ready to guzzle her coffee and nosh her pancakes.

"Is he okay?"

"Isaac? Why wouldn't he?" Yvonne asked back whilst her mouth still busy chewing three gigantic pieces of pancake at once, almost spilling them out in the process.

"That man was with me last night, there’s no need for me to ask you about his condition. Your patient." The look of disgust was visible on Margot’s face as she watched Yvonne ate her breakfast noisily. After knowing Yvonne for years, Margot would still forever be shocked at how barbaric her eating behavior is sometimes.

“Sorry,” Yvonne mumbled as she watched the disgust on Margot’s face. And after swallowing her first bite, together with a gulp of her black coffee, she added, “I was more than peckish.”

“Yeah, I can totally see that.” Margot muttered sarcastically.

“Wait, as I recall, I didn’t mention that my patient is a he,” Yvonne brought the second piece of her pancakes to her mouth.

“I asked around,” Margot remarked proudly.

“I think what you mean is you accessed the patient data illegally.”

“I did not, well I tried to, but I chicken out. So I decided to ask one of the staffs, thankfully one of them was kind enough to share the information that your patient is a male. Yeay!” Margot was too ecstatic for her friend’s luck. She almost bouncing up and down on heat, her hands almost clapped eagerly.

Yvonne continued finishing her breakfast, neglecting Margot’s excitement as best as she would allow her to. Margot scrolled through her phone as she waited for Yvonne to finish her meal.

“So, Marge, what did you guys do last night?” Yvonne attempted to steer the topic away.

“Stop avoiding the topic, Yvonne.”

“I’m not going to respond toyour question, if you don’t answer mine first.”

“But I asked you first,” Margot whined.

Yvonne simply smiled smugly at her friend, knowing her curiosity would make Margot to oblige her request.

“We made a video call with Mia, she is coming home this Christmas. Then we went to McDonald.”

“That’s better than the bread and fruits I had for my dinner.”

“So, how is he?”

“Mild typhoid fever. Elevated temperature during the night, I had to give him paracetamol drip, moderate pain on the intestine, luckily his body respond well to the prescribed antibiotic.”

“You know very well that’s not I mean by my question,” Margot almost hissed at Yvonne, meanwhile Yvonne just hid her smile behind her coffee cup.

“What’s your question again?” Yvonne teased Margot once more. Her smile disappeared after she saw Margot’s hand has started to crept towards the saucer that sat not far from her. Yvonne decided it would be best if she stopped avoiding Yvonne’s question before the ginger-haired woman started to throw the saucer for real.

“Don’t throw the saucer. Cari would be furious if you cause any damage here,” Yvonne held Margot’s hand before she reached the saucer. She nodded her head at the counter’s direction; Margot’s eyes followed the same direction, a tight-lipped smile slowly formed across her lips.

“He is 31 years-old. Blonde curly hair. Deep eyes, I think his eyes are blue or green, I’m not sure either could be a mixture of both. Sharp, almost pointy nose. He has a lean body, not too fatty, not too thin either. Well-built like a person that used to exercise on daily basis. You should see the muscle on his abdomen, how hard his abdomen is. With a lean body like that, I certainly didn’t expect his abs to be that perfect, honestly you should see his abs, they’re perfect. His voice is smooth, velvety; has certain rich timbre.” Yvonne described her special patient, maybe with too much detail. She couldn’t help but to feel guilty. Gushing over her patients’ illness was considered as normal circumstances, however admiring her patient’s good look was definitely a rare occasion.

“Damn, after years working in a hospital, I haven’t found a patient that suits that description. Consider yourself lucky, Yv. Or are you toying with me right now?” Margot started to question Yvonne’s description of her patient as she thought that was too good to be true.

“I swear I’m not lying. He even lent me his umbrella,” Yvonne nudged at the black umbrella on her left, “He is charming, I have to admit that. Have you ever wondered why the scientists haven’t found a vaccine for handsome man? He is my patient for God’s sake, but he can turn his charm in a heartbeat,” Yvonne snapped her fingers to emphasize her points.

“Wait, are you saying that you are attracted to him? Oh this is getting better!” Margot exclaimed gleefully.

“Am not!”

“You don’t have to be defensive all of sudden,” Margot smirked.

“Shut up. He was noisy this morning, he even considered my crushed hobnob as a delicacy,” Yvonne had to stop herself before her mouth blabbered the fact that they shared a mild staring contest.

“He certainly is the only one who loves your atrocious creation. Great,” Margot threw in a snide comment but the glee was still apparent in her eyes and face.

Yvonne rolled her eyes. She wanted to wipe that smile off Margot’s face badly.

“I have a boyfriend.”

Margot snorted loudly, followed by a series of dry laugh.

“Do tell me who he is, because my memory was a bit hazy.”

“Despite your hatred, Scott is still my boyfriend,” Yvonne spat back

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that, dear. He called you last night, didn’t he?”

Her silence was count as an acknowledgement for Margot.

“What did he say this time?”

“He said nothing. He just asked the usual thing, like how’s your day, things like that. I cut the conversation short before it got too far. There! Happy?” Yvonne said harshly, her hands almost slammed the table.

“Yv, I don’t mean to upset you,” Margot said softly, apologizing.

“You’re doing a very good job at it then,” Yvonne drawled. She finished her coffee, it has gone cold but she didn’t care much. It may serve as a distraction after all these unwanted interrogations.

“It’s time for you to find someone else. Yes, I realize that you were happy with him, you loved him. But it’s all in the past now, I even use the past tense. That was you five years ago; the Yvonne that I know right now, deserves someone better than him. You have to part with him, let him be,” Margot paused momentarily, observing Yvonne’s stoic expression. Margot then continued sounding her opinion.

“We’ve discussed this several times already, yeah? Break up with him, for your own good. Don’t say you love him, because now love itself isn’t enough to save your relationship. And you will find another man that surely would be better than him.”

Touched by Margot’s advice, Yvonne blinked back her tears, forcing herself to smile and take in Margot’s advice.

“Hush, don’t cry. If you do, Isaac would kill him and Scott’s body would be found floating around the Thames,” Margot moved to sit beside Yvonne, putting her left arm around Yvonne’s shoulders, squeezing to comfort the brunette.

“He won’t find out about this,” Yvonne chuckled, her thumb wipe out the tears that threatened to fall from the corner of her eyes.

“I will tell him and ask him to do the deed. Anyway, Isaac and I finished the remaining episodes of the Hollow Crown last night.” Margot changed the subject of their conversation abruptly.

“You guys left me! I was only halfway through the first episode,” Yvonne protested, slapping Margot’s shoulder playfully.

“I know, and I am not sorry, not a bit. Because you were spending your night watching over a handsome and single man, meanwhile I was stuck with a handsome man who is the boyfriend of my other friend while watching a handsome king on our telly,” Margot whined as both of them were getting ready to head out from the café. Yvonne stopped fixing her scarf for a second, because she caught something strange in the middle of Margot’s whined.

“Wait, how do you know my patient is single?”

“Honestly? It’s not that hard to put two and two together. First, he has a special request to be nursed at home, which means he is filthy rich. He even asked you to stay with him for a while which means he has no one to take care of him. If he has a wife, or girlfriend, he wouldn’t ask for it. He wouldn’t even want you to sleep there. His partner would take care of him for sure.”

“Good catch, Sherlock,” Yvonne praised Margot’s deduction skill.

“I know right! I did learn something from that series, contrary to your opinion.”

“I just don’t think it is possible for a real person to have his deduction skill, he is fictional by the way.”

Covering both her ears, Margot yelled as she stepped out of Carida, “Not listening. Yv! You have to check that Loki guy in Hollow Crown! He is amazing in it! I was mesmerized by his acting last night, no kidding.”

Yvonne bid her farewell at Cari, earning her some extra cinnamon croissants for her snack, she then faced the woman with red hair that stood next to her, “What Loki guy?”

“Loki, the villain in Avengers. The actor who plays him also acts as Prince Hal in the Hollow Crown series and later as Henry V.”

“Ah, the one with that silly and oily black hair. He is ugly,” Yvonne squinted at Margot, questioning her rather weird taste in man.

“Nuh uh, stop your rants, Yv. He wore a wig for Loki, I think. He has blonde and curly hair naturally. God, I am bad with names, I will tell you later when I remember his name. Come on, we will miss the train if you keep sniffing at your croissants,” Margot shouted as she jogged towards the tube station, leaving Yvonne behind. Yvonne took a deep breath, steadying her own thoughts, pushing all her problems with Scott away for now. Isaac and Margot were right, it would probably for the best if she ended her relationship, because now the love they have is not the same as the one they had years ago. With that though in mind, she followed Margot’s trail to go to their workplace.

***

Humming as she approached Tom’s flat, Yvonne reached to her pocket to take out the spare key. Turning the key, she then pushed the door opened. Stepping inside, she was worried when she found out that the lights were still off. With her best night vision, Yvonne started to explore the wall to search for the switch. Thankfully, the switch was located right behind the door. The lights are on, blinking a few times to get used to the sudden brightness, Yvonne started to panic when she saw Tom was nowhere to be found.

“He is probably still sleeping. You gave him an extra dose, remember that, Yvonne,” Her feet moved to enter Tom’s room as the door was left ajar. She breathed a huge sigh of relief before Peeking through the gap as she heard Tom spoke quietly to someone via his phone. Tom’s gaze darted to her direction, beaming when he saw his doctor, his other hand signaling her to step into the room.

“See you next week. Love you, Ems,” Tom ended his phone call, shifting his attention towards the doctor in the room.

“Secret girlfriend?” Yvonne teased her patient.

“Is that jealousy, doc?” Not missing a beat, Tom teased her back.

“You wish. Where’s the report, Tom?” Yvonne reminded him about the report she instructed to write that morning.

“There,” he pointed at his study table. Yvonne took the report and started to read them.

“Porridge for lunch, jell-o as your snack. Vomiting once. Body temperature 37, this evening. Wonderful, you seem to have a speedy recovery!”

“Marvelous. Yvonne, can I ask you a favour?” Much to Yvonne’s surprise, Tom uttered those words rather slow, as if he was being cautious and trying not to hit a nerve. Glancing at him, Yvonne gave him the permission to continue his request.

“Would you mind if I ask you to help me have a bath? Since I only washed my face last night, it’s getting itchy here and there due to all the sweats this morning, and this,” he raised his left hand which still being pricked by the needle, “isn’t exactly helping.”

Out of all things that Tom could ask, he chose to ask the one that leave Yvonne frozen in shock. She tried to open her mouth, but no words were spoken. She didn’t even know if Tom felt sorry for her, or he simply enjoyed torturing her. After several failed attempts, she finally found her voice back.

“Why you didn’t ask your assistant? He was here this afternoon, right?”

“Well, he came shortly after you left for work. Then I fell asleep, only woke up to vomit, have my lunch, and take the meds.”

“Goodness, I don’t have much choice, do I?” Yvonne retorted, Tom simply shook his head as a response.

“We could use the bathtub. It is too risky to do it here; your bed will be soaked with the water and you’ll end up on the sofa which is not a good idea for your recovery,” Yvonne said as she moved away from the bedroom. Tom only able to watch her, the amusement never leaving his face when he realised Yvonne stomped off to the bathroom.

When he heard the water running, Tom chose to follow his doctor’s step. There he saw her already found the basin and small towel; Tom cleared his throat to announce his presence. Yvonne nodded her head, already expecting her patient arrival.

“First and foremost, I won’t allow you to have a proper bath. There’s no way in hell that I will let you to get into the tub, submerge yourself in the warm water with your overly expensive body wash. So, here are the rules,” Yvonne started to move around the tub, filling the basin with lukewarm water.

“I need you to sit, here,” She tapped the bathroom rim, “You don’t have to be completely nude, just take off your shirt and pants, keep your briefs, boxers -- or whatever you are wearing underneath, on.” She made an up and down motion with both of her hands at Tom.

“And I will use the towel to rub and clean your body,” she finished explaining her bathing rules, waiting for Tom’s revision or protest.

“All good, now can you please help me take off my jumper?” Tom moved closer to Yvonne, so she could reach him easily. Obliging his request, Yvonne reached the lower hem of his jumper, then pulling it over Tom’s head first, followed by his right hand. Stopping for a moment, Yvonne rolled the left sleeve slowly as to make room for the IV to pass. She then signaling Tom to pull out his left arm from the sleeve slowly. Tom followed her command, bracing himself for the pain as he pulled his left hand through the sleeve.

“Stop being so dramatic, Tom. Your hand didn’t even graze the sleeve. I believe you can take off your pants by yourself,” Yvonne leaned on the wall as she waited for Tom’s next action. She felt Tom’s hesitation for a moment. Taking a glance at the man as he pulled down his pants, Yvonne was completely baffled when she saw Tom’s ass being revealed slowly in the progress and now he was stark naked.

“Why am I not surprised by your choice of undergarment, or the lack of it,” Yvonne pinched the bridge of her nose. Tom defended his option by saying.

“I have to move back and forth to the toilet yesterday, so I choose not to wear one today as an anticipation.”

“Right,” Yvonne mumbled as she grasped Tom’s upper arm and forced him to sit on the bathtub’s rim.

“No need to avert you gaze, doc. Consider yourself lucky,” Tom said to the doctor that now was squeezing the excess water from the washcloth.

“Really, Tom? I’m a doctor which means I’ve seen every part of human body and have them memorized by now. So this whole thing is nothing new for me.”

“Ahhh,” Tom exhaled almost too loud as Yvonne rubbed his back slowly.

“I think I need to charge an extra service fee, separated from the hospital bill of course. I’d concluded that my bathing skill was above the average, judging by that sound that you’ve just made.”

“I’m sure that can be arranged, but yes, you are good at this.” Tom smirked at his own comment.

Yvonne ran the washcloth through Tom’s neck and shoulders at once. Once again, the actor let out a sigh, a contented one. Yvonne could felt the muscle around his shoulder flexed upon her touch. She continued washing her patient, and she could feel her patient gaze traced her every movements. Yvonne knew her movements started to tremble now because of the intensity of his gaze. Not to mention now her hand was resting atop of his left chest, and despite being separated by a piece of rag from touching his chest directly, Yvonne could feel his heartbeat started to quickened underneath her indirect touch.

“Feeling nervous, Tom?” Yvonne tried to diffuse the growing tension between them.

“You have no idea, Yvonne,” his reply came in a barely audible whisper.

“Bear with me,” Yvonne moved the washcloth to his right arm, “This is the last.”

The amount of muscle this man had never failed to amazed her. His hands were firm, the muscle underneath it must be formed after a very routine exercise, and judging from their condition, Yvonne had to say that Tom still did those until now. After Yvonne finished cleaning and washing both of Tom’s arms, this time the man groaned in satisfaction.

“Tom, I do hope the walls here are loud enough to contain those moaning and groaning sounds you just made. People do love to speculate, and I don’t know about you, but being associated with a man that I’ve known for less than 24 hours isn’t my thing,” Yvonne commented as she wrapped the towel around Tom’s torso to dry him.

“After years living here, I am happy to say that I’ve never received any complaints from the neighbours,” He tilted back his head to let Yvonne dried the area just under his chin.

“Good to know. I don’t want to get people talking.”

“Why does it bother you so much?”

“I don’t know, I think you must be a pretty important person. I still don’t know what your occupation is. You could be an actor, for all I know.”

“That’s the answer,” Tom beamed at her random guess.

“Hush, this is not the right time for your joke, Tom. You are still naked, and frankly that’s quite distracting,” Yvonne reached for the white shirt on top of the counter next to her. She bit back a smile after voicing her rather honest response earlier.

“Suit yourself,” Tom shifted his pose, making room for Yvonne to help him wear his shirt. Once again, Yvonne rolled the shirt, letting his head to pass first, right hand, and lastly his poor left hand.

“I believe you could wear the pants by yourself. I’m gonna reheat your soup. You want a cuppa?”

“Earl grey with a splash of milk,” Tom responded as he stood carefully to put his pants on. Yvonne took a quick glance at his back, and then hummed appreciatively when she saw his perfectly sculpted ass.

“I hear that, doc!”

“Take that as a compliment, Thomas! I don’t give them easily,” she responded back.

Yvonne put the soup she bought earlier inside the microwave, letting the machine to do its wonder, while brewing two cups of earl grey at the same time. Tom sauntered to his bedroom, mumbling incoherently about him wanted to lie down on his bed then asking her to bring the food to his room. Yvonne sat on one of the dining chairs. Her eyes moved around the room, admiring the flat once again, and then she caught something, a familiar looking statuette, narrowing her eyes; she walked closer to the statuette that stood on top of the mantelpiece. She gasped, her mouth dropped, once she realized, seating on Tom’s shelve was the Olivier Awards statuette, wearing a green bobble hat. Cursing herself mentally for dismissing Tom’s earlier confession abruptly, she quickly set the foods on the tray and made her way to Tom’s bedroom.

“Yvonne, Luke just called. He said he will be back in two days and he’ll call you to ask about my condition,” Tom informed his doctor as soon as he saw her stepped into the room.

Hearing no response from Yvonne, Tom knitted his eyebrows. Yvonne had to remind herself to put the tray away first before opening her mouth.

“You really are an actor.”

“I did tell you in the bathroom.”

“I saw you Olivier statuette, the one with the green hat.”

“Oh, that one,” Tom chuckled, “My Mum knitted it.”

“And you won it for?”

“Best newcomer in Cymbeline around five years ago,” Tom answered carefully since Yvonne looked so shocked. She grasped the chair, the one that she used to sleep the night before, and let herself to sit down.

“Ah theatre,” she paused for a second, “Wait, are you by any chance involved in Hollywood productions as well? Luke said he is your publicist, and now he is in Los Angeles. Oh Gods, please don’t say yes, this is insane,” Yvonne was almost hysterical now as she was about to be bombarded by new information about her patient.

“I have a part in the highest-grossing film of 2012.”

“Which is?” Yvonne whispered, her hands already running frantically through her brown locks. Totally behind the news of the entertainment industry.

“The Avengers,” answered Tom, watching as Yvonne rubbed the back of her neck.

“Whom did you play?” if it was possible, Yvonne whispered got even lower, almost inaudible

“The villain,” Tom had to hold back his giggles as he responded in whisper as well.

“You’re Loki,” Yvonne gasped, she almost fell off from her seat, “The one with that dreadful hair. You can’t be.”

“Oh yeah, that’s what we called as movie magic, dear. Come here, take a closer look,” Tom moved his finger, signaling Yvonne to move closer to him. Instead of doing so, Yvonne chose to pick up the tray, and set it across Tom’s lap, after that she backed away slowly.

“No, there’s no need to. I can totally see you in that awful wig now,” she took a sip from her own tea.

“You sure you don’t want a closer look?” Tom asked once again. Yvonne briskly shook her head. For all she knew Tom could gave her a live performance of him doing Loki’s speech in Stuttgart or broke into a wicked Loki grin right here inside his bedroom, which would scared her shitless and probably caused her to faint.

“I’m very pleased to find out that you aren’t a fugitive or a serial killer, Tom.”

“I was quite shocked to find out that you didn’t know me from the get go. But then again, Londoners are very hard to impress, they said,” Tom took a spoonful of his tomato soup and brought it to his mouth.

“So, Tom, should I really consider myself as a lucky woman?”

“What do you mean?”

“I saw you naked and you would probably make it to the Hollywood A-list in the next few years. If I know who you are from the beginning, I would have snapped a nude picture of you, and sell it to the media when my career failed me,” her response caused Tom to laugh.

“I’m sorry to inform you that I did that already.”

“Full frontal nudity?”

“Not yet,” Tom answered after he scooped out another spoonful of the tomato soup.

“From my point of view in the bathroom, I could take the picture easily,” Tom almost choked on his soup after he heard Yvonne’s evil plan.

“Don’t you dare,” Tom almost growled at the brunette doctor that now almost finished her cup of earl grey.

“Geez, Tom, no need to growl. I’m still recovering from the fact that you’re an actor, Loki nonetheless. I don’t want to die just yet. I haven’t achieved anything, written my wills. And I’m sure Luke would have a mild heart attack once he found out you have a body of a dead woman inside your flat. A beautiful, and curvy one,” Yvonne almost winked at Tom, much to his amazement.

“I was kidding. But yes, you are definitely not lacking anything in that department, Whoops. I think that’s my phone,” Yvonne ran outside as soon as she heard the faint ring from her phone to retrieve the call, leaving Tom with his bowl of soup and cup of earl grey alone. Did that woman just praise the size of his manhood or does his illness start to mess up with his brain, Tom couldn’t tell which one was more right.

“That was Luke. He said he’ll be back here the day after tomorrow, which means tomorrow is my last night here as your personal caretaker,” Yvonne announced as she approached Tom to take the tray from his lap, exchanging it with Tom’s medication. He swallowed the pills immediately.

“I’m not lacking what?” Tom dared himself to ask the doctor before Yvonne disappeared from his sight.

“Hmmm,” Yvonne cocked her head slightly.

“Your comment before you picked Luke’s call.”

“Surely, you are a very well-endowed man, Tom. As I said, I don’t give away compliment easily, but you sure deserve them,” Yvonne winked once more causing Tom to chuckle in embarrassment. Tom could hear Yvonne laughter resonating outside of his room. His doctor this time, not only she was attractive, and delightful, but she was also quite intriguing at the same time.

After finishing her dinner quickly, Yvonne was back to check Tom’s temperature before both of them went to sleep.

“Your temperature is starting to rise, so I’ll give you more intravenous drip,” Yvonne proceeded to put a new drip bottle on the IV stand, Tom could only watched as once again the medication started to flow through his vein.

“Do whatever you have to do. Too bad I can’t go back to sleep now.”

“You were hibernating during the day and now you expect yourself to fall back to sleep easily,” countered Yvonne.

“Be a good doctor, and humour your patient,” Tom practically begging now.

“Fortunately I don’t have to be at the hospital tomorrow,” Yvonne dragged the chair to Tom’s bedside, then sat next to his bed. A winning smiled slowly formed across Tom’s thin lips, “Say as you wish, Tom. But I warn you, don’t be disappointed if I fall asleep during your midnight ramblings.”

“You mean today?” Glancing at the clock, Yvonne realized its already past midnight. She rolled her eyes and mumbled.

“Whatever, Tom.”

“So, Yvonne, have you watched the Avengers?”

“Yep,” Yvonne answered, popping the P at the end.

“And?” Tom tried to coax more information from the brunette.

“It was good, Marvel fabricated their universe perfectly. You have succeeded to scare me during your entrance scene, made one of my friends wanted to hug you, and another one confused as to why his girlfriend fell for a particular God.”

Tom chuckled, he apologized several times before asking his doctor once more.

“Are you a fan then?”

“Not really. I just watched it because my friends asked me to come. I prefer theatre, maybe I’m old-fashioned that way. I just feel the movie experience sometimes not as real as the experience you’ve got at the theatre, it lacks something. Maybe you as an actor would understand better,” Yvonne shrugged, glancing at the man on the bed. His eyes never left her as she spoke. As if her glance pulled him out from his own imaginations, Tom nodded in agreement. He didn’t say a thing to Yvonne.

“How about you? Where did you study?” Yvonne rubbed her eyes, her lids started to get heavy.

“I studied Classics at Cambridge, which earned me a double first, then I proceeded to study acting at RADA.”

“Brainy, impressive,’ Yvonne chuckled as she was impressed by Tom’s educational background.

“Right, said the doctor graduated from Imperial,” countered Tom which caused Yvonne to slap his arm.

“Ouch,” Tom yelped.

“Oh, don’t be dramatic. It was a gentle slap. Cambridge, RADA, Olivier award, one of the highest grossing movies of all time, what’s next? BAFTA? Oscar?”

“The next one, let me see. Christmas, the next one is definitely Christmas,” Tom beamed as he imagined the forthcoming Christmas celebration.

“Christmas, yes, I have to agree with you. On the other hand, what caused the food poisoning?” Yvonne implored.

“Two cartons of spoiled milk,” Tom gave a timid response.

“You managed to do that with that brain of yours that help you to get through Cambridge education and earned you a double first. Unbelievable,” Yvonne cackled at Tom’s explanation, not long after that Tom joined her laughter.

“Where are your families? Are they neglecting you?” Yvonne continued asking questions once she finished laughing. Tiredness oozed from her voice now.

“Mum and little sister are on holiday in Turkey right now. My elder sister just arrived here last week, but I don’t want to trouble her as she just had a baby.”

“Yeah, wise decision,” Yvonne yawned a little too loud, she tried to cover her yawning with her hand but it was too late. Tom observed her, shaking his head at her unguarded behavior.

“Just go to sleep, doc. Leave me be, maybe I’ll read some novel to pass the time.”

“’Kay,” Yvonne took off her jacket, leaving her only in her blue t-shirt, she leaned to the chair, then mumbled, “Night, Tom.”

“By the way, I don’t have a girlfriend and Ems is my little sister, Emma is her name,” Tom said one last thing before the doctor fell asleep.

“Unfortunately for you, Tom, I have a boyfriend,” that last statement caused Tom’s eyes to widen. This woman beside him tried to flirt with him -- or at least she responded back to his flirts, and now she claimed that she has a boyfriend. Looking at the doctor that now was already gone to her dreamland, Tom tried his best to ignore the regret and disappointment on his heart as he started to pick a novel from the stack of book, sitting not far from him, to help him kill his boredom.

***

There was a day that went down to slow for our liking, but there was also another day that went way too fast. Today was included into the second category, at least for Yvonne. When she woke up, Tom was still sleeping. He slept peacefully that made Yvonne unable to poke him and wake him, instead she just unhooked the drip from his arm. Before she left the flat, she made a note to his assistant, asking him to give all the medicines he needed, and provide her with the same report as the day before.

She headed straight to her old university to meet with her professor. Much to her delight, the professor asked her to join a team that has been given the funding to help the poor and unfortunate in Asia. Yvonne accepted the offer without thinking twice. Next thing she knew she was standing in the middle of Covent Garden with fellow doctors -- Isaac and Margot included, to have their lunch. Finishing their lunch, Yvonne was dragged to help Isaac find new set of clothes for his Christmas dinner with Mia’s family which maybe the same day that he would choose to propose to his longtime girlfriend.

Last thing she did before back to Tom’s flat was a coffee time with her boyfriend. Their date was unusually short, maybe their shortest so far. She could feel the gap between them getting wider, her stories and jokes failed to pique Scott’s interest. He didn’t even ask about her night. As much as she tried to hide her feelings, she couldn’t help but feel betrayed by her own heart as well as her boyfriend. Scott didn’t finish his coffee when his phone rang and he stood unexpectedly, he mumbled several apologetic words about emergency at work then left. Not even a goodbye kiss, Yvonne exhaled a shaky breath, cupping the mug a little too tight, hoping once again the warmness would be able to seep through her fingers and maybe prevent the tears that were now threatening to fall. She really should have listened to her friends’ advices, and end this relationship before it wounded her even deeper.

She wandered around the city for a while, calming herself, before took the tube back to Tom’s flat. Being caught in her state of distress by her patient was a big no for her, God know what he would do to her, and what her responses would be. It was a dangerous territory. And apparently today was the day the deity above chose to show their love to her, because once she opened the door to Tom’s flat, she saw the man with dark brown hair in the middle of a discussion with Tom. Both of them turned their heads to her direction which caused Yvonne to grin.

“Hello, Mr. Windsor. Glad to know you’re back early,” Yvonne greeted with as much enthusiasm as she could muster.

“Hello, doc. I have an urgent matter at the London office so I have to catch an early flight back here,” Luke offered her a handshake in which Yvonne responded, “I hope that boy didn’t cause you much trouble.”

Yvonne watched Tom rolled his eyes when he heard Luke called him as a boy, “He behaved well, a little dramatic at times. I guess there’s not much to expect from a person with that kind of job,” Yvonne winked at both of them.

“Trust me, you don’t want to be around him when he is healthy, doc. Sometimes I’d rather be a nanny to ten crying and wailing babies rather than be his publicist,” Luke exaggerated which caused Tom to chirped in.

“Admit it, Luke, you love me way too much so you have to be constantly on my side during those events. I’ll tell them later to stop giving you a free ticket, so you’ll be safe and sound here with your boyfriend all day.”

“Yeah, right, Thomas, it’ll give me more time to construct a wonderful false story that could destroy the career that you’ve built so hard these past years,” Luke flashed his wicked smile to Tom which rendered the blonde actor silence.

“Alright, you two, it seems my time here is done,” Yvonne had to cut the banter between those two men. Once again both of them were staring at her, Luke spoke first.

“Yeah, that would be it. His sister and Mum will be here tomorrow,” Yvonne had to hold back her gasp once she heard that bit of information, which means Thomas tricked her last night. He said they would be back next week. The man, however, didn’t look guilty; he simply nodded as he paid attention to Luke’s explanation.

“Okay, I’ll leave the medicine here. Remember to finish the antibiotics, get enough rest, no solid food until next week, then I assure you, Tom, you can devour the entire Christmas feast later. Call the hospital back if you don’t feel better in the next two days,” Yvonne moved her gaze to Tom. She knew that man tried to ignore her suggestions as switched the channel quickly and increasing the volume.

“Never mind him, doc. He can be such a pain sometimes; he said he didn’t have much sleep last night. It was nice knowing you, Doctor Burnley,” they exchanged one last handshake. Once he let go of their handshake, Luke moved away to the small room in the corner, presumably Tom’s study room or his office, Yvonne thought. Yvonne moved to the sofa to gather her things before she left the flat.

“So you’re leaving?” Tom asked lowly, a hint of sadness on his voice.

“Of course I am,” Yvonne replied, maybe a little too hard since Tom winced hearing her answer.

“This is not my permanent residence. I’ll give the key back to Mr. Turner on my way out,” she added, more softly this time.

Tom didn’t respond this time. He looked as Yvonne grabbed her bag and put her journals and notebook inside of it. All of her other belonging was packed already since she didn’t want to cause a mess in someone else’s home.

“Okay, that’s all my things. I’ll call someone from the hospital later to take back the IV stand. Now, Tom, lay down properly. I have to remove the needle from your hand, of course, unless you prefer them to be hooked there forever,” she sat on Tom’s left, ready for the man to extend his arm. But Tom showed no movement, his eyes fixed on the commercial that was currently playing on his telly.

“Christ, Thomas, don’t be difficult,” His lefts arm was resting on his right thigh, Yvonne reached to bring the hand closer but Tom wouldn’t allow her. He almost, practically, stick his hand to his thigh.

“God. What’s your problem?” she hissed as she exerted all her power to move his hand closer to her position. Thankfully, this plan proved to be successful as now Yvonne managed to take off the plaster, then she whispered as she proceeded to take off the needle, “Take a deep breath, this may stings. There,” she rubbed an alcohol swab around the punctured site then put a plaster on it once more to prevent the blood from flowing, “You may take it off in 15 minutes.”

“You have a boyfriend?”

Yvonne almost tripped on her foot when she heard Tom’s question, narrowing her eyes as he demand an answer or probably an explanation from the actor.

“You told me last night when you’re drifting off.”

“Yes, I have a boyfriend. And I don’t see why that suppose to bother you this much,” Yvonne referred to Tom’s uncooperative behavior that he just displayed.

“Because that comes as a surprise for me,” Tom replied weakly.

“I’ve seen many naked figures, both dead and alive, Tom. And forgive me for being probably too harsh, but what happened last night was completely normal,” Yvonne paused when she saw the wounded expression on Tom’s face, “I was trying to be nice to you, and I know you’re single but please don’t take it as a wrong signal. Please, don’t complicate this. Let’s stay professional. Are we cool?” Yvonne lowered herself to look at Tom’s eyes properly, she was quite stunned to find the upset look on his eyes.

“I’ll see you around, doc?”

“Yes. You’ll see me when I see you. Goodbye, take care of your health, and always check the expiration date of everything before you consume them, Mr. Hiddleston,” she grinned at him, Tom smiled back as his response and mouthed a weak goodbye. Yvonne nodded her head at him. She headed towards the door with her bags on her shoulder, pushed it opened and closed it behind her back, leaving Tom with his publicist. Maybe its more of a wishful thinking, but she hoped that one day she would be able to meet the thespian once again and maybe, just maybe, that time the circumstance would be more supportive and appropriate, a girl can hope after all.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, Tom asked Ben to be his accomplice as Tom planned his meeting with the doctor. Yvonne was forced to tell her friends about her time with Tom, and decided to have a tea - and dinner - with the actor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is their latest meeting, second longest chapter yet. Hope you like it, comments are always welcome.

“What are you doing here, Thomas?” Benedict exclaimed upon seeing the blonde thespian that was standing behind his door.

“I’m sorry, I need to talk to you and I can’t wait any longer. Can I come in, Ben?” Tom asked as he moved his head to take a closer look inside Ben’s house, he was afraid he might caught his friend in a scandalous situation. As much as he enjoyed teasing Ben about his sex life, to see them by his own eyes were an entirely different matter.

“Sure,” Ben grumbled, stifling his yawn. He tightened his robe around his body, stepping aside to let his friend come inside the house.

Ben started to brew some coffee. He knew very well whatever Tom’s morning ramblings are about, he wouldn’t be able to listen to them without his caffeine fixed first. Not to mention now Tom was moving around his living room repeatedly, looking agitated early in the morning.

"Stop pacing around my living room, Thomas. There's someone else sleeping on my bed right now. Unlike you," Ben complained at his friend’s behavior. His hands move around his cabinets to fetch two cups and pour the coffee into them. He brought one cup to Tom who was now sitting at the couch.

"Appreciate that very much, Benedict,” he said after tasting the black liquor, “For the coffee and your repeated proclamation about your fiancée.”

"What can I say, Tom. It's my day off which is very hard to come by these days. So forgive me if I'm getting all warm and cuddly with my fiancée."

"You mean a fuck marathon?" Tom rose from his position. Moving around the room once again, all the while still drinking the coffee that Ben just brewed.

"Sit down, Tom."

"I called and texted you last night. Did you get any of them?" Tom put more coffee into his cup.

"My phone certainly wasn't involved in my session with my fiancée," Ben half drawled after hearing his friend question.

"Shame. A sex tape would give you a boost on your Oscar race," Tom mumbled into his cup. He could hear Ben muttered a few expletives as a response.

“So Tom, what’s going on with you? Why so jittery at half past six in the morning, huh?” Ben enquired his mate to tell him about his situation after he drained his cup.

"I met her last weekend. Yvonne Burnley also known as Iffie Burnley. I was with Mum, she had an engagement at Prince Albert Theatre. I left her for a bit because I was bored listening to her talking with her friends. And there, I saw Yvonne as she almost got mugged. Then I saved her from her nasty fate,” Tom gave his explanation about his little meeting with Yvonne last weekend.

“Does she remember you?”

“She does, she called me Mr. Hiddleston. She winked at me and she introduced herself as Yvonne Burnley,” Tom paused momentarily, his mind played back their whole encounter last weekend, and then he opened his mouth again.

“Because she seemed to remember more about me than my expectation, I tried my best to remember my time with her.”

“And then?” Ben coaxed his friend to talk more about his time with the doctor.

“It took me around two days to remember it, but it was worth it, I think,” Tom shrugged his shoulders.

“Why is it?”

“Because it makes me want to know her more, now that I’ve given the chance to do so. Before that, I’ll let you into one of my sessions with her, Ben. You ready?”

Ben simply nodded his head while his eyes watched Tom with curiosity.

“I was in my birthday suit.”

Ben, on the other hand, knowing his friend’s antics too well, responded back with more crude questions, “Are you sure you’re talking about your doctor here? Not one of your wenches and your role-play scenario?”

Tom pressed his lips together, “She wasn’t naked.”

“Was there something I miss? Was that some kind of your new fetish? Enlighten me, please.”

“She helped me taking a bath,” Tom tried to set the whole situation straight. It was clear that talking with Benedict without caffeine barely in his system was more difficult that it usually was.

“Awww. How romantic,” Ben commented, an octave higher than his usual voice, faking a giggle at the same time, “Sorry, that was too funny to be ignores. However, I do believe you still flirt at her, right? Did she respond to any of your moves?” Ben eyed his friend carefully, waiting for his response.

“Yes, she did. But I was sick therefore those were not my best moves,” Tom winked at the owner of the, causing the owner to shudder.

“Why didn’t you try to look for her sooner? You can ask Luke for her number.”

“Firstly, that wouldn’t be professional. Secondly, she has a boyfriend.”

Ben scoffed after hearing Tom’s second reason, “You stop just because she has a boyfriend? Come on, Tom, it would be more fun, wouldn’t it?”

“I was ill, Ben, and my brain might not be working properly. Given the proper occasion, I would chase her, whether she is single or not,” a twinkle of mischief can be seen on Tom’s eyes now, “Now, this is your part, Ben. I always think of you highly, Benedict, and I’ve chosen you to bear this special mission.”

Ben straightened his posture, preparing himself for what kind of stupidity Tom will involved him with this time.

“I have a meeting with my agent this morning, then I have to meet John to do some preliminary reading with the Skull Island script. After all of them are done, I’m heading straight to Carida. Now, I’ll give this to you,” Tom pulled out a memo from his back pocket, handed it to Ben.

“Fancy a cup of smashing Early Grey, or maybe two? Carida at 4 pm, see ya ;) – TWH. Seriously, Tom? You wrote this? Always the dramatic one, aren’t you?” Ben held back his laugh, afraid to make too much noise and wake his fiancée as the result.

“That’s rich coming from a fellow actor like you,” Tom remarked.

“Come on, Tom. What do you want me to do with this memo?” Ben waved the memo across Tom’s face as it was asking for more instructions from its creator.

“Give it to Rick or Cari, asked either of them to give the notes to Yvonne. They know you better than they know me, so I hope it’ll be better this way, as not to stir more confusion or speculation. I know it may be far-fetched, but it’s the shot I’m willing to take. She is a regular at Cari, right? She might be there every morning for a cup of coffee,” A fond smile formed across Tom’s lips as he remembered her morning interaction with the doctor about three years ago at his flat.

“Wait, what if she has a boyfriend or fiancé or a husband or with a child now?”

“She was alone, and her friends were waiting for her when I met her,” Upon hearing Tom’s answer, Ben made a face at Tom then spoke again.

“Right, like that’ll guarantee anything. Did you see them, her friends, I mean.”

“No,” Tom replied. Ben cocked his eyebrow, almost cracked up at Tom’s excitement or uneasiness, which one was more prominent, Ben didn’t sure either.

“Just remember I don’t promise you a thing, Tom. You may sit at the café at 4 pm today, but I don’t promise her to show up, are we clear?”

“Totally. Now, I have a meeting to go, or Luke would storm my flat again. Bye, Ben. Tell Sophie I said hello!” Tom bolted to exit Ben’s house, hoping to still be able to catch the tube in London’s rush hour, and leaving his memo on Ben’s possession. Ben shook his head at Tom’s sudden bolt to the door. He stared at the memo, contemplating his next course of plan. Sighing loudly, he decided it probably be best if he finished this task immediately and reported back to Tom before his friend started to lose his patience all over again.

***

"Rick. Would you please give this to Iffie?" Ben stood in front of the counter at Carida. He asked his driver to make a stop there before heading to the studio to shoot more Sherlock. He talked to the one and only waiter there -- the one that was covered by Yvonne last weekend – Rick.

"How do you know her?" suspicion was clear on Rick’s question.

"Pardon?" Ben was shocked as the usually warm, even flirtatious waiter at times; spoke with a hint of coldness on his voice.

"You know Iffie. Only Cari and me who call her that," Rick tried to state more point.

"Isn't that her name? At least that's what Cari called her," Ben avoided Rick’s accusation as he was unwilling to share more piece of information with Rick just yet.

“Yeah, her real name is Yvonne though,” Ben bobbed his head, processing the information.

Rick stretched out his hand, asking Ben to hand over whatever it is that he would like to give to Yvonne. Ben moved his hand stealthily, giving the memo over to Rick swiftly.

"Iffie, Iffie, you lucky bitch. What has she done to get this attention from England’s most eligible bachelor? So Thomas William Hiddleston asked you to do this?" Rick asked after he gave the note a thorough examination, drawling a little too much when he spoke Tom’s full name

"He did."

"And I have to comply?" Rick probed for more instructions from the accomplice that was now holding back his grin.

"That's totally your choice, Rick. I don’t want to push, or bribe you. I want a clean and fair game," Rick looked a little flustered as one of the contenders for best actor at Oscar this year smirked at him.

"Alright, I'll do this. But don't promise anything to that friend of yours, Iffie is a tricky woman to deal with. Where is he anyway? I miss having both of you here, your hotness are necessary in the middle of this winter. You know, so Cari can save her money from all the heaters,"

"On a meeting. Counting on you, Rick!" Ben left Tom’s notes on Rick’s care. He then exited the coffee shop to get back to his driver and start his day to start the new episode of Sherlock. Little did he know, not long after he left, the woman who was being the topic of his earlier conversation with Tom that morning just entered the café.

"Rick. One latte with extra shot, tuna wrap, and cinnamon croissant. Please," Yvonne ordered, half shouted as soon as she was within a listening distance with Rick.

Rick moved away behind the coffee maker; and throwing Yvonne’s foods inside to microwave, "Right away, dear."

Yvonne looked around the cafe, then at the window, outside to the bustling street. It was considerably warm in the middle of London's winter, the street were glistening as the rain was pouring almost all night. In the midst of the locals hurrying on the street towards their respective destinations, Yvonne saw a familiar figure passing by the window. He was wearing a tartan jacket with a hat, trying to go unnoticed and hide his black curls. He wore a pair of dark-rimmed glasses this time. The said man seemed aware that there was someone looking at his moves. Turning his head around frantically, checking his surrounding, Yvonne could clearly saw the relief on his face once his eyes met with hers. Feeling busted, Yvonne gave him a tight-lipped smile then waved her hand awkwardly.

Outside the cafe, Benedict soon found his worry was a little much as he breathed a relief sigh when he saw Yvonne Burnley standing in front of the cashier, waiting for her breakfast to be served. He congratulated himself as it appeared Tom's plans, or his mission, went down smoothly this time. Seeing the doctor waved at him, Benedict politely nodded his hand and waved back at her. Next thing he knew was his car, with his driver inside, stopped in front of him, before he got in to his car, he caught a glimpse of Rick handed over Yvonne’s order. Feeling proud of his achievement, Benedict took his phone out and wrote a text to Tom.

**Your memo arrived safely on her hand. Good luck, mate. This time you _really_ need it – Ben.**

“What’s this, Rick? Another voucher?” Yvonne tried to pick the yellow paper beneath her cup snuggie. Rick kept his silence, waiting for the reaction from Yvonne as she read the message written on the paper. Her knees suddenly went wobbly, Rick almost lurched past the counter to steady his loyal customer. Luckily, Yvonne managed to steady herself. Yvonne looked horrified for a moment, which scared Rick. Rick tried to gain some attention from the doctor.

“Iffie. Earth to, Iffie.”

“Who gave you this?” she asked breathlessly.

“Cumberbatch. I see you’ve made some new friends when I was away, If. Just think about it, If. Asked Margot and Isaac for their opinions. As for me, I suggest you come this evening. This won’t happen for the second time,” Rick gave her a wink after he sounded his view to Yvonne. Hoping the woman would really weight them in and think about it.

“It’s Tom, isn’t it?” Yvonne asked once again in the same manner as she did before. She almost crushed the paper on her hand, as now her heart was beating loudly.

“Yes, it is. Hiddleston. Now stop worrying, all will be fine. Hush, go to work,” Rick shooed Yvonne away from the counter. Yvonne left the café, her steps felt heavy now like a ton of weights have been brought back. She never imagined that a short walk to the tube station would be this hard, with a yellow memo tucked inside her pocket.

***

“Spill it,” Margot demanded answers from her brunette friend who was sitting across their lunch table. The said friend was resting her forehead against her right knuckles, eyes staring onto the distance, it was clear that she wasn’t listening to Margot’s incessant questions.

Earning no response from Yvonne, Margot sighed exasperatedly, turning her attention back to her lunch. Signaling Isaac to take over, being a clever man that he is, chose the shortcut, he pushed away Yvonne’s right arm forcefully causing Yvonne’s forehead to lose its resting place.

“What the hell was that for?” Yvonne yelled, annoyed by the sudden intrusion.

“Ah, the nurses are right today. You are exceptionally grumpy today,” Margot said after she finished a bite from her salad.

“I am not!”

“You did most of the paperwork on the nurse station while whining. Sure, you may not be the warmest person around here, but today that distance between you and your patients is wider than they usually are,” Isaac tried his explanation which earned him a death glare from Yvonne, he quickly corrected his words, “Those are their words, not ours.”

“And you’ve been staring at the window, sighing non-stop for at least 10 minutes. You haven’t even touched your lunch! And it’s baked potato, your favourite!” Margot pointed out more Yvonne’s signs of distressed, “So tell us what’s been bothering your mind?”

“Or maybe she is just PMS-ing. It’s certainly not the first time she is being difficult like this, we both have been victimized by them countless time,” Isaac tried to provide another solution, this time Margot gave him the stare.

“Alright, shut up both of you. I’ll tell you. I got this from Rick,” Yvonne took out a piece of paper from her pocket, laying it on the middle of the table.

“Is it a love letter? Rick is gay, isn’t he?” Eying the yellow memo in confusion, Margot had to ask for a confirmation from either of her friends.

“Maybe you forgot to pay off your weekly bill?” Isaac felt Yvonne kicked his feet under the table which caused him to yelp, “Hey, Cari is old already; maybe Yvonne’s bill slipped from her mind but Rick remembered it then addressed them,” Isaac offered a somewhat more creative solution. Yvonne slapped the back of his head as some kind of retribution for his earlier action.

“Read it, then, and only then, you may have your say,” Yvonne ushered the memo into their direction. Margot’s hand grabbed the memo almost too quickly then read the messy yet clear handwriting on the memo, loud enough for the three of them who were currently sitting in the middle of crowded cafeteria at King’s Hospital.

**Fancy a cup of smashing Early Grey, or maybe two? Carida at 4 pm, see ya ;) – TWH.**

“Rick was the messenger? So who is the writer?” Isaac probed in further.

“Sherlock Holmes gave that memo to Rick and asked Rick to give it to me,” Yvonne explained as she fixed her messy bun.

“Benedict Cumberbatch asked you out? Wait, he’s engaged right?” Isaac turned his attention to Margot, knowing that the red head would be more up-to-date compared to the brunette.

“Her rescuer from last weekend wrote it. TWH,” Margot pointed at the initial on the end of the message.

Yvonne groaned because Margot’s answer just validated Rick’s answer furthermore, which in turned made Yvonne even more nervous, “What does the W stand for, Marge? Wonka?”

“William, his full name is Thomas William Hiddleston. This is weird though, how come he asks you for a tea date? He just rescued you few days ago, and I doubt you two have time to exchange more than a few pleasantries during the whole encounter,” Margot felt a bit puzzled by Yvonne’s current predicament. Once again, Yvonne groaned as she had to let the cat out of the back right there, in the middle of a bustling cafeteria.

"I haven't told you the full story about my patient three years ago."

"It was Hiddleston?" Margot almost hissed at Yvonne, which caused Yvonne to turn her face to the other direction. Away from her friend’s impending outburst.

"Your ignorance never fails to amaze me, Yv. We talked about him, we talked about Loki and Hollow Crown when we met for breakfast at Carida after you slept at his flat the night before. But you still didn’t recognize him,” Margot channeled her frustration into her poor potato, stabbing it with her knife several times.

"I know Loki but I don't know the actor who plays Loki,” Yvonne tried her best to defend herself.

"To be fair, she has a point,” Isaac added.

"Thank you, Doctor Leamer,” Yvonne smiled gratefully at Isaac’s direction. The only male on the table, in turn, gave her his boyish small and replied.

"You're welcome, Doctor Burnley."

"You spent how many nights? Was it two nights?" Margot asked further

"Two nights, yeah."

"It was during your rough time with Scott, right?" Margot fired another question.

Lost for words, Yvonne merely nodded her head as her response to Margot’s question

"He flirted with you, didn't he?"

"No,” Yvonne answered a tad too fast

"He totally did. You’re blushing which means you’re being dishonest. And you’re fidgeting so I believe you flirted back. It’s funny, isn’t it? How our body always manages to betray us,” Isaac gave his personal interpretation of Yvonne’s mannerism much to Yvonne’s dismay.

"I saw him naked," Yvonne blurted the detail in a blink of an eye which caused Margot to choke on her baked potato. After coughing several times, almost attracting the attention of fellow physicians and nurses around them, Yvonne quickly handed her water bottle to Margot. Margot grabbed the bottle and drank its content gratefully.

"Not in that way, Marge! Don’t jump into conclusion," Yvonne berated Margot as Margot tried to regain her breath.

“It was totally fine if you were screwing him though. He was single, wasn’t he?” Margot’s grin turned so wide almost similar to the Cheshire cat. Yvonne’s eyes bugged, almost offended by Margot’s comment.

“I was with Scott, in case you forgot.”

“He wouldn’t care much, so you don’t have to worry,” Margot waved her hands, ignoring Yvonne’s statement.

“Was he diagnosed with typhoid fever? Along with food poisoning and influenza?” Isaac spoke to gain Yvonne’s attention. Yvonne corrected Isaac’s assumption, the man now said.

“They aren’t HIV, just saying.”

“I thought you are on my side!” Yvonne shouted at Isaac as he simply giggled at Yvonne’s outburst.

"I bathed him. And yes, he flirted with me and he was upset when he found out I wasn't single,” Yvonne further explained her interaction with Tom three year prior.

"He was and still is interested with you after all these years. I think that much is obvious. Isn't it romantic?" Yvonne half threw the memo into the air, all the while she was giggling like a school girl.

"He is an actor though,” Yvonne tried to reason with Yvonne.

"A good-looking and very talented one."

"Go see him. Give him a chance, deep down I know you want to, Yv," Isaac’s encouragement startled Yvonne as he rarely agreed with Margot’s bold decision, especially when it came to this situation. Eyes widen, she stared at Isaac for a moment, searching for any doubt across his boyish feature. Isaac then continued speaking, this time with more threat than before.

“Rumour said that he is a real life prince charming. Well, if he is not, I’m more than willing to arrange a murder then dump his body to the river. I failed to do so with Scott, I think it will be more sensational if I did it with a Hollywood actor. Can you imagine the spotlight?”

"Have you lost your mind too? I thought you are the sane one between my two flatmates! In case you didn’t notice, I haven't talked with Tom for almost 4 years. I just can’t take the tube and back to Carida then have a conversation with him as if he is one of my old friends. Not to mention, you already threaten to end him before I even meet him. Is that really necessary?"

"Isaac, Mia will break your engagement if she knew her dear fiancé just said he wanted to kill Tom Hiddleston. Anyway, no killing him. You have to and must meet him this afternoon!" Margot gave order at Yvonne, clapping her hand happily.

"Pardon me?" Yvonne retorted, knowing it would be useless anyway.

"Ask why all of sudden he tried to contact you, why now of all time."

"Because she was missing from this country for a year?" Isaac chirped in

"Other than that of course. Go, have a tea with him," Margot said as she pushed Yvonne’s shoulder lightly.

"Curiosity kills, you know," Isaac added one more advice. By this time, Yvonne really considered to sedate Isaac and locked him up in the storage room, with hope that he would be back to his normal and supportive self after the lock up.

"That only applies to cat and I'm not a cat," Yvonne bit back. Almost simultaneously, she heard her pager beeping. Checking the message, then she quickly cleaned her mouth and hand before shouting back to her friends as she ran outside the cafeteria.

"I've to go! The liver is ready for transplant!"

"Uh oh. She is going to be late or worse she is going to use that as an excuse," Margot expressed her disapproval as she pictured the worst scenario that could happen later that day.

"She is Yvonne Burnley, Marge. Let's just say that we should be grateful if she decides to head to Carida after her shift ended," Isaac said as he put back their trays in the collecting corner, and walked back to his station.

***

Sitting on the seat in the back corner of the café, the one that he usually chose with Benedict as to not attract attentions from other customers in the café, Tom read the last text he received for the millionthtime that evening. It was from Benedict, he told him about the memo that has been received by Yvonne and he wished him good luck. He reread the text over and over again, analyzing every single word and syllable. Hoping to find any hidden messages or an anagram that would inform him more about the truth about the success of Benedict – or probably the lack of it – that morning. Maybe he saw Yvonne threw the memo straight away after reading it and saw the name of the sender. Tom checked the clock once more, it was now almost 5.30 pm, he let out a big huff. He was about to ask for more tea along with more biscuit from Rick when he heard frantic movement of footsteps from his right side. From his peripheral vision, Tom saw a pair of brown boots approaching his direction. He decided to sit still, with anticipation. Next thing he knew was the boots stopped merely inch beside his table and a feminine voice started to speak.

“Oh God, I’m sorry for making you wait this long,” Yvonne set her handbag on left corner of the booth and claimed the place next to her belonging.

There she was, Yvonne Burnley, the doctor who helped him few years back and managed to pique his attention. She hasn’t changed much after all these years; her brown wavy hair framing her face perfectly, a pair of brown eyes that could convey much kind of emotions, puckering plump lips. She was dressed nicely with a grey trousers, red sweater with a collar shirt underneath it. Tom grinned at her then shook his head, dismissing her apologies.

“That’s fine, really. I’m glad you make it here. I was about to ask for more tea which will mark my second cup,” Tom lifted his hand, signaling Rick to pour him more tea and get another cup for Yvonne.

“So Tom, you asked Benedict Cumberbatch to deliver your note to me. How do you know about this café? Because I haven’t seen you here before. With Ben, I’ve seen him here on numerous occasions,” Yvonne asked while she watched Rick poured her tea. He also put several biscuits between her and Tom. She smiled gratefully at the waiter; Rick smiled back and mouthed good luck at her.

“I’m not the most loyal customer here, that much I agree. But I do enjoy my visit here; the drinks are good, as well as the foods. Last week, Ben asked me to meet him here. I was running late and ready to be scolded by him for my lack of punctuality. Thankfully, a meeting held him back,” Tom stopped momentarily, to search for Yvonne’s reaction. Looking at Yvonne who was taking a sip from her tea, he found that Yvonne was looking back at him through her eyelashes. Observing him back.

“Well, then I saw you sat by the window. Writing down notes and all. Somehow you looked familiar, and I can’t shake that from my memory. So I asked Benedict about you. At first, he said he didn’t know you, of course, but I insisted him to search for you at this café. Coincidentally, you two met the next day. He told me about you, Iffie Burnley. I don’t know any Iffie but I know a Burnley. Then that day, I saved you from the thug near Prince Albert Theatre, the rest is history. Is that good enough for you?” Tom finished his long explanation, waiting for Yvonne’s response at his story.

“Ah, so you have forgotten me,” Yvonne put her tea back onto its saucer.

“Not really. It’s almost three years since we last met. Let’s be real here, did you recognise me instantly when I saved you last weekend?” Yvonne opened her mouth immediately to throw her answer, only to close it back second later. Tom hid back his grin when he heard Yvonne’s answer in a small voice.

“Not really. Took me several second to remember you.”

“It took me two days to reminisce our times together, Yvonne. Well, because sometimes as an actor you have to put your head inside someone else’s mind. I hope you understand,” Tom countered back.

“You’ve been waiting here for one and a half hours. I’m tremendously sorry. The liver came early so I have to open up the patient then do the transplant earlier than my expectation,” Yvonne started to apologize profusely again, giving Tom the reason behind her lateness.

“Liver transplant, huh?” Tom asked as he nibbled at his biscuit.

“That time when your liver went wonky then can’t function properly. I hope I don’t smell rusty,” Yvonne sniffed her blouse. Tom arched his brow, surprised by Yvonne’s last statement.

“I tried to clean up nicely after the operation. Alas, hospital’s toiletries aren’t the same as our own, they are too sterile. They smelled like alcohol, antiseptic, sickness, and death.”

“I’m sure you smell nice, Yvonne. I assume you still work at King’s?”

“Yeap. Not many hospitals around here want to accept a doctor like me though.”

“Excuse me?”

“I spent most of my career as a doctor there, I owe them. How about you, Tom? You look …,” Yvonne attempted to find a proper word to describe the man in front of her.

“Dashing? Smashing?” Tom suggested.

“I see that narcissistic is a part of your natural behavior, not a side effect from the medication I gave you. You look good.” She finally found the proper word to be used.

“Good? That’s it? Between all of the vocabularies in English language, you go with good? Unbelievable, this is why, I like to know you better, Yvonne,” Tom leaned back at his seat. The smile never left his face as he conversed with Yvonne.

“I assume you get enough adoration from your fans already, Tom. My compliment certainly doesn’t count.”

“None of them are yours. I just got back in England last Christmas. I shot three movies last year. One was in Toronto, the other one in Northern Ireland, Bangor, and the last one in Louisiana. They will be released later this year,” He finally answered Yvonne’s question.

“Working like a horse, then? I hope you don’t get sick this time around.”

“If I got sick, I would request your presence, of course. You will be among the first to know, Doc,” Tom lowered his voice. Yvonne glanced at him, noticing the change in his voice.

“Then I have the right to say no to your request,” she rebutted. Yvonne simpered, looking pleased with herself as she saw Tom’s expression fell a little.

“So, have you watched any of my movies? Other than The Avengers of course.”

Yvonne rubbed the back of her neck then she answered, “The rest of The Hollow Crown Series, and Coriolanus.”

“Which one is your favourite then?”

“I think it’s a tie between Henry and Coriolanus. But if you force me to pick between them, I’ll go with Henry. Your transformation from the young prince to a wise king was astounding. My personal favourite is your monologue in Henry V and St. Crispin’s Day speech; both of them are compelling,” Yvonne told him.

“Once more unto the breach?” Tom sought for more detail regarding her answer.

“Yeah. That one and we happy few, we band of brothers,” Yvonne recited a line from the speech, ashamed as her recital was nowhere near Tom’s performance in the movie. This guy in front of her could probably still recite any Shakespeare’s play even when he was drunk.

“Enough about me. How about you? Where do you live? It’s weird, we live in the same city but we haven’t seen each other in years.”

“Hampstead, just several blocks from here. About that, yeah. I left England, not long after Christmas 2012. I just got back here around February 2014, and managed to get the ticket for your last performance in Coriolanus.”

“I’m flattered. Where did you go?” Tom asked further, curious about Yvonne’s adventure.

“India, then Thailand and Cambodia,” She was able to keep her feelings intact, otherwise she her reply would come out as a series of murmurs.

“Were you by any chance involved with Médecins Sans Frontières?” Tom pronounced the French words with much ease, almost too fluent. Yvonne couldn’t hold her comment this time around.

“Look at how good your French is, Thomas. Astonishing,” Yvonne finished her tea with one big gulp.

Tom let out a laugh. His laugh were contagious, Yvonne couldn’t escape it as she started to laugh as well. Almost forgetting the dread that was lurking in her heart just before she started to tell Tom about her time abroad.

Tom then started to speak in modesty, “Actually, my French is far from perfect. I just know the basic.”

“Speak for yourself. To answer your question, no, I wasn’t with them. It was more like a social project from Imperial College London, funded by the government along with other organizations. Then my old professor contacted me, asking me to join him,” Yvonne finally told Tom a glimpse about her missing year from London.

“I see. I was travelling with UNICEF to Guinea in January 2013. It was an eye-opener experience for me. Seeing how the families there still struggling to fulfill their needs of water daily. How malaria and other diseases become a constant threat for them there. Seeing those poor children, just skin and bone, just because they don’t get enough nutrition. Hundreds of children are dead there every year because they are treated way too late,” Tom shared his experience with Guinea to Yvonne. Tom looked engrossed as he recalled his own memories whilst munching the last biscuit; he didn’t notice the shift in Yvonne’s demeanour. At glance, the woman seemed fine; unbeknownst to him was how her heartbeat started to accelerate. Sweat started to form at her neck despite the almost too cold temperature inside Carida. Yvonne’s left hand grabbed the edge of her seat, seeking support and leaving its mark there. Trying her best to regain control of her emotion, Yvonne other hand moved to rub the back of her left hand repeatedly in a circular motion. After several attempts, that motion appeared to soothe her a bit. Yvonne took a deep breath, exhaling it slowly because she didn’t want to catch the attention from the actor.

“I agree with you, Tom,” she added quickly, then turned her attention to Rick who accidentally just passed through their table, “Rick, you have pizza here?”

The waiter looked at her incredulously, as if she just grew a third eye, then laughed dryly, “Iffie, I know you’re nervous with that handsome bastard sitting with you in this corner. And those nerves of yours cause you to forget about the menu here. No, dear, we don’t serve pizza. If you want pizza, just go to Basilico. However, if you also forget about the direction to that place; Tom, I suggest you to open Google Maps on your phone and search the place, because your woman here is helpless this time,” Rick left the two of them alone. Tom could only chuckle as she saw Yvonne lost for words, her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water after she heard Rick’s suggestion.

“Come on, Yvonne. If you want pizza, then pizza we shall get,” Tom was already standing on his feet, stretching his hand to help Yvonne stood. The woman, although still a little dumbfounded, reached for Tom’s hand after fixing her bag on her shoulder.

Once they stepped outside the café, Yvonne cursed loudly as the cold wind of London’s winter slapped her skin.

“Bloody hell, that stings!” Yvonne hugged herself tightly, immediately regretting her choice of outfit that day.

“It’s wintertime, Yvonne,” Tom reminded her.

“Isn’t winter in London supposed to be mild, Tom? Mild, my arse, unstable is a more proper description.”

“Theoretically, yes. But firsthand experience sometimes is necessary to describe the real thing,” Tom spoke again as he watched Yvonne rubbing her hands together to keep herself warm which isn’t helping her at all. Tom shrugged off his jacket and draped it across her shoulder, much to her surprised.

“This is an idiotic move, Tom,” Yvonne turned to face the man. She caught a whiff of his masculine smell; clean, crisp, and fresh. Tom folded his hands in front of his chest, leaning back a bit, giving Yvonne the chance to explain herself.

“You’ll be the one who is freezing next,” she murmured, knowing it was lacking in confidence.

“Oh really. Come and feel for yourself,” Tom grabbed Yvonne’s hand, putting it on the thick and woolen materials of his clothing. He was clearly well-prepared and bundled up to brace the harsh winter temperature. If they weren’t standing in the middle of the quiet street, Yvonne would already gasp as she felt how comfortable and cosy his clothing is. She gulped as her mind started to wander into the inappropriate territory.

“Fair enough, Tom. Let’s go to Basilico then,” Yvonne retracted her hand before it went beyond her control. Tom smirked, then said.

“You still remember the way?” Tom teased the brunette physician

“Of course! Rick underestimates my ability. This way, just a short walk, 5 minutes top. With your stride, could be 2.5 minutes,” Yvonne answered as she turned to the left and Tom followed her direction

“You hungry?”

“Farmished,” Yvonne increasing her pace, eager to grab her dinner.

“I can carry you, that way we will cut our walking time there by half. You can navigate the way,” Tom suggested which cause Yvonne to halt her movement. She stared at Tom, bamboozled by his input.

“Goodness, Thomas. Are you always this way?” Yvonne narrowed her eyes, searching for the green minimalistic sign of the restaurant as they were now standing near the location.

“I’m always honest, Yvonne,” Yvonne ignored Tom’s answer, choosing to search for the restaurant’s signage. She located it, just a short walk down the road. She tilted her head, asking Tom to follow her step.

Tom saw the Italian restaurant; he opened the door, giving way to Yvonne to step inside first. Hesitating for a moment, not really used to with chivalry, Yvonne entered the restaurant. Her eyes searched for an empty table, the place was quite packed with people having dinner. Huffing as she failed to find a spot for them, Yvonne felt Tom’s finger tapping on shoulder, she whirled around and faced Tom, the man was now pointing at the table for two near the kitchen door.

Tom bent down then he whispered near Yvonne’s ear, “We can seat there, away from the crowd. We don’t want to attract any attention, do we?”

Yvonne shivered a little, blaming it on the cold, “Right,” she took Tom’s hand, dragging him along to their spot.

“You choose the pizza, Yvonne. I’ll have one pistachio crema and raspberry pizzetta, please,” Tom said his order after the waiter gave the menu to him.

“Eager, aren’t you, Tom?” Yvonne snickered.

“Never, ever, skip dessert, Yvonne,” Tom answered behind his smile.

“I think I’ll have to agree with that statement. Roma pizza, please, with one coca-cola, and …” She stopped looking at the menu, glancing at Tom, waiting for him to choose his drink.

“Birra moretti,” Tom ordered one of the beers on the menu. His eyes didn’t leave the menu on his hand. Writing down their order, the waiter asked them to wait as their dinner were being prepped then left Yvonne and Tom alone.

“No ring?” Tom couldn’t hold his curiosity any longer after his gaze travelled to see Yvonne’s bare ring finger.

“You think I’m engaged?” Yvonne laughed out loud, throwing her head back, amused by the question given by the actor just now. Tom, once again, shocked by her reaction. He shrugged his shoulders, smirking a little.

“Well, you said you are with someone two years ago,” he tried to give her a reason.

“That doesn’t mean all things are unicorns and rainbows, Tom. I ended my relation with him before I left for India.”

“Oh, sorry for waking such a terrible memory,” Tom apologized at her.

“No need,” Yvonne took a sip from her coke, then continued in a series of murmur, “I should have done it sooner anyway. Like they always told me to.”

“Tom, tell me one of your movies. Maybe this year I can watch it or I’ll try to catch up with Thor once I managed to rent them,” Yvonne leaned in, readying herself to hear Tom’s filmography. She had to be honest with herself, this actor already managed to nudge her interest. And as what Isaac and Margot both said earlier, he was nice and endearing.

“Crimson Peak is a gothic horror romance,” Yvonne shook her head as soon as she heard the word ‘horror’, then added.

“I don’t do horror, Tom. Tell me the other.”

Tom laughed at her answer, then told her his other movies, “Well, this one is based on a novel by J.G. Ballard.”

“Empire of the Sun?”

“Yes, that is one of his novels. Now, they adapted High-Rise to the big screen.”

“Wait, the novel was set in the 70s. I’ve read that book before when I was in university. Are they sticking with the novel’s setting? Or did they modernize it?” Yvonne cut Tom mid-sentence.

“Definitely 70s. My character is Dr. Robert Laing, in case you’re wondering.”

“Lead character, great. Along with your character’s liking to nude sunbathing, not to mention the incestuous relationship with the sister. And yes, you eat dog. But you didn’t eat a real dog, right? Please tell me you didn’t, because if you did I have to ditch those pizzas and head home right now,” Yvonne pretended to grab her bag. Meanwhile Tom started to crack up watching Yvonne’s silly act.

“Of course, I don’t. It was some meat acted as a dog meat. My Mum would probably disown me if I ate a dog.”

“That was a bold move, though, adapting High-Rise in to a movie. The novel itself is intriguing, with its story about social class and status. I’m curious how you’ll translate that into screen, and how the audience’s reaction. And your last movie was shot in Louisiana? What’s that about?” Yvonne’s head started to furrow because she couldn’t figure out why a British actor filmed his movie in the Southern part of America.

“A biopic of a country singer, Hank Williams,” Tom answered. He didn’t expect Yvonne to know who Hank is. What surprised him was, Yvonne almost choke on her cola, spitting some of it on the table. She wiped the coke swiftly, then looked at Tom with wide eyes. Tom frowned at her reaction.

“Are you out of your mind? A Brits like you have to speak in a Southern accent, with those twangs, also yodeling.”

“Ehehe, that’s what they said. I love to challenge myself, prove the cynics wrong. You’ll hear my Southern twang once the movie released,” he then playfully winked at her.

“Country music isn’t my cup of tea, I don’t know if I’ll see it.”

“You’re my friend, I can arrange a free ticket for you to the premiere,” Tom maintained an eye contact with Yvonne. Yvonne held the eye contact, which was much harder than two years ago since this Tom was totally healthy and his gaze was more penetrating than before. She felt a shiver ran across her body as she looked at his blue eyes, unconsciously Yvonne tightened the borrowed jacket around her body.

Smirking, Yvonne threw her reply at Tom.

“Friend? Are we friend? After more than two years of not having contact with each other and now you call me friend? Associate or acquaintance would be more suitable to define our relationship.”

“Are you willing to be friend with me, Yvonne?” Steepling his fingers, eyebrows raised, and a close-lipped smile were now apparent across his feature.

“I’d like to say I do, Tom. And that depends on how far this night will go,” Yvonne grabbed a piece of the pizza that just being served. She took a bit, savoring the taste of the sauce together with the cheese inside her mouth.

“How far are you willing to go then?”

“Not too far, at least not yet,” She paused to take a bite of the pizza once again, “Take a slice, Tom. It’s heavenly,” Yvonne ordered whilst her mouth munched at the pizza.

Tom followed Yvonne’s instruction, tasting the pizza then hummed as he relished the taste of it, “It explodes inside your mouth.”

“That’s why this is my favorite pizzeria in my area,” Yvonne nodded in agreement, ready to take her second piece.

“What’s you specialty, Yvonne? Or just a general practitioner?” Tom eyed the brunette in front of him while he licked the sauce that dripped onto his fingers.

Seeing his movement, Yvonne took a gulp again from her cola, clearing her throat, then responded, “Actually, I’m a general surgeon now.”

“Wonderful. You guys can do so much, you can basically cure the world, make it a better place.”

“You feel great when you save a life, but death is inevitable. Many believe the presence of the angel of death, I personally think that they’re no such thing. We, doctors, are the angel of death. We are the bearer of the news when you lost your family member, we received the backlash, your anger and anguish. And when you thought after years of working you’ll get used to being the bad news reporter, well, I have to tell you, you just can’t,” Yvonne spoke eloquently, retelling her experience with her job at the hospital. She looked at the man, currently munching a bite from his pizza. Realising the brown eyes that was staring at him, Tom swallowed his bite at once, then looked at her again as Yvonne continued to speak.

“Actors, on the other hand, can entertain people. You make them laugh; forget about their stress, you take their imagination to some distant places. You make their day or maybe life better. Maybe they found something in common with your character, you might as well give the audience something to hold on to,” Yvonne finished, a faint smile written on her lips. Tom raised his beer, saluting her, agreeing with her words.

Yvonne regained her composure swiftly, cheering at the dessert, “Let’s try this pizzeta! Pistachio and raspberry,” Yvonne took a bite, then she bit back the moan that threatening to form after she taste deliciousness of raspberry and pistachio inside her mouth, “Christ! Have a bite, Tom. It’s that good.”

“Gosh. This is too sinful,” he laughed at his own comment causing Yvonne to laugh even harder.

“I see this year is going to be a busy one for you, Tom.”

“Yes, but I have a short break until mid April before the film festivals as well as promotion junket starts.”

“Cannes?”

“And Toronto maybe. I haven’t checked my schedule yet.”

Yvonne leaned back on her seat, then probing once again, “I envy you, to be able to work while travelling.”

“But it can be quite boring if the interviewer asks you the same question over and over again.”

“Nonsense, you are chatty, Thomas. And dramatic,” Yvonne signaled the waiter to retrieve the bill. Yvonne was about to take the bill before Tom snatched it from her reach. She glared at Tom as he pulled out the money to pay the bill. Tom feigned ignorance, prepared to dismiss her incoming rant.

“Next time, I pay the bill,” she walked briskly, leaving their table. She brushed with Tom’s shoulder intentionally on her way out.

Tom caught up with her as she stood outside Basilico, “So there’ll be next time?” Tom grinned at her, causing Yvonne to once again roll her eyes.

“I didn’t say that.”

“Oh, you totally did,” Tom didn’t want to let go of this banter, he wiggled his eyebrows at Yvonne. Enjoying teasing her as he saw her started to blush.

Yvonne huffed, annoyed partly because of her choice of words and Tom’s analytical skill, “Yes, there’ll be next time, Tom. I enjoyed our chat very much. It’s been a while since I went out to grab a dinner with someone outside of work.”

Yvonne was about to unzip the jacket that was hugging her figure right now, intending to return it to the blonde owner. However, Tom caught her action, and then held her hand firmly, stopping her before Yvonne managed to open the zipper.

“Keep it, I don’t want you to freeze on your way home with your ridiculous Christmas jumper.”

She giggled upon hearing Tom’s opinion about her jumper which was knitted by Margot last Christmas. It was navy in colour, with several shocking pink snowflakes around the neckline, and letter Y knitted on the front with yellow wool. She slapped Tom’s upper arm playfully, “Watch your word, it maybe horrendous but I’m quite fond of it. If you kept on teasing me, I might don’t want to see you again. Give me your number then.”

Tom stood tall as his brain processed Yvonne’s latter request, “Are you asking me out?”

“Totally not. I need it so I can return this jacket to you later. Unless you don’t want it back, I’m sure people on eBay want to buy this jacket that once belonged to Thomas William Hiddleston,” mocked Yvonne. She pulled out her phone, giving it to Tom, waiting for him to type his number.

“Right,” he muttered as he typed down his number, “For our second date.”

“This hardly count as a date,” Yvonne scoffed at Tom’s insistence, “Where do you live, Tom?”

“Belsize Park.”

“Not far, safe ride at the tube then, or the cab. Goodbye and good night,” Yvonne considered to extend her hand, offering Tom a handshake. It maybe a tad businesslike, but Yvonne thought it was sufficient considering their situation – or probably hers. Tom let out a fruity laugh; his eyes gleamed with mirth. He accepted Yvonne’s handshake, however his next move was the one which stunned Yvonne. While shaking her hand, Tom pulled Yvonne in. Consequently, Yvonne crashed into his warm body with a soft thud. Tom hooked his other arm around Yvonne’s waist as his other hand still holding Yvonne’s handshake. Yvonne was trapped, cursing the actor endlessly for his ability to improvise.

“I’d like to consider this our first date, no matter how casual or lousy it is. Just because I enjoy your company so much. And you smell nice, if that’ll put your mind at ease, jasmine and bergamot, I like it. Good night,” Tom whispered near her ear. Yvonne took a deep breath, trying desperately to uphold her position as she felt Tom’s stubble graced the skin under her earlobe because a grin started to appear on his handsome face.

Releasing her from the hug, Tom turned on his heels. With his wide stride, he started to walk to the nearest tube station. Before he got too far, he looked at his back, seeing Yvonne still rooted on her position, Tom shouted, “One more thing, Yvonne!”

“What now, Tom?”

“Don’t get mugged again.”

This time, Yvonne came with an audacious response, “If I do, I will file a report to the police and say you’re the mastermind behind it. Don’t you worry, Tom,”

“Ehehehe.” His trademark laugh could be heard now, then he added, “It’s Armani.”

Yvonne looked perplexed as she heard Tom mentioned the designer name, “What?”

“My jacket is Armani! Bye, Yvonne. Be safe!” And Tom continued his walk to the tube station. He didn’t take a second look at her. Yvonne stayed on her spot since now the jacket suddenly made her felt like a thousand bricks have been dumped on her shoulder. Not only it still carried Tom Hiddleston’s scent on it, who was probably the most-wanted man on England right now, but also it was Armani. Yvonne tightened the jacket, clutching it, as if her entire life depended on it. She took the opposite direction from Tom, waddling to her flat. Praying that her flatmates wouldn’t see her wearing this jacket because none of them would let her rest until Yvonne explained herself, she was sure of it.

 


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burdened with Tom's Armani jacket and confused with her own feelings, Yvonne sought some advice from her friend and got some advice from Tom's friend. Following, their advices Yvonne went to visit Tom's flat, returned the jacket, having few drinks, and the night might turned into something more.

"Annie Hunt? Nathaniel’s wife?” Yvonne asked to the woman with black hair who was standing outside the ICU room. Seeing the woman turned her head to her direction, Yvonne approached her, started to introduce herself, “Good morning, I'm Doctor Burnley.”

"I'm Nate's wife, Annie. How’s Nate’s transplant?"

"Annie, as you know before, we predicted that the liver will be delivered today. But it seems luck is on your side since we got the liver and did the transplant yesterday. With the damage on his liver, an early transplant means everything. However, I have to tell you that liver transplant is a very complicated procedure. Although at the moment, I would say his transplant was successful, but we still can’t rule out the possibility of rejection from Nate’s body. Therefore, he still has to be monitored here, take the immunosuppressive drugs to minimize the chance of rejection,” Yvonne just finished her patient’s prognosis and treatment, when suddenly a 4-year-old boy, with hair similar in colour with the woman she was talking to, screaming as he ran towards them.

"Mummy!"

"Keith! Say hello to Doctor Burnley. She saves Daddy,” with a gentle push on his back, Annie directed her boy to thank Yvonne. Yvonne was almost ready to move away from the little boy, or to tell Annie that it was unnecessary, that it was a part of her job and no emotional bonding or personal recognition were needed; but the boy beat her to it and hugged her legs tightly.

"Thank you for saving, Da," Keith mumbled to Yvonne’s legs. Yvonne responded with an awkward mumble, struggling to let herself free from Keith’s hold. Sensing Yvonne’s movement, the boy let Yvonne go, he turned his head and then grinned widely at the doctor before moving to reach for his mother.

Regaining her composure, Yvonne spoke again, "That would be all, Annie. I'll ask someone to keep you updated with your husband’s condition. We haven’t passed the critical time yet, so please don’t keep your boy’s hope up,” Yvonne added emotionlessly. Annie looked at Yvonne, confused with Yvonne’s sudden change of attitude. Nonetheless she expressed her gratitude, shook hand with the doctor, and then left with her boy on her hips.

As soon as Anne and her son were out of sight, Yvonne dashed to the nearest toilet, and locked herself up to calm her emotion. The boy’s openness and unguarded behavior has caught her off guard. Children were so dynamic and it didn’t apply only to that Keith boy, it was more Yvonne’s general perception about children. And since that accident, interacting with children has become a burden for her. Just the thought or the prospect of having to work with children filled her with dread. After spending a few minutes to collect herself, Yvonne exited the toilet and moved to the locker room. She sat down on the bench, still thinking about her earlier meeting with her patient’s son, when all of sudden the door creaked open.

Yvonne heard footsteps, followed by Isaac’s cheery voice, "Someone is having a bad day."

In no mood to deal with his shenanigan, all Yvonne gave was a silent hum.

"What happened?" Isaac squeezed himself to the spot next to Yvonne.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie."

"My patient's son."

"Is it that bad?" Concern and understanding were apparent in his question now.

"I don't know. Though I think I handled it pretty well,” steering the topic away, Yvonne asked about her other roommate, “Have you talked to Marge?"

"About the jacket?" Isaac asked back

Yvonne slowly nodded her head, "What's your opinion?"

"Does it matter?"

"Certainly more than Marge," Yvonne’s answer caused Isaac to laugh.

"How long has it been since Scott? 2 years?"

"2 years and one month. Roughly."

“How long has it been since you got laid?” Isaac snickered. He moved to the other side of the room, anticipating for Yvonne’s violent reaction because he might get a slap for this one.

“Really? Now you’re curious about my sex life? I thought Margot was the only one,” Yvonne clearly frustrated by her friends and their curiosity about her relationship, or rather the lack of it.

“Well, she asked me to find out about it. You should be grateful that you meet Tom. Because Margot has made a list of men that she thinks are suitable for you. I heard she even considering to start an audition in the paediatrics ward,” Isaac moved his hands as if he just pulled out a banner out of nowhere, “How to tame Yvonne Burnley.”

“Yeah, right. How to slay Yvonne Burnley. Just throw a kid at her and she’ll run right away. Anyway, isn’t Margot the one who has been single for most of her life?”

“We know that she is married to the job, Yv. She will just either admiring a man or sleep with them. Now back to your question, one thing for sure is that you have to return the jacket," the mention of the infamous jacket made Yvonne groaned.

"Don't I know it," Yvonne replied sardonically                         

"You surprised me, you know?” Isaac said as he moved to grab a glass of water. After taking several gulps, he said, “Meeting him last night."

"Shocked myself as well," Yvonne pulled down her bun, letting her wavy auburn hair loose.

"I don’t believe that. Be honest with me, Yv. How do you feel about him?"

“Can’t hide anything from you, can I?” Yvonne stared at the locker as if she found them so interesting all of sudden. Her thought however, was thinking about all the moments she had with Tom, "Honestly, deep down I really want to get to know Tom more. I feel comfortable around him. I enjoy our banter. He clearly enjoyed it as well, maybe a bit much,” Pausing momentarily, Yvonne then added with a lower voice, afraid to say the next confession out loud, “I think I’m attracted to him.”

"Then I don't see any reason for you to back out from this situation," Isaac concluded.

Running her hand through her hair, Yvonne sighed, "Neither do I. But the question is should I give him a chance?" She was still unsure with the whole situation.

Isaac turned to see his best friend. After years knowing her, he can read her doubt and hesitation easily since Yvonne has no talent at all when it comes to poker face. But Isaac strongly believed that this time with the right push, Yvonne would open up to the actor, "Give yourself the chance.”

"To what?"

"To know someone new. Outside work. Expand your relation."

“How professional,” Yvonne snneered, punching Isaac’s upper arm playfully, “Is that really what you want to say? Or it is more like, come on Yvonne, it’s about time you get laid.”

Ignoring Yvonne’s innuendo, Isaac kept on going, “To feel again,” Waving his hand, Isaac added, “Nah, I know you. You are not that one-night stand kind of girl with no emotion involved. And by saying that, I know you’ve been thinking of sleeping with him. Anyhow, have you texted him?” Isaac question as he realised that Yvonne has been holding her phone during their entire conversation, like her entire life was depended on it.

“Nope.”

“Text him. Say hello.”

“Why should I?”

“To show him that you’re willing to go out with him again, that you enjoy the time you spent with him last night and want to repeat that again. Tell him you’ll come over to his place tonight to return that jacket. I’ll watch you as you type down your message,” True to his words, Isaac stayed still, his eyes now fixed on the iPhone on Yvonne’s clutch. Isaac watched as Yvonne unlocked her phone in a painfully slow movement, and typed her text with speed that was almost equal to a speed of a turtle.

“Hello, Tom. Good morning. Yvonne Burnley,” Isaac read the text out loud then guffawed at it.

“Sorry,” he apologized as soon as he controlled his laughter, “That’s lame, cold, and heartless. Put a smiley place near the end. Do it, you know my suggestion is better than Margot’s. With her help, your text will end up with dirty jokes only,” Yvonne followed Isaac’s instruction then pressed the send button. Not hoping for a prompt reply, Yvonne put down her phone. She then opened her locker, ready to get rid of her hospital’s scrub. When suddenly she heard a beeping sound from her iPhone, currently held by Isaac. Yvonne whirled her head around, eyes wide, surprised by the fast reply.

“Hello, Yvonne. How’s your day going? Hope someone didn’t attack you last night on your way home,” Isaac read the text before Yvonne had the chance to take her phone back. Putting the phone aside, Isaac smiled at the other doctor in the room, and then he laughed so hard, his body shaking with mirth.

“Holy shit. This is real and happening. Go, return the jacket tonight. Don’t text him back. Call him, tell him you’re coming,” Again, Isaac encouraged Yvonne to confront Tom.

Nodding her head, Yvonne retorted, “Then go home?”

“No,” Isaac stood up, he put his hand on Yvonne’s shoulder, forcing her to stay and listen to what he was about to say. He was adamant to help Yvonne this time. He wouldn’t let Yvonne crawl out from this situation, not now. Not when Tom was clearly into her and Yvonne was willing to let him in, “Then talk, have dinner, watch movies, play games, or whatever.”

“Alright. I’ll go tonight. And please tell Margot, I’m sorry for this morning. I was a bit harsh, wasn’t I?” Yvonne cringed as she remembered how she scolded Margot during their breakfast after she continued to bombard her with questions about her dinner with Tom.

“Not really. Sometimes she can be quite nosy. And she was stupid enough to act like that when you’re having breakfast. Marge will forget about that, you know that,” After his reassurance, Isaac released his hold from Yvonne. He turned away and walked to the door, knowing his patients were already waiting for him.

“Isaac, where’s your left brain anyway? You’re usually the sane one.”

“You don’t need logic to solve this problem, Yv. If you use it, well, you might not meet him,” Isaac responded a moment before he exited the locker room, leaving Yvonne alone. Yvonne wanted to ridicule him because his sudden support was definitely something new and not totally unexpected. Something that terrified and excited her at the same time.

***

Yvonne huffed out loud as a shadow loomed over her, blocking her light that caused her to pause her writing, "That seat is taken,” Yvonne said without looking at the person, twirling her pen between her fingers.

"By whom?" came the unmistakable rich, baritone voice of Benedict Cumberbatch.

"By me," Yvonne’s eyes still fixed on the page of her notebook.

"I was wondering if you're waiting for Tom to come. Since he didn't come to my place again this morning, begging for my help, then I assumed the date was a success," Ben spoke. He sat down on the seat across from Yvonne, trying to catch her attention. Once she realised the seat has been occupied, Yvonne dropped her pen then glared at the man, getting irritated with his behavior. On the other end, Ben watched her every movements, entertained by her attitude.

"Something wrong? Coffee too bitter? Breakfast not done correctly? You can file your complaint directly to Cari or Rick, not me,” Yvonne leaned across the table, then hissed as she added more explanation, “That was hardly count as a date. And why do people are so curious about hearing the details!"

"Who?"

Knowing what the question referred to, Yvonne replied, "My flatmates."

"So, what kind of trick that Tom had to pull out last night?"

Understanding Yvonne’s blank expression upon hearing his question, Ben decided to bring up the jacket that was being worn by Yvonne. Of course, he immediately recognized it after years hanging out with the owner of the jacket. If people said Ben dressed like a hobo then it’s a common knowledge that Tom had less than 10 pieces of casual clothing – including the Armani jacket.

"Clearly that jacket isn't yours."

"Its my boyfriend’s," Yvonne wanted to slap herself as soon as that statement left her mouth. Why does her brain and mouth choose to be unsynchronized now of all time.

Pleased with her sudden outburst, Benedict quickly added before Yvonne able to rectify her last statement, "My, my, how interesting. You call him as your boyfriend but you say last night wasn’t a date."

"Tom isn't my boyfriend,” Yvonne seethed, didn’t realize her mistake this time around.

Benedict, however, being a meticulous man that he is, still catch Yvonne’s second mistake, “I didn't say his name.”

His laid-back response, combined with the smug look, made Yvonne wanted to strangle him. Leaving her tongue-tied, Yvonne remained quite whilst Ben spoke more of his mind.

"A bit of advice, don't do much thinking. If you feel that he is right, go for it. I can tell when Thomas is smitten with someone, and I assure you that's happening with you."

"I'm not smitten," at least not yet, Yvonne had to hold her tongue before she said something she’ll regret again today.

"Not yet," Ben spoke as if reading the woman’s mind, "Your mind is weighing down the options. I know it."

Earning no response from Yvonne, Ben said, "You think out loud. Just like dear Thomas," a wide grin slowly formed across his face.

“I’ll give him a call. There happy?” Yvonne’s hands moved to take out her phone from her pocket.

“If that’ll prevent Tom to come over to my house early in the morning, so that I still can lie in a little longer with my fiancée before work,” Ben winked suggestively, much to Yvonne’s dismay, and he continued, “I’ll be delighted, forever in your debt. Scout’s honour!” Benedict held up his hand, now forming a three-fingered salute.

Yvonne eyed Ben’s salute suspiciously then she searched for Tom’s number on her contact list. Finding his name, Yvonne pressed the green button to start the call and now she was no longer surprised at Tom’s quick response.

“Hello, Tom?”

Benedict snickered, amused at how speedy Tom answered the call. He mouthed “I told you so” at Yvonne in which she responded with a roll of her eyes, although she really considering to gave him the finger now.

Came the greeting over the phone, "Yvonne! Nice to finally hear back from you. Did someone attack you last night?"

“No. I have to confirm that I arrived safe and sound at my flat last night. You don’t have to worry about the police report. But I was wondering, are you home?" Yvonne stood up and moved further away from Benedict, not wanting Benedict to eavesdrop her conversation.

"That’s okay. I thought you’ll never call back or decide to leak my number on the Internet,” Tom chuckled, then answered Yvonne’s question, “Oh yes, I'm home, are you coming?" His voice sounded hopeful.

"Actually yes. The jacket wants to be returned to his owner."

Teasing her, Tom said, “Is that so? Or the borrower simply wants to meet the owner.”

“We’ll see about that, Tom. I’ll be there at,” she glanced at her watch, thinking about the appropriate to be at Tom’s flat, and then she asked back, “Seven? How’s that sound?”

“Lovely. I’ll text you my address, I believe you don’t remember it,” Tom said, referring to her last visit which was more than two years ago.

“You’re right. I don’t,” Yvonne let out a chuckle, “See you later, Tom.”

“See you later, Yvonne,” Tom whispered, then ended the call. Putting the phone back inside her pocket, Yvonne made her way back to the table where Benedict was still waiting patiently.

“It’s a date then. Good luck, you two,” Ben congratulated her before leaving his seat, heading outside.

Chewing on the inside of her cheek, Yvonne hesitated a bit before she called Benedict back, "Benedict, wait!"

Pausing his movement, Benedict cocked his head to her direction, "Yes?"

"Is he good?"

"From what I've heard, he is good in bed. You have tonight to prove it yourself. "

Upon seeing the black look on Yvonne’s face, Ben quickly gave her the truth.

"Yes, Ma'am. He is a nice chap. You won’t regret it. And if you pass this up, you’ll miss a great opportunity,” Waving his hand, Benedict exited Carida’s. Yvonne, one the other hand, remained seated. If all the encouragements she has received today mean something, it was that she had to pay a visit to Tom later today.

***

Standing nervously in front of Tom’s door, Yvonne knocked the door, waiting for the man to open it. Although she was here two years ago, this time it was an entirely different circumstance. Her last visit was purely professional, however this time it was more persona. It took almost all of her courage, and the support from her friend – as well as Tom’s friend – to do this. And she promised herself, she would not let them down. She would make this visit count. Yvonne has been standing for almost five minutes and Tom hasn’t opened the door, she lifted her hand once more to start knocking again when suddenly the door swung open, revealing Tom. Fresh from the shower, Yvonne thought as she observed his still wet hair, half-wet shirt, and the towel around his waist.

“Yvonne. Hello. Sorry, I just finished showering. I hope I don’t make you wait that long. Come on in,” Stepping aside, Tom let Yvonne into his flat. Passing Tom on her way in, Yvonne couldn’t help but to notice the water droplets trailing down from his neck to his chest. She bet Tom hasn’t toweled properly, in hurry to open the door.

“Have you eaten, Tom? I brought some cupcakes.”

“Lovely. You baked them?” Tom asked as he eyed the box containing the cupcakes under Yvonne’s left arm.

Chuckling, Yvonne denied his assumption, “I cook but I don’t bake.”

“Alright, make yourself comfortable, Yv. The flat hasn’t changed much in two years. I’ll put some pants on first,” Tom stood in the middle of his flat. He was about to turn and walk to his bedroom, when suddenly he stopped, facing Yvonne once again, “Unless you want me not to. I’ll happily oblige, of course,” Tom kept on standing, staring at Yvonne, waiting for her reaction.

“At least you’re not naked.”

“Do you want me to, Yvonne?” Tom bent his knees so that he was at eye level with Yvonne

Yvonne chose to dismiss his question and started to patronize him, “Go. Get dressed, Tom. And toweled properly, I don’t want you to catch a cold.”

“Yes, Doctor,” he replied cheekily then dashed to his bedroom.

Tom was right. His flat remained the same over the years. Except for more awards as Yvonne caught another statuette next to the Olivier statuette that caused her to figure out his identity two years ago.

“More awards, huh?” Yvonne asked as she felt Tom’s presence behind her.

Averting his gaze from Yvonne, Tom looked at the exact statuette that Yvonne was looking at. He laughed proudly, “Evening Standard Theatre Awards, last November.”

“For Coriolanus?”

Tom nodded his head, validating Yvonne’s assumption, “I was only in London for the weekend to attend the award ceremony, and to come out as the winner, it still feels surreal. I still want to pinch myself.”

“Are you sure about that? Then what will happen if one day you win an Oscar? I bet you’ll pass out during your acceptance speech, Tom.”

“If that’s the case, then I will have you to perform CPR on me,” Tom lowered his head, so that he was whispering at Yvonne’s ear.

Yvonne stiffened as goosebumps started to spread all over her body. Unable to move, Yvonne’s next banter came in a stutter, “In ca … case you forget, Os … Oscar are held ac … across the … the pond. There’s no wa … way, I‘ll fly out ju … just to be on the pa … ramedic team there.”

Still in the same position as before, Tom said once more under his breath, “Who said you have to be them?”

“Where else would I be, huh?” Seeing Tom’s smug smile from her peripheral vision, Yvonne gathered enough strength to step aside, and moved to the other part of the flat.

“Your guess is as good as mine,” still whispering with a tinge of enjoyment at the now empty spot, “Let us not jinx it, Yvonne. Stop talking about the Oscar.”

“Okay, Sir,” Standing in the middle of the flat, Yvonne quickly removed the oversized jacket that belonged to the man on the other side of the room. It seemed that her nerves caused her to forget about her real intention for coming to the Tom’s flat, “Your jacket. Thank you so much for lending them. Where should I put it?” Yvonne searched the room for an appropriate place to put the jacket.

Moving towards her, taking the jacket from Yvonne’s hand, Tom said, “Pleasure. Let me just put this inside my bedroom and then we can talk.”

“Come here. I have strawberry cupcakes,” Yvonne called out to Tom as soon as she caught Tom exited his bedroom, “So, what do you want to talk about, Tom?” Yvonne felt nervous all of sudden, struggling to start a proper conversation with Tom.

“How’s your day, Yvonne?” Tom didn’t take his eyes off the strawberry cupcakes that Yvonne brought. He took them out from the box, and started to nibble on them while waiting for Yvonne’s answer

“Pretty dull. Boring. Breakfast, examined my patients, post-op, lunch, go home, and here I am. How about you, Tom?”

“Meeting and script reading. The usual routine. And now let’s see we can turn your dull day to something more interesting.”

“Which is?” Yvonne challenged Tom as she also just started to eat one of the cupcakes.

“How about we play a game? That’s it of course if you want to do something else don’t be afraid to speak up.”

“What kind of games? Strip poker? Naked twister? I’m not sure we’re qualified to play those games,” Yvonne teased with her wayward suggestions.

His eyes travelled up and down Yvonne’s body, taking her every curve in, as he processed her suggestion. All those things that he wanted to do to the woman in front of him two years ago came rushing back, “A little bit early for those games, don’t you think, Yvonne?” Tom’s voice turned husky as he popped out the question.

Yvonne was no fool. She knew exactly the effect of her suggestions at Tom, his throaty tone was a dead giveaway. Yvonne could only smirked, pleased with his reaction, “Never have I ever? You like that? We can go out first to get some beer if you don’t have them here.”

With his mind still elsewhere, Tom could only move in an auto-pilot mode to reach his fridge, “I have several bottles of Guinness and a bottle of Merlot,” Tom mumbled.

“Guinness should be fine, Tom. Let’s save the Merlot for another occasion.”

Following her order, Tom opened the beer swiftly. With two bottles of Guinness on his hand, Tom walked back to the dining table where Yvonne sat and finished eating her strawberry cupcake, licking the excess frosting on her finger. Giving her one of the bottles, followed by an empty glass. Tom took the seat across from her, putting his beer down.

“Can I start first? I’ve been thinking about this statement since I asked you to play this game. Please.”

Tom extended his palm, permitting her to start the game.

“Never have I ever greeted someone with a towel around my waist!” Yvonne exclaimed. Proud with her reference to what happened earlier that night when Tom opened his door.

A thunderous laugh left Tom’s mouth. Pouring the beer into an empty glass, Tom then took a sip from its foam head.

“Genius, Yvonne. Now my turn,” putting down his glass, rubbing his hand together, then he spoke up, “Never have I ever opened up a cadaver.”

Yvonne saw Tom cocked his right eyebrow as he finished saying his sentence. She stuck out her tongue, then said, “That’s my living,” pouring her beer into the glass and took a gulp anyway, Yvonne hummed appreciatively as she felt the strong malt flavour of Guinness washed her tongue.

“Never have I ever watched all Marvel’s movies.”

Shaking his head at Yvonne’s payback, Tom drank his beer once again.

“Never have I ever been to Bali,” came Tom’s next statement.

Swallowing another mouthful of Guinness, Yvonne said, “Really? It’s a beautiful island, Tom. You should visit someday.”

“I know. The Hemsworths always talk about them, Chris and Liam love to surf there. Even Chris got married on an island nearby. One day I’ll definitely go there, maybe you can come with me for your next visit. I might need a guide,” Tom intended to test the water, to watch for her reaction.

“One day, maybe, I don’t know. My schedule is pretty demanding,” She raised her head, locking her gaze with him, and then smiled. Her timid response gave him hope nonetheless, “Never have I ever been to Africa.” Yvonne announced suddenly.

Gulping down his beer again, Tom voiced out his next confession, “Never have I ever given someone else’s in this room a bath.”

“Alright, Hiddleston, you ask for this,” Yvonne asked after she swallowed another gulp, “Never have I ever coloured my hair. Drink, Hiddleston.”

Obliging Yvonne’s order, Tom took another sip and said, “I’m sure we’ll just take turn drinking if we keep playing like this, Yvonne.”

“We don’t make any rules for the game. No topic is off limit, they can be anything.” Yvonne retorted back, “My turn again, Tom. Never have I ever skipped a class in school.”

Tom was about to take another drink, when suddenly he halted his movement. Narrowing his eyes at Yvonne, then accused, “Hold on a sec. That is too good to be true. You must be lying. How can a person never skipped a class, that just doesn’t make sense.”

“I was a good student. I’ve been given the opportunity to have a proper education. Of course, I think about skipping class once or twice, but then I think about the time and money my family spent to put me in school, and then I didn’t do it,” Yvonne said finally, then pointed at Tom’s beer while cheering, “Come on, Tom, take a sip.”

Tom followed suit, then fired another confession, “Never have I ever eaten an insect.”

Shuddering a little as she remembered chewing those insects a year ago, Yvonne raised her glass and gulped down another swig.

Tom knew he shouldn’t be surprised when Yvonne took another drink as Yvonne had told him before she has lived in Thailand and Vietnam, but he still couldn’t hide his amazement, “Wow. How do they taste like?”

“Like strawberry,” came her sarcastic reply, she then gave the real description, “To clear things up, I don’t know they are there. A man gave me food when I was in Thailand, basically it was rice mixed with any kind of veggies and God knows what. When I finished eating, they said they put some larva, ants, worms, and other things that I don’t want to mention nor remember. Crispy bites, savory.”

“They contain a lot of protein, don’t they?”

“Exactly. They’re like a protein bar or something, I suppose. Next time you’re on diet for a role, maybe you can suggest fried worms and larva to be put on your menu. Now, let me see, Tom,” Yvonne thought about her next confession then she said, “Never have I ever had a crush on a teacher.”

“Neither have I. It’s your turn to have a drink,” Tom said while refilling Yvonne’s glass with the beer. Grumbling, Yvonne took the glass and drank its content.

“Shame, you could have used your charm, Tom.”

“No. I respect my teachers. They give me the best acting’s advice and help me to be the man I am now.”

“I understand,” Yvonne nodded in agreement, “Your turn, Tom.”

“Never have I ever missed any of Tolkien’s movies.”

Yvonne gaped for a moment, trying hard to remember the last movie she watched from the Tolkien’s series, “Ha! I haven’t watched Cumber as Smaug,” Yvonne chugged down her beer again, “Wait for it, Tom. Never have I ever missed any of Potter’s movies!”

Tom snorted as he heard Yvonne called Ben as Cumber. If only his friend had the chance to hear Yvonne cut and said his surname as she wished, it would annoyed Ben to oblivion. Leaning back on his seat, Tom said before gulping down his Guinness again, “I missed the fifth one.”

Scoffing, Yvonne muttered, “Be grateful, Tom, because it was the worst in the series. At least movie-wise.”

“You’re not the first with that opinion, Yv. Never have I ever fallen asleep at a cinema.”

“For real?” Yvonne blurted out after taking another drink, “I nearly died when my friends dragged me to watch those animalistic robots and sparkly vampires. Then I was asleep during almost a half of those movies.”

“That’s what we call as endurance, darling. Never have I ever cross-dressed.”

“Not even for a role?” Yvonne asked back. Her hand crept painstakingly slow towards her glass, ready to swallow another gulp of beer.

“Haven’t got the chance to do so until this moment. You have done that, haven’t you, Yvonne? My, my, you keep on surprising me,” Tom exclaimed as he watched Yvonne brought the glass to her lips and drank the liquor once again.

“I was in school and we had to perform Romeo and Juliet as a final project. I was supposed to be an extra, then one of the boys got sick, and my other friend chose me as a substitute to play Tybalt,” Yvonne explained.

Tom recited one of Tybalt’s lines from the play immediately, “What, drawn and talk of peace? I hate the word. As I hate hell, all Montagues, and thee. Have at thee, coward!”

“That was long time ago, now I can’t even remember those lines at all. Let’s move on, shall we, Shakespeare,” Yvonne started to make the next move, “Never have I ever sung karaoke,” she announced, and then this time Tom took another drink.

Putting down his bottle, Tom raised from his seat then he walked over to the fridge to take another bottle of Guinness as both of their glasses were almost empty by now, “That’s the last bottle, we share it then we’ll announce the winner,” Yvonne approved his notion, nodding her head as the man put down the bottle in the middle of the table. Tom sat down again and said “Never have I ever being pushed into a pool with my clothes on.”

Yvonne shook her head slowly, her eyes at the bottle and Tom then the bottle again, encouraging him to have a drink again. Sighing, Tom did as she asked, whilst Yvonne giggled on the other end of the table, sensing the man’s frustration as he was close to be the loser.

Yvonne tried to stop her giggles. After several failed attempts, she finally able to contain her giggles and start to confessed another truth, “Never have I ever skinny dipped.”

Another thing that he has done caused Tom to take another sip from of his Guinness. As his turn came once more, Tom contemplated a bit, careful not to be the one who had to take a drink once again, “Never have I ever dumped someone,” Tom finally let the truth out.

“I was being dumped by someone, so I guess it’s your turn to drink again, Tom.”

Cursing lowly, Tom guzzled another gulp down then he leaned in closer to Yvonne, and whispered, “I’ll hold that last statement, I promise you,” Yvonne looked at Tom directly in the eyes. She could feel her cheeks started to get hot. Whether it’s from the alcohol or caused by Tom’s presence, she really couldn’t tell.

“Okay,” came her breathy reply, followed with another truth, “Never have I ever kissed someone on a first date.”

Gulping down the beer once again, Tom commented, “At this rate, I’ll lose soon,” Tom was just finishing his comment when suddenly his mind was hit by a realization that could help him to turn the table. Eyes shone with glee, Tom said another statement, this time enunciating each word slowly, one by one, “Never have I ever seen someone else’s in this room naked.”

“Cunning move, Tom,” Yvonne mocked satirically after she down another gulp from the beer.

“And you’re the one who use my lack of pants while opening the door to my flat as her advantage, Yvonne.”

Yvonne fully understood Tom’s intention to raise the bar, and decided to explore another territory as the game continued. Following his lead, Yvonne divulged another truth, “Never have I ever gotten aroused during a medical examination.”

“That’s a total assumption. Unless, you’re able to tell me the proof,” Tom rested his chin in one hand, ready to listen to Yvonne’s reason.

Leaning forward, Yvonne reached Tom’s other hand out that was laying still on the table. Her thumb moved in a circular motion repeatedly against the back of his hand, “Oh Thomas, believe me I know. Dilated pupil, elevated heart rate, all those moans and groans two years ago. You can’t fool me,” Yvonne paused, her free hand refilled Tom’s glass. She cocked her head at the newly refilled glass a signal for Tom to take another gulp.

Bringing the glass closer to his lips, Tom took another sip. His eyes never left Yvonne then he announced, “Never have I ever faked an orgasm.”

Not saying much, instead Yvonne emptied her glass of beer with one big gulp then snatched the new bottle away from Tom to refill her own glass.

“That bad, huh?”

“Thankfully it got better as we progressed.”

Tom leaned in, looking up at her through his eyelashes. Yvonne, captivated by those piercing gaze, didn’t bother to turn her eyes elsewhere, “Remember when you gave me a bath then in between those noise that I made you complained about them,” Tom waited for her response, his thumb already moved in the same manner as Yvonne did previously, drawing small circle continuously at the back of Yvonne’s hand. However receiving none, Tom kept on talking under his breath, “Those women. They were loud as I pleasured them in every way I could. They, too, never complained about my skills. Just like my neighbor never complained about the noises we’ve made.”

Yvonne pulled her hand and from Tom’s hold. Her heart rate has skyrocketed. In front of her sat a man who fully aware of his charm and how to use them to his own benefit. Yvonne has experienced his flirtation while he was ill and the outcome wasn’t great. And now Tom was in fine fettle and his beguilement this time was certainly much more dangerous than two years ago. Nevertheless, she flirted back. After all, it takes two to tango, “The game isn’t over yet, Tom. Maybe we’ll save those flirtations for later.”

Leaning back to her seat, Yvonne then claimed, “Never have I ever been to a strip club.”

Raising his glass, saluting the statement as Tom reminisced about those visits he made together with his friends, from an impromptu visit out of boredom to a stag party, then slurped down his beer.

“Boys will always be boys, eh?” Yvonne scoffed.

“It was a good time, what can I say?” Looking at his glass which is almost empty as the game was coming to an end. He had to make several very good moves if he really wanted to win this game. As Tom calculated his next move, his mind wandered to the exact moment that was happening two years ago inside his flat with the doctor. Tom grinned wickedly, which caused Yvonne to clutch her glass. Knowing whatever would come from his mouth next will cause her to take a drink, “Never have I ever gave someone else’s in this room a bath.”

Taking another sip, Yvonne’s mind recall that particular surprise right before she started to give Tom a bath years ago. With a sly smile, Yvonne said, “Never have I ever gone commando.”

Taking another drink, Tom put down the glass. He wiggled his eyebrows at Yvonne, taunting the woman. Yvonne ignored his behavior by saying, “You’re going to lose, Tom,” Tossing her hair over her shoulder, Yvonne then said, “Never have I ever sent dirty texts to someone.”

“You caught me, Yv,” Tom whined as he finished downing another gulp of the Guinness.

Shrugging her shoulder, Yvonne answered, “Doesn’t shock me though. What’s next, Tom? Make it count, could be your last.” Yvonne pointed at the remaining beer inside his glass in which she was sure could be drained with one single gulp.

“Never have I ever watched porn with my friends.”

“Is that your best move, Tom? For real? Or did you just let me win?”

“I don’t know. You tell me, Yvonne. With one last gulp, what else can I do?” Tom mumbled as he watched the remaining blackish liquid inside his glass which could be his last shot.

“I always watched it alone,” Yvonne admitted. Hearing that, Tom drained his glass at once, savoring the taste of creamy and roasty liquid as it travelled down his throat.

“How does this game end? Does the winner get some kind of reward? Or she gets the chance to punish the loser?” Tom asked after he put the empty bottle away.

Without thinking much, Yvonne announced brightly, “The loser has to follow whatever winner’s orders are. Agree?”

“What do you want me to do then, Yv?”

“Hmmm. I don’t know,” Yvonne wondered as she moved to put Tom’s empty glass and her almost empty glass back to the sink. She then paraded around the flat, Yvonne stopped when she saw Tom’s bookcase which contained many books from wide array of genre. She saw them when she spent the night at his flat few years back, but didn’t have the chance to take a closer look at it. Now she had the chance and started to browse them. Yvonne also noticed how neat Tom was as she found out he sorted his books by the author’s last name.

“Books and books, you have loads of them, Tom. What are you reading now?”

“You familiar with Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Spy?”

“Gary Oldman. Yes, wonderful film.”

“Cumber was in that movie too, you know,” Tom informed her, referring his friend using the name she used earlier.

“Cumber? Benedict?” Yvonne whirled her head around, facing Tom who was still sitting, “Oh. Don’t tell me he was that man with mopy blondish hair. Peter, I think his facial structure is similar with Benedict. Is that him?” Yvonne began to ramble as she started to find the resemblance between the character and her newest acquaintance.

“The one and only,” Tom confirmed.

“Chameleon or shape-shifter. I assume you are going to be cast in one of the adaptations.”

“The Night Manager. Though they haven’t issued an official press release since we’re still trying to fit that on my schedule.”

“Haven’t read that. Maybe I’ll try to read it in my spare time, I love espionage story,” Standing by the window, Yvonne looked at the London’s night skyline with its flickering lights on the distance. She put her hand on the window, then sighed, “Fancy a walk, Tom?”

“I can say no, can’t I? The loser has to follow the winner,” Tom chuckled.

Turning to face Tom once again, Yvonne beamed, “Grab your jacket and walk me back home!”

He raised his eyebrow, surprised with Yvonne’s order, “Now? I don’t know about you, but I reckon it’s cold outside, Yv.”

“Nonsense. Grab your jacket, my place isn’t far from here,” Yvonne’s impulsiveness started to kick in because of the drink she had earlier.

Not putting up anymore questions or arguments, Tom strode to his room to retrieve his quilted jacket and change his clothing something more suitable to brace the chilly temperature.

“Ready?” Yvonne already downing her jacket stood right next to the door.

Opening the door, Tom allowed Yvonne to exit the flat first, then he locked the door and followed her as she walked towards the elevator, to exit the building. As soon as Yvonne stepped outside the building she realized how right Tom was. Silently Yvonne thanked the beer she had before as the alcohol took part to warm up her body.

“Where’s your family, Tom?” Yvonne opened up a conversation with the man on her left as they strolled along the empty street outside Tom’s building.

“Mum and Dad got divorced when I was 13. Mum lives in Suffolk, Dad in Cambridge. Older sister, Sarah, in India with her family. Emma, younger sister, live around here.”

“Sorry for waking such a terrible memory.”

“Never mind, sometimes it’s not meant to be and it has to end. Yes, it was hard at first but as I grew up, I understand. Do you have flatmates?”

“The flat belongs to an old friend, her name is Margot. There are three of us. Margot, Yvonne,” she pointed at herself, “then Isaac. We’ve lived together since 5 or maybe 6 years ago, I’ve lost count already.”

Turning his head to look at Yvonne, eyebrows frowned together, Tom asked, “Isaac?”

“Yeah. We’re all doctor. Isaac is engaged with our other friends, Mia is her name. Currently working between New York and Paris in the fashion industry. Why the sudden interest in Isaac? Are you jealous?” Yvonne teased Tom, “We haven’t finished our first date and you get jealous of my best mate”

Yvonne began to poke Tom at his ribs. Earning no response from the man, as the man kept standing on his feet, Yvonne wondered, “You’re not ticklish.”

“Not really,” Still deep in her thought, Yvonne failed to recognize Tom’s answer and change in position as he was now standing close to her while his finger started to poke her ribs which caused Yvonne to yelp. The yelp she produced only encouraged Tom to continue his poking. Smirking, Tom bellowed, “Ticklish person shouldn’t be allowed to tickle another person, Yv.”

“I’m not ticklish,” Yvonne argued before she dashed down the road, avoiding Tom’s poking. Tom only gaped as Yvonne moved further away from him. With his running ability, catching up with her won’t break his sweat. After letting her ran for a while, Tom decided to catch her up. Sprinting, he was standing behind her in no time. Out of breathe as Yvonne kept laughing while she was running away from Tom, she confessed in between her panting, “Stop, Tom. Stop tickling, Tom! I was lying, okay! I’m probably the most ticklish person you’ve ever met!”

Fulfilling her request, Tom didn’t tickle Yvonne anymore. Instead, he grabbed her from behind, almost pouncing at her. Yvonne shrieked as his body colliding against her. If Tom wasn’t prepared to steady both of them they would fell and hit the cobblestone for sure.

“No one told me tonight is a date,” Tom spoke as he rested his chin atop of Yvonne’s right shoulder, rubbing his cheek against hers intentionally.

“It supposed to be a date but if you keep behaving like this, I’m not sure I want to continue this, Tom,” Yvonne countered. How Tom kept on affecting her like this she had no clue. How he managed to chip down her wall slowly. How she kept on giving those flirtatious banters back. How carefree she felt around him. Yvonne really didn’t understand her behavior around him.

“I appreciate your decision to give me, or maybe us, a try,” Tom said as he released Yvonne from his hug. As the result, Yvonne smiled at him genuinely, then linked her arms with Tom’s.

“This is not something I usually do, Tom. After losing contact for around two years, then meeting you again and agreeing to see you at Carida, then at your flat the next day. This is too fast but somehow I’m willing to risk it.”

“This is the alcohol talking, isn’t it?” Tom teased, tightening his arm around hers.

“Yes, it is. From the bottom of my heart. I guarantee I’ll remember all the things I said tonight. I always remember the thing that I did when I was under the influence of alcohol, only to be mortified by them the next day,” Yvonne tried to cover her face which made Tom cackled with laughter.

“Will you let me talk with your friends so that I’ll know what things you’ve done when you’re wasted, Yvonne?”

“Hell no!”

“You’re an occasional drinker,” Tom remarked as they continued their walk.

Yvonne simply nod, “Only on a special occasion,” she then tried to explain, “I know my limit. But it’s been a while since the last time I have a pint. Not a good idea to enter the operation theatre when you’re hangover.”

“I too tried to give up alcohol once, but then I got a call to star in a movie directed by Spielberg. I had a meeting with him, took a sip of Guinness then I realised what a terrible mistake that was,” Tom laughed at the memory.

“As long as you’re being a responsible, then nothing is wrong with a few drink here and then.”

“So tonight is not only a date but also a special occasion, Yvonne?” Tom turned his head slightly, gazing at Yvonne, searching for her response.

To shut him up, Yvonne swayed her hips, intending to hit Tom with the move, “Don’t flatter yourself.”

Faking a stagger, Tom yelped, “Ouch!”

“I know you’re an actor but please stop being so dramatic.”

Chuckling under his breath, he then asked the location of her flat, “Where’s your flat? We’ve passed Carida earlier.”

“That one,” Yvonne giggled as she pointed at the white door located just before the next intersection, already visible from their position.

“What’s your plan for tomorrow, Yv?”

“Friday? I don’t have to be at the hospital tomorrow, unless someone calls me to be there. Why? Already planning for the next date?” Yvonne asked, looking up at the actor who was now hiding back a smile.

“Calling another date? Eager, aren’t you?”

“You’re the one who is asking about my plan for tomorrow, Thomas,” Yvonne said mockingly. She stopped, unlinking her arm from Tom’s. Both of them now were standing in front of the door that leads to her flat.

Putting both his hands up in a mock surrender, Tom suggested, “Dinner?”

“Where?”

“You pick the place.”

Combing her messy hair, Yvonne replied, “Fine. I’ll tell you tomorrow.”

“Will you be at Carida tomorrow morning?” Tom implored

Arching her eyebrow, Yvonne gave him a cheeky reply, “Yes. Stalking me now, Tom?”

“Lucky guess.”

Tom shrugged sheepishly, slipping his hand inside his trousers’ pockets with his thumbs sticking out, “I mean every word I say tonight, Yvonne. We’ll take this slow if that’s what you want,” Stopping momentarily, Tom’s face broke into a grin, “Oh and in case this date turns into something more. I just want to let you that with my bedroom skill, there’s no need for you to fake an orgasm.”

Shocked with his rather raunchy message, Yvonne’s breath hitched and the she breathed out, “Alright.”

Tom wanted to do something more than a simple goodbye, but sensing her sudden discomfort that was caused by his naughty confession, Tom decided a simple goodbye was enough to end this night. With the words already on the tip of his tongue, he watched as Yvonne headed towards her door. Slightly opening the door, Yvonne quickly closed it back then shouted his name.

“Tom!”

Stunned, Tom narrowed his eyes at her, his eyebrows creased as if asking her why didn’t she enter her flat.

Still standing in front of the white door, Yvonne question, searching for affirmation from him, “Is this a date?”

Tom avoided answering her question directly, “If you want this to be one then it is, Yv.”

“You know what I said earlier. I never kissed on first date.”

Testing his luck once again, Tom said, “I think its our second date.”

Looking at Tom in the eyes, Yvonne’s lips broke into a smile. She insisted on her opinion, “For me it’s a first.”

No words are spoken anymore. Instead, her brown eyes darted back and forth between his blue eyes and his thin lips. Closing the distance between them with his long strides, Tom put his hand on her hips while his other hand caressing Yvonne’s cheek lightly, brushing away a few of her brown locks that was covering her cheek.

“Yvonne, if you want me to kiss you all you have to do is ask. There’s no need to be coy,” Tom bit his lower lip in anticipation

Looking up at him, Yvonne laughed to cover up her embarrassment. He was handsome but as she looked at Tom’s face closely, she had to say that he was more than handsome, he was gorgeous. Her finger traced the scar on his right forehead then down to the scar on his upper lips and finally she rested her hand on top of his shoulder.

They kept an eye contact for a moment until Tom tilted his head, then brought his lips down against hers. At first it was a chaste kiss until Yvonne grazed his soft lips with her tongue, urging him to deepen their kiss. Complying, Tom opened his mouth and ran his tongue against Yvonne’s lips, a tiny moan escaped from Yvonne’s lips. Tom used that moment to start exploring her mouth; he could still taste the malty taste from the beer they drank, mixed with the taste of strawberry, and a hint of vanilla from Yvonne’s lip balm. Yvonne ran her fingers between Tom’s curls, at the same time keeping him close to her. Tom did the same to her as he pushed her against the door, careful as to not hit her head against the door. Moving down, Tom started to kiss her jawline then to the spot under her ear, causing the woman to gasp.

Yvonne moved her hand to Tom’s chest and pushed him away, as she remembered they’re still outside her flat, in the middle of London’s winter.

“Tom, we’ve to stop,” Yvonne winced as she heard how raspy her tone was, “You don’t want to be papped here.”

Tom chuckled against her neck, the vibration caused by it made Yvonne shivered, “You’re right,” Tom took several steps back, keeping an arm distance between him and Yvonne.

The night was quiet. Yvonne and Tom stood together in front of the building, still breathless after their little make out session. The cold wind of winter whooshing around them as they listened to each other heartbeat. How erratic they were.

“Goodnight, Tom,” Yvonne whispered to his ear, giving him a single peck on his cheek.

“Night. See you tomorrow, Yv,” Tom replied as he took to the same route he went down with Yvonne before, this time to head home.

Entering the building, Yvonne leaned back against the door. Her heartbeat was still irregular, courtesy to her impulsiveness to ask for a kiss from Tom and the man’s kissing ability. Grinning like a fool, Yvonne totally didn’t regret her decision to follow Isaac and Ben’s advice to see Tom today. She believed whatever happened down the road between her and Tom, she was willing and ready to face them.

 


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their dinner the night before, Yvonne spent another day with Tom. And this time she tried to open up more to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might want to read a one-shot, titled All Will Be Good in Due Time, I posted around Christmas if you want to know more about Yvonne's Christmas at 2012.

Emerging from her bedroom, Yvonne greeted her flatmates whilst trying to contain her yawn, “Morning.”

Meanwhile, her flatmates were already sitting with breakfast served on their dining table with their eyes were fixed on Yvonne as the brunette made her way towards them.

A sudden ring from her phone made Yvonne stopped moving. In one swift motion she retrieved her phone from her pocket and answered the call straightaway, she didn’t even bother to check at the caller’s ID.

"Burnley speaking.”

As soon as she identified the caller’s voice, Yvonne ran back to her room to grab her notebook and pen. Clipping the phone in between her ear and shoulder, Yvonne wrote down all the things that were being said by the caller. Her head nodding along with every word that were being spoken by the caller.

"Alright, let me see," Yvonne mumbled to the phone as she observed her notes, thinking about the treatment for her patient, "Don't increase the dose. We'll observe him again tonight then do a blood test again tomorrow. Alright, thanks a lot, Carrie.”

Yvonne approached her friends, informing them who the caller was as she made her way to them, “Carrie is responsible for Nate, the liver transplant patient, until I go back to the hospital on Monday.”

However, Margot and Isaac gave no reply. Instead their eyes were still glued on Yvonne, and then Isaac said in an exaggerated manner.

"Lip gloss is on and it's not even breakfast yet."

Correcting Isaac, Margot said, “It’s just lip balm, you dumb,” she then added, “And you see, she is wearing her blouse.”

“Not just some flimsy pyjamas," Isaac still taking in Yvonne’s whole appearance that morning as she rarely dressed in other than a worn out pajamas before breakfast.

“Her favourite navy blouse and she also combed her hair,” Margot started to giggle.

Leaning in to Margot, Isaac then whispered with a voice that was still loud enough to be heard by Yvonne, "I'm surprised she isn't wearing her turtleneck.”

Margot and Isaac kept whispering against each other or throwing another quip at Yvonne as if Yvonne wasn’t standing in the middle of the flat. And finally, their attitudes began to irk Yvonne, "YOU GUYS! I can hear you!" Yvonne screamed at them.

Afraid with her anger, both of them pleaded simultaneously, "We love you, Yvonne!"

"And I hate both of you,” Yvonne hissed, but she came to the table nonetheless and saw the two plates on the table that were already served in front of Margot and Isaac respectively, “What are these? Pancake and scrambled egg? Isaac’s scrambled egg?" Yvonne almost screamed again as she knew Isaac’s inability to cook anything beside a decent plate of scrambled egg. So Yvonne concluded, whatever the reason behind their strange behavior was, it must be a very special one that caused Isaac had to step into the kitchen.

"We're having a bet actually,” Margot confessed at last.

"And I’m magically involved in that bet."

Margot nodded her head, "I bet you didn't do anything with Hiddleston last night. Not more than a lingering hug," Margot then gestured at Isaac, "While Isaac bet that you, at the very least, kissed Tom last night."

"Hence the infamous omelette. Bon appetite," Isaac whistled then winked at Yvonne, giving her a knowing look.

“You’re having a bet about me and Tom so early in the morning, commenting at my appearances while acting like Tweedldee and Tweedledum, and making breakfast for me. Dare I ask, what’s the stake?”

“Paying for the other’s dinner for a week,” Margot beamed which caused Yvonne to look at Isaac, whose shoulder was shaking as he was trying to hold back his laughter. Unlike the clueless redhead, Isaac and Yvonne knew exactly who would be the winner of this bet since Yvonne already told Isaac what’s her feeling towards Tom yesterday.

Looking between her best friends, Yvonne prepped herself for the speech, “Marge, you know I don’t kiss and tell, right?” Margot pouted, disappointed with Yvonne’s reply. Yvonne didn’t want to give Margot any false hope, so she quickly told her the event that went down last night in front of their building, which will smashed Margot’s chance of a week of free dinner, “But, Marge, hear me out. I asked Tom to walk me home last night. We talked, we flirted, he tried to tickle me, we hugged, and then we snogged. So, you’ve to pay Isaac’s dinner starting from today,” Yvonne patted Marge’s shoulder gently, truly sorry for her sudden robbed.

Hearing her revelation, Margot gasped out loud, then stuttering to ask another question, “What? You snogged him? He snogged you? Where?”

“In front of the building,” a fond smile formed on Yvonne’s face then quickly disappeared, “It was a mutual kiss. And I don’t regret it.”

This time Isaac’s uncontrolled laughter echoed throughout the flat, much to Margot’s dismay, he then spoke in between his panting, “She made out with Tom Hiddleston, and I made a scrambled egg. Today scientists might as well discover the cure for all the diseases. Sorry, Marge, but Yvonne is right. You have to buy me dinner,” Isaac jeered at Margot as he ushered his scrambled egg at Yvonne, then ordered Yvonne to have her special breakfast, “Eat up, Yvonne, before they get cold.”

“I can’t. I’m going to Carida’s to see Tom,” Yvonne half-shouted her refusal as she walked back to her bedroom to snatch her bag. She placed her notebook inside, and then waddled to the door.

“Look, Marge, she’s having breakfast with her boyfriend. Our Yvonne is dating again. Finally!”

“Hush, Isaac. Nothing is official yet. You better look after our friend over there,” Yvonne pointed at Margot with her jaw unhinged, “She has to be at work today, you know.”

Clicking his tongue, Isaac said, “Ahh, poor Marge is already in catatonic state. Go, Yv. I’m so proud of you, girl! And in case you’re wondering, the flat would be empty for the rest of the night. Have fun!” Annoyed as she had had enough of her friends’ antic in the morning, Yvonne only threw a sideway glance at Isaac, dismissing his suggestions by slamming the door at his face.

***

Yvonne ordered her usual at Carida’s, cinnamon roll with a cup of latte. As usual, Cari greeted her warmly but this time the pleasantries were accompanied with a clued-up look from the old woman. Yvonne, although she could already guess the meaning behind that look, gave her a questioning look.

“The other actor is here, and according to Rick, he is looking for a doctor,” Cari hushed, acting like a spy. She jutted her chin, pointing at the table on the corner that has been occupied by a man.

“Is he that obvious?” Yvonne asked as she watched Cari brewed her coffee. Dismissing her question, Cari opted to throw another statement, “I don’t know you’re into actors, Iffie,” Her hands moved skillfully to take Yvonne’s cinnamon roll out from the microwave and set her breakfast on the tray.

Chuckling, Yvonne replied, “Ha. Believe me, Cari. I don’t know about that either. Not until yesterday.”

With a tray on her hand, Yvonne walked towards the occupied table while swaying her hips a little bit as she noticed Tom has laid his eyes upon her. His expression lighten up, an infectious smile graced his lips, ready to greet her this morning.

Putting her plate and latte at the other side of the table and putting the tray aside, Yvonne teased, “Is this seat empty, handsome?”

“Oh. I’m actually waiting for someone. A doctor,” Tom leading her on.

Doing her best shocked face, Yvonne gasped, “What a coincidence. I’m a doctor myself.”

Hiding his smile behind the back of his hand, Tom kept playing along, “Really? Where do you work at?”

“King’s.”

“Funny. I once knew a doctor from King’s. She treated me once. She was gutsy, at times cheeky. And also she gave me a bath, saw me naked and did nothing about it. Can you imagine that? We also had a date last night, we kissed,” Now Tom was smirking, and after several days interacting with the blonde thespian, Yvonne understood no good thing would ever follow that smirk. True to Yvonne’s prediction, Tom opened his mouth again, “Her flat wasn’t empty last night. Such a shame really. Oh, and her name is --”

Having enough of their little act, or probably his innuendos so early in the morning, Yvonne sat on the couch then requested, “Enough. I’m not an actor. I can’t keep up with your act, Tom.”

Obliging her request, Tom grinned then addressed the woman, “Good morning to you too, Yvonne. How was your sleep?” Tom drank his coffee, all the while his eyes were glued on the brunette doctor in front of him.

“Second cup of coffee, Tom? Never mind, I forgot you’re always this chipper,” Yvonne brought her cup closer to her lips, blowing over the surface to cool the brownish liquid down, and then took a sip. Letting the caffeine hit her system, “My sleep was fine. How long you’ve been waiting?”

“30 minutes. I went for a run first, and then had a shower, and here I am. I just finished my toast actually.”

Swallowing a bite from her cinnamon roll, Yvonne murmured, “A runner, it all makes sense now, Tom.”

Confused, Tom arched his right eyebrow in which Yvonne responded, “Your round arse.”

Tom broke into a hoot of laughter, then thanking Yvonne for her compliment, “I must admit you’re not that first person to say that. But coming for you, it sounds more special.”

“I have appreciated that arse since I first saw it when you’re sick. Glad to know nothing changed much from you, Tom.”

“Have you, Yvonne?”

Taking another bite from her breakfast, Yvonne hummed while she chewed her pastry. Tom took that as a sign to elaborate his question, “What changed after two years, Yvonne?”

“Nothing,” Yvonne said a tad too quickly after she swallowed her cake, “I’m a surgeon now, but I’m still the old me. You’re also still the old you, a little more famous though.”

Tom sensed something off with her fast response, but decided to keep the question for another time. This is too soon, and he did promise her to take things slow, “You don’t have to be at the hospital 24/7, Yvonne?”

“I have a fixed schedule, but sometimes I also do extra shift when my friends ask me to. That 24/7 scenario is more Isaac’s things because he loves working at the A&E,” she said, with a shrug.

“And you don’t like it?”

“It’s too stressful for me at times, Tom. You want a bite from my cakes?” Yvonne offered as she saw the Tom’s half-empty cup.

“I’m fine, I was about to ask for a refill,” Tom lifted his cup. Not a second later, Rick came with a pot of hot coffee, pouring the black liquid into Tom’s cup. Before leaving their table, Rick eyed both of them then muttered something Yvonne couldn’t decipher. Yvonne was about to ask him to repeat his sentence when Rick dashed back to the kitchen.

“Yvonne, he interrogated me when I was waiting for you.”

Hearing Tom’s latest explanation, Yvonne’s grip of the fork became loose. As the consequence, the fork fell and clattering against her plate, “He didn’t!” Her hand was pulling her hair this time, mortified with her friend’s attitudes today.

“He did. Rick threatened to not serve my breakfast if I told him I didn’t treat you properly last night. Fortunately, Cari heard us and still willing to serve me,” Tom elaborated his previous predicament.

“They’re annoying, always meddle with my business. Sometimes they’re more like my parents rather than friends.”

Hearing Yvonne referred to Rick using the plural pronounce, Tom questioned, “They?” But he soon figured out who Yvonne are referring to, “Your flatmates gave you the same treatment this morning?”

Yvonne stuffed her mouth with more cinnamon roll, chewing them furiously then she drank her coffee. Hoping the liquid would ease the food down her throat, “You have no idea, Tom,” Then she started to retell her roommates’ manners earlier that caused Tom to wait for her around 30 minutes.

Tom listened to her intently, his eyes focused on her face the entire time. He noticed her subtle mannerisms. How her eyes sparked every time she mentioned her friends, her toothy grin as she told him about Isaac’s inability to cook, or her cackle as she recalled Margot’s crestfallen expression as soon as she realised she has lost the bet to Isaac.

“They love you so much, Yvonne,” Tom replied when he came to the realization that Yvonne had stopped talking and back to concentrating on her last piece of breakfast.

“Isaac threatens to kill you and disposes your body into The Thames to get rid of the evidence if you hurt me. Now given that condition, will you still say that, Tom?” Yvonne asked after she finished her plate. Leaning forward, awaiting Tom’s response.

Tom did a quick scan at their surroundings. Searching for someone that might knew his identity. Finding none, Tom leaned forward as well, copying Yvonne’s position. None of them were willing to back down, keeping their eyes on each other. Tom grinned, then moving even closer, closing in near her ear, “I’m willing to prove Isaac wrong because I’ve no intention to hurt you, Yvonne.”

While he moved back to his initial sitting position, Tom brushed his lips against the corner of Yvonne’s lips lightly. Yvonne was stunned for a moment but quickly regained her calm.

“That was a sneaky move, Hiddleston. Aiming for the lips, aren’t you?”

“Yes. But I have to change my direction. Afraid of not being able to stop,” Tom gave her an honest answer.

Yvonne emptied her cup at once, “Right. I have to stop you last night because I like it so much and I want to save them for later. For the many kisses to come,” Yvonne winked at him, licking her upper lip deliberately, “You don't have any work to do today, Tom?"

"I have a meeting with my publicist later."

“Luke Windsor, wasn’t it?” Yvonne wrinkled her forehead, trying to remember the publicist who partly responsible for their meeting two years ago.

“Yeah, still the same guy. I haven’t fired him,” Tom gasped jokingly, then added further, “Stop talking about him. Just hearing his name already gave me a headache. I shall dedicate this morning to us.”

"I'm flattered. Why?” Answering her own question, Yvonne exclaimed, “I know, because I'm the quirkiest woman you've ever met."

"No because I remember you said last night that you’re the most ticklish person, Yvonne."

Tom’s answer earned him a nasty kick from Yvonne’s foot under the table, "You're not allowed to talk about my weakness, Tom."

"My apologies, dear."

"Not sure if I accept that," Yvonne added as she leaned back to her seat.

After hearing her response, Tom lowered his head a bit, and then looked up at Yvonne through his eyelashes, giving his best pleading look to Yvonne. He did his best to hide his smile when she heard Yvonne gasped out loud when she found out the look that Tom has been giving her. Yvonne shoved her hand at Tom’s direction, frantically trying to block the man from her sight then she begged.

"That's disturbing. Stop it, Tom"

"I’ll stop if only you accept my apologies, Yvonne,” Tom could no longer contain his grin. His hand moved Yvonne’s hand away, holding her hand firmly against the table.

"Accepted! It's just a few days and you're already on your way killing me. Why are you this charming? You're not human."

"I'm a God," Tom sniggered.

Rolling her eyes, Yvonne said, "Yes, the God of Mischief and Lies. And why the hell I choose to trust you. I feel like I’m going to regret my decision soon," Yvonne sighed, shaking her head in fake disappointment.

“Don’t be so pessimistic, maybe you need a change of scenery this morning. How about we go out? Fancy a walk, Yvonne?" Tom asked while his fingers traced the back of Yvonne’s hand.

Yvonne’s attention shifted when she heard Tom’s suggestion, she then announced excitedly, "Let’s go to the Heath," Pulling her hand away from Tom’s hold, Yvonne stood up and began walking towards the exit door. Tom was dumbfounded with her eagerness, but he still followed her outside after politely bid his goodbye to the café owner and the waiter-slash-barista who have been observing them with much curiosity.

The walk to the Heath wasn’t a long one, and Tom with his long legs had no trouble to catch up with Yvonne. They sat on the bench in the middle of the Heath with Tom’s arm draped casually around Yvonne’s shoulder. Yvonne was enthralled by the other people’s activity at the Heath, she then whispered as if to let Tom in into one of her secrets.

“I always do this when I have my day off, you know. I call this people watching. I love seeing how they interact with each other, to guess what’s going on inside their mind. And sometimes I use this as a reminder for myself whenever I’m feeling down. I tell myself,” Yvonne paused as she took another breath, “Hey, Burnley, you have a bad day. But look around at those people around you. They may have a shittier day than you. Look at them. They’re still smiling. Smile, Burnley. Be grateful and tomorrow will be better. That’s what I say to myself every time I have a meltdown.”

“That’s the beauty of the living, Yvonne. Sometimes we are at the top, and other times we’re at the bottom. But no matter where we’re we should be glad for the chance, the chance to live,” Tom brought Yvonne closer to him, and then landed his lips on her temple.

Facing him as she felt a little uncomfortable of Tom’s affection in an open space, Yvonne complained, “I don’t want my face to be splashed over the tabloid tomorrow morning, Tom. Did you manage to make it to the tabloid’s headline this morning?”

“Of course not, Yvonne. I was very careful last night.”

Yvonne scoffed, “If snogging me senseless last night in front of my building is what you called as being cautious then I’m sure we have a very different opinion on that.”

“But you were the one who asked for it,” Tom countered as a grin slowly formed across his feature.

“You do have a point, Hiddleston. Now you can wipe that grin off your attractive face,” Yvonne shoved her hand at Tom’s face to cover his smirk.

“Stop it, Yvonne. People are going to watch us if you keep assaulting me like this,” Tom dodged Yvonne’s attacks as best as he could which only annoyed Yvonne even further.

“You don’t have to worry, Tom. I can stitch your wound for free,” Yvonne replied cheekily and she stopped her attack against Tom’s face.

“And do tell, how am I supposed to explain those stitches while I’m working?”

“I don’t know. Maybe you can say that you were attacked by a wild animal while running. Fall down from stairs,” Yvonne suggested, leaning her head against Tom’s shoulder, “And, Tom, I’m sure they won’t mind to spend more time covering up your scars. Touching your face is certainly a dream come true. Many girls would kill to be in my position right now.”

Tom erupted with laughter, “Ehehehe. But for now, I only want to be with you, Yvonne.”

“Smooth, Hiddleston, real smooth,” Yvonne muttered sarcastically, poking at his ribs.

They kept watching the other visitors around them, then started to have a deep, and at the same time silly discussion, about the Heath. From the list of animals that can be found in the area and Yvonne’s insistence on the appearance of dragon in the middle of the Heath to a couple who was coming out from the bushes and clearly just finished their quickie session in the secluded session of the park. Yvonne then decided to be a rascal and began cheering on the couple, congratulating them on their success shagging session in the middle of the park. Although they couldn’t hear Yvonne’s voice clearly, the coupled tensed up, their heads turned anxiously to search for the culprit. Yvonne half-giggling, buried her head on Tom’s shoulder, hiding herself from the couple. Meanwhile Tom pretended knowing nothing about that couple, his smile hidden but the glee was noticeable on his eyes.

Yvonne almost died laughing, her belly started to hurt and her cheek began to feel sore as well. Tom had to hush her down because Tom might not be able to keep his cool act any longer if she kept acting like this. But then the weather’s temperature plummeted all of sudden, Tom felt Yvonne shivering against his arm as the cold winter breeze blew at their direction, “Let’s go back to my flat, Tom. Unless you want to be left frozen out here,” Yvonne proposed, grimacing as she felt the tingling sensation on her cheek because of the cold.

“I don’t mind. I’ll just wait there until Luke calls me. Come on, lead the way, Yvonne,” Agreeing with her idea, Tom stood up from the bench abruptly, then together they walked down the path that lead to Yvonne’s flat as the cloud turned grey, praying they’ll get there before the rain or started to fall.

*******

“I need to charge my phone, someone from the hospital might call me and they’re going to be furious if they can’t reach me,” Making a wry face, Yvonne jogged to her bedroom as soon as she set her foot inside her flat, leaving Tom alone for a moment.

“Oh,” she paused hastily, turning to face Tom again, “Feel free to rummage through the kitchen. Chips, tea, biscuits are all there," Yvonne then slammed the door closed after giving the location of most of her sustenance to Tom.

Tom, however, wasn’t feeling that hungry yet and he could wait until Yvonne felt it was time for lunch. His eyes looked around the flat. It was big enough for three adults to live there, dominated with crème colour, with a chandelier hanging in the middle of the living room. It was also illuminated with enough light that made the flat shone with optimism. No wonder Yvonne said she’s been living there for years, because the flat oozed so much warmness and Tom couldn’t help but to feel welcome, almost homelike. Then Tom moved closer to the small table with several photographs resting on it. One photograph showed Yvonne drenched with flour and eggs, being tied to a tree and blindfolded, while a redhead was prepping to throw another bucket at her. Then there was another picture of Yvonne with the same redhead, this time with a man with disheveled brown hair who still looked sleepy, absentmindedly blowing the candle on a birthday cake. And another one was the redhead with a sellotape plastered over her lips, looking as white as ghost while Yvonne hovering over her body with a hamster on her hand. And there’s another picture of three of them in good spirits, the three of them looking tipsy as hell, and there’s also the three inhabitants of the flat with another redhead.

“The redhead with sellotape is Margot, the boy is Isaac. And if you see another ginger, that’s Mia, Isaac’s fiancée,” Yvonne gave Tom the name of her best friends when she caught Tom looking over the photographs.

“You guys are close,” Tom mumbled mostly tom himself.

Sauntering to the kitchen, Yvonne grabbed a bottle of water then took a drink straight from it. Yvonne answered, “I’ve known them for more than 15 years. They’re like a family. Isaac is a like a dear brother of mine, Margot is my annoying sister, and Mia is the silly but cool soon-to-be sister-in-law.”

Turning to face the brunette, Tom ran his hand through his hair then asked, "Your parents?"

"Dead in a car accident when I was 7. Nana used to live in Hampshire, she died 2 years ago. I'm alone,” Yvonne said with a shrug, “And before you say it, t you don't have to say you're sorry, Tom. It’s been years and I’ve let them go, and your condolences would be late anyway. And on top of that, those condolences, no matter how many times you said them would not bring them back," Yvonne gave her speech as she walked back to approach Tom, handing him a glass of water.

Tom stood still, didn’t move his hands to grab the glass. Confused, Yvonne tilted her head upward, brows arched. Her free hand rubbed the back of her neck as she felt uncomfortable with the turn of event between them. Tom focused on her face momentarily, searching for a hint of emotion on Yvonne’s face, before he gave her an understanding nod. His eyes still fixed on Yvonne as he gulped down the water drank the water.

Yvonne let out a relief sigh of the breath that she’s been holding unconsciously since she explained her family to Tom. Nodded awkwardly as a way of thanking him for his silent understanding, Yvonne retreated back to the kitchen with the used glass on her hold. She roamed around the kitchen to retrieve a box on top of the counter, and brought it with her as she walked towards Tom who now already made himself comfortable on the couch.

“What’s in the box? Should I feel afraid, Yvonne?” Putting his hand in front of his chest, Tom gasped mockingly.

"Ah yes. You see after years living with my two other friends, we've decided that debating for lunch or dinner can be a tedious one. Hence, we come up with this idea,” Sitting Indian style beside Tom, she cleared her throat then spoke, “This box contains many things, from the type of food to the name of several restaurants around here. We always use this box whenever we’re too tired to have the discussion. Now, you said yesterday that you want dinner, Tom. So, pick one, Tom, and no peeking,” Yvonne thrust the box into Tom’s lap.

Tom follow Yvonne’s request as he was once again amazed once again with their creativity, and hoping to meet Yvonne’s flatmates soon as they seemed like so much fun. Pulling out a paper ball from the box, Tom unfolded it then he read, “The Hill,” He sought for confirmation because the name rang a bell in his head, “Is it the same as the one at Belsize Park?”

“The one and only. I’ve never been there myself, but I think Margot goes there whenever her family is in town and always raving about the food,” Grabbing the paper, Yvonne tossed the paper back to box then scrambling up to put the box back to its place.

“Your friend has a good taste. The foods there are exquisite,” Tom called out.

Seeing how close Yvonne was to him, Tom put both of his hands on her hips, then pulled her down. His actions caused Yvonne to squeal as she landed on his lap, “So, tomorrow dinner at The Hill? We can’t do that tonight because I have a meeting with Luke,” Tom breathed into her ear.

Yvonne chuckled as Tom’s stubble brushed lightly against her cheek, “Yes, Tom. Tomorrow we’ll have dinner.”

“How about a trip to the zoo in the afternoon, Yvonne?”

Shocked at his request, Yvonne turned her head a little to get a better look at the man, “Zoo? Are you serious?”

“I need to see the great apes, for research purpose,” Tom winked at her.

Giving him a questioning look, Yvonne threw another remark at him, “Research? Last time I checked, you’re an actor not a primatologist.”

“My upcoming movie is related to King Kong. So, I want to see the animal that inspired the creature before I start shooting.”

Yvonne tapped her index finger against her lips several times, reconsidering Tom’s request. Reaching a decision, she puffed out a breath then confided her little secret to the actor, “Long before I decided to become a doctor, I wanted to become a vet very badly. I love animals, it’s a shame really with my current job I can’t have a pet. But, the school rejected me so I decided to be a doctor, dealing with people instead of animal. So I would love to go to the zoo tomorrow,” Yvonne clapped her hands happily, almost jumping up and down on her seat as the excitement of having a long-awaited visit to the zoo tomorrow rushed in.

“Splendid. A zoo, it is!” Tom remarked.

Yvonne was on her way to ask Tom about their visit to the zoo tomorrow when suddenly her phone’s ringtone can be heard from the distance, demanding for her attention. Yvonne wriggled against Tom’s hold as the man was holding her close during their entire conversation. As soon as she was free from his hold, Yvonne dashed towards her bedroom to pick up the call.

“Hello. Margot?”

“Yvonne! I have good news!” cheered Margot with her jovial voice.

“Goodness, Marge, you have no idea how terrified I am at the moment. Hearing your happiness practically oozing through this call, even I can hear you smiling,” Yvonne answered jokingly while she came near Tom who was still sitting, legs crossed in a figure four position.

“I got the invitation for a charity gala dinner on Sunday. Yeay!” Margot squealed was so high which made Yvonne winced, afraid that squeal might’ve hurt her eardrums. In turn, she held her phone at arm length. Watching Yvonne’s silly attitude, Tom laughed quietly.

“What gala, Marge? Please explain.”

“You remember the project I had with those African countries, funded by UNICEF, helping children with heart defect?” Yvonne cast a nervous glance at Tom when she caught the word UNICEF being spoken by Margot, while still trying to listen to her friend over the phone, “This year UNICEF UK, in partnership with BAFTA, are launching another project. As well as thanking their previous project, maybe they’ll give us some kind of acknowledgement. They invited several doctors here, and many actors. And, I bet your boy is invited as well. You have to come with us, Yvonne!”

“Us?” Yvonne detected something fishy behind Margot’s sentence.

“Me, Isaac, and Mia.”

“Mia is in Paris,” Yvonne retorted back.

“On train back here for the weekend. Come on, Yvonne. Fancy food, champagne, dapper-looking man. A real dream comes true, doesn’t it? Although, you already had your eyes set on someone else. And yes, I know Tom is there with you. I believe he’ll come on Sunday. I can’t wait until you introduce us. And no, before you making up your excuses, you don’t have to be worry about your dress. Mia and I will have it ready by Sunday. Take care and stay away from the couch, Yvonne,” Margot ended the phone call immediately, saving herself from another form of Yvonne’s outburst while she can.

Drawing near Tom once again, Yvonne inquired yet another question, “You’re having a party this Sunday. Am I correct, Tom?”

Nodding his head, Tom responded, “Yes. A gala dinner held by BAFTA and UNICEF. Are you invited as well?”

“I just did. See you there, handsome,” Yvonne patted Tom’s cheek lightly.

Yvonne stood in front of Tom, in between his legs. Her eyes flicked to marvel at the man again. She didn’t know much about him since she didn’t follow much entertainment news these past years. She only knew him as Loki. Then she watched Hollow Crown and Coriolanus, which was mesmerizing seeing him in his natural habitat. Tom was born to do it. She had spent two nights at his home when he was ill, doing home-visits upon his publicist’s request. They were having a banter, flirted with each other, although she was pretty much still in a relationship that time. Not to mention the relationship wasn’t in a good place at that time and ended several weeks after that, rather badly for her. Then she met him again accidentally, just before Christmas, she was still sporting a fresh wound, ready to leave the country, and yet she was frightened to show a hint of recognition towards him as he chased her down to give back her grocery bag.

She still didn’t know much about Tom, but something about him has charmed her. Yvonne didn’t mean to surrender to him since it’s not in her nature, but Tom managed to keep her on her toes. Other than that, she trusted his sincerity and his words from last night.

Tom seemed to know the debate that was happening inside her mind. He then asked her, his eyebrows scrunched together, “Yvonne, what’s wrong?”

“Tom, I need to tell you something,” Yvonne blurted out, “I saw you several days before Christmas 2012, not long after we saw each other for the last time.”

“Where was it?”

“Covent Garden. You were with your Mum, niece, and sister. I guess.”

Tom pondered about his Christmas at the said year, and then he remembered that particular moment when Emma asked him to return a forgotten grocery bag, “You’re that lady. The one who left her grocery bag!”

Yvonne nodded slightly at Tom’s revelation.

“Why didn’t you say hi?”

“Firstly, I was not in a good place back then. Secondly, I was in hurry, preoccupied, I’m leaving this country just a day after Christmas that year,” Yvonne explained, her eyes scanned the flat nervously.

Holding Yvonne’s hands, Tom whispered as he asked yet another question that has passed through Yvonne’s mind repeatedly that Christmas, “Can you imagine what happened if we meet earlier?”

“At that time I kept telling myself that maybe today wasn’t the right time. And maybe the time will come when we are supposed to see each other again. Just maybe, that time the circumstance would be different. Maybe the chance will come for us to get to know each other better.”

“Look at us now, Yvonne,” Tom sighed since he couldn’t believe his own luck.

“All will be good in due time. That’s what I told myself repeatedly that day as I walked away from you,” Yvonne spoke in between her smile.

Now, her delicate hand moved to cup Tom's cheek. He was beaming, glad for the chance she has given to him. In return, Yvonne smiled back at him. Staying true to her vow last night, she was willing to let herself be happy again. With the remnant of the smile still etched on her face, Yvonne leaned down, locking her soft lips with Tom's. It took no time at all for Tom to reciprocate the kiss as Yvonne opened her mouth, suckling at his lower lips gently, seeking entrance. Tom responded accordingly, running his tongue against Yvonne's lips before began to explore her mouth. His hands reached for Yvonne's hips, pulling the girl closer to his body, sitting her down on his lap. Then those strong arms moved upward, tangled in between Yvonne's brunette locks. Straddling his lap, Yvonne showered Tom’s jaw lines and the crook of his neck with open-mouthed kisses earning a growl from the man. As the response, Tom slipped his hand underneath Yvonne’s blouse, exploring her bare skin, and giving feather-light touch to the area just under her lace bra. Shivering with the sudden coldness from his touch, combined with all the kisses Tom still giving to her neck, a breathless moan left Yvonne lips and she grinded her centre against his, noticing his arousal.

Tom was still nibbling at her earlobe lightly when suddenly his phone started to ring. The man groaned out loud. Yvonne gave one last kiss at Tom’s neck, and then chuckled as she watched Tom cursed at the yet unknown caller. Casting a warning glance at her, asking her to behave, Tom struggled to retrieve the call as his phone was stored inside his pocket and Yvonne made no attempt to move from his lap.

Clearing his throat, hoping his voice didn't give away his frustrated state. Seeing the caller ID, Tom directly greeted his publicist over the phone as he pressed the green button, "Luke, meeting soon?"

Tom waited for Luke’s answer whilst his free hand stroke Yvonne’s hair slowly. Yvonne rested her head against his chest, humming a random tune then closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of his light touch against her hair.

“I’ll be there soon, Luke. I’m with a friend right now, but will catch the first cab to the office. See you soon, Luke,” Tom ended the call. Throwing his phone to the left side of the couch, then pinched the bridge of his nose tiredly.

“I assume you have to go now. You don’t want to upset your publicist, right, Thomas?” Yvonne probed into Tom’s next agenda for the day.

“Sadly, yes, I have to go. Shooting start soon, he wants to make some schedule adjustment and other stuffs.”

Fixing her favourite blouse, now full of creased due to Tom’s assult, Yvonne then got up to check the message on her phone as she put in on silence mode after Margot’s call, “I won’t hold you back any longer then, Tom.”

“Yes, Luke will call the police if I don’t show up soon,” Tom spoke, putting his phone back inside his pocket. He walked towards the door, stopping to focus on Yvonne one last time.

“He cares for you, you know. He was panicking like crazy when you’re ill. Don’t be so harsh on him,” Yvonne peeking up at the tall man after she finished replying Isaac’s message that told her Mia was coming.

“Don’t I know it,” Tom waved his hand absentmindedly, he then leaned down to put another kiss on Yvonne’s lips. Yvonne was shocked but she responded back to his kiss, disentangled her lips from his with a soft smack.

“If you give me one more kiss then Luke will have to call the cop. Don’t you think so, Tom?” Yvonne's eyes trailed to the bulge on his crotch, then winked suggestively at him.

Tom whined like a school kid before opening the door, and murmured, “Really enjoy today, and looking forward to tomorrow, Yvonne.”

“Likewise, Tom.”

However, Tom still not moving away from the door frame, he still casually leaning against it. Shaking her head, Yvonne gave him an exasperated look, and then pushed him away from the door, “Really? Go, do your job. I don’t want the cops at my flat. And we’ll see each other tomorrow, Tom.”

Tom erupted into another laughter as he retreated from the door frame then he jogged to catch elevator. He cast one last look at Yvonne who was still watching him, he wiggled his eyebrows at her. Yvonne could only smiled before blowing a kiss at his direction, and finally shut the door behind her back.

 


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More interaction between Yvonne and Tom as their whole dynamics began to change. The question is to what direction? The end of the first part of this chapter contained a depiction of a mild panic attack, so stay away from that if that’s make you uncomfortable. As for the final part of this chapter, it’s NSFW. Comments are always appreciated!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of the first part of this chapter contained a depiction of a mild panic attack, so stay away from that if that’s make you uncomfortable. As for the final part of this chapter, it’s NSFW. Comments are always appreciated!

“You’re not late, Yvonne,” Yvonne stopped in her tracks upon hearing the familiar voice that belongs to a certain blonde actor. She turned her head around, trying to find the man. Finding none, Yvonne decided to continue walking when a strong hand from her right grabbed her by the hand, “Here, darling.”

Colliding against his chest, Yvonne looked up. She stared directly at Tom’s face, hidden under his baseball hat and his eyes were covered with a pair of Ray-Ban wayfarer. But Yvonne was aware of his sharp jawline and light stubble, the one that she kissed last afternoon inside her flat. Smirking, Yvonne teased, “Going incognito, Tom?”

“I consider this as a safety precaution, Yvonne.”

“Am I having a date at the London zoo with some kind of a fugitive now?” Yvonne mocked. Tom opened his mouth to say something, but Yvonne quickly cut him, “I’m kidding, still trying to process the whole situation in. My date is an actor.”

Yvonne sighed, observing his face once again. The man simply smiled at her, his eyebrows arched, confused with the momentary pause. Breaking her train of thoughts, Yvonne took out two tickets from her bag.

“But I like you, Tom. Now, I have the ticket already, so come along,” Tiptoeing, Yvonne landed a kiss on his cheek, then she dragged him through the small crowd of families and children to the London zoo’s entrance.

“You’re punctual then already bought the tickets, Yvonne. You always have something under your sleeves, don’t you?” Tom commented as they passed through the zoo entrance.

“Don’t worry, I have plenty of them. So, what do you want to see first?” Yvonne took a look at the zoo map on her mobile.

“And you have the map on your phone? You weren’t kidding yesterday,” Tom couldn’t believe how bad Yvonne’s obsession to zoo and animals is.

“I’m dead serious, Tom,” Yvonne gave Tom her best stern look, “Is there even a word to describe this obsession of mine? Do tell me, Tom.”

Instead of answering it, Tom made her previous question left unanswered, “To be honest, my main purpose of going here is to see the great apes and its relatives. You know this area better than me, so I figure it’d be best if you’re the one leading our tour.”

“You just want to see the primates? I’m hurt, Tom. I consider this as a date. Look at my outfit,” Yvonne took a look at her grey knitted tops, trousers, and boots, “I believe I look presentable enough.”

Tom’s gaze followed hers. With his eyes still transfixed by her appearance, then he purred, “Of course it is still a date. However, sometimes I prefer a date when less amount of clothing is involved, Yvonne”

Swallowing her gasp, Yvonne slapped Tom’s arm, berating him, “Goodness, please control your words and keep it PG13.”

Tom chuckled to himself, “So, what are we going to see first?” Tom snatched Yvonne’s phone out of her grasp, then began swiping his finger against its screen, “Rainforest exhibition.”

Yvonne had no clue how long it is since Tom last visit to the zoo, but she swore that man is worse than her on her first visit to the zoo. He stared at every animal inside the exhibition for at least five minutes, read the explanation carefully, and took some notes on his phone. Even at the night area, where the nocturnal are, Tom still tried to absorb every fact, despite the minimal amount of lighting.

While Tom was preoccupied with his research, Yvonne enjoyed the atmosphere at the exhibition. The rustling of the foliage, water dripping in the background, chirping of the birds, the gibberish sound and screeching of the primates, and the warm temperature inside the enclosure almost made her forget about the cold London winter and transported her back to Thailand.

A while later, Yvonne felt something poked her on the ribs. Knowing very well who the culprit was, Yvonne turned to face her date and glared at him. But Tom, being a relentless man that he is, just smiled cheekily, “I thought you’re sleeping, Yvonne.”

“I was reminiscing my time away from this country,” Yvonne argued.

“India, Thailand, and Cambodia, right? I’ve never been into a real rainforest myself.”

“This enclosure is close enough to the real one. Where to next, Tom?” Yvonne asked as Tom’s arm circled around her waist.

“The gorilla. Then after that?” Tom inquired Yvonne for their next stop at the zoo date.

“Tiger, followed with penguin enclosure. You might also want to see the Komodo dragon. Then maybe we still have time to catch other shows. You spent too much time inside the rainforest, and as the consequence we missed several shows already,” Yvonne huffed.

Tom didn’t want to disappoint Yvonne any further so he led the way to the exit door of the rainforest enclosure. Both of them arrived in the exact replica of African jungle not long after that. Tom concentrated deeply as he studied the information boards, nodding his head as he digested new information.

“You know, Tom, they’re one of our closest relatives. Their DNA sequence is 98% similar to ours based on a latest study,” Yvonne spoke, then she turned her attention to the female gorilla who was cradling her daughter, “People sometimes say animals aren’t like humans. They can’t feel emotion like us. But now, look at that mother and her baby. And I dare you to tell me you don’t see any love or emotion between those two.”

“It’s stunning, isn’t it? The bond between children and their mother,” Tom rested his chin atop of Yvonne’s head.

“I’m so glad you’re not arguing with me, Tom.”

“Why is that, Yvonne?”

“If you do, I’ll personally ask the zoo keeper to feed you to the tiger. Or if you prefer a slow painful death, I’ll ask them to give you the king cobra’s venom,” Yvonne smiled menacingly sweet, “You want to see the tiger now? Or you want to keep staring at those gorillas? Because at this rate, I don’t think you still have the ability to concentrate.”

Furrowing his eyebrows, Tom showed Yvonne a questioning look, waiting for her to justify her opinion.

“I’m too distracting. Don’t you agree, Tom?” Yvonne snickered at her own brashness.

Agreeing with the doctor, Tom brushed his lips against her brown lock slightly, breathing her in, “Yes, you’re, Yvonne. Shall we move on to the tiger territory?” Yvonne’s small nod was all he need to lead them to the tiger’s enclosure.

The tiger enclosure at London zoo had been designed to such detail so that visitors could experience a close interaction with the big cats. Visitors of the zoo could see the tigers under their footstep since the building itself is a dome with floor-to-ceiling glass windows. Stepping inside, Yvonne was having a little issue with the material that was being used to build the building.

“These walls and ceilings are made of glass. What if it’s cracked under the weight of the visitors, Tom?” Yvonne barely moved her lips, causing Tom having a hard time understanding her question.

“It won’t, besides I don’t think those tigers are hungry. Those cubs are pouncing with each other,” Tom tried to ease her worry.

“You just wait until they slam your face with those cute little paws. I’m sure they are powerful enough to maim your face,” Yvonne bit back sarcastically.

“You are the one who suggested going to this enclosure, Yvonne. If you don’t feel comfortable, then we can go to other place.”

“We don’t have to. I love tiger, but these glasses make me insecure. I mean, you know how fragile glasses are,” Yvonne spoke more eloquently than minutes ago. Her worry began to dissipate as she found the logical reason behind her fear.

Tom let out a chortle before speaking again, “Tiger is my favourite animal, ever since I watched Shere Khan in Jungle Book. There’s something so majestic in the way they move, but they also possess a deadly charm. And they know exactly what they’re doing which you can see every time they hunt down their prey. That’s something that catches my attention.”

Yvonne bobbed her head as she listened to Tom’s explanation, “I think I know someone who fits that description.”

“Pray tell, who is that particular someone?” Tom played dumb. His hand rested on the small of her back, ushering her towards the exit door to see another animals.

Yvonne rolled her eyes after hearing Tom’s question. As much as Tom loved Yvonne’s boldness, and he bet he’ll never get enough of it, there’s time when he just wanted to tease her mercilessly so she would just ignored him and pout, instead of throwing back another brazen comment at him.

They made their way to another part of London zoo, seeing other exhibitions. Yvonne, being a massive Bond fans, couldn’t contain her squeal when she saw Raja, the Komodo dragon who starred at Skyfall. Meanwhile, Tom after bringing up his obsession with Jungle Book, has begun imitated the sound of every animal he saw, turning himself into a circus bear. As the result several overly eager children turned their head to see the 6’2” man who kept changing his voice, ranging from Finding Nemo’s Dory to Mumble from The Happy Feet. Yvonne tried hard to cover her giggles as she watched his attitude. His imitations were spot-on just like what she heard back at December 2012, so Yvonne couldn’t really blame those kids for surrounding him.

Following Tom’s little acts, now they’re standing in front of the bug’s house. Yvonne gulped down hard whilst Tom tugged at her hand, inviting her to follow his steps. But Yvonne stay rooted on her place. Tom turned to see Yvonne who was now already took several steps back, mumbling.

“I don’t want to enter that building and meet all those invertebrates. You can go alone. I’ll be fine out here.”

Pulling Yvonne away from the crowd, Tom tried to take a better look at her face, “Are you afraid of bugs, Yvonne? But you ate them when you’re in Thailand.”

Putting both of her hands up, Yvonne hissed, “Don’t mention them again, please. Besides, I didn’t know there were insects mixed with my food.”

Tom tried to argue with Yvonne, “But insect are important. They account for around 95% of all known life,” Yvonne narrowed her eyes, wondering how he got that particular information. Tom shrugged, “It’s written inside the booklet, Yvonne.”

“They are important, but my sanity is more important. I’d rather be alone out here, waiting for you, than coming inside that building with my life at stake. Go on, Tom, I’ll wait somewhere else.”

Stomping away from the building that she dreaded the most in the whole zoo, Yvonne scanned her surroundings. It was passed noon already, and her stomach was rumbling, begging for some sustenance. Then her eyes caught the fish and chip stall not far from the bugs enclosure, she trotted over to the stall. There were only around four people queuing up so Yvonne got two portions of the fish and chips in a relatively short time. Unfortunately, the seats around were full with other visitors which made Yvonne had to walk further to find a perfect spot for her to savour her fish and chips while waiting for Tom.

As she trailed along the path beside the fish and chips stall, Yvonne spotted the zoo’s wildlife garden, still located in the same vicinity as the bug house. The weather wasn’t too bad, so she figured she could sit on one of the tables there, started eating while waiting Tom to come out from his gruesome tour. Yvonne hummed mindlessly, she moved along the path to reach over the table before it was claimed by someone else.

She was nearing the intended table when she heard a woman screaming, followed by a sob then she caught the unmistakable sound of a child crying. She didn’t get a chance to see what happened to the woman, or her son, because that cry alone was enough to trigger something deep within her. Her hands went limp. Her and Tom’s fish and chips were forgotten and dropped onto the ground. Yvonne found herself unable to move, her hunger was gone, and all that left was the churning feeling inside her stomach. She wanted to throw up. But she couldn’t as her breath began to shorten, turned into a gasp. Her chest constricted, it was as if the air was leaving her lung.

Her visions turn blurry. Yvonne faltered and finally leaned on a tree, her back against its bark. She initially almost threw hers back against it, because if she didn’t get any solid surface to support her being she was worried she might pass out in the middle of London zoo. She was shaking now.

_It’s only a cry. It’s not your fault, Yv. The boy is fine. They didn’t blame you._ Yvonne repeated the sentences over and over again inside her head while rocking back and forth, arms wrapped around her body.

Yvonne closed her eyes, blocking every sight and sound around. That’s it when that soft, gentle voice, came into her mind. This time it was laced with worry, “Yvonne! Oh God, what happened?”

Tom was shocked upon finding Yvonne in the midst of her panic attack. Closing in the distance between them with his long strides, Tom wrapped his hand against hers, “Yvonne.”

Yvonne cracked her eyes open, then she saw his eyes, full of concern, staring back at her, “Yvonne, what’s wrong? Tell me?”

Haven’t found her voice back yet, Yvonne just gaped at him.

Tom bowed down his head, seemed ashamed of his earlier action, “Yvonne, if it’s because I forced you to join me inside the bug house earlier then I’m sorry. It was never in my intention to scare you and trigger this attack. I seriously don’t know about how bad your phobia towards insect is.”

_No, it wasn’t the insect. It was the crying, and that boy was crying. So does his Mum._ But the words didn’t fall from her tongue. Instead, Yvonne nodded to correct Tom’s assumption.

Relief washed over Tom’s face, he kissed Yvonne’s forehead, “I thought you left me. I promise not to bring up your relationship with insect anymore, dear.”

“It’s fine,” Yvonne croaked, resting her head against Tom’s shoulder as she felt her heartbeat returning to its normal pace.

Lacing their fingers together, Tom nodded his head. He chose silence over probing Yvonne with more questions. He sensed something wasn’t quite right, though he couldn’t point it out and Yvonne seemingly didn’t want to tell him the truth just yet. Once again, he could accept that as long as that’s what Yvonne wanted. Deep down, Yvonne was grateful for Tom’s understanding for not pressing her to spill the cause of her breakdown. As they stood together under the tree, half-resting, watching their surrounds, Yvonne heard her ringtone started to sing. Even she was still reeling from her previous attack, and not really wanted to be at work now, she picked the call up nonetheless.

“Carrie, is everything alright?” she greeted Carrie, one of her colleagues at King’s who worked with her during Nate’s liver transplant. Wrinkling her forehead as Carrie rarely contacted her using the hospital’s phone, unless it’s a pressing matter.

“I’m currently out. But I can go back to my flat, then pick up my note and lend it to you, then we discuss thing over there. How’s that sound?”

“Yeah sure. I’ll be over there, hopefully in an hour.”

“Emergency call, Yvonne?” Tom drawled, hanging his Ray-Ban on the front of his shirt.

“Yes,” Yvonne answered, “Sorry, but my colleague needs me. I have to head over to the hospital now. Dinner at -,” trailing off, Yvonne checked her watch. She made the calculation inside her head, “Seven? I’ll see you at The Hill.”

Tom nodded while he made a mental reminder inside his head, then he offered Yvonne a lift, “You need me to drive you to the hospital?”

“No. I’ll take my usual route,” Yvonne quickly searched for the direction to the zoo exit and jogged towards it, she didn’t think twice about Tom who was now left standing alone. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Tom let out a shaky breath. That attack wasn’t caused by the bugs but he tried to have faith. If she wanted to explain it to him, then she would and that could happen today or later, Tom reminded himself, leaving his concern for now.

***

“I’m terribly sorry for my lateness, Tom. I forgot to text you,” Yvonne apologized profusely as she came near Tom who was already sitting on of the tables inside The Hills, the very restaurant they picked for dinner yesterday.

Tom paid his attention to Yvonne as she draped her jacket over the back of her seat. Her hair was a little damp with several loose strands here and there, her hand moved quickly to smooth down her hair. This always happened when she took a bath at the hospital, she would be extraordinarily messier than she usually is. She had changed her grey top with a jade long-sleeve top, still paired with the same trouser and boots. Her eyebrows were tensed, and her voice filled with weary. “Don’t mind me. Yvonne, are you okay? How’s your patient?”

“Not great, I’m starved to death. I need food, plenty of them,” Yvonne answered once she realised she had skipped her lunch that day. Continuing her answer, “My patient is stable, at least for now.”

Taking the menu given by the waiter, Yvonne contemplated her choice momentarily. She then gave her choice to a plate of poached salmon and went with sparkling water. Not in the mood to have alcohol in her system.

“What did you order, Tom?” Yvonne saw Tom mouthed thanks at the waiter, in which the waiter nodded his head politely at him. Surveying other tables, Yvonne noticed the restaurant was quite packed. It was Sunday night after all. And somehow their table located conveniently hidden away from the crowd. Tom must be tipping the waiter generously until they were willing to separate a table just for him. Either that or he was a good friend with the waiter or owner of the restaurant.

“Angus steak with mushroom sauce.”

"How was your meeting yesterday? Did you tell Luke about me, or us?" Yvonne wasn’t sure with her word. She went down with the word “us” to refer to her relationship with Tom.

With his lips pressed together, Tom shook his head to answer Yvonne’s question.

“Why, Tom?” Yvonne breathed out. She mentally slapped her head, blaming her loose tongue. Yvonne didn’t really want to hear his answer, she was afraid to only be greeted with disappointment, and today she had had enough of those.

"You want to take this slow then I give you the time you needed. Even initially you have no idea who I am,” Yvonne chuckled, turning her head away in embarrassment. Tom grabbed her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes, “I think you have the idea of how tricky is it to date someone who lives under the media’s nose. I’ll tell Luke when the time is right, and that time will be decided upon our mutual decision. I don’t want to force you to do anything you don’t want to, Yvonne.”

Yvonne found herself lost with her words, her eyes fluttered as Tom released his hold on her chin. He understood and honoured her decision, even when she didn’t say it outright. She knew how gentle Tom was, but to figure out something more behind this man, that always stunned her.

Thanking him, Yvonne cleared her throat before asking him again about his meeting, “What’s your alibi then? Lunch with Benedict?”

"He wasn’t here, he is in Los Angeles. I said I was with a friend, as simple as that."

"And he believes it?" Yvonne snorted incredulously.

"Maybe he did, maybe he didn’t. You do know I can be very persuasive at times. Or maybe Luke just doesn’t want to know about my activities. Sometimes it’s best for him to ignore them rather than sniffing around and found something scandalous,” Tom finished his explanation with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

“Have you done anything scandalous so far, Thomas?” Yvonne probed him with another question, steering the attention away from his curiosity over her state of mind.

“If what you mean is after I got this kind of attention, then I’ll go with kissing a woman in the middle of London winter at night,” Tom gave his answer straightaway.

“I’m flattered to be involved in such scandal,” Yvonne put her hand in front of her chest as an act of mocking.

"How about tomorrow? You sure you’re coming to the gala?"

"They don’t exactly take no as an answer, Tom. Although I prefer staying at home in my pajamas, reading, brushing up my techniques, and catching up with Game of Thrones," Yvonne sighed, resting her chin on the top of her knuckles.

"You go to support your friends, right? How about this,” Tom leaned in, giving her another proposition, “Tomorrow you’ll get the chance of seeing me wearing a perfectly-tailored suit, looking dashing as ever, Yvonne? Is that enough to coax you out of your flat?"

“You see, Tom, I already have my dress for tomorrow. Margot sent me the picture when I was at the hospital. And I don’t want to keep your hopes up, but I’ll tell you this,” Fluttering her eyelashes, Yvonne smirked when she found Tom has been holding his breath in anticipation, “The dress is quite revealing. It is backless, with plunging neckline,” Tom produced a little ooh-ing sound, “If I don’t come tomorrow, then I’d say it’s your loss, not mine. If I want to see you in a suit, then all I have to do is type your name onto the search engine, and voila!” Yvonne exclaimed, slamming her head on the table, proofing her point.

Their banter were put to a hold as the waiter came and served their dinner. Yvonne’s mouth began to water as she eyed her perfectly poached salmon, and the lemony smell of the sauce reached her nose bud. Ignoring Tom, she grabbed her knife and fork, so ready to devour her dinner.

“But pictures don’t do any justice, especially when it comes to me,” Tom tried to reason with her before taking a bite from his Angus steak.

Groaning, Yvonne leaned back against her chair, “Sometimes you’re so full of yourself, Tom.”

Tom corrected her, “Optimistic, Yvonne. You don’t have to be so agitated,” Testing his luck, Tom threw another suggestion to take into consideration, “Or you choose to walk down the red carpet with me? I’m sure Luke can arrange that last minute accommodation.”

Yvonne almost choked on her salmon as she blurted out, “Oh hell no. Sorry,” Coughing several times, she tried to get the food out of her airways. With a sip of water, she tried to soothe her burning throat, “But no. I can’t do that, Tom. Not now. I have to take a short course first, how to deal with all those flashes. Thousand questions will be thrown at you, and they’ll obviously ask for my name repeatedly.”

Eying her, Tom waved her off, “I’m kidding, Yvonne,” Tom gazed the tables around them. Mostly other customers were minding their own dinner. He then shifted his gaze, looking at the brown-eyed woman sitting across from him. Patting his sweaty hand on the fabric of his trousers, he decided to inform Yvonne the news now rather than later, “Listen, Yvonne, I have to tell you something.”

Tilting her head, her eyes narrowing at him. With her mouth still full with another bite of her poached salmon, Yvonne silently encouraged him to shoot his questions.

“I’m flying out to LA next Monday for an audition and other stuff related to Skull Island, that King Kong movie. After that, I have table-read for The Night Manager. In other words, I’ll be very busy next week.”

Yvonne uttered no word for a second, “Splendid, Tom,” She clapped her hands, “I assume The Night Manager is a go then? I read several chapters of the book yesterday, turns out Margot has it on her collection. Beautiful espionage story, full of twist and turn. Congratulations, Tom.”

“Thank you. I’m so thrilled as well, Yvonne,” Tom thanked her after another bite of his medium-rare steak.

“Of course you are, Tom. And that Pine is perfect for you, I foresee those critiques will be raving about it, and maybe will bring you more awards,” Yvonne hid her smile behind her hand.

Swallowing down another nervous gulp, Tom confessed, “You’re welcome to stop by my flat, Yvonne.”

Startled with Tom’s unforeseen revelation, Yvonne’s chin almost dropped from her knuckles. She puffed out a breath, “What are you insinuating, Tom? Are you asking me to move out of my flat to yours?”

“No,” Tom chuckled. He already had it in his mind that Yvonne would jump into conclusion, “I know what it’s like sometimes to have a flatmate, let alone more than one of them. As much as we claim to love our flatmates, there are times when they’re too annoying. Sometimes we just want to be alone, away from them. There’s where my place come to your rescue,” Tom finished his explanation then stuffed his mouth with another mouthful of his steak.

Yvonne munched her salmon as slow as the turns of the gears inside her mind, calculating the pros and cons of Tom’s suggestion, “If I take your offer, what are the chances I got photographed? How long until the paps start to figure out my identity? Do you know how long will it take until my blurry face got photographed and splashed over the tabloid on the next day? Mystery brunette caught leaving Loki’s apartment before the dawn, Loki got lucky with a mystery brunette. I don’t want to keep coming over to your place in secret when the night has fall and leaving so early in the morning. That’s -,” She paused, followed with a whisper, “That’s not what I have in mind when I want to start a relationship, Tom,” Her voice sounded defeated.

“I assure you, the media won’t find out about us until we’re ready. I trust you, Yvonne. Yes, I know it’s early. But I trust you and I hope you’ll give me that much. I’ll do anything within my power to make sure the media know nothing about us. At least for now,” Tom pushed his empty plate away. He stretched his arm, clasping Yvonne’s small hand with his.

Yvonne smiled at how his arm wrapped hers, and she would be lying if she didn’t feel the butterflies fluttering inside her stomach, “Come on, Tom. This can’t happen if I don’t trust you. Trust is the basis of this dynamic between us. I chose to trust you so I accepted your invitation for tea, then that dinner at Basilico, breakfast at Carida the next day. Followed by the Heath, my flat, and all those kisses. That’s something I won’t forget soon. None of those will happen if I don’t trust you, Tom. So, don’t ever think for a second that I don’t have my faith in you.”

Tom brought Yvonne knuckles to his lips, grazing his lips against it, “And this is why I like your company so much, Yvonne.”

“And why is that, Tom?” Yvonne implored, gnawing her bottom lip.

“It’s your personality that threw me off guard. You’re enchanting. You make me feel like I’m just a plain and ordinary Tom Hiddleston, a random man who you meet at the neighborhood. I think you see me beneath those spotlights, something that is hard to come by all these years.”

Yvonne lifted her hand, cupping Tom’s cheek, “Sometimes I forget that you’re not an average man. You’re an actor, Tom. As I said before, it’ll take a while for me to get used to this whole dynamic between us.”

“Actor is my occupation. I’m not different with other man.”

Laughter slipped from her mouth, “Just a man? Sure, Tom. Just a man won’t be involved in one of the biggest movies in history as the super villain. Sure, you’re just a man.”

“You cheeky girl. Are you finished, Yvonne?” Tom watched as Yvonne dabbed clean her mouth with the napkin.

“Yes. Salmon was perfect, and this place is wonderful.”

Raising his body, Tom stepped out from their table. Waiting Yvonne to stand up as well. “Come one then, I believe you need to accustom yourself to your new sanctuary,” Tom hooked his arm.

Knowing where the intended place was, Yvonne was already on her feet and looped her arm with Tom’s, “Lead the way, Tom.”

***

“Your place has its own advantage, Tom,” Yvonne commented as she threw herself on the black leather armchair which served as her bed during her visits to Tom’s flat two years ago.

Tom was already in his room, busy checking the content of his luggage. Contemplating what had to be added, in case Olly missed something. He shouted back, “Which is what?”

“Your bathtub. I can spend hours in it, with good book, music, and a nice bottle of wine, Tom. Don’t be shocked when you find your wine cellar empty upon your return, Tom.”

Approaching Yvonne, Tom spoke softly, “Or do you rather sitting in the bathtub reminiscing the good old times, Yvonne?”

Noticing how his voice dropped lower, Yvonne reached for his hand and traced her thumb along the vein on the back of his hand. She braved herself to look at him through her eyelashes, “Is that what you do whenever you’re alone there? You let your mind wanders to that night two years ago. How I ran that washcloth all over your body, but this time instead of the washcloth, you imagine that’s my hand. How your body flexed under my touch, those sounds that you made as I touched your body. Oh, and do you have any idea how those affecting me, Tom?”

Tom kept his mouth shut, stunned with the words she just delivered. Yvonne smirked, proud for rendering him speechless. Pulling herself away, she made herself comfortable on the couch again, “This armchair, the one I slept on my last visit here. So soft and bouncy,” She patted the seat to proof her point, “I’m not a big fan of sleeping on a chair. Hospital chairs are harder than stone, believe me. But if their chairs are like this, then I won’t complain.”

Tom strode towards Yvonne, invading her personal space, “You really think of sleeping here, Yvonne?”

With an exasperated look, Yvonne responded, “Well, yeah. It’s so comfortable.”

Tom lowered his head. His eyes, now filled with desire, searched for hers, “Then how about I show you somewhere else far more comfortable than this couch to sleep?”

This time Tom preferred to leave his question unanswered. Then before she knew it, his hands enveloped her face and he crashed his lips against hers, stopping the words that were already formed on the tip of her tongue. Yvonne has been anticipated the kiss but still couldn’t prevent the gasp from leaving her mouth. Knowing his opportunity, Tom slipped his tongue inside, their tongue danced, exploring each others.

This is bold, even for Yvonne. She didn’t go to bed with someone only after several dates, but this is not just someone. This someone has triggered something inside of her that has been long gone. She felt something for him, not just lust. She trusted him. Pulling away from his kiss, Yvonne kept her eyes on Tom. Out of breath, with his mouth half-opened, questioning her in silence. A faint smile formed on her lips then she brought her lips back to Tom’s.

Yvonne interlaced her finger around Tom’s hair, her mouth still moved on its own accord against Tom’s. Leaving her lips, his lips grazed the sensitive skin underneath her earlobe causing Yvonne to moan. With her hand around his neck, his pulse escalated as the tension between them grew. She hooked her legs around his waist as Tom’s hand travelled down her back to her ass, lifting up from her seat to his bedroom.

She landed on his bed with a soft thud. Splayed across his king-size bed, Yvonne lifted her upper body, eager to kiss the man some more. She touched his cheekbone before gently suckling at his lower lips and ran her lips against the column of his neck. Tom emitted a groan as he pushed her back to the bed, blanketing her with his lean frame. His hand slipped under her shirt, demanding for more contact, and soon both of their tops were discarded on the floor.

His body still hovering above her, Tom marveled at her body, taking in and memorizing every curve she has. Tom graced his thin lips across her neck, down to her collarbone, and the valley between her breasts. His hand on her breast, teasing her nipple, still covered with her lacey brown bra. With one swift movement, Tom unhooked her bra, throwing it away, soon joining the heap of clothing on the floor. His tongue teased and circled her nipple, while one of his hands kneaded the other breast. He kept alternating between his actions causing Yvonne to writhe. This man knew exactly what he has been doing, having a knack for pleasing any woman that he wants, and herself was certainly no exception.

Feeling the heat began to form on her nether region, Yvonne jutted her hips upwards, begging for more friction. As if reading her mind all along, Tom moved his hand to unfastened Yvonne’s trousers. He eased the trousers down, leaving the woman with her knickers only now.

Tom traced the line of her knickers, before slipping his finger inside. Running his finger along her slit, already drenched, “Now I have an idea how giving me a bath affecting you, Yvonne.”

Yvonne hissed as frustration build up inside her, “Jesus, Tom.”

"Patience, dear," Tom growled, as he inserted his finger inside her. He moved his finger in and out, hitting every spot inside of her. While his lust-filled eyes fixed on Yvonne, watching her thrashed around his bed, her hands clutching the duvet. Tom moved to further his assault on her nub. Yvonne could hold it back no longer, her body tensed up as she felt her center began to clench around Tom’s finger.

Not quite done with her, Tom removed his finger while he swallowed her moan with another kiss. Yvonne’s hand travelled downward, having enough of his teasing. She fumbled with his belt, pushing his trouser and boxer down together to remove the last piece of clothing that was preventing a more intimate contact between the two of them.

Tearing his lips from hers, half-panting, Tom outstretched his arm to the nightstand’s drawer to grab a condom.

Yvonne kept his eyes on Tom, partly in awed with his posture and her own, she remarked “How convenient.”

Chuckling at comment, Tom tore up the foil, rolling the condom down on his shaft. Supported with both of his hands on the other side of Yvonne’s face, Tom leaned forward, his forehead against hers. Her hazel eyes locked with his clear blue eyes. Words were no longer needed, both ready to give in to their desire. Losing her Yvonne let out a groan, her hand caressing his back upwards to his head, bringing their lips closer again, barely touching, Yvonne breathed out, “Fuck me, Tom.”

It was all Tom needed as he slid his member into her. He gritted his teeth, waiting Yvonne to adjust to his length. Yvonne hissed, savouring the sensation of his shaft inside her core. It sparked something inside of her as her heartbeat began to palpitate. Two years since her last sexual encounter, she would say that she missed this, the feeling created by his thrust as he hit every spot within her core. And Tom certainly wasn’t lacking anything. She praised him for being well-endowed the first time she saw him naked years ago, and now she knew, he could also use it well

She moved her hips, yearning for more friction. With hitched breath, he began to slide in and out of her core, feeling the warmness around his cock. His mouth kept moving, travelling down her neck, biting and sucking lightly. Definitely going to leave a mark but Yvonne doesn’t care as the sensation of his thrust began to overwhelm her senses. Her hand on the back of his broad shoulder again, raking her fingers down his back. She bent her knees up to her chest, encouraging him to move deeper, faster. Tom shifted his attention to her nipple once again. The intensity of his assaults were too much for Yvonne as her head threw back, hands now clenched harder around the white duvet.

As if knowing the incoming wave of pleasure, Tom’s quickened his thrust. The sounds from their mouth intermingled, beating the silence of his flat. Their heated skin colliding against each other with every touch. Yvonne continued to squirm, eyes shut tightly as she felt the tingling sensation. Then with several flick of his thumb against her clit, Yvonne lost it. With back arched, her own moan grew louder which shocked even the woman herself, as her pussy contracting against Tom’s member.

Tom followed not long later, as his thrust began to grow slow down. His body tensed up. He groaned, mumbling a string of curse words as he emptied himself inside of her. He pulled out of her, and then tilted his head, adoring the woman lying in the aftermath of her own orgasm. His eyes appreciated her beautifully flushed skin, glistening with their sweats, chest heaving, hands draped across her forehead.

Tom brought her body closer to his, peppering Yvonne’s face with kisses, from her eyes, down to her nose, the shell of her ear, biting her lips lightly, her jawline. Then drag his lips back against hers, kissing her sweet and slow.

Yvonne giggled as she retracted her lips away. She mumbled with her voice deeper than before their sexual tryst, “You prove your promise.”

Lying beside her, hands lazily traced her finger languidly. Tom hummed, waiting her explanation.

"This bed is better than the armchair, and I don’t have to fake my orgasm."

And this exact moment is what he meant all along, her impulsiveness was just endearing. He wrapped his arm around her body, pulling their bodies close, still flushed after their activity.

He let out a chuckle before kissed her temple, “As much as I like our activity, I believe sleep is in order now, Yvonne.”

And how right Tom was as her eyelids grew heavy, she was struggling to keep it open. Agreeing with him, Yvonne nestle her body against his and began to drift off with his muscular arm around her frame. Tom tightened his hold and not long after that the sound of their steady breath and heartbeat filled his room.


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom got the chance to meet Yvonne's friends and they headed to the gala dinner. Meanwhile, Yvonne was forced to confront her feeling with Tom while she saw her ex for the first time since their break up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yvonne's outfit: http://media.tumblr.com/a3729ea5b4961405c8a5ac0f63309bee/tumblr_inline_njtjsmzTSz1suk29h.png  
> Mia's outfit: http://media.tumblr.com/3bbb781c7b3217edc920a3ee3490410d/tumblr_inline_njtjuboRK21suk29h.png  
> Margot's outfit: http://media.tumblr.com/d125440dd84a931f450e9f424735aaed/tumblr_inline_njtjta8xjp1suk29h.png

"This is a bad idea, Tom. A terrible one,"Yvonne tapped her left foot against the marble floor impatiently as she and Tom waited for the lift to arrive.

With his eyes fixed on the digital screen that indicates the location of the lift, Tom replied, failing miserably to hide his smile, "You said yes earlier. So, you brought this on yourself, Yvonne."

Following the ding sound from the lift, Tom placed his hand place firmly on Yvonne’s waist, ushering her inside the elevator which will take them to her flat.

Yvonne muttered as she watched the elevator’s door came to close, "And your way for gaining that answer wasn't exactly fair, you dirty bastard.”

Tom clutched his hand over his chest, faking his surprise, "Wait, what did I do? Kindly remind me."

"Stop playing dumb, Thomas. You still need that brain of your to learn lines and memorize those scripts."

Knowing his upper hand, Tom smirked while he moved forward, boxing Yvonne on the back right corner of the lift. He leaned down, his lips rested just several centimeters from Yvonne's. She could smell the fresh minty breath from his toothpaste. Resisting the urge to run her tongue against those ridiculously thin lips, Yvonne peered through Tom's shoulder.

"Tom, there's a security camera behind you," She stood on her toes, correcting her statement, "Actually there are two."

"And?" Tom dismissed Yvonne’s empty threat. Instead he licked lightly the sensitive skin under Yvonne’s ear, causing the young woman to shudder. Damn this man and his overly-skilled tongue, not only with words but with other activities as well.

“If we get caught on the security footage, I’d have to move out from Margot’s flat. And you might tarnish your clean credential.”

Tom kept standing proudly, smiling mischievously at the brunette who was praying to all the deities above for those cameras to be malfunctioning right now, so they would not be recorded on the footage. Yvonne pushed Tom away, growling, "Move, Tom. Or I'll kick your dick."

Now his mischievous smile was already replace with a smug one, Tom said, "Oh, but I still have my talented tongue and fingers. Have you forgotten their ability in just less than an hour?”

Tom’s latest question send Yvonne’s mind back to their passionate activity from the night before, turning her cheek red. Those late night session, which still came as a surprise to her as well, followed with their heated make out session on the bed this morning, breakfast, and another lascivious activity in the shower. Her knees went weak just from imagining those things that had happened between her and Tom. Quickly she pushed those thought away before giving in to the temptation, "You said you don't remember that.”

Then came his cheeky answer, “Did I say that?"

"Good heaven, you're incorrigible!" She exclaimed, relief as she saw the lift had made its stop on her floor, “This is it, Tom. And please behave so I don’t regret this decision and don’t have another headache.”

“Yes, Doc,” Tom followed her step to the third door on the left. Muffled sounds were heard from behind the closed door as Yvonne about to turn the knob to her shared-flat, she mumbled, “Here goes nothing.”

Margot who has been lounging on the brown sofa, enjoying a lazy Sunday morning whirled her head around, her eyes fixed on her brunette best friend who had just entered their flat. She was back on her feet in no time, crossing the room to Yvonne, squealing.

“Yvonne is back! Oh honey, we are so worried,” Margot threw her arms around Yvonne’s, hugging her tightly.

“You mean Isaac is so worried, right?” Yvonne retorted, returning Margot’s hug.

But soon Margot caught something different with Yvonne’s smell, “You smell different, so fresh. Too masculine, is it tangerine or spices?” Margot didn’t have the chance to finish her question as her gaze laid upon the tall and lanky figure, stepping inside their flat. She stumbled backwards, releasing Yvonne from her embrace.

Margot couldn’t hide her awe when she laid her eyes upon the tall guest with blonde hair. She was stuttering which is something rare for her, “Oh my God. Wow.”

Isaac entered the living room, he cheered when he saw Yvonne standing between Margot and Tom.

“You’re home. And you brought someone,” Isaac wanted his tone to sound as firm as possible but he failed to do so, because now Yvonne averted her eyes around their flat, avoiding Isaac’s gaze. With her hands place firmly inside her pocket, she almost bounced up and down on her feet. All Isaac did was sniggering at his best friend, and her date. Yvonne was on edge which means she wanted them to approve this man, or assured her that her decision was a right one, which means she followed his suggestion. And honestly Isaac would say that Yvonne deserved that.

“Oh right,” Margot finally broke out of her shock, offering her handshake, “Oh wow. Margot Langhorne. Nice to finally meet you, Mr. Hiddleston.”

“Please, call me Tom,” as they exchanged a handshake, Margot sighed dreamily, mesmerized with the only actor in the room. Tom glanced at Yvonne, quirking his right eyebrow, chuckling more to himself as he was amused with Margot’s reaction. Sure he got this kind of reaction from his fans on the red carpet, but to see the similar effect on his girlfriend’s flatmate was certainly a whole new experience.

One down, two to go, mused Yvonne. She stepped in, introducing the two men in the room to each other, “And this is Isaac Leamer. Isaac, may I introduce you to Tom Hiddleston.”

With a boyish grin, Isaac shook Tom’s hand as well, “Hello, Tom,” then Isaac leaned closer to Tom’s ear, “You owe me one, Tom. I am the one who convinced her to see you at the first place. She almost threw that little note away if it wasn’t for me to knock some sense into her brain.”

Tom guffawed at Isaac’s words then patted his back in a brotherly manner, “I owe you everything, Isaac.”

“What did you say to him, Isaac?” Yvonne was flabbergasted by the scene that was just unfolding in front of her eyes. Of all the inhabitants inside her flat, she certainly didn’t expect Isaac to be the one who was misbehaving.

“That’s between me and Tom,” Isaac winked at her, before giving her a warm look. He was so proud of her, that much was clear. Knowing Yvonne, he was just glad with this quick turn of event.

Her exasperated look was gone as she blushed once more, knowing exactly what Isaac was trying to say. That’s how her friendship with Isaac different from the ladies. While all of them can be equally noisy, but with Isaac, beneath his boyish charm and dry joke, he had that silence understanding and Yvonne appreciated that very much.

“Marge! You have to call Yvonne. Tell her to meet us at Oxford Street,” another redhead, with shoulder-length hair, came out from one of the bedrooms with a black t-shirt that’s way too big for her petite frame, “Aha. There you are, Yvonne. You have a company. Good morning, Sir, you look eerily familiar.” With his hands rested on Yvonne’s hips, Tom smiled at Mia, “I assume you’re Mia. I am Tom. Tom Hiddleston.”

Mia was gaping at Tom now, couldn’t believe her own vision, “Excuse me. Are you for real?” Mia blurted out much to Tom’s delight. Luckily, Mia regained her composure quickly, shaking her hand in front of her face, “Sorry, that was not nice. I am Mia, Isaac’s fiancée,” Mia gawked at Tom one more time, then added, “You look different, Sir. Much better than last November. I prepared that McQueen’s suit for you to wear at that Evening Standard Theatre Awards. You looked so gaunt that time. But now, look at you, Sir,” Mia then turned her attention back to Yvonne who was quite stunned with Mia’s words. Mia then spoke in a much lower voice, “Yvonne, you have to keep him. But if you don’t mind, I want to exchange Isaac with Tom. I’ll take this fine gentleman, and you can have that bright doctor.”

The results of Mia’s comment were quite varying. Margot snorted at her coffee, Isaac dropped the cereal box he’s been holding, spilling its content on the floor, while Yvonne remained speechless. This time it was Tom’s chance to give a proper reply, with his arm hooked around Yvonne’s waist, “Well, that’s up for discussion between you and your fiancé, Mia. As for me, I’m happy with this lovely woman.”

Margot could not hide her amazement as she watched the scene in front of her. As hard as Yvonne tried to deny Tom’s sweet gestures, she looked quite content and Margot couldn’t be happier for her. Out of politeness, Margot offered Tom to have breakfast at their place, “Coffee, Tom?”

“Already had mine,” Tom answered quickly.

“Did you guys stop by Carida’s?” Isaac began to probe into the time those two spent together before arriving back at the flat.

From her peripheral vision, Yvonne saw the smile slowly formed across Tom’s lips as he shook his head, “No.”

“Where and what did you have for your breakfast?” Margot knew this interrogation could take an interesting turn.

“We started our breakfast at my bed, ended up under my shower together. Details are a little foggy. Maybe Yvonne could help with the details.”

Yvonne quickly pried Tom’s hands from her waist. This had to be stopped before her friends heard all the unnecessary details about her activity with Tom in the sheet, or under the shower. Once Tom left this room, her three friends would fire any kind of questions she could only imagine, and she would have to deal with that interrogation later, especially Mia who was still pretty much in the dark about this thing.

“Good heaven, Tom. Actually, Marge, Tom has to run some errands.”

“No. I don’t,” Tom pouted his lips.

His pout failed to impress Yvonne as now Yvonne was glaring, gritting her teeth, “Yes you’re. I need to explain things with Mia first.”

Sighing in defeat, Tom spoke in a hush tone, “I’ll see you tonight?”

“Yes,” Yvonne breathed out as she brushed her lips against his lips.

Tom smiled lovingly at her, “Bye, guys. Nice to see you all, hope to see you later tonight,” He bid his goodbye, walking to the door, closing it with a soft click.

Yvonne raised her index finger, asking for her friends to remain silence until she was sure Tom was out of the hearing distance. Once Yvonne dropped her finger, Mia pointed at Yvonne, screeching. Always trust Mia to do it in hyperbole, “She is seeing Tom Hiddleston. Loki. Captain Nicholls. Olivier awards nominee. Nicest man alive. Sculpted by God himself for those bespoke suits. And no one tells me beforehand, not even a word from my fiancé. What are you and what have you done to Yvonne Burnley?”

“Not just seeing, Mia, she also slept with him. Jesus, Yvonne, I hope you realize how blessed you are. To hell with my matchmaking agenda, you have Tom now,” Margot saluted Yvonne, her face beaming with enthusiasm.

“You hear the ladies, Yvonne. I’m just glad to see that he is a very nice bloke, very funny as well,” Isaac chirped in as well, didn’t want to miss the occasion.

“You two just can’t let this come to pass, aren’t you?” She glared at Margot and Isaac who were sporting a tight-lipped smile now. Massaging her temple she then turned to Mia who still trying hard to process the event that just happened, “Mia. Calm down. Have a seat. I’ll make some tea for you, and tell you anything you want to know. Then we shall go to Oxford Street and I expect you to do your worst to me before we head to that gala tonight with all your skills and tools to make me look as beautiful as I could be. You know I prefer to handle scalpel rather than those brushes and makeup palette.”

Yvonne ended her speech then began sauntering back to her kitchen to brew another cup of tea for herself and Mia. She needed that after being teased by her friends and boyfriend, and Mia needed that as well after receiving such news. Mia just stood there, still taking in the whole revelation, while Margot and Isaac can hardly wait for the morning entertainment program, courtesy of Yvonne and Mia.

***

Yvonne was not really aware of the scale of the gala dinner she was about to attend, not until she saw that black limousine stopped in front of her building or until she stepped out of black limo and greeted immediately with blinding flashes from the photographers. Although Margot had explained to her as the limo navigated its way from their flat to Grosvenor House that it was hired by the UNICEF which seemed fit as Margot was one of their honorees tonight. A little bit reassuring for Yvonne knowing Margot didn’t hire the limo by herself, no matter how well-off her family are. Mia, already coming to term with Yvonne’s explanation, said the dinner itself not only would honour the doctors and other medical practitioners who have been heavily involved with UNICEF these past years but also the actors and supporters of BAFTA. While Isaac had to stop his fiancée from fangirling when she mentioned other attendees besides Tom Hiddleston, includes Benedict Cumberbatch.

“How do those actors cope with this light and constant screaming?” Yvonne muttered as she walked down the red carpet as quickly as possible. That’s it if her heels didn’t break first and caused her to fall in the middle of the red carpet.

“It’s mild when compared to those blockbuster premieres in the middle of Leicester square,” Mia responded, leading the way. Her arms linked securely with Isaac’s. Her teal gown was a perfect choice as it complimented her fiery hair nicely.

Margot decided to join the conversation, “And you probably accustom yourself to all of this since now you’re dating Tom, darling.”

Yvonne turned her attention to her ginger flatmate who was wearing a sparkly burgundy dress **.** She was tempted to cover Margot’s mouth with her hand, if only they were not in such an open space, “I am not dating him and careful with your words, Marge. Someone might hear that.”

“Yvonne, we are in London and Tom is a pretty common name around here. So does Thomas. Didn’t we have a physiology professor named Thomas once, a barista with the same name at Imperial College?”

“Let’s not forget that insolent waiter with the same name at the hospital’s canteen!” Isaac glanced at those women, smirking slightly.

As they neared the entrance of Grosvenor House, the screaming grew louder, almost hysteric. Some of them were screeching as well. They turned their head around. Curious with what’s the commotion is all about. This time, Mia was the first to spot him, “Speaking of the devil. That’s Tom Hiddleston, being patience with his fans as usual.”

Sensing the new bystanders, Tom searched the crowd behind him then he caught Yvonne and her friends staring at him. He nodded his head politely at them, before he grinned at Yvonne, mouthing a small hi. Yvonne didn’t want to interrupt Tom’s time with his fans so she just nodded her head, her eyes avoiding him as she followed her three friends inside the Grosvenor House.

As soon as they’re inside, Margot was ushered to a table along with other doctors from the paediactrics ward while Yvonne, together with Isaac and Mia, were escorted to another table that was reserved for guests. Margot already chatted animatedly with fellow paediatrics, and Mia excused herself to greet someone she knew, leaving Yvonne and Isaac at their table.

“You still don’t like this, do you?”

Fidgeting on her seat, Yvonne answered, “This is Margot’s area of expertise. I prefer going out to a pub, rather than sit here in the middle of fancy ballroom. It’s dull, don’t you think so?”

“Nothing’s wrong with several canapés and champagne, or maybe gin and tonic. Sometime we need something stronger than a Guinness. Why don’t you stay at home, if you hate it here that much, Yvonne?”

Yvonne winced at the nature of Isaac’s question. He was never the one to beat around the bush, “Margot insisted.”

“Right, Yv. As if I’ll believe that. You are here because you know Tom will be here too. You’re willing to step out of your comfort zone for him. I know this is a lot for you, but let me say this, I am proud of you,” Isaac spoke confidently, leaving no room for her to argue, “And if you get panic all of sudden, don’t worry. This building is full with doctors, I am sure one of us is packing xanax inside our pocket.”

Isaac squeezed her hand, comforting her, “I won’t hold you back any longer. Now go, Tom is looking for you,” He nodded at the entrance, showing Yvonne the actor who just entered the ballroom.

Yvonne turned her head to the said-direction then she saw him standing there - dressed impeccably in a bespoke two-button suit - as his blue eyes scanned the ballroom. Once they locked eyes with each other, Tom cocked his head, signaling Yvonne to follow his step.

Tom led her to the area behind the bar which was less crowded compared to the ballroom.

“Hello again, Mr. Hiddleston,” Yvonne grinned at him.

Instead of greeting her back, Tom let out a soft hum, appreciating how Yvonne’s embroidered ink blue gown managed to accentuate her curves. Even with the lack of light, the desire was evident on his crystal blue eyes, “Earth to, Tom.”

“You look stunning,” Tom complimented her look.

Smiling nervously, Yvonne said, “You have to thank Mia, without her I won’t be wearing this dress.”

“I’ll thank her later,” Noticing the sudden change in Yvonne’s mood, his eyebrows furrowed as he began to question her, “What’s wrong, Yvonne?”

Yvonne chuckled at her own attitude, trying to shake the uneasiness that started to form inside. Sometimes she was such an open book. “This is not my habitat. This is your area, maybe Margot and Mia. I don’t like the spotlight. I can’t stand those scream and flashes. And seeing you interacting with those fans, no I am not jealous, it seems strange.”

Tom put his arm on her shoulder, rubbing it gently to calm her down, “If you don’t want to be here, that’s totally fine. I can book a cab for you, or maybe I can ask my driver to take you back home.”

“You don’t have to, Tom. I want to be here for Margot, for you. I am just a little anxious, that’s all,” Yvonne put up her best smile, hoping it was enough to ease his worry, “And for the free food and booze,” Yvonne added with a sheepish smile.

“Are you sure?” Tom looked straight at her brown orbs, didn’t fully believe her yet.

Yvonne bobbed her head up and down while she tried to lighten up the mood between them, “Stop frowning, it makes you look older thank you actually are.”

Tom chuckled at her rather poor attempt at making a joke, “If you say so, Yvonne. But I have a question, one I’ve been dying to ask since I laid my eyes upon you tonight.”

Yvonne quirked one of her brows, challenging him to fire his question.

“As much as I love you in this dress, why you choose to use this dress? If I recall correctly, you said you would wear something more revealing than this, with plunging neckline,” Tom advanced closer as he vocalized his question, invading her personal space in the progress.

Yvonne wanted to slap her forehead. She did say that, but it was more like a throwaway comment and certainly didn’t expect Tom would remember that. And now Tom had cornered her again, his lips already forming a naughty smirk.

She was in the middle of composing a proper argument, before Tom silenced her answer with a kiss. It was a slow and loving kiss at first before his tongue slide along her bottom lips, urging her to open her mouth. Yvonne wasted no time at all as she obeyed, giving his tongue the access to explore her mouth. She intertwined her hand with his blonde lock carefully as to not ruin his hair. Tom wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing their bodies closer. Her hand travelled downward, pushing away Tom’s suit jacket, as Tom started to casually nip at the skin underneath her earlobe. He smirked as Yvonne whimpered. Tom continued blowing kisses along the column of her neck, his hands roamed over to hike her dress up, wanting to feel more of her skin.

“This job would be so much easier if you didn’t wear this dress,” Tom groaned in frustration.

Yvonne graced his earlobe lightly with her teeth, causing a throaty moan to slip from his lips, “You are an insatiable man. Shall I remain you that we’re in the middle of charity gala, and you are supposed to be presenting?”

“And I suggest you two to get a room,” another voice that was already too familiar to both of them commented on their heated state causing Yvonne to squeak, her hand moved frantically to straighten her gown, while the other moved to distance herself from Tom.

“Benedict,” Tom sighed then moved his body, shielding Yvonne from Benedict’s disbelieving stare.

“Honestly, Thomas. I thought you are smarter than this. You’re lucky it’s just me who caught you with her. Can you imagine if it’s someone from media? Or Luke? He might have a heart attack.”

Tom gave him a sassy respond, “Luckily Yvonne is a doctor.”

Benedict rolled his eyes, “Luke has been searching through every crook in that room, looking for you. It seems he missed this particular corner. Go, Tom, you are needed on stage soon. I’ll escort your friend back to her table later.”

Agreeing with Benedict, Yvonne helped Tom fixed his suit, “Go, Tom. I’ll be fine with him.”

With one last peck on Yvonne’s lips, Tom left to face his probably pissed publicist, leaving Yvonne with his best friend.

“He is happy,” Benedict commented as he watched walk away from them, back to the ballroom.

“Is that the appropriate word? I thought you would choose something more sophisticated than that.”

Benedict simply shrugged, didn’t comment on Yvonne’s quip, “Are you happy, Doctor?” His question caught the doctor off-guard, rendering her speechless.

Benedict let out a childish giggle at her silence, “Yes, you’re. Just matters of time before you admit that out loud, Burnley. I am just glad to see things to start working out between the two of you. That means Thomas will stop terrorizing me to be his accomplice and I’ll finally get some peace. So, tell me, judging by that kiss mark on your neck, have you proved my theory?” He pointed his finger at Yvonne’s neck while winking suggestively.

Yvonne gasped, her hand flied up to cover her neck. Her eyes frantically searched for a sign that lead to the restroom. Watching her panic rising in, Benedict laughed out loud, “I was just kidding. But your reaction is a pretty dead giveaway. That doesn’t surprise me though. Whether you have named the relationship between you two or not, sleeping with him isn’t exactly something you can refuse easily. He can be quite adamant.”

Yvonne considered punching Benedict’s arm for teasing her, but she decided to mock him back, “Wait, does that mean you have slept with him?”

Benedict didn’t miss a beat, “If I say yes, will you still be with him, Yvonne?”

With a playful smirk on her lips, Yvonne asked back, “If I say yes, will that surprise you, Benedict?”

Her last reply caused Benedict to break into an uncontrollable laughter. He clutched his stomach while trying to regain control of his breathing.

“And this is why I approved of you. Can’t wait to see the battle of wits between you and Thomas,” Then with a soft look at her, Benedict continued, “Your confidence, pleased to see them back. You’re a little bit uneasy earlier, not sure if it’s just because I caught you with Tom snogging or something else. After all, it’s still a long way between you and him. Now come, as promised, I’ll usher you back to your table. Tom is being briefed for his speech.”

True to Benedict’s words, the gala was about to start. Shortly after Yvonne introduced Benedict to Mia and Margot, causing both girls to squeal in delight, the host came up on stage. It was more of the introduction part, and Yvonne found it to be rather boring, finding herself with her second champagne when dinner haven’t been served. Twirling with the glass on her hand, Yvonne perked up when the host began to introduce Tom to come to the stage. Tom thanked the host, taking over the microphone from him.

“A young doctor once told me how privileged I am for living in a country where medical research and breakthrough are happening almost every day. How we are able to seek the kind of medication necessary to treat our disease so we would be back standing on our two feet by the next day. That doctor said that to me when I was ill and acted like an ungrateful little child,” His eyes smiled at Yvonne, sharing their little secret as he just retold their first encounter in front of the guests, “As an actor, we can’t do anything to treat those incurable diseases. What we do is nothing when compared to what those doctors do, I am sure my fellow actors in this room feel the same way,” Chuckling to himself, he gestured his hand to where the actors and other members of the BAFTA are being seated, earning a laughter from the group.

“I saw with my own eyes when I made a trip to Guinea at 2013. How I see a baby so small, only skin and bone, struggling for oxygen. How I see those doctors with their big heart treat their patients every day, help educate those expecting mothers, monitoring their nutrition daily. It was such an eye-opener experience. And tonight, UNICEF UK, in partnership with the BAFTA, wants to honour those people who have managed to do the impossible. The real-life superheroes, instead of wearing a cape or horn, they are sporting their white coat,” Tom stepped away, giving way to David Bull, the executive head of UNICEF UK, and Amanda Berry as the BAFTA CEO. Together they started to call the honorees one by one, giving their trophy, thanking them for their supports and contributions.

Yvonne’s heart couldn’t help but wonder she could be included as one of the honorees if it wasn’t for that accident. Putting on her best smile, she clapped along with other guests as they watched the honorees graced the stage. She even managed to cheer Margot once she was being honored along with her other colleagues from the paediatrics ward at King’s. But as soon as they finished giving out the awards to the honorees, and the video started to play on the screen behind the stage, that’s when her anxiety began to come to play. Watching those children from various countries around the world in pain, helplessly crying, their eyes pleading for help stirred something inside her as she found her palm to begin sweating once again and her heart beating wildly against her ribcage. Standing up abruptly, causing the other guests on her table to glare at her, safe for Isaac’s worry glance. She faked an apologetic smile at Isaac, and then whispered, “I need fresh air.”

***

Yvonne stood outside the balcony, overlooking the garden beneath it, illuminated with the night light. She gripped the railing, a little too tight as her knuckles began to turn white. She was overwhelmed with emotion, something that has been buried inside the darkest part of her mind. Seeing those children at the video only awaken those memories, reminding her of her past and mistake.

Regretting her decision to come to the gala, she should be staying at her flat, watching telly or reading some new surgery techniques. She was willingly to do whatever it takes to stay away from the crowd, moreover from this gala. She should have known better about her psychological, emotional state, especially after her attack yesterday at the zoo which she hasn’t explained to Tom yet.

Yvonne closed her eyes, controlling her breath as she waited the video to finish playing. When all of sudden she heard a voice from her behind, “Iffie? Is that you?”

Yvonne shook her head, it couldn’t be. He couldn’t be here. I didn’t see him, they didn’t warn me. It’s been years since I last heard of him. She dared opening her eyes then she saw him, flesh and bone. Jet-black hair, dark eyes, his gruff voice, wearing a three-piece suit. Standing in front of her is Scott Reine, the man who dumped her.

“Scott,” Yvonne whispered, or squeaked, which one is which she wasn’t sure either.

“Margot is here. I see her back there. She didn’t see me, though. What are you doing here?”

“Of course she didn’t. If she did, she wouldn’t let me wandering around like this,” Yvonne gave him a snarky reply, “Most of the doctors at King’s are invited tonight, so here I am. How about you?”

“I got the invitation since my work got nominated last year. An outstanding debut by a British writer,”

Scott’s gaze raked up and down her length, “You look stunning.”

“So do you, Scott.”

“How’s life, If?”

“Great.”

Narrowing his eyes, Scott took several steps towards Yvonne. But Yvonne could do nothing, she rooted to her place, “No, you’re not okay. After all those years we’ve spent together, you still can’t fool me, If. You’re lying, I can see that beneath that bravado of yours,” Scott brushed his hand lightly against Yvonne’s upper arm.

“Scott,” Yvonne whispered once again, she hated how helpless she was right now. How she couldn’t move a muscle, let alone to run away from this man.

“Tell me what’s wrong, If. And don’t say nothing because that’s the main reason why we broke up years ago.”

“You’re the one who dumped me, Scott. We fucked, next thing I knew we’re breaking up. You’ve done enough damage already, Scott.”

Scott puffed out his breath, shaking his head. Did he feel guilty or just putting up a show, Yvonne really couldn’t tell that either, “And for that, I’m sorry. I truly am.”

Yvonne wrapped her arm around her torso, whispering back at Scott, “Don’t you think it’s a little too late for that?”

“You disappeared, If. After we broke up, I tried to find you. I feel guilty. But people said you left England already,” Scott closed in the distance between them much to Yvonne’s dismay.

“Scott, you don’t have to sugarcoat anything. I’ve grown, you can throw anything at me now, I’m a big girl,” and now Yvonne hated how weak she sounded, it was like that day all over again.

“I’m not lying, If. Look at me in the eyes, and tell me if I’m lying. We’re good at reading each other, it’s just sometimes both of refused to acknowledge it,” Scott sounded bitter, he searched for the expression on Yvonne’s face

“Scott. What do you want?”

Frowning at her tone, so tired and ready to give up, Scott spoke, “I just want to mend our relationship, is that wrong?”

“I don’t know what’s left of it anyway other than those stuffs I left behind at your flat. Of course that’s it if they’re still there.”

Ignoring her bitter tone, Scott countered, “I am not seeing anyone, not since I broke up with you, If.”

“Does that suppose to impress me?”

“Are you dating someone else now, If?” Scott popped the touchy question, leaving Yvonne staring at him with mouth wide open.

To be honest, she didn’t know how to respond to Scott’s question. She was torn because everything between her and Tom was something new for her. She didn’t jump into bed just after second date, but it happened with Tom. Things between them might be moving too fast, and that made her question her decision. Was it just some kind of short flings or did she really want to build a serious and functional relationship with Tom. As the battle inside her mind continued, Yvonne murmured, “No.”

“Oh, Iffie, sweet girl,” Scott leaned down and brushed his lips ever so slightly against her cheek. It took millisecond for Yvonne to process what’s happening, she gasped out loud, the quickly pull herself away as she remembered another man who was still inside the room, socializing, and could be watching her little fiasco with her ex.

“Scott, please don’t,” she placed her palm against Scott’s chest.

“If that’s time that you need, then I’ll give you. I still have the same number and I still go to the same café every morning. I just want to mend our relationship, If. Please, think about that,” Scott passed through the door, back inside the ballroom, leaving Yvonne alone once again in the cold. Scott is here, her Scott is here, and he wanted to salvage their relationship. Realization dawn upon her, and Yvonne was trembling as she remembered all her time spent with Scott. How their romantic relationship turned into something toxic, how both of them desperately trying to fix their chipped relationship only to fail miserably and refuse to admit their sinking relationship.

Her eyes got watery all of sudden, having had to deal with enough emotional turbulence for the day. Yvonne blinked back the tear that was already threatening to fall, feeling so conflicted with Scott’s request and her own feeling towards a certain actor who was still mingling inside the party.

She stared onto the distance, observing the empty garden beneath the balcony when his smooth voice greeted her, “Yvonne?”

Yvonne swore never in her entire life she had her head whirled around that fast. Tom was leaning against the small door that lead to the balcony with his arms folded across his chest. Apparently he had finished mingling with other guests inside the gala, for how long he has been standing there, Yvonne didn’t know either.

The lump on her throat caused her to croak out. “Tom,” her tone didn’t exactly help hiding her surprise as she watched Tom approaching her with a pensive expression on his face.


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Yvonne’s accidental meeting with her ex at the gala and Luke Windsor’s words of wisdom, Tom was forced to face the reality behind his relationship with Yvonne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome and appreciated, ask box are always open if you want to talk more about these characters, and this chapter is NSFW. Thank you for reading

Yvonne’s heart was hammering inside her ribcage upon finding Tom standing against the doorframe, “Tom, don’t they need you inside?”

“My job here is done. I was looking for you. Isaac said you went out to have some fresh air,” His torso still leaning against the doorframe casually. Neither of them moved or said a word until slowly Tom’s lips broke into a sheepish smile.

“Are you okay?” Tom asked.

Yvonne released the breath that she’s been holding since she saw Tom stood at his spot. Smiling back at him, Yvonne responded to his question, “I have to admit this is not my best night.”

“I have something to confess as well, Yvonne. I can’t help but notice that dark-haired man walking away from this balcony when I was making my way here. Who is he?”

A simple question yet still managed to startle her. She recognized his tone and it wasn’t forcing her to spill the truth. It was asked out of curiosity only but still imbued with concern.

“He is just a random person who happened to drop his phone near the spot where I stand now,” Yvonne wished Tom didn’t catch the absurdity behind her story.

“If I am not wrong, his name is Scott.” Yvonne added carefully as to not giveaway too much to the actor who was still waiting for her explanation.

His eyebrows crinkled upon hearing the name, but it was quickly replaced with a look of recognition, "Yes. Scott Reine! That’s why he looked familiar. I have heard of him. He was a nominee last year. His script was impressive."

Tom’s a response caused her eyes to almost pop out of her head. Considering Scott’s job as a scriptwriter and Tom’s job as an actor, the possibility of those two have seen each other before wasn’t entirely impossible and Yvonne was more than happy to skip that bit of information now. Instead, Yvonne outstretched her arm, signaling Tom to step forward, closing the distance between them. As soon as Tom was within her reached, Yvonne grabbed him by the lapels of his suit.

In such proximity, Yvonne tilted her head upwards to have a better look at Tom. His eyes shone with confusion, “Yvonne, are you okay? What’s wrong?”

Yvonne circled her arms around Tom’s waist. She nuzzled her face against his chest, breathing in his cologne, "I am exhausted. Can I go back to your flat? I'll take a cab and wait for you there if you still have to be here," Her answer was muffled by his chest as she refused to move from her position.

Tom gazed tenderly at Yvonne, his own hands moved accordingly and rested at the small on her back, "Actually no. But don't you feel hungry?"

"I am certain I can cook something at your place or have a takeaway, whichever that sounds good for you. I just don't want to be here any longer," the brunette tightened her hug, enjoying the warmth emanating from his body.

With his chin rested on top of her head, he closed his eyes. Reveling this tender moment they shared, doing his best to push aside his worry for the woman who welcomed him in her embrace, “Are you sure you’re okay? Is there something wrong, Yvonne?”

Still hiding from yet another question from him, Yvonne simply replied, “Dog-tired.”

“Alright, your wish shall be my command, Yvonne. You wait here, let me settle things with Luke first,” Seeing her reluctance to let him go, Tom had to pry Yvonne’s hand from his waist and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. He then turned away to enter the ballroom. It didn’t take long for him to search for his publicist in the middle of the guests. Tom waved his hand to attract Luke’s attention. Apparently the sandy-haired publicist caught his movement from the corner of his eyes, and turned his focus to Tom. After gaining his publicist’s attention, Tom gave him a small nod, signaling him to follow him outside, to the balcony where Yvonne was waiting. His behavior confused Luke, but Luke followed him nonetheless.

Stepping outside the ballroom, Luke spotted Tom standing near the edge of the balcony, “What do you want, Tom?” Then Luke saw her, the woman in the blue gown standing close to Thomas.

Narrowing his eyes at Tom, Luke berated his client, “And now you have a secret girlfriend? Oh God, it’s all makes sense now why you disappear briefly before the gala started. Thank God for Benedict was the one who found you. I can only imagine the problem you caused if I was the one who caught you together with her at one of the shady corner of the Grosvenor.”

Sensing Yvonne’s discomfort, Tom advanced forward, warning Luke to relax, “Luke. Calm down, mate.”

Luke began to pace back and forth in front of the couple while hissing at Tom, “Do I have to remind you that this is not a private event, Thomas? Photographers are still roaming around inside this very building. Do you really that desperate for attention after being so quite last year? Do you want your face with that woman splashed all over tabloids tomorrow morning?”

Taking a deep breath, Tom then made a small plea towards his publicist, “Luke, please take a proper look at her.”

Luke gave Tom an incredulous look then shifted his gaze to the doctor who was now considering backing away to the shadowy corner of the balcony as she began to feel like an intruder to the entire conversation.

“Do I know her?” Luke wondered out loud.

“You’ve met her two years ago. You hired her, in a manner of speaking,” Tom helped Luke to jog his memory.

“Goodness! She is that doctor! The one who turned you into a five year-old after she left. Doctor Burnley.”

Yvonne couldn’t help but smile when Luke mentioned how her goodbye with Tom two years ago went down. She nodded then gave Luke a weak smile, "Mr. Windsor."

Tom opened his mouth again, explaining his plan to his publicist, “She wants to go home, Luke. Can you help us?”

Cocking his eyebrow, Luke pressed him with more question, “Us? You mean she is going back to your place, or is it the other way around?”

Tom puffed out his breath, knowing all too well that this simple request would soon turn into an interrogation session if they didn’t come to an agreement soon, “She is going back to my place.”

With an exasperated expression, Luke wondered, “Why don’t you just kill me, Hiddleston.”

“Where’s the fun in that, Luke,” Tom gave a sardonic reply, “Please, Luke, she needs me tonight.”

Luke rolled his eyes, “To keep your bed warm, I assume”

“Luke,” Tom chided him.

Luke raised his finger, asking for Tom to keep his words to himself, “No, Tom, you are the one who has to listen to me! I know we’re friend but under this circumstance, you’re client first. We’ve discussed this situation before and we came to an agreement that when you are seeing someone, I need to know about you guys,” He glanced at Yvonne briefly. If Yvonne knew him any better, maybe she would say that he looked a bit repentant. “In case, the worst happened.”

Feeling guilty, Tom shifted his weight, “We’re not like that, Luke.”

“You’re telling me that you aren’t dating her? Then what is going on between you two? Or you just need someone to fuck around?”

“Luke,” Tom growled. His patience was growing thin while his publicist’s words planted the seed of doubt on the other part of his mind, regarding his current situation with the subject of their conversation.

Noticing his reaction, Luke smirked, “I think I hit a nerve.”

“She is not like that, Luke. I really hope she is someone special. I promise to call you tomorrow, first thing after I landed at LAX. But now I need you to work your magic.”

Luke didn’t put up anymore argument, he turned on his heels, ready to fulfill Tom’s request. True to his words, Luke turned up only minutes later, approaching the couple and told them his plan.

“Coast is clear, Tom. I'll accompany Doctor Burnley first to the back door since she’ll be less conspicuous. Then I’ll text you once she is inside the car. Got it?"

Overly eager to leave the gala, Yvonne nodded as she listened to Luke’s explanation. She patted Tom’s cheek in a reassuring manner before moving to Luke’s side.

"Yes, Sir,” a grateful smile flashed across his face as he watched Luke walked away from him with Yvonne in his tow.

Tom made his way to the backdoor shortly after he received Luke’s text. He saw Luke waiting for him near the door of his black Jaguar. Tom gave giving his friend-slash-publicist a hug before entering the car, “I owe you one, Luke.”

Luke scoffed at him, “You owe me everything, Hiddleston. Now, I am talking to you as your friend,” He cleared his throat, “If she is someone special as you said then let her know what you want, make this work. Because I know you, Tom. You aren’t one to take this kind of risk, to sneak behind the curtain with some random girl.”

Luke’s expression softened up a little, “And I see the look you’ve been giving her, I know there’s something there. And I like Doctor Burnley when I met her years ago. Therefore, I’m sorry for being such a twat, tell her I’m sorry. Now go, I got your back, Tom,” Luke half-pushed him into the passenger seat, giving his friend the much-needed time with Doctor Burnley.

***

Luckily, other than a stop at Burger King’s drive thru which was prompted by the growling sound from Yvonne’s stomach, the ride back to Tom’s flat was uneventful. As soon as they arrived at the flat, they had their late dinner without much of verbal exchange.

"Don't blame Luke,” Yvonne chose to be the one who broke the silence.

Already finished with his burger, Tom mumbled, "I am not."

"But you're annoyed. I can see that. You’re an actor for a reason," Yvonne wiggled her eyebrows at him.

Crumpling and tossing the burger wrapper away haphazardly, Tom sighed, "He isn't usually like that."

Sensing his distressed, Yvonne squeezed his hand, in hope to put his mind at ease, "I know. I've met him, remember? He is just doing his job. And technically, I knew him before I knew you."

Looking away, Tom murmured under his breath, "He said he was sorry.”

"He should be. The hospital told me that he was looking for a doctor who is highly secretive and professional, or maybe in another words, a doctor who doesn’t know much about one of England’s rising stars,” Tom chuckled at her remarks, “That's the reason why Luke hired me at the first place."

“You don’t get offended by Luke’s words?” Tom asked her again in disbelief.

“Nope because what he’s saying isn’t true. It’s really as simple as that, Tom.”

Tom was keeping mum. He tapped his finger against the dinner table repeatedly, his eyes still avoiding Yvonne’s searching gaze.

His movements soon began to irritate Yvonne, "Penny for your thoughts, Tom?"

Feeling so worn out, Tom ran his hands over his face. His blue eyes were fixed on hers again then he told her the things that have been bothering his mind since they left the Grosvenor, "I realise you have the general idea of how a relationship with would look like as you told me during our dinner yesterday. But Luke is right. This might not end well if we’re not being honest with each other. Being in a relationship with me means you're risking your life to the media. Once they spot you wandering around London with me, they'll find out about you. Who you are, where you work at, and your family background, also your friends. In other words, you'll be scrutinized."

Shocked with his sudden outburst, Yvonne attempted to lighten the atmosphere, “It seems like my gloom mood is pretty infectious."

But Tom was having none of her usual banter. He shook his head firmly before continuing his rant, "We trust each other, right? I like you and I want our relationship to last, Yvonne. Maybe I'm just being paranoid but I have this nagging feeling since I watched you at that balcony that I can’t quite fathom," Tom closed his eyes, his voice grew soft as he continued, "What I know is I see your vulnerability and I thought I want to protect you. I want you to trust me, to confide me in. Now, tell me, do you want us to work?"

Yvonne stared at him with her mouth agape. She would be lying if she said that thought never crossed her mind. In fact, if there’s one thing that would lead her to back out from this relationship, it was his fame. It scared her. And Tom was right, if she took this chance to be with him and the public knew about them, then from that moment onwards she would be called as Tom Hiddleston’s girlfriend. She would no longer be known as just the surgeon, she would be known as the lucky surgeon who has Loki as her boyfriend.

It seemed like she left his question unanswered for quite sometime because when Yvonne tried to sound her answer, her throat felt parched as if it was being exposed to air for too long. Meanwhile, Tom was picking his fingers trying to soothe his nerves from being left hanging in the balance.

"I trust you. No, scratch that. I like you so much, Tom. Sometimes it confused me because this is like an instant relationship and I don’t do that. I only have one ex before you and that relationship, although ended badly, lasted for almost 6 years,” Her eyes welling up as she remembered that particular morning with Scott. But she hated herself more for not having the guts to tell the tell Tom, the man who was willing to risk everything for her and stated out loud how he wanted to protect her, the truth about Scott.

Watching her tears began to trickle down her cheek, Tom quickly wiped them away with his thumb, “Oh darling, don’t cry.”

Chuckling, Yvonne held Tom’s hand so it pressed firmly against her cheek, “You don’t sugarcoat your story, Tom, and they give me a fright. Our natural instincts teach us to stay away from the things we scared but this time they don’t tell me to run away – they urge me to stay. That’s how bad I want to be in this relationship with you. I want this so much that it terrifies me. Goodness, what I’ve done until I deserved this kind of affection from a man like you.”

Her answer was all Tom needed to ear and soon enough he was grinning from ear to ear as if the weight has been lifted from his shoulder.

“And this man likes you for who you are. This man will be the one who will listen to your silly quips, laugh at your dry joke. This man will be your shoulder to cry on. This man will be the ears who will listen at your stories after your long shift at the hospital. This man,” This time Tom leaned forward and captured her lips in a slow yet passionate kiss until both of them were out of breath. Then with his forehead leaned against Yvonne’s, he breathed out, “will be the one who kisses you senseless and beds you.”

Still in the same position, Yvonne grinned, “Somehow you’ve managed to be sweet and sexy at the same time.”

Caressing her cheek, Tom added, not quite finished with his confession, “This man also think you’re still hiding something from him but this man won’t push you. This man will give you the time, and when you think the time is right, he’ll always be there to listen to you.”

And that moment Yvonne couldn’t be more grateful for taking her chance with Tom, “I really appreciate that. Although I am sorry for making you skipped that dinner party and forced you to have this junk food with me,” Yvonne giggled as she observed what’s left from their takeaway on the brown table.

Tom erupted into laughter, “I know I still can’t believe you pass up your opportunity to have those delicacies.”

“What an idiot, right? But you know, Tom, in this case I think you’re the one who is more stupid. You know, for agreeing with me and choose to be here and leave that party, instead of letting me waiting for you here alone.”

Tom shook his head, begging to differ from Yvonne, “No big deal. You need me, and here I am. You can always count on me,” He then gestured at the burger wrappers laying around the table, “Besides, this isn’t that bad.”

Yvonne agreed with him, “Junk food has its own charm.”

“A doctor who loves junk food? Well, that’s a rare combination.”

“I am not a typical doctor, Tom. So, does actor eat junk food? I don’t think so. You usually have those nutritionist and dietician to monitor your diet. You’re far healthier than us. Christ, I hope I don’t mess up your diet for The Night Manager.”

“It’s my cheat day, I think. I’ll make it up tomorrow. Just don’t tell anyone about this.” Standing up from his seat, Tom picked the remnant of their dinner and carried them to the kitchen to clean them up, “Now, let me do the cleaning. You go change."

Stepping down from her chair, Yvonne grabbed her clutch then sauntering towards his bedroom. She took out the makeup cleansing tissue courtesy of Mia who was practically stuffed her clutch with the said-emergency kit. Yvonne still remembered Mia’s determinant tone even before she could protest against the redhead. You will need this, trust me, said Mia earlier. Yvonne take a look at herself in front of the mirror, tear stained on her cheek, and reminded herself to thank Mia when she saw her again. She gently wiped her face using the tissue, taking off all her makeup.

Hearing his footstep against the floor, Yvonne stepped out from the bathroom and she saw him, sitting on the edge of his bed. His suit jacket and tie already discarded in the laundry room, leaving him in his white shirt with two buttons already undone and his black trousers.

Tom tilted his head, a frown formed across his forehead upon find out Yvonne still wearing her blue dress, "You still haven’t changed your dress."

Yvonne approached him with a sly smile which led Tom to raise his eyebrow. She then turned her back to him, holding her hair up “Help me unzip this dress will you?"

Towering over her, he wrapped his fingers around the zipper, pulling it down in one swift move. Tom brushed away the part of the dress that still hung on her shoulder, so the dress fell and hung around her waist, exposing her naked torso as the result.

His hands glided down her arms, curling around her waist, pulling her into his embrace. Her bareskinflushed against the soft fabric of his shirt. Tom dipped his head to the small area behind Yvonne’s ear, his hot breath against the sensitive spot caused Yvonne’s heartbeat to palpitate.

Yvonne bit down her bottom lip as Tom's hand travelled upward, teasing her pert nipples. Tom hummed, appreciating her response as he brought his lips to the exposed skin. Gently nipping the area, inhaling her natural body scent combined with the smell of jasmine from her perfume. Her breath hitched on her throat, as she held back the moan that has been threatening to escape from her plump lips since she felt his bodily warmth radiating from behind.

Tom, being a quick learner, understood her reaction perfectly well. He always paid attention to the details, not only to his job but to other things as well. He swept his tongue against the spot, his teeth grazing it, continuing his track until he reached the crook between her neck and shoulder. Enough of being teased and no longer able to resist him, Yvonne snatched his arm away from her body. Facing him and brought Tom’s lips down to hers.

Lips against lips, teeth clashing as both of them fight for dominance. Battling it out who would call it quit first and surrendered to the passion that has transpired between them. Her skin bare as the day she was born was against his body. The blue dress still clinging loosely around her hips. She kissed the defined line of his jaw, down to the pulsating vein on the side of his neck, sucking it. The man groaned. His hand roamed to push her dress away, eager for more contact of her skin. But Yvonne caught his hand, putting it away.

"Patience, Tom. You're going to enjoy tonight as a form of my gratitude.”

Giving Tom no chance to response she brought back her lips back to his, smothering his lips with hers again while her hand began to working on his button. She pushed the white shirt away from his body, tossing it away to the floor, exposing his upper body. Now that they were in a similar situation, Yvonne maneuvered their position and pushed his shoulder, forcing him to lay on his bed.

When Tom tried to rise from the bed, Yvonne kept her hand firmly on his taut chest, stopping him from moving any further. Her bravery was new even for her and this kind of confidence was not hers. Once again, Tom brought out something else from her. Their eyes locked for a second, and something in his blue eyes taken her aback. Lust was apparent in his blue orbs, but there was something else, something different that she rather left untouched for now.

She brought her lips against his lips again, tugging at his bottom lip, down to the column of his neck, the pectoral muscle on his chest, giving his pale nipples another lick. His abdomen flexed as Yvonne continued her assault on his navel. His labored breathing, heavy with anticipation, filled the room when Yvonne peppered the hem of his trousers with butterfly kisses.

She noticed her arousal straining against his trousers, begging for attention. Yvonne looked up at him. His chest heaving with anticipation as Yvonne unbuckled his belt and began pulling down his zipper to free his aching bulge.

"I think you've done enough for me tonight. You're kind enough today," Yvonne wrapped her fingers around his shaft, gliding it up and down earning a hiss from him.

“Goodness. Yvonne,” He stuttered as Yvonne blew a light kiss against his tip before taking his hardened member inside her mouth. Sucking his swollen stuff, she then bobbed her head up and down, giving pleasure to the actor. Her plan seemed to be working since now Tom was gasping, his mouth fell opened a little, a soft cry slip from his lips while Yvonne continued her ministrations. His response didn’t help to lower her own libido because Yvonne could feel the heat that was now pooling between her legs.

She took him deeper against the back of her throat, before Tom grabbed her upper arm, "Yvonne. Love. Stop. I want to be inside you,” He voiced out, his tone still laced with desire.

Not protesting much, Yvonne stepped down from the bed, removing the blue gown as well as her knickers, dropping them on the floor together with the rest of their clothing. Tom took this opportunity to reach the back pocket of his trousers, fishing out a condom. He tore the foil using his teeth before rolling the condom down until it reached his base.

Straddling him, Yvonne brushed her already dripping core against his hardness. Tom grinned wickedly at her before grabbed her wrist, simultaneously flipping her body so Yvonne was now laying underneath him.

“Enough, darling. If we’re going to do this, then we’re doing this my way,” Tom whispered before buried himself deep inside her. He relished the feeling of having her warm core against his member.

Tom dropped his head, their forehead against each other. Their breath intermingling together. This time no words are needed anymore. Only their body and their passion, what's matter for is now, this moment only. He brought his lips against her again, swallowing her moans. He shifted his attention to the lobe of her ears again, down until he reached her collarbone and to the flesh between her breast. His hand tweaked her flushed nipples.

Yvonne arched her body against his as he moved deep within her as she felt the wave of pleasure began to settle inside of her. He continued thrusting into her, slowly losing his pace as he was nearing his own climax. His fingers found its way to the sensitive nub between her legs. He pressed the nub so lightly, occasionally flicking it in tandem with his thrust. The sensation from his fingers and thrusts was all she needed to reach her tipping point and fall over the edge as her own body began to stiffen. She cried out with unabashed abandon when wave after wave of rapture overtake her senses.

With her core pulsating wildly against his sex, Tom lost his control of the rhythm. He groaned as he came inside her with one final thrust.

Together still in their high after giving in to the passion between them, Tom smothered Yvonne’s lips with another kiss. The woman, still tingling from her orgasm, returned his kiss lazily, enjoying their moment of bliss. Tom ended their kisses, get up and headed to the bathroom.

Kiss ended too soon for her liking, Yvonne pouted, “What now? You’re gonna leave me alone on your bed?”

His signature laugh could be heard reverberating inside the bathroom, and then he emerged back to the room, pulling the duvet down. Ready to jump in bed with Yvonne on his arms again, “I’ll never do that.”

Tom slipped in under the duvet while Yvonne nestled herself against his chest. Her hand rested atop of his chest, she could feel his heartbeat under her touch, “Careful with you word, Hiddleston.”

“That’s the truth. I’ll never leave you,” his hand played with her brown locks casually.

His confession was so sincere that it forced Yvonne to look up at him, “Do you like me?”

“Of course, I do,” the finality on Tom’s answer was clear, “Do you want another round to prove how much I like you?” He winked suggestively at Yvonne.

Yvonne rolled her eyes, her arms tightened around his body, “Good. I like you too. No round two, you gave me enough pleasure for a day already. I’m spent.”

Tom chuckled, pulling the duvet higher around them. As Yvonne fell asleep in his arms, he whispered another things that still didn’t leave his mind even after their heated encounter, “I like you so much, Yvonne. And I’m still waiting for you to be honest with me, and let me in.”


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending another night with Tom, Yvonne's new week at the hospital took a bad start. As the pressure began to become unbearable for her, Yvonne decided maybe it's time to see an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Sorry, I haven't updated this story in a while. I hope this long chapter make up for that long break. It's a little heavy on emotion, and a little tricky to write. Enjoy your reading. Comments are always welcome.

With a cup of coffee on her hand, Yvonne treaded carefully into Tom’s bedroom. Her steps resounded soundlessly against the cold floor. She pushed the door open with her shoulder then she saw him, sprawled on his own bed and still pretty much in his dreamland.

"Tom," She placed the cup near his nostrils, letting him inhaled the strong aroma of the caffeine.

"Uhmm," incoherent mumbling was his only replied.

"Wake up, sleepyhead," Yvonne commanded as she put the cup on top of his nightstand. Tom only stirred in his sleep, but his hands made their way to the Yvonne’s nape. Bringing their faces closer before planted a kiss on her lips, he grazed his tongue against her bottom lip, tasting the bitter taste from her coffee. Yvonne wasted no time either as she scrambled up the bed to straddle his crotch which was only covered with his white duvet. Feeling his morning wood underneath her, Yvonne grinned in between kisses whilst grinded her bare slit against his length, earning a hiss from the man who was _clearly_ awake by now.

With that wicked grin still on her lips, Yvonne ended their kiss, much to Tom’s dismay. She took his hands, interlacing their fingers and ran them down his abdomen while still humping against his bulging shaft. Tom didn’t miss a beat. Every moves Yvonne made led him to buck his hip, eager for a more intimate contact between them.

"You've had your breakfast," Tom stated, licking his lips. Meanwhile his eyes still fixed on Yvonne who was still torturing him so early in the morning, his fingers on the other hand started to slip under his white shirt she has been sporting to feel a little more of her skin.

“Are you pretending to be asleep, Thomas?” Tom’s fingers have made their way to her breasts now. He alternated between fondling and kneading them with his large hand. His fingers pinched her hardened nipples, giving each of them the equal amount of attention.

Yvonne was still able to sound a logical explanation in between breathless gasps as Tom continued teasing her body, "I prefer to have an early start on Monday.”

Shivers ran up her spine as Tom’s hands kept roaming over her naked skin, feeling every inch of the exposed skin. He did try to flip her onto her back again, but Yvonne didn’t budge. There’s no ways she was going to give him the satisfaction now.

"No, Tom. I have work to do and you have a flight to catch," Her eyes shifted to his tented erection, "and a very cold shower."

Yvonne moved away from his laps and ran away before Tom managed to further delay their start of the day further. She could still catch his frustrated groan and probably a string of curse as she finished off her breakfast.

Tom took the seat across from Yvonne, water still dripping from his blond hair, "Do you always start this early on Monday?”

Yvonne lifted up her face, looking straight at him, “I do. My patients can no longer wait after being left during the weekend, Tom.”

“And you are wearing this?” His hand crept on Yvonne’s thigh, making their way under the white shirt that was too big for Yvonne’s figure. His clear blue eyes never left hers as his palm rested on her thigh, still testing his luck for that Monday morning.

Hearing her hitched breathing, Tom smirked. However, that smirk was not last long as Yvonne was able to muster just enough power to slap his hand away, “I will be wearing my dress from last night.”

“That’ll raise a lot of questions, darling,” Tom mumbled. His thin lips curled up into a sly smile.

Yvonne decided it’s time to change back into her dark-blue dress before things got too heated between them. Back inside Tom’s bedroom, she was struggling to pull the zipper back up. There’s no way she would ask for Tom’s help to zip up her dress. Knowing him, it would end up laying on the floor like last night and he would make her pay after denying his advances over their breakfast.

“What? No, I won’t be visiting my patients wearing this dress,” Yvonne sauntered over to Tom. Her blue dress once again framed her curves perfectly.

“You’re planning to take the train, aren’t you?” Tom yelled out.

“Yeah,” Yvonne intoned, her eyebrows furrowing because she couldn’t figure out the direction of their conversation.

Tom cleaned up their breakfast plates. With his back facing Yvonne, he suggested, “Let me drop you off at King’s on my way to Heathrow.”

Yvonne’s expression went blank for a second. Imagining the route Tom had to take before reaching Heathrow, “That’s like taking a detour, Tom.”

“I still have plenty of time before my flight,” Tom countered. His tone was firm, with a sense of finality that Yvonne knew she had no chance to argue.

“Okay. I can do that.”

Tom jogged to his bedroom, grabbing his stuffs. When he approached Yvonne, his backpack was already hoisted up on his shoulder, "Let's get going then. My driver is already waiting for us downstairs."

Not putting up anymore arguments, Yvonne followed Tom who was already aiming towards his door. Yvonne shifted her weight between her legs, running her hand against her hair while both of them waited for the elevator to stop on their floor. Noticing how she doubted and probably going to overanalyze things again, Tom took her hand in his. His action prompted Yvonne to raise her eyes, demanding for an explanation. But Tom kept his eyes upfront to the newly-opened elevator’s door, yet from her peripheral vision, Yvonne still caught him smiling. And once more, Tom stirred that feeling inside of Yvonne. Something that’s been long forgotten and now begging for her attention but she wasn’t sure if she was ready to deal with them now. So, instead of waiting for his words, Yvonne tightened her own hold around his hand. Hoping that was enough for both of them right now.

***

Despite the hustle and bustle in the street of London on Monday morning, the car miraculously reached King’s in no time. Maybe they could take this as a sign that this week would turn out to be a good one.

"That's the ambulance entrance. You could just drop me here,” Yvonne pointed at the hospital’s emergency entrance when Tom’s driver was about to take another turn to drive straight into the entrance.

Tom ordered his driver to stop at the corner then turned his attention back to Yvonne, "You don't want to cause a scene."

Yvonne wanted to roll her eyes but instead she laughed out loud at his disappointed tone, "Showing up at work wearing this lavish dress is going to cause enough problems already, Tom."

"So, is this goodbye?" Tom asked, his thumb caressing the back of her hand.

Yvonne sighed, a little anxious at the idea of not being able to see Tom on daily basis anymore. She wasn’t that clingy but there’s something unexplainable that was telling her to keep him close to her, to not ruin this chance of something new, "A temporary goodbye."

"I'll call you as soon as I landed."

Yvonne shook her head disapprovingly, reminding Tom of his promise to his publicist last night, "You have to call Luke first."

Clicking his tongue, Tom pushed away the idea of dealing with his publicist after such a long flight, "He can wait."

Remembering how panic Luke was when Tom was ill, Yvonne sniggered, "No. He can't.”

But Tom insisted, "I'll make him wait.”

Before Yvonne threw back another reply, Tom already smothered her lips with another kiss. His hand moved to thrust something on her palm, shocking Yvonne in the process.

Yvonne pulled herself away from the kiss to take a better look at that object on her palm. Her brown orbs filled with questions, “A key?”

Eying the metal thing on her hand, Tom responded, “A spare key to my flat.”

Blinking her confusion away, Yvonne thanked him as she put the key neatly inside her clutch. Yvonne collected her clutch, ready to leave the car and started another shift at the hospital. But Tom put his index finger on her chin, tilting her head up, searching for her expression.

"Promise me one thing, Yvonne," Tom breathed out. Insecurity was clean on his tone. Even though they did trust each other, Tom knew that he still hasn’t fully earned her trust.

"What's that?" Yvonne’s fingers were already hovering over the door handle.

Tom scratched the back of his neck, "Don't push yourself too hard. If you want to talk, call me or your friends.”

Feeling like avoiding the topic, Yvonne poked him on the ribs, “What’s with the sentimentality, Tom?"

"This is me, your boyfriend, showing he cares for you,” Tom bopped her on the nose, earning a string of giggle from her.

"Boyfriend, boyfriend,” Yvonne let the words rolled out from her tongue, “I think I like that term."

His eyebrows shot upwards. With a high-pitch tone, Tom grilled her with another question, "You still have to think?"

Yvonne quickly stepped out from the car, "I like the term, not you,” Seeing the flabbergasted look on Tom’s face, she signaled the driver to start the engine again and turned the car to Heathrow, “Now I have to work. Have a safe flight, Tom!"

The exact moment Yvonne showed up in the middle of the hospital lounge where her fellow doctors and nurses were still having their morning coffee, all eyes were on her. She scanned the room, waiting for their reactions. Her colleagues stared at her or more specifically her dress from the night before they erupted into chaos. Cheering, teasing could be heard from all around the lounge since the doctors was still pretty much preparing themselves for the new week.

"Yvonne Burnley!"

“The _untouchable_ Yvonne Burnley!”

"Burnley is back on the game!"

"You go, Burnley!"

"Congratulations, Yvonne!"

"It's like the ultimate walk of shame.”

"Taking it to a whole new level,"

"Are those hickeys, Burnley?"

In the middle of the ruckus, there were two doctors who took the role as a bystander, watching the entire scene unfold in front of them until that doctor with fiery red hair decided it’s her time to put an end to this whole commotion before Yvonne flipped one of the tables.

"Guys, do your morning rounds, fill out some charts, or whatever it is that you need to do today."

Without protesting much, the doctors dismissed themselves. Some of them were still brave enough to pat Yvonne on the back whilst Yvonne did her best to ignore them. As soon as the room was deserted, Yvonne opened up her locker and grabbed her attire for the day. She pulled down her dress, exposing her bare back to her best friends.

“I really appreciate the view, Burnley!” Isaac commented on her lack of undergarment.

Yvonne rolled her eyes, sneering at Isaac, “Thank you, Leamer.”

Finished changing her dress into her working uniform, Yvonne turned her back, bringing her attention back to Isaac and Margot. Both of them eyed her carefully.

Slamming her locker door shut, Yvonne sighed, "What?"

“You left without saying a word last night,” Margot stated.

Yvonne answered with a huff, “I did.”

Although Margot had predicted that Yvonne left the gala with Tom on her side, she had to ask in case Yvonne did something out of ordinary, “With Tom?”

“I didn’t have any other choice, did I?”

“I tried to call you last night,” Margot added as she recalled how panic she was last night when Isaac said Yvonne was nowhere to be found.

“I switched off my phone.”

“Isaac said you needed fresh air too during that video montage.”

“Of course, he did.” Yvonne glared at Isaac who was already clasping his hands in front of his chest, muttering apologetic words at her.

Yvonne put her hand on Margot’s shoulder, “You don’t have to be sorry. I want to be there for you and Tom was there too.”

Margot refused to acknowledge her friend’s touch, keeping her head down the entire time, “I still feel guilty.”

Yvonne cringed seeing how Margot acted this morning, usually she was that happy little sunshine between the three of them, “Marge, I know my limit. So, you don’t have to feel that way. I’m way better now.”

With a deep intake of breath, Margot lifted her head up, flashing her grateful grin, “Alright.”

Yvonne smiled in return, still trying to lift off that gloom mood from Margot’s shoulder, “Without me in attendance, you wouldn’t be chatting with Benedict Cumberbatch last night.”

Isaac cleared his throat, demanding for attention from the girls, “So, how is Tom?”

“He will be in Los Angeles for several days.”

“You missed the food, Yvonne,” Margot took a sip from her coffee cup before discarding the empty cup on the trash can.

“I did have two glasses of champagne,” Yvonne paused before continuing, “And burger king.”

It didn’t take long for Margot to have her chipper self back as she was now teasing Yvonne, “I bet that burger tasted twice more delicious than usual when you eat it with Tom Hiddleston.”

“Can you be more obvious than this, Yvonne?” With a frown across his forehead, Isaac joined the conversation again

Yvonne didn’t utter a word. Her silence was more than enough to encourage Isaac to ask her more questions.

“First, you spent two nights in a row at his flat. Second, you left the gala early with him. Third, you showed up at work, wearing the same dress as the night before where half of you co-workers were there too. I don’t mean to pry, but it’s like you’re trying to make a statement here,” Isaac rubbed his face tiredly as if that little speech drained all his energy.

Margot took a seat beside Isaac, helping him to get his point across, “In other words, we know you, Yvonne. And we are getting a bit tired speculating. We need the words straight from your mouth,” Margot paused before dropping the bomb, “So, is he your boyfriend now? You know, is it official now?”

If Yvonne was forced to choose between fight or flight, most of the times she would end up choosing flight. Never been that kind of person who enjoyed being involved in a confrontation, let alone with two people who knew her just like they knew the back of their own hands.

Running her hand over her brown locks, realizing there would be no going back if she told them what her true feeling towards Tom was, “I suppose we are. He is someone quite special for me.”

Hearing Yvonne’s confession, Margot run towards her and engulfed her with her embrace. Strings of laughter could be heard from Margot, happiness pouring out of her. Yvonne tried to set herself free from Margot’s hug but she didn’t let go, instead she tightened her hug while still laughing happily. Yvonne sent a pleading look towards Isaac but Isaac just flashed his widest grin.

“You, out of all people, deserve this the most,” Margot said in the middle of her laughter.

Chuckling to herself, Yvonne smiled gratefully, “Thanks, Marge. It means a lot.”

Margot released Yvonne from her hug, still smiling at her and quite proud of her confession. Usually it would take weeks before Yvonne would admit something, but not this time. It was quite an accomplishment for Yvonne, and Margot hoped it would be free of disturbance.

“Yvonne, before you go to check on your patient, can I ask for one more thing?” Isaac raised his hand.

“Sure!”

“Your reason for leaving that gala last night. Was it only because of the montage?” Isaac casted a worry glance at Yvonne, watching her reaction closely. He didn’t like poking at his friend’s life like this but Mia’s words from last night still resonated inside his ears, refusing to leave any time soon. When Mia gasped and clutched his hand tightly as soon as she saw that man with ebony hair making his way around the gala.

Yvonne gulped down hard. She would be lying if she didn’t detect the concern behind his question. However, she wasn’t going to corporate today, “That’s the only reason.”

Isaac didn’t press her with more questions either as all of their attentions now was focused on another doctor who just barged into the lounge, out of breath. Her hair was kept neatly in a French braid while her green eyes scanned the room then stopped at the doctor who was sure going to be the talk around the hospital for the day.

“Yvonne!”

“Carrie!” she greeted the other surgeon who was on the same transplant team as Yvonne.

“It’s Nate. They’re calling us to his room, Yvonne,” Carrie left as quickly as she entered the lounge, expecting Yvonne to follow her.

After a brief glance on her phone, Yvonne dashed out from the lounge without giving her friends a second glance. When she reached Nathan’s room, she could hear the nurses and doctors doing their best to keep Nathan alive until one of them screamed out.

"He is coding!"

Stepping in, Yvonne read Nathan’s charts, "What do we have here?" She mumbled then shifted her attention to have a look at Nate, “Swollen eyes and jaundice. Leucocytes count is way above. Liver function isn't good either."

Yvonne set the chart aside, deciding to step in, "I told you to monitor the dose."

"We did, Burnley,” the nurse sounded her defence.

Still holding a syringe, Carrie told Yvonne about Nate’s possible outcome, "His body is rejecting the liver, Burnley. Those medications we’re giving suppress his immune system, making him prone to bacterial infection and septic shock."

Next thing that happened shocked everyone in the room as Nate underwent a convulsion. Yvonne pushed aside the row of physicians in front of her, "He is having a seizure. Hold him down," She gritted her teeth, "I'm going to stabilise him. Come on, Nate. Your family is waiting for you outside."

After Yvonne pushed in a series of medicine into the tubes that were connected to Nate’s body, his body finally stopped convulsing. Only then followed by the sound they dreaded the most from the machine, "He is flat-lining!"

Yvonne ordered Carried to retrieve the crash cart, and resuscitate Nate but the machine won’t stop producing that long beeping sound. They were too late, Nate has gone.

Yvonne took a step back from his lifeless body as the others cleaning up the mess. In the middle of it all, she still walked towards Carrie who was just announced the time of death, whispering, "I'm gonna inform his family."

She didn't expect for any reply from Carrie. Soon after she went out from the room, she laid her eyes on Annie – Nate’s wife. With a sharp intake of breath, preparing herself from whatever that's about to hit her, Yvonne called Annie out, "Annie."

"Doctor Burnley," Hearing Annie’s hopeful voice, Yvonne couldn't help but to shake her head. Her gentle head shake was more than enough for Annie. She took several steps back, shaking her head in denial, her hand covering her mouth to contain her sobs.

"I am so sorry, Annie."

Annie choked back her cry, "Nate. He came so far, Doctor Burnley. From his struggle in rehab, to be a doting husband and father."

"I know," Yvonne didn’t want to say sorry. She knew how useless those words are better than anyone.

"You explained the consequences to us, Doctor. And I’m well-aware of that. So, I just want to say thank you for the help you’ve given to us while we waited for the liver."

Yvonne nodded before leaving Annie to have some time to grieve, "There's someone who will come and ask you to sign several papers,” Yvonne rubbed Annie’s shoulder. That’s the least she could give as an act of consolation.

But nothing prepared Yvonne of what’s coming next, as a little boy came running towards them, screaming while his finger pointed at the room where his father lifeless body were currently being taken care of.

"Mummy. The room is so full of doctors."

That innocent, pure voice to the point it’s almost gullible was all it took to crush Annie's mask. She didn't give her son the answer he wanted, instead she began gasping for air as the harsh reality hit her. There would be no more Nate but only her to be Keith’s mother and at the same time filling Nate’s spot in Keith’s life.

Giving Annie the time to pull herself together, Yvonne decided it’s time to take matter into her own hands.

"Hey, Keith,” Bowing down, Yvonne greeted the boy.

Keith turned his question to Yvonne, "What happened to Daddy?"

"Uhm. He went to another place," If people thought explaining death to another adult was considered hard then they never tried to tell the news to a kid.

"I want to play with him," the insistence in his small voice lead Yvonne to swallow hard

"Daddy is gone.”

"But Daddy will come back," Keith's eyes were brimming with tears. Having a hard time accepting the fact that his daddy would never come back now, no matter what he do.

"He won't."

"But you said you help him," Keith was refusing to look at the doctor.

"I did," Yvonne sounded defeated. This was beyond her ability, this was not her specialty.

"You took Daddy away. I want Daddy back. Mum said you can give him back. I hate you," Unlike yesterday, Keith didn't hug her nor did he smile at her. Instead, he pushed her away, kicked and clawed at her legs. He was now hysterical until Annie had to pull him away from Yvonne. She muttered several apologetic words at Yvonne who was already staring at blank space.

Her heart was beating very fast. She needed to go away from this now. Luckily, Carrie saw her standing outside the room then ushering her to go, telling her she could handle the rest of it. Without hesitation, Yvonne fled from the scene.

She took a short walk around the hospital garden. It should help to take her mind off things before back doing consult for her patients. Truth be told, the rest of the day went out like a blur for her. One patient after another yet still she couldn’t find her focus. It's getting too much. But it was after lunch time, when she felt her phone vibrating inside her pocket and wanted to laugh at her fate poor attempt to mock her.

"We need you in the conference room. Stat."

 _Conference room. At this time of day. I wonder why._ There's no one who told her there would be a meeting today. But as soon as she saw who have been waiting for her inside the conference room, she knew exactly what’s going to be discussed. It’s like she was being put on a trial a year ago. Only this time, the topic was about her suggestion to Rachel’s mother to put her daughter on clinical trial days ago. On the left side of the conference table, Margot and Eddie Mison were sitting comfortably. Meanwhile, a bunch of people from the clinical trial team sat across from those two paediatricians. They were going to ask her about her decision to put Rachel as one of the patients for clinical trial. As usual, Eddie put on his brightest grin and asked her to take a seat on the other end of the table.

And soon enough the interrogation began. They gave her all of Rachel’s lab results from the day she was being admitted to the wards until the most recent one. And Yvonne gave them her most professional judgment, still sticking to her decision to get Rachel into the clinical trial. Even when she could barely stand those condescending look they were giving her. When they finished firing Yvonne with all of their questions, Margot cleared her throat to have some attention.

“Before we finish, I just want to add several points. Rachel is my patient. And that day, I was the one who personally asked Doctor Burnley to cover for me because I was doing a heart transplant.”

After hearing Margot’s confession, Eddie and the others simply nod their head, ended the discussion, and left the two doctors alone.

When she was sure Eddie and the others were far enough, Yvonne hissed at Margot, “Stop being so overdramatic, Marge! I don’t need your saving!” Yvonne hissed at Margot.

“What?”

“You don’t have to defend me. I can handle myself! I am just as capable as you are!”

“But I should’ve known better not to ask for you help in the paediatrics ward. I should have asked someone else.”

When those words reached her ear, something inside of her snapped. This happened all the time. The treatment she received from her colleagues since that accident was different. They might think Yvonne didn’t notice that, but she felt every time she made her way to the paediatrics ward. Even the other doctors avoided asking Yvonne Burnley to do consult for children. She knew they’re still questioning her coping ability. And that’s exactly what just happened inside this blasted conference room. With every glance, every movement, and every word - they treated her delicately as if she was a time-bomb that could explode anytime.

“This is why I hate all of you! You fucking underestimated me! I know my track record when it comes to dealing with children is not the best, especially after my return from Cambodia. But, why don’t you give me a chance. You guys keep treating me like I’m a broken China!” Yvonne screamed. Her hands pushed all those paper away from the table.

Margot took a step back, putting up her hands, “Yvonne, that’s not what I mean.”

Yvonne raised her finger, “I’m not finished, Marge! That day, Rachel is my patient. Not yours. On that day, your patient was that one who need a heart transplant that you did with Doctor Strauss! Her mother asked for my opinion. Mine, not yours! So I gave her what she needed. That clinical trial is her last chance. She is still young, with plenty of dreams. At least, we could give her one chance to live those dreams.”

“Yvonne, if this is your way to make up for your lost,” Margot tried to reason with her, only to no avail.

“It is not. I am being my professional self. You are the one who has been acting in a weird way, Marge. Why do you have to side with me back there? Is it because deep down you still think I’m as that broken girl who came home after years living aboard, barely talking, and who lost her shit every time she saw children screaming in pain?” Yvonne was seething with anger.

“Yvonne, I am sorry.”

Yvonne let out a dry laugh, couldn’t believe hearing that apology coming out from Margot’s mouth, “And now you’re sorry which means I am right, aren’t I? I’m not normal, not since my return. You just too scared to call that out. I’m done, Marge.”

“Yvonne? Where are you going?” Margot squeaked out, trying to stop Yvonne even when she knew how useless it was.

But it was too late. Yvonne was already on the door, without facing Margot, she answered truthfully, “Away from all of this.”

***

Since taking a walk around park wasn’t enough to calm her emotion, Yvonne went for something drastic. She sat on a bar on Monday night while waiting for her so-called company. Although without her companion by her side, she already had a drink on her hand.

“I’ll have what she’s having,” said that deep voice who just occupied the seat on her left to the bartender.

"Hello, Scott,” Yvonne raised her glass, greeting her ex.

"Yvonne,” Scott brought the lowball glass closer to his lips, taking a sip, humming as he got the taste of the golden-brown liquid, “Whisky.”

"Don’t judge me.”

Putting his glass down, Scott cocked his head, “So, why did you text me, Iffie?”

Yvonne shrugged, “I’m just looking for a drinking companion, besides you said you wanted to talk. Unless you don’t feel like talking to me anymore. Which is highly unlikely because here you are, sitting with your pathetic ex on a Monday night.”

Scott brushed his hand against her shoulder, garnering her attention, “If, let’s refrain ourselves from calling each other using that term.”

“It won’t undo anything we’ve done, Scott,” Yvonne held back her snort.

“I didn’t expect your text, If.”

“Well, I suppose you can imagine how shock I am when I see your name on my contact list,” Yvonne kept staring at her own glass, avoiding to lock her eyes with Scott.

Scott watched the brown-haired girl. After all this time, she still wasn’t the best drinker around, "You've been drinking."

"Am I? Just two shots," The bartender who has been serving her for the past hours scoffed hearing her answer. Yvonne rolled her eyes, "Or maybe four. I don’t know. I’ve lost count."

"You're not a good drinker."

She gave him a wry smile but still gulping down her whisky. "At least, I will remember everything once I'm sober so no regret. How's your life after leaving me, Scott? Better I presume.”

Scott let out a short laugh before answering her question, "If you called being involved in a BBC production and several shows at West End as better then it is."

Yvonne reminded him to add another point to his achievements, "And a BAFTA nomination. Sure, it is."

Scott shook his head, pushing away his half-empty glass, "Enough about me. I'm more interested in you, Yvonne. After all, you're the one who has been disappearing from London for almost three years."

"I need to heal my heart. That travelling and learning sure helped me a lot."

“I think no matter how much I apologise it won't be enough, If."

Yvonne almost slammed her hands on the bar table. If she heard one more person asking for her forgiveness tonight, she might cut that person carotid artery using a scalpel, "Let bygones be bygones."

He smiled at her, and Yvonne couldn’t help but to smile in return. It’s been a long time since they last saw each other and he did wound her heart. But tonight, she decided let’s open a new page. Consequences be damned.

“What’s with the drink, Yvonne? Anything to celebrate today?” He pressed her with more questions before asking the bartender for a refill.

“I had a tough day at work,” Yvonne admitted out loud.

“And I’m the first person you called to share a drink with.”

“Actually you’re on the bottom of that list, but at this moment I don’t really want to hear a word from those who are usually on the top of the list. So yeah, right now you’re on the top rank,” Yvonne smirked at him, twirling the glass on her hand.

Narrowing his eyes at her, Scott concluded, “You lost a patient, didn’t you, If?”

His words caused Yvonne to quirked her eyebrows, didn’t expect Scott to read her this well.

“You haven’t changed a bit, dear. The moment you lost a patient, you took it hard. You lashed out, and went to a hiding, avoiding you roommates,” Scott recounted all the moments they shared together, before Yvonne became a surgeon.

_Ah yes, of course, he is right but still missing another point of how much her experience in Cambodia changed her into another person._

Yvonne took another sip of her whisky. This time her eyes never leaving the man beside her, “Do you have someone waiting for you at home, Scott? Will she get angry knowing you spend your night watching over me drinking myself to oblivion?”

Guffawing, Scott leaned closer to her, “Told you I’m still single. Also I didn’t bring someone home last night. But, does the same thing apply to you, Iffie?”

He was too close for her comfort. Yvonne tilted her body away from him, “If I said I did, would that bother you, Scott?”

“I think so but you called me, not him then he is the one who should be worry. That’s if you really took someone home last night or the other way around,” Scott’s newfound confidence was a little unsettling.

They kept bantering back and forth, catching up on each other life, pretending to be an old friend. After all the pain, Scott was still the Scott Reine she knew, maybe just a little more successful than before. All this time, Yvonne hoped she could forgive him, thinking it would be way too painful to throw away all those memories they shared together before their downfall. It would be better if they could still at the very least be cordial towards one another.

Knowing the alcohol has started to work its effect on her system, Yvonne decided it’s time to leave the pub. And Scott didn’t offer her to drive her home. He ordered a cab for her and stood by her side as Yvonne waited for the cab.

“This is nice, Scott,” Yvonne remarked, feeling glad she could finally sat down and had a chat with Scott.

Nodding his head in agreement, Scott said, “Yes it is. I’ll be around, whenever you need me.”

When a cab stopped in front of them and Yvonne was ready to take a ride home, Scott chose a rather unexpected ways to bid his goodbye. He pulled her in, circling his arms around her figure. Frozen in her spot, Yvonne couldn’t protest. She closed her eyes, as Scott ran his arms down her back, inhaling her scent

“I miss you. I miss us, dear Iffie,” Scott murmured softly to her ear before releasing her from his hug.

“Night, Scott,” Yvonne waved her hand awkwardly, saying her goodbye.

Yvonne took the cab immediately, didn’t wait for Scott to utter another words to her. When the driver asked her for her destination, without second thought, she told him to drive her to Tom’s address. She had no intention to have another debate with either of her flatmates, especially when she had too much alcohol circulating inside her body.

Greeted with the emptiness of Tom’s flat, everything that happened earlier today started to flash right in front of her. From her time with Tom, Nate and his family, the clinical trial team and Margot, to her drink with Scott. Her actions today made her feel like a failure. No, she didn’t weep. She lost the ability to weep years ago after her struggle with her own past. She didn’t have the heart to sleep on his bed, the bed they shared the night before. Tonight, all Yvonne wanted to do was to lay on the couch and let her nightmare consumed her again.


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Tom currently out of the country and her emotional trauma that's threatening to haunt her any second, Yvonne continued to worsen her situation. Just how long before she saw the consequences of her actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, another long chapter with a return of our favourite, Benedict Cumberbatch. And the newest addition to the characters, Iain Glen as Professor Alistair Gibson (Yvonne's former mentor). Let me know what you think of this chapter ;)

**Chapter 14**

After everything that happened today, Yvonne knew she needed sleep more than anything, her mind should be resting. Alas, there’s nothing much she could do beside to toss and turn on that tiny couch. When every time she shut her eyes, she saw that blazing light along with _their_ screams resonated inside her ear along with those blazing light.

The alcohol she drank earlier only helped in amplifying her emotion, making her very weary by each passing minute. Those haunting memories were almost out from their dormancy, causing her to be drenched in sweat despite the warm temperature inside the flat.

In the middle of her frustration, Yvonne snatched her notebook out from her bag. She had to vent this out, focusing on other thing, analyzing what went wrong with Nate or what would help Rachel to be accepted as one of the subjects for the clinical trial. She would do anything that would stop those voices inside her head. Yet she found herself staring at those blank pages. Her index finger clicked her pen repeatedly, annoying herself even further.

Throwing her notebook away, Yvonne shifted her attention to her phone. Pulling down the notification panel, there was countless messages from Margot as well as Isaac asking for her whereabouts, a text from Scott that she missed during her early drink at the pub. With an exasperated sigh, she decided to ignore those messages. But still there was another alert, a missed call from Tom.

She wanted to give that call the same treatment as the other messages she received. But as her heart and mind were currently out of synch, she couldn’t bring herself to do so. Her fingers moved on their own accords to press the green button on her phone screen, seeking for a comfort that’s his voice.

“Yvonne?” Tom picked up after the first ring and of course naturally he would be surprised since Los Angeles was 8 hours behind London. It’s almost 1.15 AM in London.

“Tom," She forced herself to smile even they weren’t face-to-face.

“What’s going on? Isn't it like really late over there?" His voiced laced with confusion.

"Yeah. Nothing serious. I just want to hear your voice,” Yvonne mentally slapped her head. That was a lame excuse. “How was your flight?"

"Great. I managed to catch some sleep during the flight. And I've told Luke everything,” He was beaming with positivity. That talk must have went down really well.

"And did he force you to end things with me?" That question just slipped from her lips.

Tom gasped, certainly didn’t expecting that kind of question from her.

“He wouldn't dare to do that. Even if he had the balls to do so, I won’t follow his order.” He punctuated each word, hoping it would convince his girlfriend. “Why are you talking like that?"

“I supposed it’s just a random thought.”

“Don’t do that ever again, Yvonne. That’s one dangerous territory,” Tom reprimanded her.

Her mouth remained shut. Inhaling a shaky breath, Yvonne breathed out, “Okay.”

No snarky reply from her. From the short time they have spent together, Tom knew that this was unusual. He almost pleaded for this girl to open up to him. “Yvonne, talk to me.”

Her last defense was starting to crack under his attention. She couldn’t ignore the stinging sensation behind her eyes. “It’s just a rough day at the hospital, Tom. And I sorta got into a fight with Margot. I guess that’s why people say they hate Monday.”

Upon hearing her current predicament with her flatmate, Tom probed her with more questions, “What happened between you and Margot?”

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Yvonne told him the half-truth, “Just doctors arguing over their patient.”

Her bizarre attitude forced him to drop the next question, “Have you been drinking then?”

Yvonne could practically hear him shuffling around his hotel room, “I kinda lost count but I think I did have a shot or two.”

“Where are you now? Are you spending the night at the hospital?” Tom clicked his tongue. He disliked this kind of situation where he couldn’t be there for Yvonne.

“Actually I’m at your flat.”

Upon hearing her answer, Tom let out the breath that he’s been holding. “That’s a relief, Yvonne. But please don’t tell me you’re trying to sleep on the couch.”

“Wow. Do you have a camera installed somewhere in here?” Suddenly alarmed, Yvonne looked around her, searching for any recording device.

“I don’t have those, Yvonne. It’s just sometimes you’re too easy to read,” Holding back his laugh, Tom calmed her down.

“You scared me for a second there, Thomas.”

Knowing it’s almost dawn in London, Tom added, “You have work in the morning which means you still have to sleep. The sooner, the better.”

Tom remained quiet for a second, his mind racing to find a way to help Yvonne rest.

“Listen, Yvonne. I need you to move to my bedroom.”

Yvonne quirked her brow, “Thomas, if this is what I think it really is then I have to cut this short.”

Detecting the annoyance on her voice, Tom was howling with laughter, “What do you think this is then, Yvonne? Phone sex? As much as I want to do that with you, I’d rather not to. Well, at least not tonight since I believe we still have plenty of time ahead of us to try that. My priority right now is for you to rest.”

Arguing was not an option as Yvonne faltered to Tom’s unoccupied bedroom. Her exhaustion began to seep into her bone. Soon enough after seeing how inviting his king size bed was, Yvonne threw herself to the bed. Relishing the fresh linen against her body as the bed sunk beneath her.

Thinking he already gave her enough time to settle on his bed, Tom asked, “Are you there yet?”

Yvonne answered him after putting the call on loud speaker, “Yes. I’m lying on your bed. Are you sure this is not what I think it is?” She stared blankly at the ceiling.

Ignoring her question, Tom commanded, “Now close your eyes.”

Yvonne pursed her lips, didn’t find her situation to be amusing, “What now?”

“Focus on your breathing.” Tom lowered his voice.

With her eyes still fixed on the ceiling, Yvonne retorted back, “Really, Hiddleston?”

“Hush. This is me helping you to get some rest.”

“Okay then,” Yvonne paid attention to her respiration as the air filled up her lungs before slowly letting the warm air whooshing out through her nostrils, counting the interval between each breath inside her head.

Tom listened to her breathing intently, noticing how those deep breaths turned into a more regular pattern. “Imagine I’m there too, lying next to you. And before you protest, yes we’re still fully clothed, Yvonne. It’s just you and me with your back flushed against my front.”

Her breath hitched as she realised how she missed his tenderness and ability to make her feel at ease whenever she was around him. Yvonne spoke no words, allowing Tom to continue his magic.

“My finger trailing your arm, caressing them. Then I move my hand, letting it splayed across your stomach before I pull your body closer to mine. I will nip at your neck occasionally. Just to tease you, of course.” Yvonne could see him winking at her now, “Nothing much, Yvonne. It’s just us. Listening to each other breath as we let our exhaustion take over our body while the night closes to the end.”

Her heavy eyelids were a telltale sign of her exhaustion taking its toll on her body. Yvonne attempted to form some coherent word, instead the most she could do was calling her boyfriend name in the middle of her yawn, “Tom.”

Chuckling to himself, Tom then spoke softly. “Just sleep, Yvonne.”

“I will but how will you know,” Yvonne pulled the grey duvet higher to her neck. She was slurring her words now. It’s only a matter of second before she drifted off.

Stifling his laughter as if having an inside joke, Tom chose not to delve into much detail in his answer, “I have my way. Just don’t hang up this call, not even when you’re about to sleep.”

With his words still etched inside her mind and clearly was beyond tired to say any more words, Yvonne snuggled against his pillow, surrendering herself to another slumber.

***

The following day, Yvonne found herself sitting alone inside the doctor lounge. Cradling an empty cup of coffee, Yvonne could not help but wonder why this day was unbearably quiet. This whole situation seemed eerily familiar and she was more than terrified of what’s coming. This could count as the calm before the storm.

Deep in her thought, she was completely unaware of a man that just entered the longue, approaching her, "I heard you attended the gala last weekend."

Hearing the gravelly voice beside her, Yvonne yelped. Her cup slipped from her grasp, hitting the carpeted floor with a soft thud. She turned her head, and saw her former professor standing right next to her, "Professor Gibson!"

With a wide grin, Yvonne stood up and shook his hand. That old man was Professor Alistair Gibson, her former professor at King’s. He was the one who welcomed her during her first year at medical school, taught her about human anatomy among other things, also how to be a doctor with a good bedside manner. He was also the one who asked her to join his team to help those children around South and South-East Asia. And most importantly, he was someone who vouched for her after her return to London. Not only she always be forever in debt to him, but Professor Alistair Gibson also someone to look up to.

"It's a shame we didn't have a chat at the gala," Professor Gibson took the seat beside her.

Yvonne ran her hand against her brown locks, "I'm sure you did not expect me to be there either, Sir."

Agreeing with her, Professor Gibson smiled at her, "True."

After picking up the fallen cup from the floor and disposing it, Yvonne said, "Free food and free booze. Those are pretty irresistible for me.”

"The food was delectable however I don’t think you had the chance to taste them. I talked with Isaac and he told me you called it a night a little early compared to the rest of us,” Professor Gibson awaiting her reaction now.

Yvonne lifted her head. She wasn’t expecting to hear her flatmate’s name in this conversation between her and the professor, "Oh yes. I left before they served the dinner.”

"Why?"

"Personal reason,” She would rather left that topic alone, so Yvonne tried to change the topic of their conversation. “Anyhow how are you, Professor Gibson? I believe you still teach at Imperial."

Sensing her reluctance to talk about that matter, Professor Gibson replied, "I do. But last month I spent my time as a guest lecturer at John Hopkins.”

“That’s wonderful. How was it, Sir?” Yvonne pressed him for more stories. Deep down she missed sitting in the middle of the auditorium, analyzing another case that were being presented by her professors, spending late night at the library to finish some paper or doing some research in the laboratory.

"They’re great,” he then smiled warmly at her. “As much as I enjoyed spending my time teaching there, London is home. And I’m glad seeing my former students running around this hospital, treating people for real. Not just a mere observation like you did at your early year at medical school."

Yvonne was many things but a fool she was not. It didn’t take long for her to understand the reason behind Professor Alistair Gibson’s appearance at King’s. And she was getting bored of the mask she had to put on even since she saw him coming near her, "I don't want to burst your bubble, Sir, but the feeling isn't entirely mutual.”

Professor Gibson tore his gaze away from one of his brightest students. Suddenly he sounded so burnt-out, "Then you know why I'm here."

"I hope one of the best internist, who also happens to be an oncologist, in the world just here to do a random consul,” Yvonne laughed dryly. The whole universe must be laughing at her now. The person who had a part in putting her life back together a year ago, might as well be the one who took it down now. “So, let’s just cut to the chase, Professor."

Professor Gibson cleared his throat. This was not the first time the two of them caught in this type of situation, and he was sure it would not be the last either. At least not anytime soon. "Have you read her chart?"

"I have," Yvonne nodded. Her eyes looked aimlessly around the room, evading the stern glance from the older doctor.

"Do you think that's wise? Suggesting this trial?" Professor Gibson inquired more details from her side.

Blinded by her emotion, Yvonne stood on her ground, "It's her best chance. We can and we will save her by giving her our best shot."

Holding out her breath, Yvonne was ready to throw another question at her professor. Somehow she felt obliged to ask, even when she already knew the answer, "Do you need me to attend the discussion too?"

Professor Gibson shook his head. If he did want her to attend at the discussion, he had no say in this matter. They called him because they need an opinion from an expert. Power was something he didn’t have now, "I don't think they will allow that, Yvonne."

"Right, because it's Burnley," Yvonne scoffed, turning her head to hide her disappointment.

With the meeting starting soon, Professor Gibson raised from his seat, heading to the door, "I will see what I can do."

Yvonne must say this now, or it would be too late. "Professor," Professor Gibson stopped in the middle of his walk. Yvonne gulped down a handful of air before saying, "Just remember that it's her best chance. We have to give her everything in our power. We have to cure he," Despite her wavering voice, the inflexion on each syllables were very prominent.

But Professor Alistair Gibson wouldn’t want to let her down, "I can't promise you anything."

Yvonne felt like laughing at her stupidity. Biting her lower lip, she muttered, "I know, Sir. But …,” Yvonne trailed off, trying to find the right words. Showing her weakness right now would be no good, “You know I'm not the best believer but now I'm almost begging for a miracle to happen."

Alistair Gibson tilted his head, and saw her crestfallen expression. He remembered vividly the last time he saw that very expression on her face. It was when she stood in front of his office, ready to leave Cambodia behind, "Miracles do happen, Burnley."

"I hope you're right," Yvonne knew she was already losing this battle, the battle she never fought at the first place.

His hand hovering above the door knob, Professor Gibson asked one more question before leaving the lounge. "Are you still on call?"

Yvonne answered with a shake of her head.

Before leaving the lounge, Professor Gibson told her, "Go home then get some rest, Yvonne."

The most Yvonne did was nodding along to his suggestion and fulfilling his request was not her priority for right now. Now she better made her way to Carida’s because she had already kept him waiting for sometime there.

***

"Hey,” Yvonne greeted Scott as soon as she spotted him sitting on one of the tables by the window.

Scott tore his eyes away from her phone, his finger pointed at the plate of strawberry scones on the table, "There you are. I have ordered some scones for you."

"Thank you, Scott. That was very thoughtful of you,” Yvonne took off her jacket before sitting opposite him.

Scott offered her a proper drink to go with her food, “Do you want some tea too?”

Popping a scone into her mouth, Yvonne shook her head as the answer.

He let her enjoyed her snack before called her out one again, "If."

Her mouth still busy munching on her strawberry scone, Yvonne hummed, "Hmmm.”

Seeing he got the permission to speak further, Scott quickly said, "I'm sorry if I offended you last night."

Swallowing the last remaining of her scone, Yvonne responded, "Not at all. You just caught me off guard. It’s been a while since the last time we saw each other, Scott. And honestly, after everything that happened between us, I didn’t expect us to be so civil towards each other.”

“I second that, If.”

“Now we’re friend,” Yvonne flashed him a sincere smile. “Do you want some?” She half-pushed the plate to his position.

Scott could not suppress his snicker, “I know better not to come between you and your food, If.”

“All right, that’s your loss. Don’t say I didn’t offer you anything, Scott,” Yvonne took a bite from another scone.

Scott leaned against his seat, reminding her of the drink she had the night before, “Hey, you’re the one who dunk most of the alcohol! My role is here just to make you feel better, Iffie.”

“Well, you’re not wrong, Scott,” She shrugged off her reply.

“There’s a reason why I chose this café, If.” He looked straight into her eyes as if he was telling no lies.

Yvonne dared herself to hear his reason, “Why?”

Scott cleared his throat before speaking again, “I did some thinking after last night and I’ve came into conclusion. After what I’ve done to you, I think I have to leave my own comfort zone. As you said, now we’re friend and I want you to trust me. Hence, we’re not at Starbucks but at Carida’s.”

 

That’s true. Over the years they spent together, Scott wasn’t one who frequented Carida’s. He preferred going to Starbucks or made his own brew at his flat. But to trust him again, Yvonne wasn’t sure about that. If she couldn’t trust herself whenever she was around him, how could she trust him?

And there’s Tom now. While Scott belonged to her past, while Tom was her present and future. She could start anew with Tom, but that’s not without some sacrifice. She understood for her to start her relationship with Tom, she had to tell him everything. And frankly, the idea of telling him every single detail terrified her.

But with Scott, his ex. The man who hurt her, the man who would probably be killed by Isaac and Margot when they got the chance. In front of the raven-haired man, at least she could pretend she didn’t take the trip with Professor Alistair Gibson. At least when with him, Yvonne was able to omit her dark time there. Even just for a while.

“Iffie. Iffie. Hey, are you okay?” She heard Scott’s voice again in between her thoughts.

Yvonne lifted her head, staring blankly at Scott before putting up yet another show. She donned another smile, mumbling apologetic words at the man who was befuddled by her behavior. Scott didn’t appear to buy her words. Instead he grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

“If there’s something wrong, talk to me because I can’t read your mind.”

Yvonne responded with another nod.

Still holding her hand tightly, suddenly Scott waved his other hand to someone who appeared to be just entered the café. His hand wave was soon followed with Scott yelling, “Benedict!”

The drop of that name sent Yvonne into high alert. Please don’t let it be him. Benedict must be a pretty common name around here, right?

“Scott Reine!”

That deep voice unmistakably belonged to Benedict Cumberbatch, and Yvonne wanted nothing more than the Earth to open up and swallow her whole.

Benedict picked up his pace, approaching Scott and his lady friend, "How do you do, Scott? I heard you had a talk with Mark and Stephen about the new Sherlock special."

"I almost penned the script.”

“Shame it didn't happen," Benedict folded his arms across his chest, still completely oblivious to the brunette doctor on his left side.

Scott shrugged his shoulder nonchalantly, "I got other stuffs to do. Anyway, I see you’re alone. Care to join us, Benedict?”

When she heard his request, Yvonne had to stop herself from kicking Scott’s feet from under the table.

Scratching the back of his head, Benedict answered. "I’m sorry but I can’t. Just stopping from a quick grab before rehearsal," His eyes spotted the hand that's currently on Scott's hold. "I see you got company."

Releasing Yvonne’s hand rather reluctantly, Scott laughed, covering his nerve, "This is my friend."

Benedict couldn't contain his surprised as he finally got a look Scott's company, "Yvonne Burnley?"

"Benedict," Yvonne muttered under her breath, confirming Benedict’s recognition.

The interaction between Benedict and Yvonne was something unexpected for Scott, "You two know each other? Iffie, you didn't tell me you know Benedict Cumberbatch."

Yvonne was still able to squeak out her response, "It must've slipped my mind.

Looking back at forth between the Oscar-nominated actor and the doctor, Scott needed to know how these two unlikely people were able to acquaint with each other, "How do you know each other?"

"He was my patient."

"We have mutual friend."

Their answers came simultaneously, sending Scott into further confusion. Seemingly losing her ability to handle this crisis, Yvonne remained silence. Good thing this time Benedict didn’t put his talent in acting to a waste.

"The mutual friend happens to be her patient too."

That's not entirely wrong. But Yvonne chose to use this awkward situation to her own advantage, “I need to order some takeout before heading home, Scott.”

“Okay. I’ll wait for you outside, If,” With a deep sigh, Scott assented to her request. He ruffled her hair affectionately before walking away from the table.

As soon as Scott was out of sight, Yvonne left their table, making her way to the counter to place her order. Benedict followed her suit and Yvonne swore that man behind her now was practically oozing with millions of question.

She ordered some cottage pie with a bowl of salad. Hopefully tonight her appetite would be back. She waited Benedict to place his order before whirling her body around, facing the actor.

“All right, Sherlock. Let’s speak.”

“Thank God. I was beginning to think you’ll ignore me while we wait for our food,” He prop his elbow on the counter, making himself as comfortable as possible for this long talk. “Where is Tom?”

“He took a flight to Los Angeles yesterday.”

“For work?” Benedict enquired for more detail.

“If you’re asking whether we’re fighting or not, then the answer is no,” Yvonne gave him a straightforward explanation.

Benedict stroked his chin, amused with her outburst, “Don’t get all rile up, Yvonne. I was simply gauging for your reaction.”

Casting a sideway glance at him, Yvonne grumbled, “If you want to tell him, I won’t hold you back, Benedict.”

Benedict shook his head firmly, “I’m not a gossip monger, Burnley. And frankly I’m not sure Thomas would appreciate this situation even if I’m the one who breaks the news to him.”

“Scott told you. We’re friend,” Yvonne has been repeating that same statement since she took the cab home after sharing a drink with Scott the night before.

“More like an old friend,” Benedict let the words sunk in but then he corrected it. “No, definitely not an old friend. Old flame is more suitable for the two of you. I may not have a 20/20 vision, Doc. But I’m not blind and I know what I just witnessed.”

Yvonne didn’t deny his assumption, allowing Benedict to keep on talking, “I also couldn’t help but think you have a certain type when it comes to pick a guy. First, you went out with an Olivier winner and then you went for a BAFTA nominee. Really, that’s quite a taste.”

“What are you trying to say, Benedict?”

“Do you know I’m the first person Tom called after he first saw you here? I also happen to be the one who hand his letter. You know, the one in which he asked you to meet him here too. I have to admit though that’s a bit cheesy, slightly old-fashioned. But that’s Thomas,” His ramble was interrupted with the arrival of his sandwich, but he wasn’t anywhere near finish. “Yvonne, he is smitten with you. Can’t you see that? Hell, even I’m sure you’d let him fuck you behind those curtain last Sunday. If you think being with Thomas is just another game then I suggest you to call it quite before it hurt badly for both of you.”

Yvonne bowed her head down, shielding her face from his piercing gaze. Her words were not sufficient to win this argument against him. Benedict was more than aware of her change in attitude. Now it’s like now she’s having some burden on her shoulders, its weighing her down, and if there’s someone who was able to pull her out of this misery, he believe it’d be Thomas. He just hoped it won’t be too late.

“Or if you want to keep it alive, whatever it is you have with Thomas, I’d say stop hiding. Talk with him, tell him the truth. I mean it, tell him everything.”

Grabbing the brown paper bag where Cari put her food, she then spoke softly, “Thank you, Benedict. For your advice.”

“Don’t thank me just yet, Yvonne. You don’t know what lies ahead. Now, I should go to my rehearsal and you have Scott waiting for you outside. Good evening, Doc.”

Benedict headed outside first while Yvonne made her exit not long after. She met Scott outside the café. He insisted on walking her home. On better day, Yvonne would have refused his request but today she had no strength to put up a proper argument so she went along with his charade. When they reached her building, Scott bid his goodbye and took a turn to the nearest tube station.

Yvonne had to drag herself to the flat. This mental exhaustion soon would eat her alive. She wanted a long shower followed with some sleep in her own bed. If she got hungry by midnight, she would reheat the cottage pie from Carida’s. If she was lucky, she’d have a real hibernation tonight which was a good chance to reset her mind.

Yvonne thought she was alone until she heard Isaac’s reverberated around the flat, “Is Scott Reine having a twin brother? Or it’s just a brother who looks eerily similar to him?”

There’s no point in denying, so Yvonne admitted, "It's him.”

Taking off his glasses, Isaac rubbed his eyes, "Is it the rebooted version? I do hope this one is the less evil version. If not then I just lost my chance to kill him.”

"It's the same Scott. Happy, Isaac? Why are you here anyway? Don’t you have to be at the hospital?"

"I’m having a night shift today,” Isaac scoffed at her questions. “Happy, you say? I'm beyond confused. You're the smartest among the three inhabitants of this flat. But your action right there is plain stupid and borderline idiotic!"

No matter how useless it would be, Yvonne did try to defend her action, "He is a friend."

"Have you gone nuts? He broke your heart! You cried for hours in my arms that day and now you consider him as a friend?" Isaac stared at her blankly, his jaw unhinged. Of course, Margot spoke to him last night and it didn’t take long for him to figure out that Yvonne might be avoiding them again. And it wouldn’t be the first time either, but this was definitely the most ridiculous of them all.

"He deserves a second chance."

Isaac raised his voice, "That's not a second chance. That's his third chance. In this case, you give him a third shot to hurt you. Third time’s the charm! And what happened with Tom when you said he is someone special!"

"You know he is in Los Angeles, Isaac,” Yvonne answered with a groan. This situation could turn into another interrogation.

Isaac decided it’s time to remind Yvonne of her current situation, sincerely hope she would at least had a picture of what follows, "So your current boyfriend left you then you sought for comfort with your ex just because you're pissed at your best friend. Real mature, Yvonne."

Yvonne pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling so dizzy all of sudden, "Just a drink, Isaac."

"Jesus, Yvonne. Mia was right then,” Isaac was pretty shaken by her revelation.

Once again Yvonne felt like she knew the answer to this question already, "What did she say?"

"She saw Scott at the gala. However I and Marge didn't catch him. In the end, we all just agreed that Mia identified the wrong person. Did you talk with Scott at the gala?"

Yvonne saw no point in lying anymore, "Yes."

"But do you tell Tom about Scott? I bet you don't,” After years of friendship, it’s getting easier for Isaac to predict her action.

Her answer was just a bare whisper, "No.”

Objecting to her answer, Isaac shook his head. Her choice of action could turn into something catastrophic, "Then you have lied to him, Yvonne. Honesty is the best policy. Always. How can you trust each other completely when you're not being honest with him? Have you told him about Cambodia?"

Yvonne shook her head once more.

With a halted breath, Isaac then spoke in a much calmer voice then before, "When will you tell him?"

Clenching both of her hands, Yvonne murmured, "I don't know but I will."

Isaac approached her with tentative steps and saw her body language. She was practically gluing herself to the wall with every tentative step that he made. She was distancing herself, “Yvonne, stop clinging into your past. You can do better than this."

The universe must be conspiring against her, testing her patience. And this time the victory was on their side. Yvonne was losing her inhibition. This was her breaking point. She gritted her teeth, "It's easy for you to say, Isaac. You’ve never been in my position. After Cambodia they don't let me come near them and treat me like a plague every time I’m on the paediatrics ward. I was forced to give up my dream as a paediatric just because I’m too volatile!” She wrapped her arms around her body, swallowing the lump in the back of her throat.

“Have you ever slept then wake up feeling suffocated as if you’re surrounded with smoke? And searing pain even it’s bloody freezing outside? And those watchful eyes during my first months back at King's. You know nothing about my life after Cambodia, Isaac."

Stomping off to her room, brushing her shoulder against his when she moved passed him. Yvonne turned a moment before she yanked the door open.

"So, no I can't come to Tom and pour my souls out to him because that's too painful and makes me look weak and I don't like being like that. I need time."

Isaac tried to reach out to her. Her lone tear that trickled down on her face didn’t escape from his attention, "Yvonne."

"Go to work Isaac. The Tube can be cramped at this time of the day," She said with her back facing him. Her tone was ice cold.

Isaac tested his luck one last time, "Yvonne. I'm sorry.”

"Go away Isaac. Go!" Yvonne yelled out, slamming her bedroom door shut. There’s only so much she can take in a day.


	16. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Losing another chance to pay for her past mistake, Yvonne was distraught and resorted to Tom to help her deal with this difficult time. Little did she know, someone from her past would haunt her back and put her relationship with Tom in jeopardy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special chapter needs a playlist, here are the songs I listened to while writing this chapter (particularly the last part)  
> 1\. No Light, No Light (Florence and the Machine)  
> 2\. Stay (Hurts)  
> 3\. Only Love Can Hurt Like This (Paloma Faith)  
> Do tell me what you think of this chapter :)

Yvonne stared at the paper that were scattered across the birch table while rooted to her seat. Somewhere the clock must be ticking, but she had lost track of time since they summoned her to this conference room. The others have left the room, leaving her alone. But their voices kept on playing inside her head, tuning everything else out.

She didn’t realise how Professor Gibson pushed the door opened. His gruff voice ended the silence in that conference room, "Burnley, you’re still here.”

Yvonne lifted her head, and saw the look that was written across his face – was it guilt, remorse, relief, or something else - she couldn’t place her finger on it.

“You did well, Professor. After all, It's your job,” Yvonne stated.

"Rachel is too weak to undergo that trial," Professor Gibson took the seat next to her.

With a sharp intake of breath, Yvonne shut her eyes. The memory was still too fresh; she heard it all over again. Loud and clear. Rachel's mother voice reverberating inside her head. Her gasps and stutters. How she jabbed her frail finger at Yvonne, blaming her for all the empty words she had given.

Yvonne found her voice again as those voices still echoing inside her head, “Rachel has the access to the advanced medical treatments here, in London. We could save her, Professor.” She paused, taking time for her next confession.

“I found this as a chance for redemption, paying for the mistakes I’ve made in Cambodia. For the lives I've lost."

Cambodia almost destroyed her and Professor Gibson was there, every step of the way. After that hospital fire, she could not deal with the turmoil. It was too traumatic for her. She was forced to cut her trip short and never did fully recover after that. He had heard of Yvonne’s struggle before but watching it with his own eyes, this was more than he could ever imagine.

"I've been doing so much better, this is just another struggle," Yvonne told herself.

"You can pull through this, Burnley," Professor Gibson offered her words of encouragement.

"Did you see the look she was giving me? I'm the evil. She will always remember me as the one who took away her happiness. That will be my legacy for her. Forever," Yvonne shook her head, laughing at her sour fate.

"You did your best to help them."

Wiping away her tears, Yvonne asked him back, "Did I? Because it certainly didn't feel like that. This is downright cruel."

For the first time since he entered the conference room, his eyes left his former student. Staring onto the distance, recalling his personal experience, "Sure, we can give them more time but there’s no guarantee she will fully recover. A trial is a trial, sometimes it’s a hit, other times it will be a miss. I know it’s going to be painful for them but what matters right now is they have more time to spend together."

Professor Gibson was right, as always. Yvonne sighed, “I guess this is just me taking another blow.”

"Yvonne,” Professor Gibson called her out again.

Yvonne blinked out several times, taken aback with how Professor Gibson addressed her using her first name. The last time he did that was when she was standing in front of his office in, her luggage and plane ticket on hand, ready to leave Cambodia.

Professor Gibson looked at her intently. Both of them had such a close relationship, a familial bond that came from a mutual understanding, "I know the road has not always been easy for you and I’ve seen you evolved from a young enthusiastic student of mine into who you are today. I saw your regret, the shame in your eyes. But I believe in you, this is just another rough patch that you’ll pass.”

“And now I’m not speaking to you as your professor but as your father. You can’t see your patients in this state. Have some rest to clear your head.”

Agreeing with his advice, Yvonne nodded sagely. She was in a dire need for a diversion and someone who just landed back in London last night would provide her with that.

***

Margot has been pacing back and forth in their living room since her return from King’s. The idea of dinner didn’t seem tempting for her now.

“She will be fine,” she said it out loud - the same prayer she has been saying every night since her last exchange with Yvonne in that conference room at King’s.

“She will be fine,” Isaac mumbled. His eyes transfixed on the newspaper he bought on his way back home from the hospital.

Margot plopped herself to the couch, “Repeat after me. Yvonne Burnley will be fine.”

“Yvonne Burnley will be fine.”

“Tell me she is fine, that she is not out there doing some reckless things,” Margot still didn’t feel at ease.

“She is not out there,” Pinching the bridge of his nose, Isaac folded away his newspaper. “She is probably in her room, sleeping after taking another pill.”

Margot almost dropped her cup of tea, “What? Is she taking those pills again?”

After weeks stuck in this helpless situation, Isaac could no longer hide his frustration, “Marge, how am I supposed to know that? We barely talk. The most we say to each other is good morning, dinner is served, or good night. For all I know, we should be grateful that Yvonne is still willing to cook for us.”

“They denied the trial and didn’t let me into the room. Mison refused to speak with me about it. I tried to reach out to Alistair and all he said was to give Yvonne some space!” Margot turned her head to face Isaac, only to find out he already left his seat in the middle of her monologue and on his way to the kitchen.

“Isaac! I’m freaking out here and don’t you dare running away from me! Arsehole!” Margot tossed a cushion at him. Finding the cushion didn’t hit him at all, but rather landed next to his feel, Isaac jeered at her lack of aiming skill.

With a bag of chips on his hand, Isaac reclaimed his seat, “Gibson is right, Marge.”

Margot snatched away the chips before Isaac had the chance to taste it, “What did they say to you? I can’t watch her hitting another low in her life. The last time, I don’t want to think about it,” Margot was shuddering as she recalled the hard time they had to endure almost two years ago.

“We are in no position to talk. We’re not the one who got those condescending glares. They treated her like a plaque whenever she was in the paediatric ward since her return from Cambodia,” Isaac would not forget those words, not anytime soon.

“Yvonne told you that?”

Isaac answered with a nod.

Margot chose to delve into the center of the problem, “Scott,” Her nose cringed in disgust as the name left her mouth. “Why Scott then?”

“Honestly, I think this is her coping mechanism. As fucked up as it is. She is clinging to the time before embarking on that trip. She tries to omit that part from her life. The one person who did not know about that is Scott, not us. And before you asked why not Tom,” Isaac paused, explaining this thing made him feel like an intruder to his best friend’s life. “I hate to say this out loud but she must be ashamed of herself. It’s Yvonne. We know she took a leap of faith with Tom and certainly didn’t expect this kind of feeling to blossom out of it. She likes him, more than she admits. To tell Tom about that accident in Cambodia, revealing her darkest secret that would put her relationship at stake. She had lost enough and she didn’t want to lose him too.”

Before neither of them could utter another word, Isaac’s phone was vibrating. Glancing at the caller ID, he saw his fiancée’s face on the screen. He eyed Margot - this call came in an unusual hour.

“Mia? What’s wrong?”

“Where are you? Is Margot with you?” The distressed on her voice was very clear.

Isaac put the call on loud speaker, “We’re home.”

“Tell Margot to check on her phone, I emailed her something.”

Margot arched her eyebrow, but followed Mia’s order nonetheless. She walked back to the living room with her phone in hand, her eyes glued on the glowing screen then she scoffed, “Really? Daily Mail, Mia? Are you toying with us?”

“Just read it,” was Mia’s only reply.

“Scott Reine was caught having a tea with mystery brunette,” Margot said after she clicked opened the link on her email.

“Please tell me you’re joking,” Isaac wished for Margot or Mia to deny this piece of information.

“Isaac, there are pictures,” Margot crushed his hope as her finger keep scrolled down the article.

Before Isaac could assume something else, Mia added, “No, Isaac. I’ve checked and I can confirm to you that’s not photoshopped. They wrote Tom’s name in that article as well, thankfully they have no picture of her and Tom.”

Margot threw away her phone as if she held them one second longer her palms would be scorched by it.

“I can’t stand his face! That smug expression!”

Wanting to proof those girls wrong, Isaac picked up Margot’s phone and started reading the article with his own eyes. People would take the article with a grain of salt if there were just words. But once they included pictures in the article that was an entirely different story. They didn’t put a name to the mystery brunette, and they didn’t get the clear shot of her face – and Isaac would be forever grateful for that. 

Isaac drummed his fingers on the table. His patience was wearing thin. “Fuck! I really want to kill that bastard and don’t stop me now.”

“Over my dead body,” Margot totally supported his notion.

“You two need to hold back your banter and answer my next question. Where is Yvonne?”

Margot and Isaac exchanged a nervous glance at each other, failing to provide the answer for the red hair in Paris who could not concentrate on her job. Not when the fate of one of her best friends was hanging in the balance.

***

It was not hard for Yvonne to spot Tom inside his flat as he stood by the window, staring at the twilight on the horizon. Sighing in relief, Yvonne crossed the room. She stopped mere inch from his back, wrapping her hand around his waist, burying her face just under his shoulder blades, familiarizing her senses with his masculine scent.

"I miss you, Tom."

Although her voice was muffled by his back, he caught her loud and clear. In turn, Tom stiffened up, unclasping her limbs that were wound around his midsection - rather forcefully. Cold, that was her first reaction as she felt him left her.

"You miss me?" Tom scoffed as he unplugged his iPad from its dock. "I found that hard to believe."

At lost with his unwelcomed cold attitude, Yvonne questioned him, "What?"

Tom shook his head, cursing under his breath, shoving the iPad onto her grip. Her gaze fell from the man to the glowing screen that was demanding her full attention.

**_Scott Reine (33) was caught having a tea with a mystery brunette. The pair looked as lovely as ever as they took a stroll on Hampstead. No words regarding identity of the woman but sources said they were dating back during their university year and maybe they were reconsidering to rekindle their relationship. The same brunette was also reported to get cosy with Tom Hiddleston during the BAFTA-UNICEF gala last February at Grosvenor House. Even with no name, I think we can all agree that this woman has a fine taste in choosing a man._ **

Almost instantly, the iPad slipped from her hand. There were pictures, together with that article. Her pictures with Scott when he walked her home after her little run in with Benedict Cumberbatch at Carida’s. And that drop of his name, the man who was standing in the same room as her, waiting for her reaction.

Watching her reaction, Tom drawled, "Obviously we know who the man is. Let's help them identify that mysterious brunette."

Yvonne didn’t say anything. Her throat felt parched, her palms were beginning to sweat.

"Are you sure you just met him at the gala? Were you or were you not telling me the truth? Because according to that article the two of you were dating."

Those pictures along with the article gave her no room to lie. “Yes, he was my boyfriend.”

Hearing the truth straight from her lips, Tom stared slack-mouthed at he, disbelief and disappointment written clearly across his chiseled face. He knew a picture is worth a thousand words, but still deep inside he had a smidgen of hope that those pictures were not real. Maybe this was just one of his fears, just a nightmare.

But then her remembered the words she said to him on her last day as his doctor two years ago and the image of Yvonne, standing at the same spot he stood by just now, with tears on her cheek on her first night at his flat two years ago.

“On your first day here, when I was ill. I overheard your phone call and saw you crying there,” Tom pointed his finger at the intended place. “That was because of him.”

“We broke up weeks after that, before I left for her Cambodia. That gala was the first time we saw each other after years, Tom,” Yvonne raised her head, challenging herself to stare at his clear blue eyes, seeking comfort to reassure her that by some miracle this argument would end up well. Only to found a hurricane, challenged herself to raise her head, staring at his clear blue eyes to seek some reassurance instead she found a hurricane, no more light there. Never thought she would be on the receiving end of his outrage, Yvonne inched closer to the window.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Tom barked, “What happened next? We went home, we fucked. I flew out to Los Angeles the next morning. Then you called me. Care to fill the blank, Burnley?”

Seeing no point in not telling him the truth anymore, Yvonne admitted, “I met up with Scott at a bar.”

“Great! A booty-call with your ex. You slept with him, didn’t you?” Tom gnashed his teeth, jeering at her. “Tell me. Has he finally learnt the trick to make you cum?”

Yvonne fought back, “It’s not like that!”

Yvonne’s lack of explanation vexed him, “Enlighten me, Yvonne. Please.”

“I didn’t sleep with him. We just had a drink.”

“And a tea the very next day. Sure, it’s nothing. God knows what more you are hiding from me.” Tom laughed dryly, shaking his head.

“Tom, will you please just listen to me?” Yvonne begged in resignation.

“Listen to you? I’m no idiot, Yvonne. If you considered me as one then you’re terribly mistaken,” Tom clicked his tongue before continuing, “I notice the change in your behaviour. You’re not yourself. Between your late replies and calls, that night when you gave me a drunk dial. At first, I thought it was just the culmination from your work at the hospital, or the tussle between you and Margot. Oh how wrong I am. The truth is you have the need to find comfort in someone else’s arm.”

“I lost a patient. My other patient was denied from joining a clinical trial that could possibly save her life,” One confession came after another as their relationship was now being put on a tipping point.

“And you’re telling me this now? Do you even trust me, Yvonne?” Tom snarled at the brunette.

With a quivering voice, Yvonne answered, “I do.”

"Then why don't you be honest with me from the beginning? That Scott Reine was your boyfriend! That he was not just some random person! You could have called me, tell me from the start that you just lost your patient. Don’t you think I’ll understand?”

Yvonne didn’t respond to his question. Her head bowed down, avoiding his penetrating gaze.

This served as a confirmation for all the suspicions all suspicions Tom had all along that there’s something more behind her cheery self, more than her fear for those insects at the zoo.

“No, you don’t trust me,” Tom retorted.

“There’s more than just Scott, more than just your patients. I can see that. And maybe I’m a fool for repeatedly convincing myself that it’s okay to give you time and hoping one day you’ll confide me in. This is not right. If you can’t trust me as your boyfriend then we can’t continue this.”

Her heart sank upon hearing his words. With what’s left of her courage, Yvonne pleaded once again. “Tom, don’t do this. I am sorry”

All her secrets, this tug and war between them were wearing him out. Sneering at her request, Tom yelled out. “Then tell me what’s more than that?”

Tell him her past and mistakes? Tell him the entire story about that hospital fire and those unfortunate children in Cambodia? It was hard enough to say it out loud to her friends and colleagues, dealing with the consequences. And, no, it would not be any easier to tell that what happened in Cambodia to him. If she did tell him about that accident, there was no guarantee that Tom would stay with her. Tom would never see her the same way as he did before.

His retreating figure failed to persuade Yvonne to confess her dark past to him. This was a lost cause for both of them but Yvonne let herself to try once again. One last attempt, if he was not turning back then she would surrender.

"You said you'll never leave me,” Yvonne called out. That was the promise Tom gave to her the night before he left for Los Angeles while she was lying in his arm, skin still flushed from their passion. “Give me more time. Please."

"I can’t. Not when you don’t trust me,” Tom brushed her off, heading to his study, locking himself behind the door.

Yvonne did not remember much aside from everything happened in a blur for her. How did she get back to her flat in one piece, she had no clue. Both of her cheeks were wet from the tears, the ache in her heart was too palpable. All Yvonne knew was her best friends were already waiting for her return.

Taking one deep long breath, Yvonne croaked out, “I am going to bed early. Night, guys.”

Yvonne faked a smile, hoping it was enough to put her flatmates at ease. Instead of reaching her room, she collapsed into the cold tiles. Her lips whispering the same words over and over again, "I should have listened. This hurts."

 


	17. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee with a friend and a little chat with his publicist helped Tom to clear his head after his row with Yvonne. When he finally came face to face with with Yvonne, would she listen or would Yvonne continue to push Tom away from her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I know it's been more than two months since my last update so I'd like to apologise. This chapter is longer than the last, hopefully to make up for the long hiatus. Things are a little angsty here and things are heating up as well, so definitely NSFW. Thank you for all of you who are still sticking around for this story! It means a lot to me. Mwah!

“What a coincidence seeing you here, Thomas!” Benedict drawled as he approached Tom who was sitting by himself with his daily caffeine fix just outside The Espresso Bar, situated right in the middle of Regent’s Park.

Having none of his shit, Tom intoned, “We agreed to meet at this place last night, Benedict.”

Snickering at his sour mood, Benedict said, “Yes, we did.”

Benedict took the seat across from Tom, waving his hand to place his order. To be frank, his friend’s breakfast choice didn’t interest Tom that much. Although the same thing didn’t apply to something else the older actor had done.

“You rejected my invitation to have a pint at a local pub every night. You’re such a killjoy sometimes, Ben.”

Benedict leaned back on his seat, “What can I say, Tom? I have Hamlet on my agenda. There are around 4,000 lines that I have to memorise so I have to stay away from the booze – at least for the time being.”

“Who said you have to get drunk, Ben? Maybe I just need a designated driver,” Tom replied while stirring his coffee languidly.

“You only see me as a designated driver?” Benedict gasped, pretending to be hurt by his words, “You could always go to Luke if you need a driver. I’m sure he’ll be thrilled to do that.”

“And hearing Luke alternating between chastising me and questioning me on the way home? Thank you very much,” It hasn’t happened yet, Tom already dreaded for it. He could hear Luke’s words in his ears now.

“I heard you got the lead role in The Night Manager, Tom. I bet you’re going to shoot in more exotic locations this time,” Benedict congratulated Tom for nabbing a role in the latest adaptation of LeCarre’s novel.

“Shooting is going to start real soon in London, Devon, as well as Mallorca and Morocco.”

“Wonderful!” Benedict exclaimed, both to the news and his fresh juice that just being served by the waiter.

“Speaking of wonder, Ben, I have to say that you running gear is quite fetching,” Tom snickered as Ben quickly looked down to check on his running jacket – bright in colour that would be perfect for a throw-back to the 1980s.

“You and your fear for colour have no right to comment on my clothing, Thomas.”

“Fair enough,” Tom cut their argument short. He stared into the distance, observing people who were busy with their own activities in the park. After sometimes, he began to scan the surrounding for someone else – a brunette doctor that he pushed away several weeks ago.

“Okay, Tom. This is getting a little out of hand **.** With you frequenting the pub again, your wandering eyes, and agreeing to meet me after your morning run,” Benedict took a little pause for dramatic effect then talked in a more secretive manner, “Isn’t morning sex the best kind of sex? I believe you prefer to have a nice fuck with the doctor after your morning jog than out here having a breakfast with me. Oh and sex burns loads of calories as well, Thomas – in case you forgot.”

“Yvonne. Well, Yvonne is busy at the hospital,” Tom murmured. Convincing Benedict was not an easy feat, but it’s worth trying.

“Busy enough until she doesn’t have time to take care of her number one patient’s needs?” Benedict ended his question with a salacious wink.

“You could say so,” Tom said nonchalantly, his eyes still searching the crowd.

Ben’s curiosity got the better of him as his eyes too began to roam over the park, hoping he could pin point what Tom has been trying to locate during this past minutes, “Cut the crap, Tom.”

Hearing Benedict’s inquisitive tone, Tom groaned, “I might have done something.”

“Could you be more cryptic than that, Thomas?”

Tom ran his fingers through his hair, “Yvonne and I – we’re on break.”

Benedict’s brows shot up. He didn’t see this coming, “You’re on break? Or you broke up with her?”

“Ben, don’t twist my words. Yvonne and I are on break. We’re not breaking up,” Tom grumbled. So much for asking a moral support from Benedict.

“Not yet,” Benedict added. He wasn’t trying to correct Tom. On the contrary, he found this conversation rather amusing. It’s been a while since he saw this helplessness coming from Tom.

“Please just shut up for a second and listen to me, Ben. Can you do that?”

In one swift movement, Benedict zipped his lips. Encouraging Tom to tell the problem that had transpired between him and Yvonne.

“You know Yvonne and I left the BAFTA-UNICEF gala a little early last February. She was a little shaken to put it mildly, so she begged for me to take her home and I did. The very next morning, I had to take a flight to Los Angeles. After that, things began to shift between us.”

Taking a sip from his juice, Benedict listened intently to Tom’s story. He can sense a nasty turn coming. “She called me at such an unusual hour, saying she can’t sleep. Then she never called me again, Yvonne only texted me once or twice – they sounded more like a text between colleagues rather than the one you exchanged with your girlfriend. At first, of course, I assume she was busy with her job at the hospital. I tried to not read too much into things, Ben. I was in Los Angeles for almost two weeks, doing some ADR for I Saw The Light, meeting with producers to talk about future projects,” Tom stopped. He rubbed his eyes, growing weary as the result from keeping this story for days to himself.

“Do you know what I found out as soon as I landed on Heathrow?”

“What was it?”

“Do you know Scott Reine, Ben?”

Even though deep down Benedict already had an idea of what had happened between Tom and Yvonne that could possibly involving the new and upcoming screenwriter, Benedict only gave him a nod.

“There were pictures of her together with Scott strolling down the street just outside of Carida’s.”

Benedict choked on his juice, some of the greens was sputtering from his mouth down to his chin. He wiped them off briskly, “Wait – are you sure it’s her?”

“I still have the article on my browser history,” Tom retrieved his phone from the inner pocket of his jacket. He unlocked the screen, showing the article to Benedict.

"You accused her of cheating on you?" Benedict said once he reached the end of the article.

Tom took a deep breath, "Among other things."

"Oh there's your name in the article. Did someone else see you and Yvonne that night?"

Tom could not give a definite answer either regarding that matter, "Maybe.”

Years knowing Thomas, Benedict understood one thing – that Tom rarely gave a short answer. This situation was beyond his control so Benedict decided it’s time for him to investigate this situation further, "What did you say to Yvonne, Tom?"

Tom closed his eyes, letting out a puff of air, "Some pretty mean things. I asked for an explanation but she didn't give me any. She was holding back. And I lost my patience. I didn't even know that Scott is her ex until that day. When I asked her who Scott is at the gala, she said she didn't know him."

"Bad breakups tend to do that, Tom."

"I supposed,” Tom replied with a shrug then continued to lay everything that had happened on the table, “There were times when we're together when she seemed aloof. She didn't say much, so I let her be. I don't want to force her to do anything she doesn't want to. Yvonne said she was sorry, begging for more time for her to explain everything.”

“I want to give her, Ben – I truly do. I gave her time but look at us now,” Tom sighed. Regretting everything, he realized how unbearable Yvonne’s absence had become.

“She took her chances with you, Tom. Obviously I didn’t know her that well but things are moving pretty fast for you and Yvonne – much faster than my or Rick’s prediction,” Benedict opinionated carefully as not to take sides.

“I don’t blame you but that doesn’t mean I’m putting the blame on Yvonne. Your reaction is perfectly normal, Tom. You’re hurt because the second you left her, she was off running to her ex. And there’s Yvonne. Her job is far from the spotlight and starting a relationship with someone like us might be a little shocking at first. Her insecurity and doubt might lead to her strange behaviour.”

Ben saw this as the time to drop another vital piece of information.

“I met her on the day those photos were taken. In case you’re wondering, my answer is yes. Yvonne was having tea with Scott and I talked to her for a bit. All I can say is she was not the same girl as the one I talked to while I had my breakfast at Carida’s. I can see she was afraid that I would spin a different story but I assure you she means no harm.”

“I know I made a mistake this time. I wasn’t thinking straight. I just … I … I wish she could trust me after what I’ve done to her,” Tom slumped in his seat, dejected. He wanted Yvonne here and now but this damaged relationship prevented him to do that – and to say Tom was upset is an understatement.

Benedict clucked his tongue, “What’s the point in wishing, Thomas? You have to do something about it. Find her, apologise and listen to her now. Or this whole thing will end up in more disappointment.”

Throwing a fiver onto the table, Benedict inserted his earphones back to his ears and was off running again in no time, giving Tom the time to ponder his next move.

***

There’s only one thing that Yvonne had done ever since that day at Tom’s flat where things went south between them – and that was avoidance. Her routine had shifted. It was either she came back home at the wee hour of the morning where the other occupants of her flat were fast asleep or she spent another night at the hospital. Just like her day as an intern, she slept in any flat surface that she could come across. By doing that and keeping her interaction with her flatmates at the minimum, Yvonne was able to pretend that everything was still in order. That all she had to worry about was her patients and her life only.

Alas, her pretend could only go as far as to convince herself. Repressing her emotions didn’t do any good in the end. So, this time Yvonne tried to give it some free rein by visiting his flat one last time. Maybe closure was all she needed to carry on with this act.

Without even knocking on the door, Yvonne entered his spacious flat. The owner was nowhere in sight, instead there’s Luke Windsor who already noticing her presence.

“Luke,” she greeted him first.

"Yvonne," he responded with a warm smile before returning to scroll through his iPad again.

Yvonne remained on her spot, debating whether she had to wait for Tom or just handed the key over to his publicist and done with this thing once and for all. She was in the middle of her thoughts when Tom finally emerged from his room

"Who are you talking to, Luke?" Tom asked as he emerged from his room.

He asked his publicist but before he got the answer he wanted, Tom saw another figure on his far left from his peripheral vision. When he turned his head, he was met with Yvonne’s gaze. Out of all places, Tom didn't expect Yvonne to show up willingly in the middle of his flat.

"Yvonne? What are you doing here?” His question came harsher than what his intended. Tom quickly corrected himself, “Why are you here?"

"I'm just here to return your key. I see no point of having that thing in my possession again."

The key he gave before he left for Los Angeles rattled against the wooden table, reverberating inside the room. For a split second, Luke raised his head, suddenly taking interest of what's going on between his client and the doctor.

"Can you just wait for a moment here? I have this meeting with Luke first."

Yvonne shook her head, refusing to meet Tom’s eyes now, “I don’t think that’s necessary, Tom.”

Crossing the room to where Yvonne was, Tom blurted out, “Yvonne, I am sorry.”

“You don’t have to. It’s more of my fault than yours, Tom.”

When he saw Yvonne casted a hasty glance at the door, planning her exit, Tom took hold of her arm – much to Yvonne’s dismay, “My apologies – I meant them. I’ve been looking for you for days, we have to sit down and talk. Don’t hide anymore, Yvonne.”

Almost forgetting how determined Tom could be at times, Yvonne bit back, “I am not hiding.”

"Yes, you are. I went to Carida’s but Rick said you no longer frequent the café. I tried to visit your favourite spot at The Heath but still with no luck. I was so close to barge into your flat.”

“I spent most of my time at the hospital,” Yvonne admitted. She could not deal with this argument, especially with Luke lurking in the background.

“Yvonne, please. Give me this one chance.”

“All right, Hiddleston,” Yvonne pulled her arm away from his hold that left a red mark on her arm with force. She looked up, expecting to see remorse on his face. Instead Tom raised his eyebrow as if to challenge her.

“I just got back from the hospital after a late shift. I need to get some rest first. You know where to find me if you still want to talk,” Yvonne conceded to his relentless request, yanking the flat door open and slamming it behind her back.

"That was quite a show, Tom," Luke whistled, certainly impressed with the scene he just witnessed.

Disregarding his remark, Tom looked around the stack of paper that were lying in front of his publicist, “Where were we, Luke?"

"Hold on for a second, Hiddleston,” Luke raised his finger, “There's no way we discuss your hectic schedule for the months to come while your mind is still pretty much out there somewhere with Doctor Burnley."

"Are you serious?" Luke’s lack of knowledge about his problem with Yvonne came was baffling to Tom.

"Clearly I am."

"I thought you knew already,” Tom muttered, massaging his temple as he plopped into the armchair

"About what?" Luke asked once more. Still at lost regarding the main topic of this conversation.

"Yvonne and I."

"The fight between you two is news for me, Tom,” Luke explained.

Tom pestered him with another question, "You don't know about the article run by the Daily Mail?"

Luke gave him a swift nod, affirming Tom’s suspicion about Luke that’ll always on the lookout, "I do but I see they don't have any proof and I don't hear any complaints from you so ignoring them is the best that we can do."

"That's not entirely true,” Tom disagreed.

"I know that Yvonne is the girl in the picture. Now, tell me what did you do at the gala?"

Luke shifted his attention back to the screen on his lap, waiting for Tom’s next answer. Taking too long to answer one simple question, Luke groaned, “Come on, Tom. Were you snogging her?"

"You saw us?" Luke’s bluntness would never fail to amaze him.

"No. It's not that hard to guess. Did someone catch you in your little session with her?

Benedict wasn’t someone who would sell this kind of information, so Tom replied, "Not that I know of.”

"You're not taking this well, aren't you?" Luke flashed Tom a sympathetic smile.

Tom buried his face into his hands, "I made a grave mistake, Luke.”

Tom’s frustration pushed Luke to set aside all his gadgets. If he didn’t want this run over to turn into a one-man show, he had to knock some sense into Tom’s head, "Okay, Thomas. How much do you know about her?"

"Enough, I guess."

Disappointed with Tom’s shifty answer, Luke grilled him about Yvonne’s past, "Do you know she's an orphan?"

"Her parents died in car accident so yes."

And then Luke’s next question fired him with another ask, "Do you know about her and UNICEF?"

"Yes. Her trip around South and South East Asia."

"Do you know that she left her contract and returned to England earlier than expectation?"

Tom’s ears perked up with that question but he could only mumble his answer. His confident was nowhere in sight. Somehow Tom was scared of what’s Luke going to say next, "No."

Luke took a deep breath, ready to drop the bomb, "Okay, after you told me you’re seeing Yvonne, I did some digging on her background. Impressive, she’s one smart girl but then I stumbled upon that piece of information. They said Yvonne had to go home because her grandmother died and never returned to finish her contract."

“Judging by your lack of response, you didn’t know about this. Yvonne took it hard, Tom.”

Tom let Luke’s words registered inside his head, before enunciating each of his next word slowly, “I did not know that.” Maybe this was that piece that she has been keeping to herself, sharing piece of your past was never easy after all.

Satisfied with this turn of event, Luke shoved a pile of paper into Tom’s, snickering, "Now, lover boy, let's finish our discussion here and then you can run to meet your beloved.”

***

Stepping into her room, Tom uttered, “Yvonne.”

Knowing full well who her intruder is, Yvonne let out a sigh before reluctantly closed her notebook. She was about to ask him but Tom apparently was able to guess her next question.

“I knocked on your door several times but got no answer. When I checked on your door, it wasn’t locked.”

“I went straight to my room after I got back from your place,” Yvonne glanced at the clock on her working table, “It’s late, Tom.”

“If I keep on postponing, you’ll continue running away from me,” Tom argued. His stood right in front of the door, blocking the only exit from the room.

“I am not running away. I’m simply doing the things that you asked me to do,” Yvonne stared incredulously at him.

This girl was hurting and it was all because of him. Tom begged for this one chance, “I said I’m sorry, Yvonne. Do you need to hear that again? I know it’s a long overdue but please hear me out.”

Arguing with him would be pointless, so Yvonne raised her voice, “Do you want to know more about Scott and me? I dated him for around 6 years. A mutual friend introduced us to one another. At the beginning, everything was perfect, Tom! We’re pretty much in love but then things changed. Nothing is constant in this life, Tom. We took a break – or you could say I went against everyone and decided to take a break instead of ending our relationship. When we tried to rekindle our relationship, things were not the same anymore. Things were cold and he broke up with me in just several weeks after I treated you. Like they said, you can’t save a sinking ship. Is that what you want to hear, Tom?” Yvonne choked out.

“And then you left England,” Tom finished her sentence. He wanted to pull her into his arms but Yvonne maintained a considerable distance between them.

Sitting back, Yvonne crossed her arms in front of her chest, “To stay behind knowing I could easily fall back to his arms or to move somewhere far from home with a fresh start and the chance of learning something new. The choice is pretty obvious to me.”

“So, Scott was your boyfriend. Things ended badly between you two. But you contacted him for a drink. Still. Tell me again, Yvonne, why did you do that?”

“You’re not dumb, Tom. You know the answer. Just say it. I don’t blame you. I’m a fool, right? That I didn’t learn from my mistake. That’s what you’ve been thinking.”

Tom did not deny her assumption, “Yvonne, when you decided to call Scott that night, do I even cross your mind? Have you ever considered me or maybe my feelings?” He kept on pressing her with one question after another.

Yvonne scoffed at his questions, “That’s rich coming from you, Tom!”

Her reluctance to give a straight-on answer was getting on his nerves. Nostril flaring, Tom spat, "Stop deflecting my questions!"

Yvonne rose from her seat, facing the man whose blue eyes never left her during this entire conversation, "Yes, I have. There! Satisfied with my answer?"

"Then why you had to go to him? I know I'm away but you can call me and I will listen to you! We can start from there!" Tom had to contain himself from yelling at Yvonne.

"I have to go with Scott because I think about us and our relationship. Because I know it’s easier with him!” Yvonne sputtered.

Tom narrowed his eyes at her. How could being with someone who had done his fair share of damage would be easier, "I'm at lost here, Yvonne."

"It's easier because Scott with him there's a part of me – the other me before you when my life is much simpler!"

"Let go of it then! You can start by sharing it with me. It doesn’t have to be all at once, Yvonne. Scott had hurt you before and now he did it again. So, there’s no need to go back to your past, leave it behind. There’s no need to go back to your past. I am here, Yvonne. Why is it so hard for you to believe that?"

Yvonne let out a dry laugh at his insistence, "You know nothing about my past! And trust me it isn't pretty."

But nothing would prepare her for Tom’s next words, "I know and that’s why I’m here,” Firm and clear. Typical of Thomas.

Yvonne couldn’t believe her ears. He knew. How could Tom possibly know about that accident and still be here. Countless questions swirled around her head. She dared to gaze into his eyes and saw it all. Frustration, anger, determination, longing molded into his blue orbs. Even with her constant avoidance, he stood tall, unwavering. He will not leave her, not when they finally came face to face and have the time to sort things out.

Annoyed that none of her plans were working, Yvonne crossed the room, closing the distance between them. If all this talk can’t shut him then her next course of action should do.

Yvonne pulled his face down before smothering his lips with hers. Taken a back with her bold move, Tom intended to push her away but Yvonne didn’t back down. She deepened her kiss, biting down on his lower lip, and Tom let out a groan. Responding to the kiss fervently – if not more.

Teeth clashing against each other, tongues were fighting for dominance and neither was going to surrender soon. Never breaking the kiss, Tom swiftly took control of the situation, pushing Yvonne up against the wall. She tilted her head, giving Tom the access to nip and bite along the column of her neck. His hands already roaming underneath her beige camisole, caressing her bare skin.

Pinning her into place with his hips, Yvonne whimpered at the sensation as she felt his growing hardness. His cold fingertips exploring her skin, stopping just under the curve of her breast. As much as Yvonne wanted to tell him to get lost, her body could not deny the effect this man still hold over her body – and mind.

Eager to see more of her, Tom yanked her camisole over her head, throwing it to the other side of the room. His gaze raked over her naked torso. Still breathless from their kiss, Yvonne smirked at his reaction as she pulled down her shorts, kicking it absentmindedly, revealing her naked figure before back locking his lips with hers. Her hand trailed down, slipping under his trousers. True to her prediction, Tom had gone commando. Yvonne gave his hardness a firm squeeze, earning a growl from the man. She hooked her legs around his hips and Tom understood as he lifted her up before moving to her bed.

As soon as they’re on the bed, she fumbled with his shirt, unbuckling his belt and Tom’s piece of clothing joined Yvonne’s shorts and camisole on the floor. After another exhilarating kiss, Tom continued his ministration, kneading her breast, suckling at the nipple. The woman writhed, the wetness pooling between her legs was more than enough to proof her arousal. She brought her lips back to Tom, kissing him with all she had, tugging down his lower lip, teasing with the move she knew so well. Tonight there’s no such thing as their prolonged love making session, tonight this was all about the distraction. This was feral.

Tom seemed to understand her urgency as he positioned himself at her entrance before sheathing himself deep inside her. Yvonne gasped, marveling at the sensation when Tom sliding his member in and out of her dripping core. His mouth was on hers again, swallowing her moan. Her fingers raked down his back, making sure to leave her mark. She squeezed his bottoms, pulling him deeper. And Tom followed suit, he thrust into her hard and fast as if he was afraid their time together now was on borrowed time. Yvonne met each of his thrust, lamenting his name as her climax was building up. She was teetering on the edge and Tom knew it. He continued plunging himself inside her, his movement grew vagarious as her core rippled around his member. His fingers searched for her little nub, circling the nub slowly, flicking, causing Yvonne lost all the inhibition she had. Her body reached her crescendo. She arched her back, burying her face in the crock of his neck as the pleasure washed over her body. With her now pulsating core, milking his member, Tom let out an animalistic grunt, gnashing his teeth as he emptied himself inside of her.

There’s no sound in the room aside from their laboured breathing, bodies still tingling after they consummate their passion. But when Tom wrapped his limb around her waist, pulling her body closer to his, Yvonne didn’t let him. She pried his hand from her body before leaving the bed. Picking up her clothes, putting them on haphazardly as she made her way to the bathroom.

Staring into her reflection, Yvonne splashed her face with cold water. In front of the bathroom mirror, Yvonne craned her neck, noticing Tom left some marks on her neck but surely her turtleneck will hide them just fine. She had to be able to think clearly now so Yvonne splashed cold water onto her face. As she stared into her own reflection, she made up her mind, knowing exactly what she had to do

When Yvonne returned to the room, Tom noticed her presence immediately. He smiled at her, inviting her back, to stay and spend the rest of the night with him on the bed. The lighting in the room only illuminated his chiseled feature even more.

“Yvonne,” His voice was laced with confusion as he found her leaning against the doorframe.

“Earlier you said you know about what happened to me in Cambodia. How much do you know, Tom?” Yvonne had done enough speculating. She was beyond terrified for his answer but she had to hear it, straight from his mouth.

Tom wasn’t expecting her to bring up the topic again but he gave her his answer nonetheless, “You never had the chance to finish your contract because your grandma died so you had to return to London.”

Of course they covered that up. What a fool for her for believing even for one second that Tom knew about that tragedy and still come looking for her. He would not do that. Yvonne should have known better from her experience, people would either leave her on treat her like a shard of glass. For Tom pursuing her after knowing her past would only complicate things. Yvonne would probably end up as a burden for him.

“This is a mistake,” Yvonne mumbled, her fingers fiddling with her now crumpled camisole. Ignoring the pang of guilt inside her chest, she gathered Tom’s clothes which were lying on the bedroom floor, shoving them onto his arms.

“We should not be doing this. I need you to leave, Tom. We’re done. You said it yourself that day at your flat. I’m just fulfilling your wish.”

“Yvonne, whatever it is you have in your mind, you need to calm down. We can discuss this.”

“You don’t want to hear the full story. Believe me, Tom,” Yvonne retorted. Her knees were growing weak. This was harder than she initially planned.

Albeit perplexed, Tom continued his fight, “Try me.”

“You don’t have to come back to me because you feel responsible for hurting me. I forgive you. Maybe we’re not meant to be, I understand that. That sex means nothing to me, Tom. We’re done so we can fuck whoever we want. Now that we’re finished, you can leave, Tom. Please,” Yvonne’s voice was breaking. Someone had done this before to her, it was just a matter of time before she used this scenario on someone else. If Scott can do this to her, why can’t she do the same thing to Tom.

Throwing his shirt and trousers back on, Tom strode across the room towards Yvonne but the girl took a step back, “Yvonne, stop hurting yourself. Whatever it is you’re holding back, please talk to me. Let me in, Yvonne,” he added carefully as he made his stop within her personal space.

Bowing her head down, Yvonne said under her breath, “Leave, Tom. Please.”

Please understand this, Tom. I have to do this, protecting myself – my sanity and dignity. I’m protecting you from the humiliation and the backlash.

Tom honoured her wish. He made that mistake once before for pushing her, not giving her the time she asked and this time he intended to give her all the space she needed. He came forward, planting a kiss on her forehead. Startled with his action, Yvonne stiffened up at his tenderness. Then she heard him said his promise, “Fine, Yvonne. Remember, whenever you’re ready, I’ll be there for you.”


	18. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confronted with a ghost from her past, Yvonne now was ready to lost everything as she finally opened up about what happened in Cambodia with Tom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty draining chapter, and I have to say I cried a little when I wrote this chapter. This story is nearing its end as things are finally looking up. So without further ado, grab your tissue ready and have a little read. Do not forget to tell me what you think, it means a lot :)

Over the next few weeks, Yvonne never left the hospital. Her days were spent doing consult with her patients and performed a record number of surgeries in her career so far. When the night fall, Yvonne had her nose in a book or any reading material she can access to keep her mind busy. Sleep was definitely the last thing on her mind, especially if those nightmares kept on resurfacing every now and then. For Yvonne, now her life belonged to the hospital. At least, she still can call this place home.

Yvonne was flipping through her patient’s chart with a cup of instant coffee which has little to no effect on her system – but that’s her only shot for now – near her. Too engrossed with the materials in front of her, Yvonne didn’t see someone was coming near her and tapped her shoulder

“Excuse me, are you Doctor Burnley?” the unfamiliar figure asked in hesitation.

Yvonne whirled around so fast, her elbow almost knocked the paper cup in the process. Then she saw her – a young doctor, probably still fresh from medical school and didn’t quite use to her intimidating glare. Yvonne nodded in affirmation, “Yes, I am. And you are?”

“I’m Riley from A&E. We need extra hand there and I was told to search for you,” Seeing at how Yvonne just gawked at her, Riley finally noticed of the bunch of paper scattered across the table, mistakenly thinking the her senior was offended with her showing up, “But if you’re busy, it’s fine. I’ll try to look for someone else,” Riley took a step back, sensing a rather unwelcomed response from Yvonne.

Yvonne sighed, thrusting the charts into one of the drawers, “Nonsense. Your timing is perfect and I am sick of those papers anyway”

Yvonne was already on her feet, more than eager to lend a hand on the A&E. But she heard no footsteps behind her. She turned around, and finding Riley was still standing near the nurse station. Yvonne gave her an incredulous look, “What are you waiting for, Riley? Let’s go!”

Both doctors dashed to the A&E. Once they got there, Yvonne saw what’s Riley’s been talking about. It was chaotic inside. Yvonne asked for an explanation from one of the doctors who was attending a boy with broken bones. He said there several cars and a bus were involved in a crash which explained these young kids with broken arms, several lacerations, burnt wound screaming in pain.

Yvonne inhaled a shaky breath, her knees felt week. She had to muster everything in power to stand upright.

This is going to be just like any other day at the hospital. See your patients, listen to their complaints, examine them, and treated them. Just follow the usual drill, Yvonne, and everything would be okay.

Yvonne did not pay attention to the other patients around her. Her sole purposed now was to respond to this call, finished her job, and had a stroll in the park. She craned her neck around, looking for someone who has been calling her name and saw her colleague as well as other doctors who were working on a little girl. She breathed another sigh of relief as she spotted Isaac in that group also.

“Doctor Burnley, this girl sat on the front seat of one of the cars involved in the car accident. She was hit badly and we need to check her damage immediately. The only problem is she’s Cambodian and she can’t speak much English. Her mother is still on her way her and since the clock is ticking, we need someone else to translate for us. I figure you understand the basic of Khmer, remembering your stint in Cambodia.”

Yvonne chose to ignore the condescending tone her colleague, Daniel, used when he name-dropped Cambodia, “I’ll do my best. What’s her name?”

“She said it’s Lao,” Isaac gave her the name.

Yvonne nodded and proceeded to talk with Lao in Khmer. Lao seemed to be more responsive to her words. Although still deep in pine, Lao trusted this new doctor, sounding her complaint to Yvonne – where it hurts, how much it hurts, or any other discomfort she’s been experiencing.

But all of it was cut short by a woman who just entered the A&E and currently was detained by the security.

“That’s my daughter. Lao! Please, let me see her. She doesn’t speak much English,” the woman pleaded.

Isaac was keen to avoid unnecessary scene so he ordered the security guy to let the mother go, “Let her in, Max. Her daughter is being treated here.”

Once the security guy let his hold of her, the woman came near them. She bent down, caressing her daughter face. Her mother started to speak in their native language to comfort her little girl while the doctors discussed what the best possible course of treatment for Lao is.

Upon reaching an agreement, Isaac headed back to the mother. He put his hand on her shoulder in a reassuring manner that would make any relatives feel that their family is on a good hand, “I am sorry, ma’am. But we need you to step aside for a while. We need to examine Lao further.”

“But you have to understand that right now my daughter is frightened. I have to stay with her, I can help translating. It’ll be easier for her to talk to me since I’m her mother.”

“That won’t be necessary. We have Doctor Burnley here who happens to speak Khmer as well,” Daniel helped to diffuse the tension by gesturing at Yvonne who was still trying to examine Lao’s wounds.

Yvonne tilted her head up, prepared to flash the mother her most comforting smile. She locked eyes with Lao’s mother and for a brief second, Yvonne believed there was a glint of recognition there. But it was replaced with hatred as she hissed at Yvonne.

“It’s you! I know you. You’re her! You’re the doctor who caused that fire in Ratanakiri in 2013!” Lao’s mother jabbed her finger at Yvonne.

It’s just a matter of time before her past caught up on her. She was too naïve to think that she could keep running from it.

Dropping everything that she’s been doing, Yvonne retreated from Lao’s bedside. Isaac was aware of Yvonne’s change of behaviour and decided to step in.

“Ma’am, we need you to calm down. Right now our priority is to focus on Lao and Doctor Burnley is here to help.”

“Oh, no, you don’t get to tell me what to do. You don’t know what she did in Cambodia, do you? You don’t know how many children died because of her recklessness! Yes, for you who don’t know the full story, there was a small hospital in the middle of a village in my home country caught in a fire because of her. They tried to cover up that accident, ruling it as an accident! And look, here she is, still working. I see you ran back home to avoid the responsibility, Doctor.”

All eyes were on them now as Yvonne found herself clawing on her forearm, steadying herself as those words that just left Lao’s mother’s mouth echoing inside her head.

She had nowhere else to go now. They all knew her now – not that they ever forgot about her. She was quite the talk of the hospital after her return but it reminded them again that Yvonne was not the same. She was a damaged good and help might be beyond her.

Isaac was standing in front of Yvonne, ready to protect her in case Lao’s mother decided to attack Yvonne physically.

“I lost my niece in that fire. The lost was too much for my sister to handle and she became insane,” Lao’s mother was seething at Yvonne.

Yvonne was trembling now. She begged for forgiveness, “It was never in my intention. I am sorry. I did my best to save them.”

Lao’s mother gave her a sideway look, “Do you think your words are going to bring them back from the death? You killed them. And I won’t risk my daughter’s wellbeing. I won’t let you,”

“You know what you are now? You’re miles away from Cambodia now but it still won’t change the fact that they’re dead because of you. You’re a murderer,” she said viciously.

That last sentence was like a sledgehammer for Yvonne. This was just like that February in Cambodia. The wall she had built perfectly around the darkest place inside her was crumbling down.

Staggering backward, Yvonne stuttered, “I-I am n—ot a m-m-ur-r-de-rer.”

 

As the darkness sucked her back in, Yvonne whispered the same words over and over again, like a broken recording. They were back – the shouting, the cries, and the accusation. They were all cornering her and didn’t give her the chance to fight back. After all this time, they never really left. They were there, just repressed and now the magnitude was even bigger than before. They consumed her sanity.

With her hands covering both of her ears, Yvonne’s body began its descent to the floor. She was fortunate to have Isaac around to catch her body.

His other arm still holding Yvonne, Isaac faced Lao’s mother, “Alright, ma’am. You can stay with your daughter.”

Swiftly he looked around, annoyed that his colleagues’ eyes were glued to the scene like it’s another circus in town, “Jesus, Yvonne. Someone please take Doctor Burnley somewhere and page Doctor Langhorne. She’ll know what to do.”

Isaac had to focus with these people who continued to flood the A&E. As soon as he was done with his shift, he commuted home. Constantly working on one of the busiest parts of King’s, Isaac was familiar with all kind of crisis and capable to keep his emotion under control. But seeing his best friend dealing with a ghost from her past was something he was not prepared to. So, instead of heading straight to his room like he usually did after a long hour at work, Isaac approached Margot who already awaited him in the living room.

“How’s Yvonne?”

“Sleeping,” Margot mumbled. Her arms held the throw pillow close to her chest, “For now.”

Margot was hiding something from him but Isaac could not be fooled that easily. He let out a disappointed sigh, “You did not. I though we’re past that, Marge.”

“Yes, I did. I did what I can to help her. Call me all you want for giving her some sleeping pills but I can’t watch her like this. Not again, Isaac. 2013 was more than enough for me. She barely answered my questions. I had to ask the others to tell me what’s happened that hit her that hard again. Tell me, Isaac, what would you do if you were in my position? Unlike you, I can set my priority straight.”

Getting no response from Isaac, Margot sighed. Although the three of them have known each other for years, Yvonne and Margot shared that special bond. They were just like sisters; even they are not related by blood. Growing up with no sibling, Yvonne was glad to know Marge, while Margot was delighted to finally have a sister after living with two brothers. She was fiercely protective over Yvonne. But Margot realised lashing out on Isaac would not solve the problem, “I am sorry, Isaac. It’s just Yvonne had suffered enough.”

Sitting next to Margot, Isaac take a hold of her hand. They’re cold – of course they were and Margot was aghast. Just like 2013 all over again. Margot leaned on Isaac’s shoulder and heard him said, “None of us wanted this to happen again. Listen to me. We’ll talk to the hospital board tomorrow, to discuss about this incident. And you know Mia just moved back to London so we can ask her to watch Yvonne while we’re working. We have done this before. We’ll help her get through this again, Marge.”

***

Ever since that incident, the flat now had a new routine. It involved Mia – her new position as a fashion stylist took her back to London – cooking dinner, Margot helping her in the kitchen, and Isaac was left with the dishes. While Yvonne mostly spent her day inside her room, only talked when she needed to and never left the flat unless she was being dragged to another session with her psychologist.

That night none of them was expecting someone, so when someone knocked on the door, Margot plodded towards the door. Checking who the visitor is through the peephole, she could not believe her own eyes when she identified the visitor.

Storming back to the kitchen, Margot announced to the couple, “It’s him.”

“Who is him? Why don’t you open the door?” Isaac asked, turning to face Margot whose face had turned as red as her hair and could explode soon.

Margot scoffed, “Tom. Tom Hiddleston is outside. Look at what he had done, I won’t let him in. Why is here anyway? Who called him?”

“Margot, you need to sit down and we have to talk. You too, Isaac. Let’s sit down and talk first because I can’t keep this any longer.”

Once they’re seated around the dinner table, Mia spoke up, “I understand that you’re busy with your shift and others at the hospital but you can’t continue doing this to Yvonne. You act around her as if she was a landmine that could explode at any minute. You guys have to be there for her. Ignoring her won’t do any good! Seriously, this kind of treatment coming from you two – it’s disappointing.”

“Mia,” Isaac tried to cut her off.

“Honey, I get it that you feel guilty but this is not your fault. This is bound to happen. It’s a coincidence that you happened to be involved in that incident.”

“It’s Tom’s fault. Well, part of it. He hurts her,” Margot said under her breath.

Pointing her finger at the other redhead, Mia scolded her, “Stop it right there, Margot. Why are you putting the blame on Tom now? If anyone is to blame then Scott would be a better option – by miles. I know you are concern about Yvonne, Margot. We all are. But this is not how it’s going to work. You’ve been too nice to her, so I did what you guys could not do.”

Both doctors were silent. When Mia took matter into her own hand, it meant code red – something was about to go down.

“I pushed her to talk to Tom,” Mia exclaimed. Holding back as to not clap her hands for coming up with a ground breaking solution.

Did not see Mia’s suggestion coming, Margot cursed, “For fuck’s sake, Mia.”

“Marge, hear me out. Her licence was suspended again by the board. They’ll give it back only after Brian clear her. But from what I’ve heard from your talk with that psychologist those sessions are without progress so far which means she could end up losing her job. Yvonne needs to start somewhere else and this might be the key. She made the call herself.”

Margot’s eyes darted back and forth between Mia and Isaac, trying to reason with her once more even when she knew Isaac was supporting his fiancée now. Before she could fire another argument, Mia pleaded to her again.

“Come on. Do this. Let Tom in, let them talk and after that you can chide me all you want. But please, please, if you consider yourself as Yvonne’s friends then you’ll understand.”

With Isaac on Mia’s corner and that little nod he gave to her, Margot knew this discussion was over. And to be honest, Margot saw no other solution either so she chose to go along with this charade. Margot sighed as she headed back to the door, “Okay.”

Letting Tom to enter her flat, Mia apologized. She swore she heard Mia snickering at the background, “I am sorry it took a while, Tom.”

Tom thanked Margot. His eyes searched the room for Yvonne. Realising that the woman he wanted to see was nowhere to be seen, Tom questioned the three friends, “Where’s Yvonne?”

Margot and Isaac exchanged a nervous glance, neither of them wanted to speak up. Watching their reaction, Mia groaned. Those two should be grateful that she was here and ready to handle this crisis. She wondered how were they able to survive medical school because sometimes they were a total idiot.

“Yvonne is in her room,” Mia pointed at Yvonne’s bedroom door which was left ajar.

Following Mia’s direction, Tom strode towards Yvonne’s room. Pushing the door open, he entered her room cautiously, didn’t want to startle her. Tom had to squint, adjusting to the lack of light in the bedroom. He found the girl that he’s been looking for – sitting on the corner of her bedroom, her hair shielded her face from him. She was deep in her thoughts, almost didn’t realise that she had company now.

Turning her head, Yvonne locked eyes with him. Even in the dark, Tom couldn’t help but wonder what had happened to her that caused her eyes to be so vacant, “You came.”

And once again Tom was shocked when he heard how hoarse her voice was.

“I don’t actually believe that you’d come,” Yvonne averted her gaze, staring into the night again.

“I know it’s late but I just returned from my trip with UNICEF to South Sudan.”

Yvonne winced involuntarily. It’s funny how a word can affect someone so much.

“Yvonne,” Tom tried to reach out to her but Yvonne shrank back, pulling herself away from his touch.

Facing him, Yvonne dared herself to ask him the question. She had done enough hiding this from the world, from him and it’s crushing her, “Do you want to hear a story, Tom? A rather tragic tale about a prodigy. A gifted young doctor who was hopeful to find her place in the world and when she finally did, it was taken away from her abruptly. It almost destroyed her. She had to rebuild her life but it’s no longer the same. She’s damaged now. But of course, she was a fighter so she tried to keep it as normal as she possibly can. Unfortunately, we cannot hide our secret forever. People will always find it, no matter how or when and she lost it all over again. This time, she wasn’t even sure that she could save her life again.”

“It’s you and your trip in Cambodia, isn’t it?”

“Do you still want to know what happened after my grandma passed away? Since I had to fly back home, I drove to Phnom Penh – completely forgetting that I was supposed to be on the night shift. When I returned,” Yvonne paused, the lump in her throat was getting harder to ignore, “When I returned, the hospital was already caught in a fire. Children were trapped inside the building. Some of them died, others have to live with the scar forever.”

Gazing at him, Yvonne awaited for his reaction. Be it a scream, a word of disbelief, or him storming out from her bedroom – anything really. But his lips were firmly pressed together, no words were leaving it.

“After that accident, I can’t work around children again without having a nervous breakdown. That trip was put under investigation and they suspended my licence, scheduling me for endless sessions with a psychologist. Paediatric wards for me become some kind of a torture chamber. Other doctors at King’s used to stare at me like I’m a freak or something, some of them still do until today.”

Tom frowned, recalling the moment when he caught her in the midst of what seemed like a panic attack before. It all made so much sense now, “During our date at the zoo?”

Shaking her head, Yvonne flashed him her bleak smile, “It’s not the bugs, Tom. It never was. There was a boy crying, I think he fell or something, his mother was screaming for help.”

“It also happened at that UNICEF Gala.”

Yvonne did not negate Tom’s assumption. He was quick to put two and two together, “I couldn’t stand the video montage. I had to leave the room.”

Yvonne was not blind, she knew what’s Tom was thinking. For him, this was a fight or flight situation. It was crucial for him, one wrong move then he’d end up making the biggest mistake in his life and Yvonne did not want that to happen to him. She had to help him choose.

“You know what, Tom? I am a very light sleeper. I heard your whispers when we were together. How you beg for me to let you in. I have warned you before that it’s not pretty,” Her voice was breaking and she could feel her cheeks were wet again by now, “But now I have let you in, Tom.”

“I may have survived from that fire, Tom. I am unscathed physically. But mentally, I am far from fine. Part of me, my dream, died with that fire along with those children,” Yvonne looked at both of her hands. They had caused so many deaths, spreading too much pain. She scratched out her left forearm, not hard enough to draw blood but enough to leave a mark all over it.

“Yvonne, stop it,” Tom advanced closer, trying to talk through her.

But Yvonne was no longer listening. She continued her inner monologue out loud, “Since that fire, they’ll always remember me as that irresponsible doctor who left those children to die."

"It's not your fault. I don't care about your past,” as he said those words, Tom laid his hand on her knee and it seemed to break Yvonne’s inner thought.

"Not my fault?” Yvonne asked rhetorically. If only she wasn’t too frail, she would have yelled at him. Yvonne countered, saying these words like slicing open old wounds that never healed, “I left them when they were supposed to be under my watch! Then the next thing I knew the building was on fire. I tried to save them but the fire was too massive. If I was there, if I was there, things may end differently. Maybe it’s better if I died together with them.”

Tom did not back away, disregarding the distance she was trying to create between them. He was fighting for her. He made a mistake before and had no intention in repeating that again, “Do not talk like that, Yvonne!”

"And my past? They matter to you, Tom. That's what happened when you saw me with Scott. Don't lie to me, Tom."

Tom did not deny her but they could deal with that ex of her on another time. Right now, all that matter to him was the girl who currently curled up on the corner of her room, "You can push me all you want, Yvonne. But I do not care, I am staying with you. I don't know how but I'll be here for you.”

"You can't stay with me. No, Tom. You don't want me,” Yvonne shook her finger at him, as if to warn him not to come any closer.

Her words did not thwart Tom from his intention. He spoke with his firm and soft tone, "Yvonne, you're not on your right mind."

"True! I'm broken and dysfunctional. I bet you like that. You come now to swoop me into your arms,” She let herself to be this vulnerable, showing him the pain she had to endure all these years after living through such a horrifying accident. Yvonne would not dare to get her hope up, this was enough. Her current predicament wasn’t exactly a walk in the park, Yvonne would not blame him if he chose to leave.

And again, Tom proved her wrong as he reached for her, "Yvonne, please.”

Yvonne swiftly pulled her hand away from his grasp.

"Don't touch me! I've got blood on my hands. I can't save those children. Their parents despised me. My place was supposed to be their safe haven but instead it took their children away from them. They are gone forever, never to return. Their dreams and hopes are shattered."

Yvonne could not contain her emotion any longer. After years spent repressing them, trying to maintain a normal façade, putting on a mask, they were all useless now. It still would not change the fact of what she had done in Cambodia. Her chest was heaving, Yvonne cried out, “I'm a murderer, Tom."

That was his snapping point. Yvonne was allowed to call herself all she wanted but he won’t let her degrading herself. He pulled her into a bone crushing hug while Yvonne bawled, thrashing against him, trying to break free from his hug but Tom didn’t give her the chance to escape from his hug. He tightened his arms around her body, holding this broken soul together, hoping to mend her. For what seemed like a lifetime, Yvonne finally stopped fighting him. She sobbed against his chest, holding onto him as her agony wrecked through her mind.

Tom caressed her brown locks, down to her back as her muffled cries echoed throughout the room. Pressing his lips against her temple, whispering to her that everything would be alright that he’d stay until her breathing grew steady.

He didn’t release her from his hold until he was fully convinced that Yvonne had fallen asleep. Soon after he laid her on the bed and pulled her duvet over her shoulder, Tom returned to face the other three persons in that flat who have been waiting for him for quite some time.

"How long has she been like this?" Tom asked around.

He was there that day so Isaac felt the obligation to be the one who provided Tom with some answers, "Weeks since she met that woman from Cambodia at A&E."

Tom leaned against the wall. His talk with Yvonne was a bit draining for him, "And she remembered Yvonne?"

"To put it mildly,” Isaac murmured.

"At least she's sleeping now,” in the middle of their conversation, they didn’t notice Margot had left them to check on Yvonne in her room.

"She's been taking some pills, I presume,” Tom shifted his attention to Margot.

Still a little cross with Tom, Margot snapped at him, "Well, what do you know. She hasn’t been doing well.”

Mia sighed at her over-dramatic response, causing Margot to tone down her reply, “She has trouble sleeping, Tom.”

To be frank, Tom didn’t blame her. Margot, even Isaac and Mia, had every reason to be mad at him. Especially after that article from Daily Mail, "Can you guys please convince her that I'm not going anywhere?"

"We will, Tom,” Mia was the first one to smile at him, thrilled that her plan had set into motion.

"I’m about to start the production for The Night Manager so I won't be around. But please don't keep me out of the loop."

Isaac pulled Tom into a brotherly hug, pleased that Tom didn’t leave Yvonne, "Promise, Tom. We're very grateful, Tom. Yvonne isn't the easiest person to deal with."

Tom let out a chuckle, "Don't I know it,” Margot, Isaac, and Mia couldn’t help but too laugh as well.

“I know it's tough for her, for all of us, but I'm here for her."

"She's blessed to have you as her boyfriend,” Mia chirped in.

Tom scratched the back of his neck nervously, "I don't know about that but we'll have to talk about our relationship status once she got better,” Glancing at his watch, Tom cursed as he had to cut his visit short, “I have to leave now, early call tomorrow. Night, guys!"

Three sets of eyes watched Tom as he disappeared behind the door with the same thing in their mind – this marked the first night in weeks in which they had a broad smile on their face, laced with optimism.

 

 


	19. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yvonne decided it's time to come to terms with the demon from her past. As well as fixing her relationship with Tom and her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, guys. Thank you for sticking around with these two and I am happy to say that this is their final arc. I seriously can't thank you enough for the support you've been giving me all this time.

"Yvonne, it's nice to see that you are here early today,” Finding his patient already sitting by the window, overlooking the bustling street below, Brian couldn’t hide his surprise.

"Don't flatter yourself, Brian,” Yvonne didn’t even turn her head to face her long-time therapist.

Being her therapist ever since that accident in Cambodia, Brian simply had gotten used to Yvonne’s attitude, "Usually you come an hour or several hours late. Well, there’re also time when you didn’t show up at our sessions.”

Yvonne rolled her eyes, deciding it’s time to finally be face to face with this therapist, "Thank you for reminding me of my tardiness. I am bored. What shall we do today, Brian? "

"And you’re chipper."

Yvonne ignored Brian’s remark, offering him a more fun way to get this session over with, “Let's turn this into something more interesting. How about a question and answer time? You ask me question then I'll give you the answer."

"Just an answer? We need something more thrilling,” Lucky for her, Brian was game for whatever it is she was planning to share – or not to share today. After all, she was one of the most unpredictable patients he ever had.

"An honest answer, also known as the truth. How's that sound?" Yvonne stated with much confidence, already planning this all along.

“No more avoiding?”

Yvonne’s mind was set. It’s time to confront her demon. This cataclysmic behaviour of hers had to stop and this was her first step to achieve that, “Sounds like a deal to me, Brian.”

Brian grabbed his leather-bound brown notebook, sitting across from her, his legs stretched out “How are you?”

“I am well, not too shabby. I am also hungry. Fortunately, my sleep is getting better. I don’t need to take the pills you prescribed me any longer.”

“Wonderful,” Brian jotted her answer down on his notebook. He hunched forward, dropping his next question, “So Yvonne, are we ready to talk about what happened in the A&E that day?”

“At first, it was just like any other day at King’s, you know. I was minding my own business. Then a doctor fetched me to the A&E, apparently there's a car crash. She must be new. I am sure you’ve read my file, or probably involved in writing them down, Brian. You know I am not allowed to be anywhere near the A&E.”

“Then why did you do it?”

Yvonne contemplated her answer. Gulping down, she sighed, “Responsibility, I guess. It’s my job to save people.”

Even when his hands were busy recording her answer on his precious notebook, Brian never took his sight from Yvonne. He was observing her every move as well, one of the many reasons why Yvonne didn’t want to do her session with Brian, “Why did they page you?”

“There was a young girl, probably around 5 years old with multiple laceration and broken bones. She was in pain but she couldn't communicate. That's why I was demanded to come to the A&E,” Yvonne explained to Brian.

"Why you? They could call anyone else,” Brian pressed Yvonne with more questions. Truth be told, he already knew what went wrong in that day in details but he needed to hear the words straight from Yvonne’s mouth.

Much to Brian’s surprise, Yvonne spoke up, "They know I've spent some time in Cambodia. I speak their language and Lao – that’s the name of that little girl, can’t speak English. The clock is ticking so they need me to be their translator until her mother arrived."

"Did you recognise her?"

Yvonne blurted out, "No.”

"If you knew them, would you still come to help with the A&E?" Brian’s voice was softer this time around as they skirted around before delving into the core of the problem.

Yvonne was a little hesitant now. Her answer came in another conditional sentence, "If they allowed me to, then yes. I mean her mother was right to not let someone who had caused so much trouble on her family near them."

“Did she shout at you?”

Yvonne shut her eyes. The mother’s words were still ringing inside her ear and she fought those voices back, “Yes and called me as a murderer.”

“When you realised what she knew–what was your first reaction?”

There was another pause before Yvonne confessed what she truly felt that day, “Afraid. I wanted to run and disappear. Ashamed, I mean it was not my first time being called as a murderer but still hearing someone said it again, it’s like a punch to the gut.”

Brian raised yet another question, “When was the last time someone called you a murderer?”

“Cambodia,” Yvonne faltered, sinking to her seat as she let the name slipped from for the second time that day.

Clicking his pen, Brian carried on this session, hoping this time Yvonne would stop avoiding this next set of question, “Tell me how you felt, what did you remember from that night of the fire?”

“My Nanna just died which means I had to go back home immediately. So I abandoned my responsibility, completely forgetting the fact that I had a night shift that day. When I returned, the hospital was already on fire,” Yvonne went silence for a second. Her heartbeat were escalating, her hands gripped the arm of the couch until her knuckles turned white. She wasn’t giving up – not now.

“I knew the children were trapped inside so in the middle of it all, I got inside the burning hospital, trying to save them. But it was all in vain. I lost them, I failed them.”

“Helpless, guilty. At times even I felt foolish. I am doctor, Brian. Doctors are no stranger to death, we do not believe in miracle. But that day, for once in my life, I asked God for something, anything really, that’d stop the fire,” Her voice was cracking now. All those emotions stored inside of her for years now pouring out, the dam was broken now. There’s no more hiding.

“Those local people despised me. They hated me. They saw me as if I’m a walking plaque. That’s why I left, I see no point in me staying there.”

Brian closed his notebook, putting it on the coffee table next to him. He cleared his throat, curious what had happened to this young surgeon that caused her to pouring her heart out.

“Do you want to know what I thought after our first meeting on February 2013?”

Yvonne perked up, eager to hear Brian’s first impression of her.

“That you’re going to be the most intractable patient I’ve ever met. And I was right, up to this day, I haven’t met anyone else as stubborn as you, Yvonne. You should be proud really.”

Yvonne chuckled at Brian’s confession. Well, it wasn’t the first time someone said that to her face.

“And you never laugh. Margot kept on telling me how lively you are two years ago but it was hard to imagine you as such person since you rarely laugh. You never told me what happened at Cambodia asides from repeating there was a fire and children died. All I know is it destroyed you, judging by your lack of ability to work at the paediatric wards after your return. A promising paediatrician turned into a general surgeon.”

Yvonne winced as Brian continued his early assessment about her. Those broken dreams, wasted years.

“I wonder, what’s changed for you now? Can you see any progress, a maturity from those days? What lead you to finally be here in my office?”

“I realise how destructive this behaviour could be, Brian. Bottling up my emotions do more damage than good. It affects not only my job but also my personal relationship.”

“What did you learn from it all?”

Yvonne leaned back on her seat, “No matter how hard I tried to hide my past, it would always find a way to come back. It’s just a matter of time. I can’t change the past. I can’t go back in time. I think maybe that accident happened for a reason. Maybe it’s all part of me becoming who I am now.”

“Is it because you have someone you care about now?” Brian tried to keep his voice as light as possible, but Yvonne noticed the meaning behind his question and she chose to deflect – for now.

“It’s a story for another time, Brian.”

Brian made a mental note, congratulating this milestone in her therapy session with him so far, “This is a huge step for you, Yvonne. You’re making progress,” Then Brian was encouraging her, “And you’re right as well, at some point, you will have to allow those memories to sink in and then you can let them go. Understand that you are not that person and now you can focus on the good you do as a doctor,”

Brian’s optimism was infectious, Yvonne couldn’t help but to smile at her therapist, “I plan to take baby steps, Brian.”

“It’s still a long way to go, Yvonne. But with your newfound willingness, I believe you can do this. You have to do more sessions with me first then I will watch how you interact with children. We could go to Great Ormond, I have to be sure that you are comfortable enough to be around them. And after that, you’d be back working in King’s.”

A progress, no matter how small or big it was, is still a progress. Letting out her emotions, learning to come to terms with her past, becoming a better person, Yvonne could tell things in her life are starting to be back in order.

***

Yvonne didn't remember the last time she had a stop at Carida's for a coffee break or to have a taste of her favourite pastry. She swore Rick almost jumped over her counter if Cari didn't show up and held him back. The cafe owner could not hide her excitement, seeing one of her most loyal customers because she has been missing for quite some time. Sweet as ever, Cari began reprimanding Yvonne for the weight she had lost, saying how her late Grandma was probably rolling in her grave if she saw Yvonne looking like this. With a sheepish smile, Yvonne promised Cari she would take a better care of herself. Eyeing her suspiciously, Cari returned to the back of her kitchen, packing a box of cinnamon rolls and chocolate croissant -- fresh from her oven, sending Rick to brew a cup of cappuccino for Yvonne.

Grateful for the love she received from those around her, Yvonne she hummed some random tune as she skipped down the aisle leading to the exit door. Her therapist was waiting for her outside the cafe, about to pay another visit to Great Osmond.

"Yvonne?" a smooth honeyed voice said her name.

Nearly tripping on her own steps, Yvonne look at her right and found Tom sat down at the empty booth with his own cup -- half-empty.

“Tom.”

The disbelief on her voice was palpable, startling herself and the actor. Of course, he’d be surprised. Especially after what happened during their last meeting in her bedroom, she was screaming at him, sharing her dark past. She remembered vividly as Tom enveloped her with a hug, letting her to sob against his chest as she let the darkness haunted her once again.

“You’re here.”

As she sat on the empty seat in front of him, Yvonne could feel his eyes following her every move, “I can confirm to you that I am not a ghost, Tom.”

A smidgen of the old Yvonne that captivated him at the first place caused Tom to chuckle.

“Well, thank you for making sure of that. Besides, I don’t think ghost needs to drink and eat,” Tom lighted up the mood between them. Even with his old Yvonne, does he still have the right to call her as his, sat in front of him there was something different about Yvonne as she was still trying to overcome her fear.

“How are you, Yvonne?”

It was such a basic and normal question but still she was taken aback with it. Her throat was parched, her heart thundering underneath her ribs. It’s funny isn’t it how you system could betray your own mind.

"I am good. Currently seeing a therapist and that means I am recovering."

“That’s wonderful,” Tom kept his eyes on her, transfixed.

Yvonne sounded a little harsher than what she was intending to do, "Why are you staying, Tom? I see you could drain your cup with one gulp. Why sit instead of leaving?"

"Why did you take that seat, Yvonne?" Tom countered her, arching his eyebrow.

Yvonne observed their surrounding, she didn’t want to be "You called me when I was about to leave."

"Yes, you could have ignored me by going straight to the door but you did not do that."

Yvonne was lost for words because once again Tom was right. She didn’t leave. She could have pretended not to hear him, keeping her pace steady, but she did not. In fact, she was doing the complete opposite – sitting at the same booth as him. Some things are never changed; he still managed to make her do this impulsive thing.

“It has been a while, Tom,” Yvonne gestured at the space between them, lamented about the lost time, “You and I, together sitting here with our drinks. It feels just like yesterday, our first meeting.”

“Actually, a week ago, I think it’d be nice to thank you. Without you coming to my flat that night, I am sure I won’t be here today. I tried to call you but it went straight to your voice mail. I text you but I got no reply either. I just want to hear your reason, Tom. Why?”

Crossing her arm in front of her chest, Yvonne was ready for further disappointment. Because that’s just the way life is. Sometimes when you think that everything is back on order, there’s always something that would end up destroying it all.

Staring at her with his mouth half-opened, Tom didn’t expect her to come up with that question.

“I am so sorry but I wasn’t in England. I was in South Sudan,” Tom gazed at her, searching for her reaction but Yvonne remained silence and Tom took that as a sign to continue, “I was in this war zone in South Sudan with UNICEF.”

Moments passed, neither of them uttered a word. His blue eyes never left her face, while Yvonne unintentionally tightened her grasp around her paper cup. Her mind raced back to those days when she heard Tom’s involvement with UNICEF for the first time and his speech at that BAFTA-UNICEF gala. How sweaty her palms were, her pounding heart, the churn inside her stomach as she did her best to erase her own experience when she was with UNICEF. However, this time it was not the same, Yvonne plucked up her courage as she whispered, meeting his blue steel orbs.

“Oh, I didn’t know about that. How was your experience, Tom?”

Unsure with her question, Tom hesitated, “Are you sure with that?”

“Please,” Yvonne said with a brief nod.

“It’s a former war zone so the children who live there are orphan – mostly. They have been targeted for recruitment by armed forces and other separatist groups. They were not treated well; even some are abused in the most unimaginable way. Other children who stay within the UNICEF’s protection are severely malnourished and their lives are hanging on a very fine thread. It was alarming to know such situation still exist as we live very well sheltered in this country.”

Once he finished telling her his experience in South Sudan, Yvonne let out a breath that she has been holding. No more sweaty palms, no more escalated heart rate, no sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Reaching out for her, Tom wrapped his big hand around hers, squeezing it gently, “Yvonne, are you okay?”

“I am fine, Tom," a little smile touched her lips. Tom returned her smile with his distinctive laughter. And in that moment, she was sure that they would be alright.

***

Emerging from her bedroom, Margot’s eyes scanned her flat – even their living room was deserted, dinner is already being served on the table and Yvonne was already doing her dishes.

“Where’s everyone else?” Margot wasn’t even sure the last time she had a conversation with her oldest friend was.

“Isaac told me he is celebrating something with Mia tonight while Mia told me they’re just going to catch some movie in the cinema. I don’t know which one to believe,” Yvonne said with her back facing Margot.

That was the longest sentence Margot ever heard from Yvonne since that incident at the A&E. Maybe it’s the combination with her hazy mind as she was just waking up from her late nap and Yvonne’s talkativeness tonight, but Margot found herself struggling for words. Still hasn’t came up with an appropriate response, Margot claimed her seat at the dining table.

“Briyani rice. It smells nice, doesn’t it?” Yvonne pushed a plate with her version of the Indian delicacy at Margot, grinning at the redhead.

“You cooked,” it was Margot’s only coherent response.

Yvonne crooked her eyebrow, “I did. Don’t be so surprised. You know I am the best cook in this flat.”

Putting a spoonful of the rice into her mouth, Margot savoured the rich spices as it hit her taste buds and awake her senses, “Now this is what I called as a decent food.”

“This is more than decent, Marge. Come on, you know that,” Yvonne joked around, pretending to be hurt by Margot’s compliment.

“Hang on, allow me to finish this first then we can talk, Yvonne. I am starving.”

Knowing they have so much to talk about, Yvonne put both her hands up, acquiescing Margot’s request. Yvonne waited in silence while Margot almost licked her plate clean. Cleaning up her plate in a flash, Margot was finally ready to have this long-awaited talk with her best friend.

“I am glad you’re back, Yvonne,” Margot opened their conversation, flashing her sincere smile.

Yvonne waved her off, “I am always around, Marge. Just not functioning really well.”

“Not you but your snark, Yvonne,” Margot scoffed, causing both of them to burst out laughing.

Yvonne leaned forward, clasping her hands together, “Marge, I am so sorry for all the stress I’ve caused. I know it’s not easy for you.”

"I know I have been distancing myself from you, just like after your return. I don't want you to take it the wrong way, Yvonne. It's just, uhmm, I am not that good at comforting people,” Margot couldn’t help but to feel partly responsible for what had happened to Yvonne.

"Marge, relax. I understand. You might be the most cheery person but you're shit when it comes to this kind of stuff and it makes you uncomfortable. Besides, this is not the first occurrence,” Yvonne referred to the similar situation two years ago after her return from Cambodia and remembered she was a bit crushed when she found out Margot didn’t try to talk with her – thinking probably Margot was siding against her with their other colleagues. It was until Isaac told her about Margot’s uneasiness around her then Yvonne understood what’s really going on.

Margot puffed out her breath, her chest feeling lighter. Her worry finally gone, “We should be grateful that Mia is around this time, otherwise it’ll be a one-man job for Isaac again.”

"So, you've been seeing those children at Great Osmond?" Margot started to catch up with her friend’s progress these past weeks.

"Yes. Brian insists that I have to do it as part of my therapy. Under his observation – of course,” Yvonne rolled her eyes. Still not getting used to having someone close to her just to monitor and analyse her every movement.

Margot let out a light chuckle, "Let’s see the brighter side, Yvonne. This means you’re getting back your licence soon."

"Hope you're right because I am getting bored doing all those paperwork,” Yvonne paused, pursing her lips, torn between addressing this next topic or continuing pretending not knowing about the situation between her friend and her psychologist, “Oh thank you Marge for contacting Brian."

Margot almost choked on the water she’s drinking, "It was not me. It was King's.”

"Sure, Marge. Kings contacted several psychologists but you personally asked Brian," Yvonne said with a sly smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about,” Margot mumbled, her cheeks were getting hot. She was cornered, avoiding Yvonne was futile now.

Yvonne giggled at Margot's flustered expression, "Ohhhhh! I am right, aren't I?"

"I am not having this discussion with you."

Margot left Yvonne whose smile had turned into a toothy grin now. You just couldn't hide anything from your friends, especially those who you considered as your own sibling.

"Marge, humour me! Brian is a great man. His mesmerising green eyes are perfect with his dark hair. He can be too pushy sometimes, but he can't help it with me because I'm his patient. I am sure it'll be different with you. Don't you think you've done enough philandering around or being married to your job?" Yvonne yelled at the ginger who already moved into their living room, sticking her fingers in her ears.

"Iffie, I hate seeing you with your catatonic state but if this means you're going to mock me with my connection with your therapist then I'd rather see you curled up on your bed."

If it’s even possible, Yvonne’s grin just got wider than before. Like a child on sugar rush, Yvonne jumped onto the couch, sitting cross-leg with the throw pillow on her lap, keen for more details from Margot’s love life.

"Yes. I am back with Brian. If you noticed I wasn't really around these days? Yeah, that's me staying at his place. There, satisfied?" Margot sighed. There’s no looking back now.

"Very,” Yvonne bobbed her head.

Margot huffed, throwing herself to the couch and turned on their televisiom. First thing they saw was a sport car commercial, the growl of the machine blaring followed with a menacing mastermind voice of the new boss in town.

"Oh yes, it is good to be bad.”

From the corner of her eyes, Margot noticed the shift in Yvonne’s behaviour. Initially, she sat comfortably on the couch but once the commercial started playing on their telly, she became fidgety. Her eyes left the screen, focusing on her own hands as she began to pick at her nails.

Out of curiosity, as well as her form of payback, Margot teased her friend, “Well, well, let’s talks about Mr. Hiddleston, Yvonne.”

As if caught red-handed, Yvonne snapped, “What?”

“So defensive, Yvonne. I was just asking about your relationship with Tom? You know the one in that Jaguar commercial.”

Yvonne was having a hard time coming with a proper reply, “Tom is being Tom, I guess. He is shooting The Night Manager.”

“What about your relationship with him? It’s not over, right?” Margot did her best to be hopeful.

“After everything I’ve done, I don’t know if it’s still intact.”

Margot clucked her tongue, “Yvonne, you’re not blind. He wanted to help you. Even after you tried to push him away, Tom didn’t leave you.”

“I ran into him at Carida’s.”

Yvonne took Margot’s silent as a sign to continue with her story.

“We had a little chat. I was afraid, Marge. After he let me sob against his chest, I had every reason to think that he’d leave me. I tried to reach him but he didn’t reply. So, I asked him.”

“What did he say?” Margot swore the suspense could kill her. Her friend had suffered enough, just this once let her had her shot at happiness with that thespian.

“He said he was in South Sudan doing more work with UNICEF. He told me about what he saw there and this time I didn’t freak out. He held my hand and I let him,” a shaky laughter left Yvonne’s lips. She could still feel his calloused palm, and the warmth emanating from his hold.

“I told you he is staying, Yvonne. You don’t have to be worried about anything.”

Instead of saying more words, Yvonne handed her iPhone to Margot, earning her a confused look from Margot.

“Take a look at my message history with Tom.”

“Great, you’re still texting with him. Please tell me there’s no inappropriate text or picture in this log,” Margot giggled before giving Yvonne’s iPhone her full and prompt attention. Her fingers already navigated their way through the chat log, scrolling down the banter between Yvonne and Tom. Sometimes he’d text something silly and Yvonne just replied with her typical saucy reply. Other time, it was just Tom checking in on her, or the other way around – although it was less often. He’d send her a picture of him being on set, some of it is a mountain called Matterhorn in Switzerland while other was more lush scenery in Devon. And Yvonne replied with a photo of the hospital storage room, or a pile of paper in front of her – a much more boring workplace, she said.

“You guys are smitten with each other, Yvonne. I don’t know what else to say aside from that,” Margot concluded, giving the iPhone back to its owner.

“Is it strange that I was a bit terrified now?”

“Of your own feeling? It’s totally justifiable. But I think you’re beyond that, Yvonne. You always calculate your every move. If you’re not sure with something, you won’t do it. That being said, if you’re not sure with Tom, you wouldn’t say yes to see him at Carida’s for a cup of tea. You wouldn’t flirt back with him when he was sick at the first place. You see something in him that made you to take a leap of faith and let him into your life. I know it’s not easy, it’s a slow process but in the end you made it and look, he did not leave you.”

Margot was finished giving her two cents to Yvonne. All Yvonne could manage was to smile at her and her eyes were brimming with tears.

“Oh, Iffie. Don’t cry because you’ll make me cry too. I don’t like crying, you know that,” Margot pulled Yvonne into a tight hug, their way to say that everything was fine now. Yvonne deserved this after everything she had been through.

“You have to see him – in the flesh,” Margot grabbed her mobile phone which had been untouched ever since her nap. She swiped all the notifications she got to the right, ignoring them because she had a more important mission to do.

“I am trying to find out where Tom is. According to this article, The Night Manager is shooting in London, Switzerland, Morocco, and Spain. He sent you pictures from England and Switzerland, okay he could be in either Morocco or Spain right now.”

“Why do I have this feeling that you’ve done this before, Marge?”Although Yvonne questioned Margot’s behavior, but she didn’t stop her.

“It’s not that hard, Yvonne. Just like what we did in university with those research proposal, reports, and papers. Only this time, you don’t look at Google Scholar but at something else – this time instagram, twitter, and tumblr are your best friends.”

Yvonne left Margot to do her research in peace. It wasn’t long until Margot exclaimed, “Found him! He is in Mallorca now. But obviously you can’t go there without a pass, and that I am afraid is beyond my ability, Yvonne. Sorry.”

“No need to be sorry, it was more than enough. I will call his publicist to get me that pass. I just have to finish this therapy first and wait for Brian to clear me before I can catch a flight to Mallorca,” Yvonne already had her plan mapped out. She was going to do this, no more holding back now.

“Now that’s the spirit. That’s the Yvonne I know,” Margot cheered at her, pleased with the progress they were making.

 

 


	20. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally coming to her senses, Yvonne visited Tom who was still filming The Night Manager in Mallorca and told him about her true feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here we are finally near the end of this story. Yes, this is the penultimate chapter. But fear not, this won't be the last time you'll be seeing Tom and the doctor. I plan to write more about them in the future. Thank you for sticking around, and the support you've given me. Oh and this chapter is NSFW! Enjoy your reading, hugs and kisses!

Arriving home safe and sound after a night out with fellow doctors from King’s, Isaac unlocked the door to his flat, stumping towards the living room. It’s time to wind down a bit after having a pint at their local pub.

As he came near the couch, he found Yvonne, lying prone, papers and books scattered around her. She was deep in her thought. Her crinkling forehead was an obvious sign that she was trying to absorb and digest as much knowledge as possible.

“Learning new technique?”

Yvonne almost screamed. She was so engrossed with her reading material and didn’t realise she was no longer alone inside their flat. “I don’t know you’ll come home early. And no, actually it’s not a new technique. It’s old paper from university. I decided to give it a quick look before heading back to the operation theatre. Because you know – it’s almost three months since the last time I did any medical procedure.”

“But you’ve been back for two weeks? Or is it more?”

“Well, it’s not every day you have to perform a surgery,” Yvonne eyed Isaac who had plopped himself onto the couch near her feet.

“Still doing consult mostly?”

“Yeah, baby steps, remember?” Yvonne replied, gathering her reading material, placing them on the coffee table. With Isaac around, finishing her reading had turned into an impossible task.

Stretching his legs, Isaac teased Yvonne, “I bet your patients are delighted to see you back.”

“Delighted?” Yvonne snorted. Yes, she had the skill and the knowledge needed to be an amazing doctor but her straightforwardness at times could be a problem. “Horrified would be more appropriate. My reputation precedes me.”

Her bluntness caused Isaac to teetering with laughter, “You are not wrong but it’s not a bad trait. Not at all.”

Sitting crossed-legged, Yvonne grabbed a cushion and used it to smack Isaac’s face, “Are you for real? Are you even sober?”

“Oh Christ, Burnley! Stop it! You’ll end up hurting my pretty face! I need my dashing face for my wedding!”

“Your wedding is still next year, Leamer! There’s still plenty of time for that face of yours to heal!”

Once she stopped attacking him, Isaac took a peek through his fingers, “I know you’re probably tired hearing this, but it’s good to have you back, Yvonne.”

“And it’s good to hear you and Mia finally heading down the aisle,” Yvonne snickered. With Mia moving back to London, both have decided to bring their relationship to a next level on January.

Isaac chuckled, scratching the back of his neck, “I know. I was afraid she would leave me if I spent another year being her fiancé.”

“Not bloody likely. The two of you are the personification of true love – that’s Margot’s words, not mine. Coming from her mouth, that means everything,” Yvonne winked. It’s a common knowledge that their ginger flatmate wasn’t someone who craved to be in a serious relationship.

“I do think that’s about to change. She is seeing Brian again.”

“Knowing Margot, sleeping with Brian will occupy about 90 percent of their time together,” Yvonne added.

Isaac couldn’t help but to laugh at Yvonne’s remark but he didn’t forget the point of this late night conversation, a chance to catch up with Yvonne. Not that she blamed him – she had been out of the loop for weeks, “Enough about me or Margot. Let’s talk about you.”

“Yes, it is nice. Having my job back means also getting my paycheck. One less thing to worry about – I suppose,” Yvonne trailed off. There’s no need to rush this. She will do this one step at a time.

“I can hear a ‘but’ there,” Isaac said in a sing-song voice.

Despite knowing her lack of leverage, Yvonne attempted to brush him off, “There’s no such thing. Now that I’ve tied those loose ends, I’m simply enjoying my time here and moving forward.”

Holding back his smile, Isaac observed their rather messy flat. Failing to find the object he’s looking for, Isaac dropped another question, “Where’s your luggage? Haven’t you packed?”

“Why do I have to pack?” Yvonne retorted.

Gaping at her, Isaac didn’t know what to make from her nonchalant attitude, “Don't you have to fly to Mallorca tomorrow?”

Yvonne let out a dry laugh before responding to his question, “It's just for the weekend. An overnight bag is more than enough.”

“Besides I don’t think you’ll have enough time to go sight-seeing.”

Yvonne was momentarily speechless, unsure of what’s to make from Isaac’s statement. He was holding back his laughter now, “You’ll spend most of your time in the bed with him. And I don’t blame you guys for it. Sex is great, especially if it’s done -”

Yvonne’s hands flew to cover both of her ears. She then shrieked, “Stop it! Oh and for your information, I believe my sex life with Tom is terrific so far.”

“Okay!” Isaac raised his hands in mock surrender, putting the topic to rest. “Then why are you still having all these doubt? I mean it is not the first time you’re dating someone from the entertainment industry.”

Her eyes narrowing into a slit, Yvonne screeched at this ghastly comparison that was insinuated by Isaac, “Are you comparing Tom with Scott? Scott Reine, that jerk?!”

“To be fair, you were the one who contacted Scott and created that whole mess,” Isaac countered her. “What I’m trying to say is you know a thing or two about the risk of dating people like them.”

Isaac was not wrong. Yvonne knew more than she let herself on as it contributed to the downfall of her previous relationship with Scott.

“Yeah – the attention, their lifestyle. Anyway, we will deal with that arsehole later,” Yvonne sank further into the armrest. Tonight there’s another story to tell Isaac and she’d better make herself as comfortable as possible. She rubbed her eyes before letting her inner battle out.

“You and me, we are doctors. When a patient comes to us, they tell us the symptoms they’re experiencing and we make the diagnosis, we prescribe the necessary medication. We can order a CT or take an X-ray to see what’s happening to their organs. Then we analyze them, plan our action before bringing our patients to the operating table. So when it’s time for us to open up their bodies, we know which part of the tumor we have to remove, where’s the blockage in their arteries, what’s wrong with their hepatic vein, or what caused their collapsing lung.”

“I map out everything before taking actions. And what I am about to do tomorrow makes me feel like I am flying blind before sailing into an uncharted territory.”

Nodding his head, Isaac understood what Yvonne was trying to convey, “Those feelings arise because you want him. You want Tom.”

“Want him so bad to the point I am barely able to recognise myself. I called his publicist, asked for his shooting location, booked a plane ticket to go there without Tom’s knowledge,” Yvonne squeaked. What could happen after she arrived at Mallorca – yes, she was still terrified of those possibilities.

But Isaac was there, sitting next to her and he would make sure Yvonne wouldn’t bail from her plan.

“Listen, the only thing constant in life is change. And you, my friend, being with Tom changed you. You have evolved to someone better. Tom gave you the time you need. He is being patient with you – God bless his soul. He won’t make a move until he was convinced that you’re ready. You have done enough sitting around, it’s time for you to go and get him.”

Isaac waited for her reaction as Yvonne kept her mouth shut, letting his words sink in. Seconds later, her laughter could be heard. It was soft at first but soon it grew into a full-blown laughter, causing Isaac to join in and both of them ended up clutching their stomach from the laugh they shared.

Isaac was right, as usual. If Yvonne wanted to be with Tom then she would make sure to make this trip count.

After patting Yvonne on her shoulder, Isaac stood up. Could barely contain his yawn, he said, “Let’s call this a night. Get some rest, Yv. You have a long weekend ahead of you.”

***

Considering people who had to make trans-Atlantic flights to do their jobs, those two hours that Yvonne just spent inside the plane were transient. While the other passengers were minding their own business, Yvonne kept on fidgeting. She is an adult and going to turn thirty soon! But this flight was even worse than the first flight she had when she was 5 with her parents to Rome. Neither the music that she chose as her flight companion nor the long drive to the hotel where Tom was staying can soothe her nerves.

When she reached Hotel Can Cera, in the heart of Mallorca, the production assistant for The Night Manager greeted her and told her to wait as Tom hasn’t finished his scene for the day. Despite being all keyed up, Yvonne could do nothing other than to sit tight.

It wasn’t until the sun had set. The gentle breeze from the ocean replacing the muggy afternoon, people were starting to flock to the lobby. Some carried a box of equipments with them. Others looked ready to crash into their beds after spending hours under the unforgiving sunshine. Then finally there he was, making his way through the grand lobby with his co-stars. Chatting animatedly before he broke into his signature laughter.

That’s him. That’s the man Yvonne has been waiting for.

"Tom," Yvonne called him. But the noise surrounding her made it difficult for her voice to be heard so Yvonne did it one more time. This time louder.

"Tom."

And it did the trick. Tom whirled his head around, trying to place the source of that voice in the middle of throng of people. With his height as an advantage, he immediately spotted Yvonne as she was already on the move to approach him.

"Hey, I hope I am not interrupting,” Yvonne greeted the thespian. She couldn’t believe how nervous she was.

"Yvonne?" His eyes widened. But seeing how Yvonne cowering back, Tom shook his head and flashing his reassuring smile, "No, not interrupting not at all. This is a rather pleasant surprise.”

Never had she felt this awkward and she responded in kind nonetheless. There was no way she was going to have a word with Tom at the main lobby. Getting the hang of her qualm, Tom left Yvonne, back to his castmates. He announced Yvonne’s sudden arrival and had to call it a night because he had to spend his time with the girl.

Tom cocked his head, signaling Yvonne to follow him. Leading the way to his room, he was keeping mum the entire time. And Yvonne wasn’t one to complain, thanking her lucky star that Tom agreed to see her instead of demanding the security to escort her from the hotel by saying she was one of his insane fans.

Bending down, Tom opened the mini fridge, "Do you want something to drink?"

"Just water, please."

He grabbed two bottles of water, handing one to Yvonne. She muttered small thanks before taking a swig of the water, draining the bottle.

"You look good, Yvonne,” Tom said after taking in her appearance.

Yvonne was taken a back with his compliment. Tucking a strand of her loose hair behind her ear, she struggled to come up with a response.

"And you already look better than the last time I remember. Being back on set is great for you,” Yvonne cringed inwardly. That could have gone much worse.

“Yes, the sun is nice but I can’t wait to go back to London,” His eyes were on her again. It was subtle but something in his expression almost jolted her out of her reverie.

“And what’s with this unexpected visit, Yvonne?”

"I stalk you." His eyebrows shot up, amused with her answer. Yvonne giggled, "Last time we talked you were in Devon. You have been travelling to several locations for this project and I wanted to talk with you – in person. So, I asked Luke who reached out to your assistant and here I am.”

Plopping himself down o the edge of his bed, he asked, “How are you doing? You’ve been M.I.A, dear doctor.”

“I have told you that in order to get my license back, King’s assigned a therapist to me. Brian – that’s his name, he insisted on seeing my interaction with children to analyze my capability to work under pressure and other stuff. We’ve been paying a visit to children at several hospitals in London ever since. I had to be involved with those kids while Brian sat on a corner, crossing his checklist one by one.”

“You passed the assessment, I assume?” Never had Tom doubted her. Not even for a second. Yvonne would find her way back and she finally did.

“Yes, Tom, I did! With flying colours, I should add,” Yvonne squealed, thrilled to share the news with Tom.

Yvonne continued, “That would also explain my absence. When my licence was suspended, all I did was filling out paperwork. I never thought getting back to routine, doing consults and examining my patients, would be time-consuming.”

"I am sorry I am not there,” Tom spoke softly, guilty for not being her rock when she needed him the most but Yvonne brushed him off immediately.

"No need to be sorry, Tom. I have my job and you have yours – with its impressive locations of course.” "You're staying, right? I will show you around tomorrow.”

Avoiding his gaze, Yvonne hesitated with her answer, "I don't know whether or not I am going to stay.”

Tom could feel his heart dropped, "What do you mean?"

"I'll stay only if you want me to."

"Of course I want you to stay. What gives you the idea that I don't want you to do so?" Incredulity was clear on his tone.

Yvonne let out a dry laugh which wasn’t helping his confusion. _Here goes nothing._

“I do what I have to do to deal with my past. I finished my sessions with Brian, got my licence back, and then I was working again at King’s. I also was able to hang out with my friends again. Yes, I succeeded in putting my life back together but in the end I can no longer deny the fact that despite everything that had happened, there’s a hole left to be filled.”

“And it took me a while to realise that that place was made for you. Only you, Tom.”

Yvonne took a deep breath, clutching her upper arm, seeking for support as she stepped forward, stopping within Tom’s reach.

“I need you. I want you, Tom.”

As if this confession was taking its toll on her body, her voice was no more than a bare whisper when she finally said it, "I am in love with you, Tom."

Too scared to hear his response, Yvonne averted her gaze to the wall of his hotel room. She stared blankly at the white wall, wishing for the answer to her feeling to be written on the wall. It would make this a lot easier.

“You don’t have to be afraid, Yvonne,” Tom tried to put Yvonne at ease. Knowing her and what she’s been through, she must have mustered all the courage she had to come here and pour her heart out.

Yvonne held up her finger, signaling him to listen to what she’s about to say now, “What’s been done cannot be undone, Tom. I am chipped. I don’t blame you if you say you can’t stay with me – the deranged doctor. I don’t want you to treat me like a charity work. So yeah, I have every reason to be afraid.”

Yvonne must prepare herself for the disappointment. Although every fiber in her being was screaming to be held in his arms once again.

Tom remained silent. Despondent, Yvonne’s head hung down. She understood, of course. It’s fine if he no longer felt the same way. Change is inevitable. She’ll just crash at the airport and board on the first flight to Heathrow. But before she could turn around to reach the door, Tom grabbed her by the hand, “Yvonne, wait.”

Yvonne found herself stopping on her track, questioning at how his hand held hers – firm and determined.

Rising to his full height, Tom whispered as he tugged her hand, "We haven't finished talking, Yvonne. You may not be perfect, and neither am I. You have your past and I have mine.”

He lifted her hand, letting it rest on his cheek. Yvonne watched him as Tom planted a kiss on the underside of her wrist, where her pulse is beating.

“But don’t ever think for a second that I don’t want you. You are not a charity work. You're Yvonne Burnley. Despite your flaw and your past, you are and will always be my special one. I love you, Yvonne.”

Finally having said those words, Tom’s face broke into a gentle smile. At first, Yvonne froze, her eyes blinking as she tried to process what Tom just said. She released the breath she has been holding, bringing her other hand to cup Tom’s face. After everything they’ve been through, they found each other again.

Closing the remaining distance between them, Yvonne pulled his face in until their foreheads were against each other, their noses almost touching. Neither of them was moving, they just holding each other within such close proximity. Wondering whether all of this was real or was it just another dream that was too good to be true.

When her gaze fell upon his parted lips, Tom took it as a sign to brush his lips ever so slightly against hers. It was chaste kiss at first until Yvonne sighed into the kiss and Tom deepened the kiss. His tongue finding hers, darting repeatedly inside her mouth, exploring it. Yvonne’s fingers fisted into his golden curl – neatly trimmed for his role as the hotelier.

Gasping for air as she cut the kiss short, much to Tom’s chagrin, Yvonne mumbled, “Wow.”

Tom, however, didn’t let her wandered for far too long. His lips found hers again, kissing her with the same fervor as before – if not more. Yvonne tilted her head, letting Tom to continue his ministrations. Leaving her lips, he nipped at the ever so sensitive spot just behind her ear, down to her neck.

Their hands were already busy shedding off their piece of clothing, one by one. Yvonne was unbuttoning his blue shirt, while Tom pushed away the spaghetti straps of her summer dress. Both were more than eager to have a more intimate contact with each other. Swiftly, Yvonne looped her legs around his waist as Tom carried her and laid her on the king size bed.

Hovering above her, Tom marveled at her appearance. How swollen her lips were, her flushed cheeks, her hair spread over the pillow providing a stark contrast between the brunette and the white linen. Didn’t want to keep Yvonne to wait any longer, now his mouth was moving again, leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses from her clavicles to the top of her breast. Yvonne pushed his blue shirt off his shoulders before helping him finding the hook of her bra, unclasping them, throwing it across the room together with his shirt.

Tom pinched one of the nipples before capturing in with his mouth. Flicking it with his tongue, while his other hand fondled her other breast, tweaking the nipple. His ministrations sent Yvonne to writhe beneath him. Their separation only heightened her sensitivity and Tom still knew very well the trick that would work for her body. Yvonne sure she wouldn’t be able to last long tonight.

Tom continued his works, making sure his lips touched every single spot that would send Yvonne closer to the edge.

“This is mine. You’re mine. Say it, Yvonne. Say it that you’re mine,” Tom growled as he moved lower and lower, spreading her legs apart, drawing a line on the outskirt of her knickers.

“I am yours, Tom,” Yvonne hissed as Tom now was running his finger against her barely covered centre.

Satisfied with her answer, Tom showered her inner thighs with kisses. With his stubble scratching her delicate skin, her hips bucked involuntarily, causing Tom to chuckle but he assented to her request. Ripping off her damped knickers, he then gave the apex of her legs one slow lick before delving his tongue between her folds. She gasped at the new yet welcomed sensation. Tom continued nibbling, pushing his tongue into her entrance. He kept on exploring her core and his nimble fingers working on the little nub just above her mound.

Yvonne grasped his hair, jutting her hips out as Tom begun to prod his tongue deeper, stroking her wall and Yvonne started to moan louder. Lapping at her juice, Tom then shifted to suck her clit, tugging it between his lips. Knowing exactly what to do next, he hummed, the vibration caused by it sent Yvonne propelling into pleasure, losing herself in its wave. Rolling back her head, his names fell from her lips like a silent prayer.

Leaving Yvonne slightly bereft, Tom climbed her body, claiming her lips once again. Yvonne gave in into the kiss, having a taste of her own arousal. Her entire body was still tingling from her previous orgasm. Tom caressed her torso, groping her breasts, smothering it with his lips. While Yvonne struggled to unfasten his pants, setting his growing erection free, Tom helped her by kicking his pants away, letting it to join the rest of their clothing on the floor.

Tom positioned himself at her entrance, slipping his member into her still dripping core. Time stood still, both relishing the moment their bodies shared once again after finally opened up their heart to each other. This time, there was no pretense.

When Tom pulled himself out from her, only to plunge again and started thrusting into her, Yvonne clasped her hand around his nape and breathed out, "I love you, Tom."

Her voice breaking, she whispered to his ear before biting his right lobe, earning a growl for him. "I love you. I love you."

Her hands moved down to grab his ass, signaling him to push deeper and harder into her. Every thrust was greeted with a moan. Every thrust brought them closer to the edge.

Lost in the moment of passion, Yvonne could no longer deny the heat that once again formed in her nether region. Her breath in little gasps, her core was already quivering around Tom’s member, making the man hissed. Intending to pleasure her again tonight, making up for the lost time, he snuck his hand between them, circling her clit. His action sent Yvonne off rail. She cried out, lamenting his name. Her back arched, her body quaking as the second wave of please crashed over her.

Her core rippling, clenching around Tom's member and Tom understood he wasn’t far from his climax either. He continued grinding his hips against hers and soon his thrust grew short and erratic. Jaw slacked, with a roar from deep within his throat, he bucked into her, finding his release, spilling his seed deep inside of her.

Basking in the afterglow of their orgasm, Yvonne laid her head on Tom’s chest, peppering it with languid kisses. Feeling how his lips curled into a smile, Yvonne stopped her advances, “What?”

“Stop doing that. I don’t want to be held responsible of what I am about to do next if you keep on kissing me like that.”

“Technically your hands are already all over my body,” Yvonne replied cheekily, loving at how his limbs wrapped around her torso, keeping her close.

As his response, Tom pressed his lips against the top of her head.

“Seriously, Tom? Did I just wear you out? You are usually the one who initiates another round,” Yvonne couldn’t help but to tease her boyfriend.

“Yvonne, as much as I love being involved in such a lascivious activity with you on the bed, I had a long day on the set today and you just got here. Both of us have to rest. We still have tomorrow and soon enough I’ll be back in London.”

“And this time around you’ll have me waiting for you. No more shenanigans, I promised!”

Tom grinned before suddenly attacking her lips again. Overwhelmed, Yvonne squeal then returning his kiss, cradling his face.

“I love you, Yvonne.”

With a nod, Yvonne smiled at him, acknowledging his proclamation as the sandman lulled them into their dreamland, “Yes, I know that already.”

 


	21. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day spent in Mallorca, Yvonne and Tom wanted to make it count.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the second to last chapter! I have so much fun writing this! Thank you for everyone who has been reading this story. I love you all. Oh and this chapter is NSFW.

Morning ray peeked through the window and reached her eyes causing Yvonne to stir from her sleep. Shivering because the arm that draped around her body last night was no longer there, Yvonne rolled to her side, stifling her yawn to check where Tom had gone. His side of bed was empty and cold under her fingertips.

Her mind was still hazy, courtesy of the sleep as well as the pleasure she had the night before. Dreamless sleep wasn’t something she had very often as she had a love and hate relationship with her sleeping pattern so she decided to have a bit of lay in before starting the day.

Throwing her arm across her eyes, her lips curled up into a smile. Despite everything, it still felt unreal – jumping on a plane to Mallorca and addressing the issue between her and Tom.

Yvonne was about to doze off, relishing the quiet time, when she heard the shower running. Cracking one of her eyes open, Yvonne abruptly yanked away the duvet that was covering her naked body. She jumped out off the bed, picking up Tom’s blue shirt from the tile, throwing it over her shoulder for a little modesty. Yvonne didn’t bother to button it up as she padded along toward the bathroom.

Sure enough it was Tom who was already standing under the shower, water cascading down his toned body. Leaning against the door, Yvonne whispered lowly, “I was wondering where you are.”

Tom had to stop his activity, turning his head to face Yvonne. His pupils dilated as he noticed how exposed her body is, “I was out for a jog.”

Yvonne smirked, knowing the effect she had inflicted on Tom “Why don’t you wake me up?”

“I can’t bring myself to do that. You sleep like a baby.”

Well, he was not wrong. Yvonne couldn’t help herself to throw a double entendre at him, “Can I come and join you?"

“For breakfast?” Tom replied with a sly smile. He stretched his arm, pushing open the door that lead to the shower stall – a blatant invitation for Yvonne to join him.

Removing her shirt, letting it drop to the tile, Yvonne approached the man in waiting. Her hips moved a seductive manner. As soon as he was within her reach, Yvonne snaked her arm around his hips. Her lips trailed a kiss along his spine while her fingers wrapped around his length, stroking it gently. Tom hissed in response, his breath was shallow as Yvonne continued to pleasure him with her hand. She exerted the necessary amount of pressure for his member to harden under her touch.

Having enough of her teasing, Tom tore himself away from her before pushing her up against the wall. Surprised with this turn of event, Yvonne yelped only for her lips to be smothered with his. It was a sloppy kiss as the water kept on trickling down from the shower but still didn’t stop them from exploring each other mouth, their tongue danced together. Tom sucked on her lower lip before moving to her earlobe, peppering her neck with kisses. He suckled on the juncture between her neck and shoulder, making sure to leave a mark.

His hands moved to grab her legs, hooking them around his waist as he buried himself to the hilt. Her breath came in a hitch as Tom drove up into her. Yvonne fisted her hand through his blonde locks while Tom stole kisses from her lips, nipping at her lobe as well. His hands groped her breast, pinching her nipples causing Yvonne to gasp. His mouth and how he filled her mound, along with the sensation from the running shower, brought her closer to the edge by every passing minute.

Tom continued to plunge himself into her, determined to reach his peak. With Yvonne’s halted breath, Tom knew she was close. He snuck his finger between them, pressing it against her sensitive nub, circling it. His actions sent Yvonne over the edge. She let out a cry of pleasure as passion crested over her. Clinging onto him, her nails dug onto his back. It didn’t take long for Tom to follow her into the brink of ecstasy as her nether region was convulsing against his member. He emitted a grunt. His body shook violently as he spent himself within her.

Still breathless, Tom carefully set Yvonne down. She had to hold onto his arms, supporting her body so she won’t slip on the wet floor. Her body was tingling from their morning quickie. Their lips locked for one last time before finishing their morning shower in the right way.

Toweling her hair, Yvonne tilted her head upon hearing someone rapped on their door, “Someone is looking for you.”

“I’ll get to the door,” Tom gave her lips a quick peck, tying his towel around his hips before marching towards the door.

Watching how ignorant he is with his lack of proper clothing, Yvonne stifled her laughter, “Tom! You know I like you better when you are naked but I don’t think whoever it is outside that door would agree with me. At least put some shirt on!”

His wink was his only reply before he disappeared from the bathroom to check his guest for that morning.

“Hugh, Elizabeth. Good morning to you two!” He greeted his costars with a smile.

Taking in Tom’s appearance – his wet messy hair with his towel hung low on his hips, his flushed skin. It doesn’t take a genius to figure out that Tom did more than just a shower that morning. Hugh snickered, “So this is why you abandoned our plan for dinner last night. I can’t blame you, Thomas.”

Scratching the back of his neck, Tom let out his signature laugh, “Ehehe. I was out for a jog, Hugh.”

Hugh nodded along to Tom’s reason, “Sure, a jog along with other activity. You don’t have to get confused, Tom. I mean _it_ also counts as sporting activities.”

“Oh boys, I am starving,” the blonde with pixie cut groaned. She stepped away from the scene, expecting Hugh to follow her.

“Come, Hugh. Let’s wait for him and his woman at the restaurant. I am sure Olivia and the others are already on their tables.”

Hugh looked at the Australian starlet in disapproval, “Elizabeth, don’t be so crass. Our night manager is finally smiling. I am afraid today the sun is going to set in the east.”

Elizabeth tapped her feet against the marble floor. “Yes, our night manager is off duty today. Leave him be, Hugh.”

Being in the same height as those two gentlemen, Elizabeth was able to take a look over Tom’s shoulder easily and in that moment something caught her attention as Yvonne crossed the living room, trying to be as stealthy as she possibly could to return to the bedroom.

“Look there’s the woman you told me earlier, Hugh,” Elizabeth pointed her finger at Yvonne who already out of sight. Even Tom didn’t catch a glimpse of his girlfriend when he turned his head.

Sensing Elizabeth’s patience was wearing thin, Hugh patted Tom on the shoulder before turning on his heels, “We will wait for you two downstairs.”

Shutting his door, Tom informed Yvonne the sudden breakfast invitation. After contemplating for a minute or so, Yvonne agreed to have her breakfast in the restaurant instead of waiting for the room service. Besides what’s the point of being near the Mediterranean Sea if one failed to enjoy its morning breeze along with a scrumptious breakfast. She would not waste this moment.

When both of them entered the restaurant where Tom’s costars had already waiting for them, Yvonne squeaked as she spotted a familiar figure in that group of actor.

“Bloody hell – sorry. Oh my God! Is that Doctor House?” Yvonne grasped on Tom’s arm.

Startled with his reaction, Tom gazed down at her, talking to her using his soothing voice. “If we’re being technical, that’s the actor who played him. His name is Hugh Laurie.”

Her clutch tightened around Tom’s upper arm. Tom did his best to not laugh at his girlfriend. He had to drag her along to the table."Is he even real?"

It’s entertaining to see how starstruck Yvonne was as it didn’t happen very often. Kissing her temple, Tom took her hand, leading her to the table.

Tom then proceeded to introduce Yvonne to his costars while Yvonne waved her hand, greeting them. Intentionally of course, Hugh Laurie was the last person to be introduced to Yvonne. The older man stood up, offering Yvonne a handshake. Yvonne who was still pretty much shaken could only gape at his hand.

"I won't bite,” Hugh was amused with her reaction.

Yvonne let out a nervous laugh. Her next words came in stutter, "You're Doctor House."

Rendered speechless, Yvonne needed a moment to regain her composure.

"I am Yvonne. Pleased to meet you, Doctor House."

"Come on now. It's been three years since I played that character," Hugh clucked his tongue.

Tom ran his hand over Yvonne’s back, trying to calm her nerves. He confessed how his first encounter with Yvonne went down. How he had to reveal that he is indeed a working actor.

"I swear she doesn't even know I'm Loki when we first met!"

Tom’s jab caused the entire table to dissolve into laughter.

"That's because I don't really pay attention to your movie,” Yvonne rolled her eyes then focusing her attention back to Hugh, “But House, Sir, I'm a huge fan. My friend and I – we used to watch your series then discussed the cases during our university year. You can say that that habit stick with us even after we’ve finished our study."

Hugh’s eyebrows shot up with this brand new revelation, "Oh you’re a doctor. That’d explain everything. From which medical school are you? Where do you work now?"

"I went to Imperial and now I am working at King’s.”

Impressed with her qualification, Hugh clapped his hand slowly, "Wow. You're a bright one. Now I understand your constant moping when she wasn’t around."

"Yes, she is,” but Tom had to negate the second part of Hugh’s statement, “And no I don't do such thing."

"Oh please, Tom. It's getting harder to differentiate between yourself and Pine these days," Elizabeth spoke up with her thick Australian accent. Olivia snorted at her quip, taking Elizabeth’s side.

Instead of defending himself, Tom brushed them off and started to think of what’s to order for breakfast. After all the energy he had spent the night before and early morning, it was time to replenish it with a plate of full English breakfast. He devoured it and soon it was the waiters’ turn to remove the empty plates.

The actors and the doctor carried on their morning chatter. From Elizabeth who didn’t mind about the hot air as it wasn’t much different than the weather back home in Sydney to Olivia who had to endure her swollen feet as she had to film her scene while she was in her final trimester. When it was time for them to return to their respective room, Tom had to step away for a moment to take a phone call from his agent. Hugh decided it was his moment to have a word with Yvonne.

"Doctor Burnley, thank you for coming here to see your boyfriend. As Elizabeth said it's getting increasingly difficult for Tom to separate himself from the night manager. Your presence keeps him on the ground."

"Please don’t call me Doctor Burnley. I am not here for work and it’s Spain – I have no jurisdiction here.”

“Only if you stop referring me as Doctor House.”

Yvonne drew a cross over her chest, “I promised. Well, I supposed it is the same as any other job. It’s not easy. It’s demanding, Hugh."

Thinking back to the moment when he played the prickly genius, Hugh sighed, "I played a limp character for 8 years. Even with my perfect legs, sometimes my family would say I am limping. Sometimes you just can’t shake it off or it will gnaw at you.”

Yvonne wouldn’t deny what Hugh just said. Such thought might have come across her mind once or twice. "Tom and I – we're just getting started. That’s still a little further down the road."

"I can see that. Just remember, that lad is a keeper,” Hugh noticed how Tom had ended his call and was already on his way to see Yvonne.

“And remember don't hesitate to contact me if you have a bizarre case at the hospital," Hugh added, leaving Yvonne and Tom alone.

Tittering with laughter, Yvonne responded, "Will do, Doc!”

When Tom raised his eyebrow, questioning her sudden closeness with who could be her favourite actor, Yvonne uttered no words. She answered him by kissing him square on the lips, in which Tom didn’t complain – not at all.

***

Coming near Tom, Yvonne shouted at him, “Tom, give me back my bag!”

Cocking his head to one side, Tom feigned ignorance, “What are you talking about, Yvonne?”

With her hands firmly placed on her hip, Yvonne faced Tom, “My flight to London will take off in 6 hours, Tom. Meaning I have to go to the airport soon. I don’t have time to deal with your shenanigan.”

“Calm down, Yvonne. There’s still time for us to talk,” Tom took hold of Yvonne’s hand, gazing up at her.

Yvonne let out an exasperated sigh, “Just so you know, if I missed this flight, I’m going to put the blame on you, Hiddleston.”

“Sounds like a deal,” With a tug at her hand, Tom pulled her down causing Yvonne to land on his lap.

“Doesn’t this feel like old times?”

Wrapping her arms around Tom’s neck, Yvonne whispered. Her lips ghosted over his. “You mean that day in my flat before Luke decided to cockblock you?”

He smiled before claiming her lips in a tender kiss once more, “Yes.”

The kiss was too short for their likings but still left both of them panting nonetheless.

Feeling at how his member was growing hard under her, Yvonne’s brow shot up, commenting on it, “You have to learn how to control yourself, Tom.”

“I don’t know if I can especially with you around.”

Tom tried to kiss her lips one more time but Yvonne pulled herself back. Much to Tom’s chagrin, “If three years ago someone told me that I’d end up dating one of the most sought actors in the industry, I would laugh at their face.”

“And yet here we are, Yvonne.”

“Yes, here we are,” Yvonne repeated her words. Her eyes bore into his. Her hand slid down the side of Tom’s thigh.

“Listen before I leave, I need you to be honest with me, Tom.”

Brows furrowed, his curiosity took a better of himself. He let Yvonne to reveal what’s been bugging her mind since her talk with Hugh yesterday.

“After breakfast yesterday, Hugh told me he was glad to see me because you almost disappeared into your role. I also noticed what Elizabeth said about you and your dedication to your role.”

“Now that we are taking this relationship back to the beginning, Tom, I want to do it the right way. I don’t want to do the same mistake twice. You understand me, you gave me time even I know it’s not easy for you to come with that decision. I want to do the same for you, Tom. If you have something in your head, please talk to me. I want to be your rock too.”

Taken a back, Tom only able to stare at Yvonne’s worried gaze, tongue-tied. It was such a few and far between occasion. Under different circumstance, Yvonne would smirk and screamed that she deserved a Noble from the top of her lung. But now she sought for his words – his honesty. Without it, maybe this trip would not worth it.

“Hugh and Elizabeth weren’t wrong. There were dark times – I have to admit that. When I act, I have to get to know my character. Sometimes they are becoming too close. I do my best effort to not cross blend the stream,” Tom paused. His eyes were on Yvonne’s again as the woman listened to his confession.

“I have you with me now. Will you be my anchor, my rock, Yvonne? Slap me when I drifted too far from home?”

Yvonne squeezed his hand. Her laughter filled their hotel room once again, “Oh you don’t have to worry, Tom. Trust me, I will do that. It’s the least that I can do. It’s on my agenda after I said those three words on my first night here.”

His lips cracked into a smile, Tom leaned in, speaking under his breath, “What did you say, Yvonne? I need something to jog my memory,”

“Which one? That I want you? I need you? Or is it I love you that you want to hear, Tom?” Yvonne could no longer hide her giggle as Tom started to nuzzle her nose with his.

“Hmm. How about all of them?”

“You are being greedy.”

“And yet despite of it, you still love me.”

Yvonne put her hand on his cheek, caressing his cheekbone, looking right into his eyes, “I do, Tom.”

“Okay, now it’s time to catch your flight.”

“And where’s my bag, Hiddleston?”

“It’s in the cupboard along with my stuffs. Hidden in a plain sight, darling.”

Slapping her forehead for missing such an obvious hiding spot, Yvonne dashed to the wardrobe on the other side of the room. True to his words, that’s where Tom has been hiding her bag all along. She snatched it, ready to bolt to the door.

Reluctant to end this rendezvous between them, Tom reached for her hand again, letting it slide away from his grasp, “Be safe, Yvonne.”

Relishing at how her fingers fit in between his slender fingers, Yvonne closed the distance between them, brushing her lips against his, “Don’t worry, you know I will. Can’t wait until you’re home, Thomas.”

Smiling against his lips, Tom then spoke softly as Yvonne made her way to the door, “I’ll be there before you know it.”

 


	22. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yvonne invited Tom to have a fun night with her flatmates. Only this time, things didn't go down as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the last chapter of An Encounter. Don't be sad, it's not the end. You'll see more of them. I post one-shot on my tumblr page, http://graymindlove.tumblr.com/post/104821238800/an-encounter-masterpost. My ask box is always open in case you want to ask the characters. I seriously can't thank you enough for the support all this time. I love you all! Hugs and kisses!

After wrapping up The Night Manager, Tom flew back to London immediately. There was not much downtime for him as he was now about to embark on another press tour for Crimson Peak. So, when Yvonne invited him to come to her flat for a fun night – at least that’s why she was calling it, and Tom absolutely had no idea what’s her idea of fun at her shared accommodation, to say he was intrigued was an understatement. Straight from a meeting with his agent at Hamilton Hodell’s headquarter in Soho, Tom asked his taxi driver to drop him near Yvonne’s place.

Glancing at his watch as he rode the elevator that would take him to her floor, Tom cursed under his breath. Of course, he was late. He should have known better not to trust London and its traffic during rush hour.

When he knocked on her door, it was Mia who opened it, flashing him an apologetic smile before stepping aside, allowing him to come inside.

“Look! There’s my perfect boyfriend!” Yvonne slurred. Her hand was gesturing at him, already holding a half-empty bottle containing brownish liquor.

Perplexed with Yvonne’s intoxicated state, Tom looked around as if he was in the middle of an alternate reality. She made it clear for the beginning that she was an occasional drinker. What could possibly push her to pop a bottle, and from what Tom could gather from his early observation, drank it all by herself.

“Why you say no word, Thomas? I knew it! It must be a conspiration! You’re siding with them!” Now Yvonne was pointing at her three other friends. Mia and Isaac were sitting next to each other. Both of them could only sigh watching Yvonne’s antic. While Margot, the feisty ginger was not normal self tonight as she lowered herself at the back of the couch – it was clear that she was trying to hide and probably she was the cause of Yvonne’s wrath tonight.

Approaching his girlfriend, slow but sure, Tom then took the bottle from her hand. He took a swig from it, letting the liquor to travel down his throat. Tequila, he mused. Never thought he would find this in a household full of health practitioner.

“Darling, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“That’s a very convincing act, Tom,” Yvonne snatched her bottle, having another gulp from the bottle.

Tom focused his attention back to Yvonne’s friends, searching for a clue from them. Thankfully, Isaac took the initiative. He mouthed, “She is furious.”

Well, that was very helpful. If he didn’t realise the gravity of this situation, Tom would have rolled his eyes. None of the other flatmates were going to let him know what’s going on here.

“Isaac and Mia are getting married. That’s why Mia moved back to London and set up her new company as a fashion stylist,” Yvonne broke the silence.

When Tom wanted to counter her, Yvonne cut him off, “Oh right. I’ve told you that before. But have I told you that Margot got a new job? Of course I haven’t. In fact, I just found out about it tonight.”

“I said I am sorry okay.”

Yvonne held up her empty hand, didn’t want to listen to Margot’s apology. Not tonight.

“Ask her where she is going for her new job. Ask her, Tom. Go on, don’t be shy,” Yvonne encouraged Tom before enjoying another sip from her drink.

With a raise of his brow, Tom questioned Margot. Margot groaned before addressing the elephant in the room, “John Hopkins.”

Now it’s Tom’s turn to be surprised. He whirled his head to Isaac and Mia but seeing how the couple only gave him a week shrug, Tom knew it’s the truth and those two have been holding back this piece of information from Yvonne. That’s why both of them couldn’t do much help either.

“The one in Baltimore?” It was all Tom managed to say. To be honest, he could not think of any other John Hopkins.

The three friends nodded their head at the same time – regretting that they chose to keep Yvonne in the dark for quite some time.

Again with the deafening silence, Yvonne stood up, putting the almost empty bottle back to the table.

“Yeah, John Hopkins, the one and only. Oh and she is going to put this flat up for sale.”

Her statement stunned the other four people in that flat. Leaving them, Yvonne skipped the path to her room, slamming her bedroom shut.

Three set of eyes were now on him, gauging his reaction, anticipating his next action. Just like what they have been predicted, Tom followed Yvonne to her bedroom. Someone had to be the mediator in this conflict.

“Yvonne,” Tom approached her with his gentle voice.

Curling up on her bed, her chin rested on top of her knees. She looked up at him as Tom closed the door.

“I am sorry for being such a bitch.”

“You don’t have to apologise to me.”

“I am such a horrible person tonight. This is the alcohol talking, isn’t it?”

“I am sure it is. Scoot over, Yvonne,” Tom requested as he hopped into her bed.

Yvonne did as what she was asked to do. Tom pulled her close, caressing her hair.

“I have to thank Luke for providing me that envelope,” Yvonne mumbled, snuggling to his broad chest.

“Have you given it to Scott?”

Yvonne answered with a now, “Yes. I met him yesterday with Mia. Obviously between those three people, Mia is still the only one with enough self-restraint not to stab him with a syringe filled with toxin.”

“Did she film his reaction?” Tom was curious. If he couldn’t punch that bastard, then at least let him watch Scott’s reaction upon seeing those fake but convincing photos and articles that would inevitably incriminate his career– courtesy of his publicist.

“No. However, I can assure you that he was as white as a cadaver,” Yvonne shook her head before bursting into laughter.

“I believe the correct term is as white as a sheet,” Tom tried to correct her, only for Yvonne to shut him again.

“Please, you do understand that I am drunk, right?” Yvonne slapped his chest playfully.

It was his turn to laugh, “Yes, I do and yes, you will remember all of this in the morning.”

“I swear I will get back to her. I can fill her suitcase with hamsters or guinea pigs.”

“That would be a memorable parting gift,” Tom saw no point in arguing with Yvonne. If there’s one thing that he learned tonight, that would be not to pissed Yvonne off.

Yvonne was slurring her words. Her lids were heavy. With the alcohol in her system, soon she will drift off to her dreamland, “Unbelievable! I come up with such tremendous idea when I am drunk! Now I have to look for a new place. I can ask Professor Gibson. He has a flat near King’s – I can live there.”

Tom planted a kiss on her forehead, whispering to her ear, “We will talk about it when you’re sober – tomorrow morning. Or judging by the amount of drink you consumed, let’s make it to tomorrow afternoon.”

Yvonne yawned, throwing her arm over his midsection, hugging him like he was her body pillow, “Probably tomorrow evening. I’ll sleep for 18 hours. I am turning into a koala. How about your place? Do you accept a koala to live at your place, Thomas?”

“You silly girl, of course I’ll accept you in any form. You have to sleep now, we’ll talk tomorrow evening.”

“Yes, Hiddles,” Yvonne didn’t even finish saying his name. Her eyes were shut as she surrendered to another sleep with the man she loves, the man who brings her back from the darkness, in her arm.

They first met in 2012. He only saw her again by chance three years after. Nothing stayed the same, things have changed, stuffs happened but their encounter was not in vain. Smiling as he inhaled the sweet scent of her hair, Tom gave in to his exhaustion as well.


End file.
